Harry Potter i Lato Przemian
by Istimor
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, "Harry Potter And The Summer Of Change", autorstwa lorddwar (tłumaczenie za zgodą autora). Akcja dzieje się po Zakonie Feniksa, niewiele nawiązań do Księcia Półkrwi. Harry wraca na Privet Drive i Tonks pomaga mu zostać mężczyzną i bohaterem zdolnym przetrwać nadchodzącą wojnę. Akcja, przemoc, momentami ostry język i seks.
1. Znowu w domu

1\. Znowu w „domu"

Słońce grzało mu twarz, a ciepło szybko mijającego dnia podbudowywało nadzieję, że to lato, może być inne od pozostałych. Jego krewni, jeżeli można tak ich nazwać, zostali właśnie ostrzeżeni przez Moody'ego, Lupina, pana Weasleya i Tonks, by byli dla niego mili.

Wspomniani krewni, podczas gdy on otrząsał się z zamyślenia, podążali do samochodu. Harry spojrzał na drugą stronę pobliskiego parkingu i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, gdzie jest samochód i nie miałby pojęcia, jak go znaleźć bez jakiejś wskazówki. Z tego, co wiedział, wuj Vernon wyposażył się w nowy, podczas gdy on był w Hogwarcie, próbując pozostać żywym. _Lub zabijając innych. Lub ryzykując życie moich przyjaciół_ _._

Harry miał cele na lato. Żywił nadzieję, że wystarczająco proste, od czasu, gdy sformułował je, podczas gdy pociąg zmierzał na południe.

Pozostać żywym

Chronić swój umysł

Zacząć kontrolować własne życie

Być poinformowanym

Zachować w bezpieczeństwie osoby, które kocham

Uczyć się, jak zwyciężyć

Lista nie miała żadnego szczególnego porządku, ale potrzebował osiągnąć je wszystkie. Porażka mogła prowadzić jedynie ku czyjejś śmierci. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby jego śmierć była jedyną, która mogłaby wyniknąć z klęski. Przynajmniej, nie musiałby teraz zmagać się z poczuciem winy. Syriusz był jego winą. Odniósł porażkę, próbując go ocalić. Co więcej, powiódł Syriusza na śmierć. Miał szansę, by uratować go w komnacie, ale jedynie stał i patrzył. Zaś kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, nie był nawet w stanie odpowiednio pomścić ojca chrzestnego. _Następnym razem, nie będę bezużyteczny,_ pomyślał Harry, próbując sobie poradzić z bólem i frustracją, jakie odczuwał.

Tego roku odniósł porażkę na tak wielu polach, Umbridge była jedynie jednym z nich. Ich lista mogła pewnie zająć rolkę pergaminu. _Muszę odnieść sukces, wygrać. Muszę... znaleźć moją cholerną „rodzinę"_ , pomyślał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest sam w tłumie przed stacją King's Cross.

Szybkie spojrzenie na rzesze ludzi pozwoliło mu zauważyć dwie niezdarne masy, torujące sobie przejście do parkingu po przeciwnej stronie drogi. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech i zacisnąwszy uchwyt na rączce swojego wózka, Harry podążył za okropnymi ludźmi, z którymi zostawał na wakacyjną przerwę.

 _Pamiętaj, Harry, patrzą im na ręce, czy jesteś traktowany dobrze. Będą lepsi. Nie mogą być tacy sami._

Harry uniknął Renaulta, który przyśpieszył za nim, by skręcić. Pamiętając podstawowe lekcje z dzieciństwa, pomyślał: _unika_ _j_ _Dudleya i jego kumpli, jeśli tylko możesz,_ _a_ _jeżeli nie da rady, jesteś od nich szybszy. Ogląda_ _j_ _się w dwie strony przy przechodzeniu jezdni, bo Dudley wepchnie cię prosto pod auta, jeśli dać mu szansę._

Nawigując przez niebezpieczeństwa City tak dobrze jak potrafił, Harry dotarł do samochodu i zastukał w bagażnik, więc wuj zwolnił zatrzask. Minęło dobre dziesięć sekund, zanim bagażnik otworzył się z metalicznym kliknięciem.

„Krewni", jak Harry planował ich nazywać podczas swego zesłania, zdążyli ulokować się w aucie. Dudley siedział na tylnym siedzeniu za swoim ojcem, Petunia na drugim z przednich foteli.

Gdy tylko Harry przemieścił swój kufer z wózka do bagażnika, odnotował, że cały samochód znacząco przechylił się na jedną stronę. Zaśmiał się do siebie w myślach, gdy odgadł przyczynę źle wyważonego pojazdu. _Ciekawe, jak często samochód będzie sam z siebie skręcał w prawo._

Hedwiga będzie jechać razem z nim w kabinie. Zasługiwała na coś więcej, ale sowa w klatce była dość „nienormalna", nawet bez wypuszczania jej w tłumie wracających z pracy ludzi.

Harry zatrzasnął klapę i wślizgnął się na tylne siedzenie. Dudley, zajmujący sam jakieś dwie trzecie dostępnego miejsca, próbował trzymać się na odległość od Harry'ego, ale jego wysiłki skończyły się żałośnie. Wuj Vernon wzdrygnął się, gdy Hedwiga cicho zahukała, podczas gdy samochód gwałtownie się cofnął, wciąż znoszony na prawo.

Harry obserwował wuja z uwagą, zachowując jednak swoje humorystyczne obserwacje dla siebie. Następne dwie godziny, miały w końcu zdecydować o warunkach lata. Wuj Vernon patrzył prosto przed siebie, prowadząc auto przez zatłoczone ulice, wciąż kredowobiały. Najwyraźniej nadal jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ostrzeżeniu. Nie podjął decyzji, czy ma go posłuchać, czy też walczyć. Dopóki wuj był zaniepokojony sytuacja była bardzo niepewna.

Zerkając na lewo, mógł zobaczyć ciotkę Petunię, która siedziała wyprostowana na swoim miejscu. Patrzyła tylko do tyłu, na tyle, by zdążyła się upewnić, że jej Dudley wciąż jest zwyczajnym, wyrzuconym na brzeg wielorybem, niezmienionym jakoś przez magię Harry'ego. Nie poświęcała Harry'emu żadnej uwagi, jak tylko mógł sięgnąć pamięcią, ale teraz jakoś było inaczej.

Dudley trzymał swoją paszczę stale wycelowaną za okno. Ani nie odwrócił głowy, ani nie zadał żadnego pytania. Harry'emu cała sytuacja przypominała powiedzenie, które raz usłyszał: „Nie widzę nic złego, nie słucham nic złego, nie mówię ze złym". W tej sytuacji powinno być zmienione na: „Nie widzę Harry'ego, nie słucham Harry'ego, nie rozmawiam z Harry'm".

 _Z tym jestem sobie w stanie poradzić_ , powiedział sobie Harry. Mogę z tym żyć, cisza będzie dobra na lato. Nie potrwało to jednak długo.

Jak odnotował Harry, twarz wuja Vernona co pół godziny zmieniała kolor. Najpierw wyglądało, jakby bliźniacy go czymś poczęstowali, ale gdy minęła godzina jazdy do „domu", Harry już wiedział, że to była jego zwyczajna reakcja. Odcień białego, zastąpiła normalna barwa twarzy, a następnie kolor różowo-czerwony. Jedynie ten ostatni pozostał, gdy zostało dwadzieścia minut do końca drogi.

Ten sam różowo-czerwony, pomyślał Harry, gdy samochód skręcił na podjazd numeru 4. _Muszę po prostu pójść spać, zanim wybuchnie_.

Silnik został wygaszony, bagażnik otwarty, a Dursleyowie opuścili samochód tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Harry ześlizgnął się ze swojego miejsca i zamknął drzwi. Zamki zatrzasnęły się i światło wewnątrz zgasło, dając mu okazję, by dostrzec ciemniejące niebo. Podszedł na tył auta i wyciągnął swój kufer z bagażnika, zamykając go z trzaskiem. Chwycił klatkę Hedwigi w lewą dłoń, bagaż w prawą i pomaszerował do drzwi frontowych.

 _Dobra, miejmy to już z głowy_

Harry zamknął drzwi stopą, balansując na drugiej. Dursleyowie byli w salonie, wnioskując po zapalonych światłach. Blade niebieskie światło i warkotliwy dźwięk, dobiegające z pokoju, były ewidentnym dowodem na obecność przytomnego Dudleya.

Oby tak dalej, pomyślał, zostawiając swój kufer na dole, a klatkę z Hedwigą szybko wnosząc do swojego pokoju. Otworzył okno, rad, że nie zostało zabite gwoździami i tak samo postąpił z drzwiami od klatki, polecając sowie, by dalej poradziła sobie sama. Powrócił do holu i chwycił kufer, planując szybką ucieczkę od swoich „krewnych".

Niestety, poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność. Nie było to identyczne odczucie, jak przy obecności Voldemorta, czy śmierciożerców w pobliżu. Raczej jak poślizgnięcie się na czarnym lodzie i próba złapania równowagi, niż odczucie pustki, niczym podczas skoku w górę i bycia w połowie drogi z powrotem na ziemię. Było zbyt pięknie, by było prawdziwie, przemknęło mu przez głowę.

\- Myślałeś, że to było zabawne, chłopcze?! - wrzasnął wuj Vernon, tryskając na niego śliną.

\- Myślałeś, że Twoi przyjaciele-dziwacy, przestraszą mnie?! Miałeś z tego niezłą zabawę? Teraz czas na odpłatę!

W tym momencie jego pięść wylądowała na gardle Harry'ego. Chłopiec zgiął się wpół, gdy siła uderzenia wypchnęła z niego powietrze. Otoczenie pobielało, a płuca zapłonęły. Nie, wszystko na pewno nie będzie szło dobrze tego lata, stwierdził zataczając się ponownie i dodając gwiazdy do swojej białej, mglistej wizji rzeczywistości.

Pozwalając instynktom działać, odwrócił się na pięcie, by odnotować, że wuj Vernon znajduje się w bardzo korzystnej pozycji. Poczuł, jak leci, ostatecznie obijając sobie głowę o poręcz schodów i lądując na swoim kufrze. Żaden przedmiot nie przesunął się wystarczająco, by pozwolić mu uniknąć dodatkowych obrażeń. _Cholera, kolejne, normalne lato z Dursleyami. Jednak, mam swoją listę rzeczy do zrobienia i nie mogę zawieść. Nie mogę._

Harry powstał na nogi i zaczął ponownie widzieć normalnie, zanim wuj Vernon przedsięwziął kolejny atak. Wycelował swoją różdżkę w Dursleyów i skrzywił się. _Typowa, żałosna_ _,_ _mugolska rodzina, żywcem jak z plakatów Voldemorta_ , pomyślał. _To się nie może wydarzyć. Przeszedłem dość przemocy w moim życiu i nie pozwolę tym ludziom na jej kontynuację._

\- Nie tym razem, wuju - powiedział zimno Harry.

\- Nie będę bity ani przez Ciebie, ani nikogo innego. Zakosztowałem wystarczająco bólu

Harry dostrzegł, że jego lewe oko zasnuwa delikatna, czerwona zasłona. Westchnął i przeciągnąwszy ręką, odkrył, że krew spływa na jego twarz. _Zawsze krwawię. Naprawdę mam tego dość._

Wuj Vernon zajął poprzednią pozycję i stojąc, zasłaniał sobą swoją żonę i „dziecko". Purpura nareszcie znalazła dojście na jego twarz. Wypukła żyłka na skroni pulsowała. Zacisnął pięści, gotów by zadusić Harry'ego. Był gotowy, ale zawahał się, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy przeciwnika. Był to zdecydowany opór, dodatkowo wzmocniony rozmazaną krwią na twarzy. Ten chłopak się nie bał, nie tchórzył. Stał o własnych siłach, rozluźniony i oczekujący.

\- Myślisz, że to koniec, chłopcze? - warknął, próbując odzyskać pewność siebie.

\- Tym razem wybiję z Ciebie całą tę magię - obiecał.

\- Bardzo w to wątpię, Baryło - odezwał się głos prosto od drzwi wejściowych.

Harry obrócił się, różdżkę przygotowaną wcześniej na Vernona zwracając w nowy cel. Zatrzymał się na sekundę, z wolna rozpoznając krótkie, czerwone włosy i twarz w kształcie serca niezdarnej auror, zanim z powrotem wymierzył ją w Vernona.

\- Tonks - powiedział uprzejmie, nie dając po sobie poznać żadnego wpływu obecnej sytuacji.

\- Miło, że wpadłaś. Może herbaty? Albo jakiejś próbki dursleyowego znęcania, które właśnie ustało?

\- Dzięki za ofertę, Harry. - odparła wesoło.

\- Obawiam się jednak, że Ministerstwo powinno się pochylić nad tym, co się tutaj dzieje.

\- Nic im nie powiem, Tonks - odparł Harry

\- Właśnie zastanawiałem się jakiej klątwy użyć. Istnieją chyba prawa, które pozwalają mi bronić się przed zamachami na moje życie? A przynajmniej jedno prawo, które mówi, że mogę bronić się sam przed nimi? - zapytał, ani przez chwilę nie przerywając celowania różdżką w wuja Vernona.

\- Może jedno, czy dwa , Harry.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się, gdy zorientowała się w sytuacji.

\- Ja sama dysponuje kilkoma, z których teraz mogę skorzystać. Widziałam Twój atak, mugolu. Najwyraźniej nie potraktowałeś naszego ostrzeżenia dość poważnie... Eh, do diabła z tym legalnym cholerstwem. Słuchaj, wielka bryło tłuszczu. Przeklnę całą Twoją rodzinę, każdy ich cal, jeżeli jakkolwiek zranią Harry'ego. Może zrobię to, tak, czy inaczej. Jeżeli jednak, zrobisz to Ty, uszkodzę Cię. Bardzo Cię uszkodzę

\- Dumbledore nie... - rozległ się jęk ciotki Petunii.

\- Dumbledore nie będzie o tym wiedział, Końska Mordo - przerwała jej Tonks, jej oczy błyszczały w przytłumionym świetle przedpokoju.

\- Jestem aurorem, coś jak wasz Scotland Yard. Naprawdę myślicie, że kogokolwiek będziecie obchodzić, gdy dowiedzą się, co zrobiliście Harry'emu?

\- On nie jest nawet chłopcem! - wrzasnął po raz pierwszy wuj Vernon.

\- To nic więcej jak tylko kawał... - kontynuował, ale Tonks przerwała mu z mocą.

\- Jest dziesięć razy lepszym człowiekiem, niż Ty miałbyś kiedykolwiek nadzieję zostać.

\- Każdy chciałby by tego rodzaju człowiek był jego synem, czy też adoptowanym synem. Jedynie Ty nie jesteś w stanie tego dostrzec, sukinsynu.

Harry wciąż trzymał różdżkę wymierzoną w wuja, ale zerkał na Tonks. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś bronił go w murach numeru 4. Myślał o tym, jak ocalić dla siebie noc, podczas której wuj Vernon zapewne będzie się na niego wydzierał albo nawet gorzej, gdy tylko Tonks sobie pójdzie. Według Dumbledore'a - złość zapłonęła w nim, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, co wydarzyło się w gabinecie dyrektora - musiał tutaj pozostać. Tu był chroniony. Potrzebował nad tym pomyśleć. Czy to dalej mogło działać? Voldemort użył jego krwi, by powrócić. Jakiś ruch przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, spychając te myśli na plan dalszy.

Tonks przemieściła się bliżej niego. Rozejrzała się na boki i zobaczyła krew tryskającą z jego głowy. Jego włosy były całe od niej pozlepiane. Nie spuszczał wzroku z mugoli, a różdżka była gotowa do ataku. Radził sobie ze wszystkim lepiej niż większość. Wiedział kim jest i jak o siebie zadbać, przynajmniej raz, czy dwa.

\- Harry, czy straciłeś przytomność? - zapytała.

\- Nie. Jedynie mgła i gwiazdy - odparł

\- Nic wielkiego. Miałem gorzej, gdy spadłem - dodał.

\- Przynajmniej Twoje poczucie humoru nie ucierpiało.

Tonks obróciła się i zwróciła do Dursleyów.

\- Teraz, durni mugole, zostaliście oficjalnie ostrzeżeni. Jeżeli usłyszę albo zobaczę cokolwiek, jak podobnego do tego przed chwilą, spędzicie nieco czasu w Azkabanie. To nasze więzienie, jakbyście o nim nie słyszeli. Zaatakowaliście waszego siostrzeńca, który jest nikim innym, tylko Harry'm Potterem. Za coś takiego, nie możecie oczekiwać pobłażania od strony naszych sądów. Teraz, zamierzam zabrać Harry'ego na górę, zaleczyć jego rany i upewnić się, że zostawiliście go w spokoju. Jakieś uwagi?

\- Nie pozwolę, by taka wywłoka jak Ty, przebywała w moim domu! - wrzasnął ponownie wuj Vernon.

Harry wystąpił naprzód, przed Tonks.

\- Uważaj na słowa, wuju. Tak się składa, że ona jest moją przyjaciółką i będę bronił jej, czy jej honoru, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Dziękuję, Harry - powiedziała figlarnie.

\- Doceniam Twoją deklarację, ale ta poducha jest dla mnie niczym. Byłam nazywana już gorzej.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. - odrzekł cicho Harry, dalej patrząc na wuja.

\- Nie zrobi takiego błędu ponownie. Prawda, wuju Vernonie?

 _Nie pozwolę mu więcej na grożenie mi. Zacznę kontrolować swoje życie w tym momencie. Będę walczył, gdy tylko będzie to wymagane. Byłem dość zdeterminowany, by dożyć tej chwili i utrzymam ten stan. Nie pokonasz mnie, Voldemorcie. Nie zostanę pokonany. Zaczynam moją wojnę teraz. Małe początki, ale dojdę do czegoś większego._

Vernon Dursley był wściekły, bardzo wściekły. Pragnął zabić swojego nic niewartego siostrzeńca. Chciał go zgnieść, jak powinien zrobić, gdy był jeszcze bachorem. Teraz, widział dwie różdżki, wycelowane w niego przez jakąś małą lafiryndę i tego całego siostrzeńca. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, która go powstrzymywała było spojrzenie chłopaka. Było inne niż wcześniej, niebezpieczne. Niczym spojrzenie psa, który ma zaatakować. TO było co najmniej deprymujące. Coś się stało w zeszłym roku. Chłopiec nie był smutny, przerażony, czy pogrążony w depresji. Był twardy. Groźny. Wręcz przerażający. Ta noc była bardzo zła, wszystko zaczęło iść w złym kierunku, kiedy tylko zobaczyli Harry'ego.

\- To nadal mój dom! - próbował zmienić temat.

Był w swoim domu, oni byli „gośćmi", prawda?

\- W moim domu, będę mówił, jak chcę

Gdy tylko skończył, wokół jego siostrzeńca rozbłysnęło blade światło. _Kurwa, czy może być jeszcze gorzej?_

Tonks poczuła wybuch magii, nie był ukierunkowany, ale niewątpliwie istniał. Popatrzyła na Harry'ego i zobaczyła jego aurę. Była niebiesko-zielona i falowała. Aura u piętnastolatka? Większość ludzi, nie była w stanie takiej wytworzyć przez całe życie, nie mówiąc o tym, by zrobić coś takiego samemu w wieku piętnastu lat. Musiała ponownie przemyśleć swoją opinię o Harrym. „Dziecko" na pewno dłużej nie pasowało. Za dużo przeszedł, by było to odpowiednie określenie. Miał też widzialną aurę, nawet w tym momencie.

\- Twój dom, czy nie, pilnuj swojego języka, wuju - powiedział twardo Harry.

\- Nic o niej nie wiesz i nie masz prawa mówić o niej w ten sposób. Teraz, idę do siebie na górę. Mam nadzieję, że możemy oddalić w przeszłość, to co się dzisiaj zdarzyło. Chociaż, gwarantuje, że zapamiętacie. Tonks?

Harry umieścił różdżkę w kieszeni spodni, chwycił swój kufer. Zaczął wdrapywać się po schodach do pokoju. Jedna stopa za drugą. _Miej oczy otwarte. Walcz z szarą chmurą. Pozostań silny albo to wszystko było po nic. Jedna lekcja od Voldemorta - zawsze miej wielkie wejście lub wyjście, jeżeli to utrzymuje motłoch pod wrażeniem._

Tonks czuła więcej, niż tylko widziała, jak Harry obraca się i idzie na górę. Czuła jak jego aura słabo migocze.

Obejrzała Dursleyów od stóp do głów.

\- Miłej nocy, mugole. - powiedziała, z nieznaczną nutką groźby, zanim pośpieszyła za Harrym.

Znalazła go na górze schodów, gdy palcami swojej wolnej ręki sunął wzdłuż ściany. Sztywno wkroczył do swojego pokoju i gdy tylko mógł, uwolnił się od kufra, dając mu opaść na podłogę z łoskotem, który zatrząsł zawartością niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok, zanim ciężko padł na sfatygowane łóżko. Tonks weszła za nim i zamknęła drzwi.

 _Cholera, zemdlał. Musiał oberwać bardziej, niż myślałam. Dobra, mamy trening pierwszej pomocy_. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki, zaleczyła ranę na głowie i zredukowała opuchliznę u podstawy czaszki. Odkryła lekki wstrząs mózgu, na tyle jednak mały, że mógł zaleczyć się sam. Pamiętała w końcu z opowieści Lunatyka, że Harry nienawidził szpitali, podobnie jak jego ojciec. _Prawdopodobnie macho tak mają_

Harry nie ruszał się z miejsca, gdzie upadł i Tonks stwierdziła, że jej sytuacja jest nieco dziwna. Harry Potter leżał przed nią nieprzytomny, a przecież miała pełnić swoje obowiązki strażnicze na zewnątrz domu. _Chronię Harry'ego, nie dom_ , _a już zdecydowanie nie mugoli_ , zdecydowała. Ułożywszy to sobie w myślach, uniosła go w powietrze, obróciła i delikatnie ułożyła na posłaniu w poprawny sposób. Ściągnęła mu buty, odnotowując, że desperacko domagają się wymiany.

Zresztą, gdy tylko obejrzała go całego, zauważyła, że wszystkie pozostałe części garderoby wymagają wymiany w tym samym stopniu.

 _Jak Harry Potter może nosić takie ubrania? Na Merlina, to Harry Cholerny Potter i wygląda jak ulicznik. Ma pieniądze, wiem, że Potterowie byli bogatą rodziną. Nie przejmuje się tym? Nie ma pojęcia o swoich finansach? Nie..._

 _-_ Cholerni Dursleyowie, nie ma wątpliwości. - syknęła jadowicie

\- Oni są prawdziwą przyczyną.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był mały i ciasny, już sama jej obecność sprawiała, że pękał w szwach. Nie chciała wiedzieć, jakby wyglądał, gdyby ktoś dodał nowe meble.

\- Najlepszą metodą, by Cię chronić jest trzymanie Cię na oku. Największym niebezpieczeństwem dla Ciebie, są ludzie na parterze. W obecnej sytuacji, śmierciożercy są w najlepszym razie drugorzędni. Zostanę do rana i zobaczę, co da się zrobić - zadeklarowała, podczas, gdy jej oczy szukały jakiejś formy kontaktu z Harry'm.

\- Nie przejmuj się - dobiegła ją cicha odpowiedź.

\- Nikt się nie przejmuje. Jestem tutaj z dala od widoku i wszyscy są przekonani, że pozostaję bezpieczny przed Voldemortem. Przecież nie ma żadnych innych niebezpieczeństw, prawda?

Harry nieznacznie uniósł głowę, tak, że jego uśmiech stał się widoczny.

\- Dumbledore chce swojej broni i Zakon chce, bym ja siedział cicho i zostawił ich w spokoju. Większość sądzi, że jestem jakimś grzybem. Chcą mnie trzymać w ciemności, z dal od bzdur

Harry zawahał się chwilę, zanim kontynuował:

\- Nic więcej, Tonks. Muszę być gotowy. Pomożesz mi?

\- Syriusz umarł, bo nie byłem przygotowany. Umarł, bo nie potrafiłem zrobić czegoś jak należy. Umarł z mojego powodu.

\- Harry! - zawołała Tonks, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie powiedział.

W tym momencie nie był do końca przytomny. Mówił rzeczy, których normalnie nie chciałby lub nie mógłby, ale wiedział o czym mówi.

\- Syriusz umarł, bo był zarozumiały. Drwił sobie z Bellatrix i go pokonała. Jeśli miałbyś czegoś się nauczyć z tej okropnego zdarzenia, to tego, by nigdy być niezdecydowanym podczas walki. Walcz do końca i poradź z tym sobie. Napawanie się zwycięstwem, kpiny, posępny nastrój i płacz przyjdą później. Martw się o wszystko po wszystkim, nie podczas. Widziałam za wielu ludzi, którzy umarli, bo mieszali te rzeczy ze sobą. A teraz, co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o broni?

\- Broń przeciwko Voldemortowi - odpowiedział Harry, niepomny, że Tonks lekko podskoczyła przy tym imieniu.

\- Zachowajcie mnie przy życiu, wówczas zabije drania później. Nikt nawet nie rozważył, by mnie zapytać, czy troszczę się o zwycięstwo. Jedynie tak wielu ludzi zabiorę ze sobą, zanim się poddam

Tonks wychodziła z siebie. Nie tylko przez to, co mówił, a co było porównywalne trzęsieniu Ziemi, jeżeli było prawdziwe, ale również sposobem jak to mówił. Jego pewność siebie, jakby opowiadał o oczywistych faktach, bardzo ją niepokoiła.

\- A troszczysz się o zwycięstwo? - zapytała.

\- Tak - odparł, półprzytomnie starając się mówić poprawnie.

\- Muszę, ale jesteś pierwszą, która zapytała. Jeżeli zawiodę, wszyscy umrą. Wszyscy, którymi się przejmuję, zginą. Nie mogę przegrać, obiecałem sobie, że wygram. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na klęskę. Ja...Taka...senna...noc

Tonks patrzyła, jak Harry śpi. Nauczyła się więcej, słuchając jego paplaniny, niż przez ponad rok zebrań Zakonu. Powiedział kilka rzeczy, które miały sens. W zasadzie, wszystko z tego miało sens. Słyszała wcześniej słowo „broń", ale nic konkretnego. Nie słyszała, by Harry komukolwiek, poza Lunatykiem, mówił o swoich osobistych uczuciach. Chociaż, Molly była inna. Chciała go rozpieszczać, owinąć w bawełnę i wrzucić do schowka, zachowując w bezpieczeństwie, tak by nie został zraniony.

\- Och, Harry - zapłakała.

\- Co się z Tobą stało? Co jeszcze się stanie?

Rozejrzała się po pokoju, zastanawiając, co ma zrobić. Wiele pomysłów przyszło jej do głowy, niektóre dobre, niektóre złe, część nienadających się do dalszego przemyślenia.

\- Pomogę Ci, Harry. Oto moja obietnica dla Ciebie. Jakoś Ci pomogę.

Nakryła Harry'ego kocem, sama zadowalając się krzesłem i poduszką. Próbowała umiejscowić się na nim w miarę wygodnie przez ponad 10 minut, ale nie dała rady. Sapiąc, powstała i znikła krzesło.

\- Dobra, do diabła z tym - stwierdziła.

Powiększyła magicznie łóżko i położyła się obok Harry'ego. Nakryła się kocem i ułożyła na osiem godzin, które miały minąć, zanim zostanie zwolniona. Nastawiła różdżkę, by obudziła ją na kilka minut przed godziną zmiany.

Gdy zaczęła zasypiać, Harry obrócił się nieznacznie i objął ją ramieniem. Przez sekundę zamarła, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Uścisk Harry'ego zacieśnił się i zorientowała się, że nie może się ruszyć, jeżeli naprawdę nie będzie próbować. Harry lekko westchnął i głęboko odetchnął. Czekała, aż się obudzi. _Pewnie nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony? Dobra, Harry Potter pewnie miał połowę żeńskiej populacji zamku. Zapewne przywykł do kobiety w jego łóżku. Może wciąż cierpi od obrażeń?_

Jednak, Harry nie obudził się i Tonks zasnęła, rozmyślając o wielu sprawach. Przygotowała sobie w myślach listę rzeczy do zrobienia następnego dnia. Porozmawianie z jej szefem było jedną z nich, Dumbledore był inną. Wiedziała, że zasłony ochronne zareagowałyby, gdyby ktokolwiek jeszcze wkroczył na teren posesji. Była do nich podłączona, więc czuła się bezpieczna, zasypiając za nimi. Poza tym, Harry był tuż obok niej. Wiedziałaby gdyby cokolwiek się stało.

Wibrowanie różdżki obudziło Tonks. Przebudziła się, by odkryć, że gapi się prosto w oczy Hedwigi, siedzącej na zagłówku łóżka. Sowa strząsnęła pióra i spojrzała za Tonks, na kogoś, kto musiał być Harry'm. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się, wyrażał teraz uwagę. Tonks pomyślała, że wciąż musi być zaspana. _Sowy nie wyrażają takich emocji. To ptaki, na Merlina_ _._

Zdała sobie sprawę, że dłoń Harry'ego przemieściła się nieco podczas nocy i teraz obejmuje jej pierś. Czuła się bezpiecznie i ciepło, na równi z poczuciem niestosowności sytuacji. Próbowała nie myśleć o tym, że ich ciała pasują do siebie całkiem dobrze. Korzystając z nadarzającej się szansy, obróciła się, zwracając twarzą do śpiącego Harry'ego. Jego ciemne włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, dodając mu młodzieńczego wyglądu. Jego twarz była bardziej rozluźniona, niż kiedykolwiek pamiętała. Musiał się zorientować, że jego poprzednie ułożenie zostało zaburzone, więc chwycił jej boki i przemieścił bliżej siebie. Tonks jedynie patrzyła i czekała. Wciąż miała dziesięć minut, zanim będzie musiała zejść na dół i na zewnątrz, gdzie zostanie zastąpiona.

Usta Harry'ego rozchyliły się nieznacznie, oddychał bardzo lekko . Tonks nie mogła poradzić na to, że myśli, jak uroczo przy tym wygląda. Ciekawe, ile kobiet widziało to już. _Prawdopodobnie każda Gryfonka, o różnicy wieku nie większej niż dwa lata, kilka Krukonek i Puchonek. Eh, być znowu w szkole_ _._

Poczekała jeszcze kilka minut i delikatnie wyślizgnęła się jego ciasnego uścisku. _Cóż, ręce do Quidditcha._ Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na korytarz. Raz się obejrzała, zanim cicho zamknęła je za sobą. Schodząc ze schodów, słyszała hałasy dobiegające z kuchni.

Gdy schodziła, niemal spadła z ostatnich pięciu stopni, w końcu jednak, wkroczyła do sterylnej kuchni.

Petunia przygotowywała śniadanie. Tonks delikatnie oczyściła gardło, powodując, że kobieta odwróciła się gwałtownie i upuściła jajko na ziemię. Skorupka pękła, białko się rozlało w biały basen, wymieszany z jej szczątkami.

\- Nie zapomniałam, co stało się zeszłej nocy, kobieto - oznajmiła Tonks swoim najbardziej autorytatywnym tonem - Pozwoliłaś, by Harry był poniewierany przez całe życie. Nie masz pojęcia, co niektórzy ludzie, by Ci zrobili, gdyby się dowiedzieli.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała, arogancją pragnąc ukryć strach przed czarownicą - Ma dach nad głową, to już i tak więcej, niż zasługuje.

\- Powiedz coś takiego przed paroma ludźmi i nie przeżyjesz dnia, Petunio. - odparła Tonks, starając się pohamować złość.

Z Petunii jakby zeszło powietrze, ślad poczucia winy przemknął po jej twarzy. Jej urojone życie wydawało się walić dookoła niej.

\- On jest tak podobny do niego. Poza ciągłym przypominaniem jej. Te oczy... Nigdy Cię nie wypuszczają.

\- Harry jest samym sobą - wyjaśniła Tonks - Sumą Jamesa i Lily. Słyszałam wiele na temat ich dwojga, ale wiem sporo o Harrym. Powinnaś patrzeć na siebie jako osobę uprzywilejowaną, mogąc gościć go tutaj. Wielu zrobiłoby cokolwiek, byle Harry Potter został z nimi na lato. Z tego, co widzę, wasza rodzina nie jest warta wysiłku, jaki Harry w nią wkłada.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Petunia, wyglądając na skonfundowaną i szczerze dotkniętą.

\- Harry mógłby pójść wszędzie w naszym świecie i znalazłby kochającą rodzinę, gotową podzielić się z nim wszystkim, co posiada. Ma przyjaciół gotowych za niego walczyć. Ludzi gotowych dla niego zabić. Rzecz w tym, że on nie ma pojęcia, co ludzie mogą dla niego zrobić. Kto się do niego zbliży podąża za nim wszędzie, taką ma zdolność.

\- Lily miała tak samo - szepnęła Petunia po paru sekundach namysłu - Zawsze w centrum uwagi. Jakoś pociągała innych za sobą. Czy to jej m...magia?

\- Nigdy jej nie spotkałam, więc nie wiem. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu taka była. Wiesz cokolwiek o życiu Harry'ego w szkole?

\- Nie - odparła - Nie wiem nic, poza koszmarami, które nękały go zeszłego roku. Krzyczał i budził wszystkich.

\- Jeśli byś widziała i przeszła przez to, co on, również byś je miała - odparła ze złością Tonks.

W celu rozproszenia swojej frustracji, zamiast przekląć kobietę, postanowiła zadać jej pytanie.

\- Nigdy go o to nie spytałaś?

\- Nawet, gdybym to zrobiła i tak by nic nie powiedział. O tych rzeczach się tutaj nie mówi i on o tym wie.

\- Powinnaś się dowiedzieć - zripostowała Tonks, powoli tracąc cierpliwość - Zrobił tak wiele. Spowodował tak wielką zmianę w naszym świecie. Nauczyłabyś się czegoś, jeżeli poświęciłabyś czas.

\- Nigdy mi nie powie.

Teraz Petunia wyglądała na szczerze zagubioną

\- Nie dałam mu żadnego powodu, by mi zaufał.

\- Jeżeli sowa, przyszłaby razem z gazetą, przeczytałabyś ją?

\- Waszą gazetą? Ruchome obrazki i tak dalej? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Chociaż, prawdopodobnie podrzucę Ci książkę, byłaby bardziej odpowiednia. Nasze gazety, są jak wasze: trzydzieści procent prawdy, dwadzieścia półprawd i pięćdziesiąt bzdur. Dzięki paru durniom, jakaś część tego chłamu jest o Harrym. Ale trzyma się od tego na dystans.

\- On jest w waszych gazetach?

\- Czy Harry Potter jest w naszych gazetach?

Tonks nie mogła uwierzyć, jak bardzo oni tutaj są niezorientowani.

\- Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia. Jakby zrobić odpowiednie porównanie? O Tonym Blairze piszą mni-ej, niż o Harrym. On sam, potrafiłby zapełnić cały nakład. Jest na pierwszych stronach od tygodni. Nienawidzi tego, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Wyślę Ci książkę, jeśli znajdę właściwą. Przeczytasz ją, jeżeli tak zrobię?

Petunia potrzebowała chwili, by wszystko przemyśleć. Myślała i wydawała się być zdecydowana, ale wyraźnie lękała się swojej odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, przeczytam. Będę musiała trzymać ją w ukryciu przed Vernonem, ale przeczytam. Jeżeli naprawdę jest tak znany, jak twierdzisz.

\- Jest bohaterem, zawodnikiem, zwycięzcą, sportowcem i przystojniakiem w jednej osobie.

Przy ostatnim, Petunia rzuciła Tonks spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Zdawała się także, zachowywać pewien poziom sceptycyzmu, co do reszty, tego, co powiedziała.

\- Dobra, muszę iść, moja zmiana jest już blisko. Obserwujemy Harry'ego, więc nie myśl, że wrócicie do tego, co było, gdy tylko sobie pójdę. Dzisiaj zostawcie go w spokoju. Wrócę wieczorem i razem popracujemy nad jakimś tymczasowym rozejmem.

Zauważył jak Petunia patrzy na jajko, wysychające na podłodze. Machnęła różdżką i znikło bez śladu. Petunia cicho jęknęła, ale nic więcej.

\- Przydatna magiczna sztuczka.

Tonks obróciła się i opuściła kuchnię. Na zewnątrz odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem i pospieszyła na jej strażniczą pozycję. Stała tam może z minutę, zanim ktoś pojawił się za nią.

\- Dung, jest okropny w ukrywaniu się - powiedziała żartobliwie - Nie usłyszałam Cię, ale zapach zdradził Cię, zanim to w ogóle powinno być możliwe.

\- Sup', Tonksy - wymamrotał - Jestem kim jestem.

\- Tak, poza tym pijany, ale kto narzeka - odparła Tonks - Zawiodłeś ostatnio, Dung. Kolejny raz i nawet Dumbledore Cię nie ocali. Obserwuj mugoli uważnie. Nasze ostrzeżenie nie zrobiło wiele dobrego. Nie wahaj się uszkodzić grubasa, jeżeli zajdzie taka konieczność

\- Dla'ego grubasa?

\- Zarówno jego, nie byłam dość dokładna. Będę z powrotem o szóstej.

Deportowała się do Ministerstwa, zostawiając Mundungusa, by nałożył swoją pelerynę-niewidkę i „zapuścił korzenie" na cały, długi dzień.

Pojawiła się w atrium z trzaskiem i szybko zostawiła za sobą posterunek kontrolny. Tak wcześnie rano, Ministerstwo było ciche. Pozostawali jedynie ludzie, którzy akurat mieli zmianę i ranne ptaszki. Winda, jak zawsze, przybyła powoli. W końcu rozległ się dzwonek i weszła do środka, wciskając przycisk.

Zabrzęczało i ruszyła w dół, w głębiny Ministerstwa. Zagłębiła się w rozmyślaniach, na temat tego, co właśnie zamierzała zrobić. Czy to może być sposobem pomocy? Czy w ogóle można uznać to za pomoc? Czy nie zrujnuje jakiegoś planu, jakikolwiek on mógł być?

To nie miało znaczenia. Harry poprosił ją o pomoc, z tego co wiedziała, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Pewnie, był w delirium, ale jednocześnie był szczery. Reszty domyśliła się później. Potrzebował pomocy przeciwko Sama-Wiesz-Komu i powinna mu jej udzielić. Znała ludzi, którzy na pewno potrafili pomóc. Wciąż była zagubiona w myślach, kiedy winda zadzwoniła ponownie i oznajmiła: Poziom Dziewiąty, Departament Tajemnic.

Opuściła windę i pomaszerowała korytarzem. W połowie drogi, zatrzymała się i zwróciła w lewo. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, uderzyła nią w ścianę według specyficznego wzoru i wypowiedziała odpowiednie słowa. Pojawiły się drzwi, więc otworzyła je i przekroczyła próg. _Teraz albo nigdy._

Harry obudził się, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy pamiętał czując się wypoczęty. Sięgnął po swoje okulary, znajdując je w innym miejscu, niż zazwyczaj kładł je na Privet Drive. Gdy przekręcił głowę, w celu ich nałożenia, poczuł ból.

\- Ah, co się stało do diabła? - pomyślał i zaczął sobie przypominać, jak wuj Vernon go zaatakował. Uderzył go w głowę, była krew, była Tonks, a potem ciemność. Przeszukał pokój, starając się odkryć, co jeszcze jest nie w porządku. Meble, te same co zawsze. Hedwiga w klatce, z głową pod skrzydłem. Kufer w nogach łóżka.

\- Chwileczkę, kufer jest dużo mniejszy, niż łóżko. To nie w porządku

Harry przyjrzał się mu i zobaczył, że jest go więcej z każdej strony. Łóżko było większe.

 _Dursleyowie tego nie zrobili. Jeśli już, daliby mi mniejsze. To musiała być Tonks._

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie czekała na niego żadna notka z Ministerstwa, więc przynajmniej nie twierdzili, jakoby użył Zaklęcia Powiększającego, w przeciwieństwie do Zaklęcia Swobodnego Zwisu na drugim roku. Zerwał się z łóżka, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, które się po nim przetoczyły. Pokój kręcił się chwilę , ale wystarczająco szybko wrócił do właściwego wyglądu.

 _Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów dzisiaj, jak sądzę. Oby Dursleyowie trzymali się z daleka, dopóki to nie ustąpi._

Po szybkim odświeżeniu się, zebrał swoje brudne ubrania z pokoju i powiększonego łóżka, po czym ostrożnie udał się na dół. Trochę trudno było mu poruszać się na schodach, ale nawet w przybliżeniu tak źle jak zeszłej nocy. Gdy wylądował już na dole, zaczął nasłuchiwać Dursleyów. Nic nie słysząc, wszedł do salonu, przeczesując go w poszukiwaniu „krewnych".

Nic nie znalazł, z wyjątkiem, jak zwykle poduszek, kanapy, krzeseł i obrzydliwej tapety. Zegar na gzymsie kominka poinformował go, że jest pierwsza. _Mam nadzieję, że Tonks ich nie zabiła. To byłoby...tragiczne._

Nie potrafił jednak domyślić się, dlaczego został pozostawiony samemu sobie cały dzień. Nigdy nie pozwalano mu spać do oporu. Był dzień roboczy, to wyjaśniało nieobecność wuja. Dudley zapewne terroryzował dzieci sąsiadów, czy coś jeszcze gorszego.

Pozostawała ciotka. Musiała być na zakupach, czy coś jeszcze innego. Nie zostawiłaby go samego tak długo. Bez wątpienia była praca do zrobienia. Podkradł się do drzwi kuchennych i nasłuchiwał minutę. Jedynym, co usłyszał, był odgłos przewracanych stron. Jego ciotka nieraz czytała, ale zazwyczaj okólniki lub tabloidy. Książka była czymś, po co sięgała bardzo rzadko.

Zdecydowawszy, że to pora, by wypróbować grunt i z nadzieją, na inne wakacje letnie, Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do czystego pomieszczenia. Zobaczył, że ciotka siedzi przy stole, plecami do drzwi, zgarbiona nad książką. Mógł stwierdzić, że od lunchu nie ruszała się z miejsca, bo naczynia wciąż stały na stole. Zostało też nieco jedzenia i stwierdził, że to może stwarzać szansę do zorientowania się, jak bardzo może być inaczej.

Wzywając swoją gryfońską odwagę, Harry rozpoczął krótką wycieczkę do stołu, by usiąść naprzeciwko ciotki. Na początku w ogóle nie odnotowała jego obecności, ale było oczywiste, kiedy go zobaczyła. Natychmiast porwała pognieciony fragment papieru z drugiego końca stołu i nakryła czytaną książkę.

Zobaczył kilka emocji na jej twarzy, ale najbardziej dominującą, był strach. Kolejną była obawa i trzecią, ta której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, gdy na niego patrzyła. Z tego, co mógł się zorientować, była nią duma.

\- Dzień dobry. - zmusiła się do powitania.

\- Weź co chcesz, z tego, co jest na stole. Radzę, byś raczej się tutaj nie pokazywał, gdy Twój wuj wróci o szóstej. Dudley powinien być jeszcze później.

\- Tak, ciociu - odparł automatycznie.

Pierwsza zrobiła ruch i był pozytywny, a przynajmniej neutralny. Wiedza, kiedy powinni przybyć, mogła mu pomóc w unikaniu nieuniknionej konfrontacji.

 _Tonks musiała z nią porozmawiać, zanim poszła zeszłej nocy. Nie może być innego powodu, wyjaśniającego dlaczego jest dla mnie miła._

 _-_ Posprzątam ze stołu, zanim zjem. - zaproponował.

W odpowiedzi uniosła brwi tak wysoko, że mogła rywalizować ze Snape'm.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Bierz, co chcesz, ale chciałabym posiedzieć sama.

\- Okej.

Zorientował się, że to życzenie, było więcej niż pożądane, w porównaniu z tym, czego się spodziewał.

Brał jedzenie, wyczekując na najmniejszą wskazówkę, że bierze za wiele. Oczy ciotki obserwowały go, gdy zgarniał pozostałości na talerz. Harry zabrał chleb, szynkę, ser, chipsy, jabłko i szklankę soku. Opuścił pokój razem z pełnym talerzem, zanim otrzymał jakikolwiek znak, by przestał.

 _Pierwsze spotkanie - sukces._ Harry nie wiedział, czy to cisza przed burzą, czy też jest realne. Zdecydował, że potraktuje wydarzenie jako zwycięstwo i wycofa się na bezpieczne wody, by obserwować reakcje. Z respektem skłonił głowę przed ciotką i opuścił kuchnię, spiesznie zdążając do swojego pokoju na górze. Dopiero, gdy zamknął drzwi, pomyślał, że jest bezpieczny i może zjeść więcej, niż kiedykolwiek na Privet Drive.

Lunch został szybko zjedzony, talerz całkowicie wyczyszczony, z wyjątkiem ogryzka od jabłka. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, próbując zorientować się, czy na pewno nie śpi. Nic z dzisiaj nie miało sensu. Co prawda, jego ciotka nigdy nie używała przemocy wobec niego, ale jej zachowanie zawsze bolało najbardziej. Chłód i brak troski, był bardziej przerażający, niż pas, czy uderzenia od wuja Vernona albo Dudleya.

Jako jego ciotka - jego krew, powinna być najbardziej kochającą go osobą. Nigdy jednak nie była dla niego nawet miła. Nigdy nie okazała żadnego ciepła. Coś w niej się zmieniło i nie wiedział, co to było, czy czym zostało spowodowane. Musiał porozmawiać z Tonks, by zorientować się, co im zrobiła albo powiedziała, kiedy stracił przytomność.

Relacje rodzinne na bok, potrzebował zacząć pracować nad swoimi letnimi planami. Pozostawał żywy, przebywając w tym domu.

 _Przebywanie tutaj już wymaga wystarczającej ilości wysiłku. Ochrona umysłu, z drugiej strony, jeszcze więcej. Potrzebuję książki, która mi z tym pomoże i to teraz. Coś o co trzeba zapytać Tonks, jeśli wróci._

 _Przejmowanie kontroli nad własnym życiem, myślę, że to już zacząłem robić. Wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy, są wystarczającym dowodem. Popracować nad byciem poinformowanym, będzie znacznie ciężej. Dumbledore nic mi nie powie, jeśli nie będzie musiał i nawet wtedy, może być za późno, by zrobić z tą wiedzą coś dobrego._

 _Troszczenie się, by inni pozostawali bezpieczni, oznacza, że muszę być w stanie im pomóc. Muszę ich chronić. Siedzenie tutaj tego nie sprawi. Muszę stąd wyjść, zarówno strzegąc ich, jak powstrzymując Voldemorta przed atakami. Obie możliwości są do dupy i jeszcze cięższe do osiągnięcia. Moi strażnicy nie pozwolą mi odejść, a Voldemort nie ma zamiaru traktować mnie ulgowo. Śmierciożercy teraz będą jeszcze gorsi, w zasadzie przecież spowodowałem aresztowanie paru z nich._

 _Nauka jest całkowicie inną sprawą. Same książki nie posuwają się daleko i lepiej uczę się praktykując. To będzie najcięższa rzecz tego lata. Nie mogę ćwiczyć, od kiedy bezzwłocznie zostanę wyrzucony, gdy zacznę. Ale, czy zostanę?_

 _Dumbledore, nie może mnie wylać. Jestem jedyną osobą, która może zabić Voldemorta. Jeżeli zostanę wywalony, będzie mu znacznie łatwiej mnie zabić. Dumbledore nie może pozwolić, by jego broń była tak łatwo zniszczona. Zrobi cokolwiek, by temu przeciwdziałać. A to oznacza, że jestem na wygranej pozycji. Potrzebuje mnie, cały świat czarodziejów mnie potrzebuje, niezależnie, czy zdają sobie z tego sprawę, czy nie. Zostałem naznaczony, czy wiedzą o tym, czy też nie, potrafię zabić Voldemorta. On i jego lokaje są za mną, nawet nie wiedzą, że jestem kluczem. Więc, ze szczytu listy, przeskakuję jeszcze wyżej. Hahaha, cokolwiek. To moje życie, nie ich. A także moja przyszłość, nie Dumbledore'a. Zrobię to na swój sposób, jeśli nie znajdę lepszego i ludzi chcących, bym wziął w tym udział._

 _Mam mały wybór, wygrać lub dać się zabić. Gówniane możliwości, ale jedyne jakie mam. Więc, dalej będę pracował nad punktem widzenia moich „krewnych" i zaczynam swoją walkę, na własnych warunkach i mojego własnego końca. Życie i powody, by żyć._

Harry rozpakował swój kufer, tak szybko jak tylko zdołał. Ważne rzeczy ukrył pod obluzowaną deską podłogi, a szkolny sprzęt pozostawił w kufrze. Zaczął czytać księgę uroków. Później, rozejrzał się, by stwierdzić, że cienie są dużo dłuższe. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wuj będzie niedługo w domu i postanowił przygotować się na spotkanie. Wiedział, że nie pójdzie tak łatwo jak z ciotką.

Tonks opuściła windę, czując się dużo lepiej, niż gdy do niej poprzednio wchodziła. Spotkanie z szefem przebiegło dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miała odpowiedzi na jego koniec. Była w drodze na Pokątną, by znaleźć książkę dla tej paskudnej mugolki. Być może, Petunia mogła być ocalona, chociaż w to wątpiła. Nimfadora Tonks aportowała się na ulicy z donośnym trzaskiem. Na jedną chwilę wszyscy przystanęli i obrócili się, zerkając przez ramię w oczekiwaniu na kolejny atak. Ci, którzy pamiętali ostatni raz, byli najbardziej nerwowi. Minęła jej kolegów aurorów, którzy pilnowali Pokątnej, od kiedy Ministerstwo oficjalnie przyznało, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił. Knot pozostawał na stołku, tylko dlatego, że nasmarował koła rządowej machiny wcześniejszego roku.

Tonks była przekonana, że lekkie popchnięcie, mogłoby wywalić go z urzędu. Jeżeli Dumbledore poprosiłby o jego rezygnację publicznie, Wizengamot poparłby prośbę i Knot byłby skończony. Z tego, co mogła się zorientować, Dumbledore miał władzę nad Knotem i kontrolował jego rządy. Ta kontrola została na kilka lat zerwana, ale teraz, Knot wiedział, że jego stanowisko spoczywa w rękach Dyrektora.

 _Tak wielki podział władzy,_ pomyślała. Kontynuowała swoją trasę do Esów i Floresów i wkrótce wkroczyła do księgarni. Była w dużej mierze pusta, ale kilku ludzi przeszukiwało półki. Zachowywali się tak samo, jak reszta na Pokątnej, zerkając przez ramię i podskakując przy głośniejszym dźwięku.

Znalazła sekcję biografii, po wystraszeniu dwóch ludzi tak bardzo, że niemal pogubili skarpetki. Łatwo zlokalizowała półkę Harry'ego Pottera, był bardzo wyeksponowany. Ostatnia rehabilitacja Chłopca-Który-Przeżył z powrotem wywindowała go na szczyty popularności. Przypomniała sobie, co Syriusz i Remus mówili o tych książkach. Jej kuzyn zdawał się być całkiem zainteresowany. Znając Syriusza, zamierzał je przeczytać i używać do wywoływania zażenowania Harry'ego, kiedy tylko mógł. Teraz, Tonks próbowała sobie przypomnieć, która z nich była najbardziej wiarygodna.

Znalazła jedną, napisaną przez F.L.D i w jej głowie odezwał się dzwonek. Tytuł: „Harry Potter: Nie Powieść Fantasy" brzmiał odpowiednio. Przekartkowała ją i przeczytała trochę na temat pierwszego roku życia. Książka bardzo mgliście opowiadała o przebywaniu wśród Dursleyów, zważywszy na to, że poświęciła mu tylko jeden rozdział. Na każdy rok nauki były przeznaczone co najmniej dwa rozdziały, książka kończyła się z końcem czwartej klasy. Zorientowała się, że powinna wystarczyć.

Wątpiła, by to zrobiło cokolwiek dobrego, ale przez wzgląd na Harry'ego, musiała spróbować. Kupiła książkę i poszła na pocztę, by wysłać ją Petunii. Przynajmniej, sowa powinna jej przypomnieć, że Tonks wciąż gdzieś tam jest i wkrótce powróci. Opuściła pocztę i przygotowała się na wizytę w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore był onieśmielającą osobą, jeszcze gorszą, gdy był w swoim biurze. Wiedziała jednak, że przez parę dni nie pojawi się w Kwaterze Głównej, a sprawa Harry'ego musiała być rozwiązana szybko. Z kolejnym trzaskiem, Tonks pojawiła się u bram Hogwartu.

Imponujący zamek stał u szczytu wspinającej się na wzgórze ścieżki. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła długi marsz ku konfrontacji, która ją przerażała od ostatniej nocy. Umysł przebiegał przez wszystko, co Harry zrobił i powiedział. To było ważne i nie zamierzała odejść, bez zrobienia tego, co musiało być zrobione. Wędrówka zajęła jej mniej czasu, niż planowała i zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi na wprost dębowych drzwi. Ciężko dysząc, otworzyła je i wkroczyła do szkoły.

Każdy krok jej wspinaczki po schodach, odbijał się echem od ścian. Kontynuowała swoją drogę do klatki schodowej prowadzącej do biura. W połowie drogi, usłyszała rechot i Irytek pojawił się przed nią.

\- Och, widzę starą twarz - powiedział zachwycony - Najlepiej nie zapomnij swoich majtek tym razem, Nimfko. Iryś pamięta dobre rzeczy.

\- Uważaj, niedorobiony duchu. Wiem, jak wygnać takich jak Ty. Chcesz dać mi powód?

\- Och, nigdy nie byłaś zbyt zabawna. Jedyną zabawną rzeczą, związaną z Tobą, jaką widziałem, było, gdy chłopcy pytali Cię, czy nie mogłabyś się przemienić w kogoś innego. Pamiętam, jak zwykłaś potem płakać.

Irytek odleciał, gdy zaklęcie przeszyło miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą wisiał. Tonks usiłowała się uspokoić, ale była wściekła, smutna i pełna obrzydzenia do siebie.

 _Ten pieprzony duch musiał o tym przypomnieć, prawda? Musiał_ _wywołać wspomnienia, o tym_ _, jaka byłam. Co robiłam. Następnym razem, nie będę się wahać, czy_ _usunięci_ _e go będzie dobre._ Próbowała odwołać się do swojego rozsądku, by się uspokoić, wiedziała, że Dumbledore będzie sondował jej umysł. Zrobiłby, co potrzebował, by znaleźć wszystko. Musiał wiedzieć tylko o niektórych sprawach i była zdeterminowana, by zobaczyć, jak nauczył się tylko tego, czego powinien.

Tonks przybyła do wejścia i wysłała wiadomość, używając zaklęcia wynalezionego przez Dyrektora. Srebrny promień wystrzelił z jej różdżki i zagłębił się w ścianę.

Parę sekund później, gargulec odsunął się i wkrótce jechała schodami w górę. Ukazały się drzwi do gabinetu i zawahała się, zanim postąpiła naprzód. Oczyściła umysł i osłoniła myśli. Podeszła do wejścia i drzwi otworzyły się same.

Weszła do okrągłego gabinetu, by zobaczyć, że Dumbledore siedzi przy biurku, patrząc na srebrny przyrząd, który nie pracował poprawnie. Pudełko z połamanymi srebrnymi częściami stało obok biurka. Dumbledore był skoncentrowany na ruchach różdżki i mogła poczuć jak pracuje magia. Przyrząd zatrząsł się i zaczął powoli kręcić, do czasu, aż trzasnął, wówczas wirowanie ustało. Sekundy później, spadł i rozsypał się po biurku i podłodze. Stary człowiek uśmiechnął się lekko i westchnął.

\- Nimfadoro - zaczął - Na przyszłość, radzę Ci, byś nie rozsierdziła Harry'ego Pottera do tego stopnia, by zaczął niszczyć rzeczy, na których Ci zależy. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, gdy coś złamie, pozostanie złamane. Muszę przyznać, iż nie jestem w stanie naprawić paru moich bardziej skomplikowanych drobiazgów. Zapewniam, próbowałem i zawiodłem za każdym razem, gdy brałem się za ten. Pozostałe są w podobnej kondycji.

Odrzucając na bok szczątki instrumentu, Dumbledore powiedział:

\- Dosyć gadania o moich nadmiernie dla mnie ważnych śmieciach. Nie byłabyś tutaj, gdyby sprawa nie była ważna. Nie ryzykowałabyś spotkania z Irytkiem dla błahostki.

\- Tak, Albusie, to ważne.

Tonks westchnęła w myślach. Nie rozumiała, skąd mógł wiedzieć o niedawnym zajściu z Irytkiem.

\- Byłam u Harry'ego, kiedy „oni" wrócili. Jego wuj raz próbował go zabić, od kiedy był w domu. Muszę zażądać, by Harry został przeniesiony, dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Czy Harry został zraniony? - zapytał Albus, zdając się bardziej zainteresowany stanem Harry'ego, niż powodem, dla którego Tonks przed nim stała.

\- Jeśli by mnie tam nie było, miałbyś grubego mugola do usunięcia i śmierć Harry'ego Pottera do wyjaśnienia. Teraz Harry odpoczywa, ale był zraniony tak ciężko, że musiałam użyć paru zaklęć leczących. Co zamierzamy z tym zrobić?

\- Co zrobiłaś z Dursleyami?

\- Nie tak wiele, jak chciałam - odparła, coraz bardziej zła - Powinnam zabić jego wuja, ale tego nie zrobiłam. Harry dostał go pierwszy. Masz szczęście, że nie użył żadnego zaklęcia w obronie. Harry nie jest przypadkiem na końcowej liście, jeżeli chodzi o czary niepełnoletnich czarodziejów?

\- Tak, otrzymał ostrzeżenie, czy dwa, ale teraz, Minister musi poradzić sobie z wieloma rzeczami, które nie muszą zawierać przypominania opinii publicznej, że Pan Potter miał rację, a on był w błędzie. Podsumowując, Harry jest na bezpiecznej pozycji w Ministerstwie, jak myślę.

\- Więc, jakie masz plany na poradzenie sobie z tą sytuacją?

\- Zaopiekowałaś się obrażeniami i ostrzegłaś ponownie Durleyów? - zapytał Albus, sugerując, że problem został rozwiązany.

\- Zostali ostrzeżeni, ale wątpię, by jego wuj uczył się szybko. Czy to wszystko, co planujesz zrobić?

\- Uważam, że sprawa jest zamknięta, Nimfadoro. Jeśli wystąpią jakiekolwiek następne nadużycia, zaangażuje się osobiście. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chciałabyś przedyskutować?

Tonks nie mogła uwierzyć. Uczeń - bardzo ważny uczeń - był maltretowany przez ludzi, u których Albus go umieścił i nie zamierzał nic z tym robić.

\- Uważasz, że sprawa jest zamknięta? Jak możesz sądzić, że maltretowanie Harry'ego ustanie? To się działo latami. Od kiedy go tam umieściłeś, był poniżany coraz to innym sposobem. Jak możesz?

\- Jeśli spojrzysz na szerszy obraz, Panno Tonks, ujrzysz, że Harry stał się wspaniałym człowiekiem. Ma tylko jedno lato z nimi do przebycia, później nie będzie powodu, by tam wracał. Czy ostatnio spałaś wystarczająco? Praca w nocy i bycie rozbudzonym w czasie dnia, potrafi mieć dramatyczny wpływ na ciało.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Albusie, ale z Harry'm nie. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że nie zamierzasz nic zrobić z tym, co się działo i dzieje. Przynajmniej, Zakon powinien być świadom...

\- Sądzę, że my wiemy dość i to wystarczy. Jeżeli wiedzieliby inni, istniałaby większa szansa, by Voldemort się dowiedział. Musimy ograniczyć liczbę ludzi, którzy o tym wiedzą. Rozumiesz, Nimfadoro?

\- Proszę mnie nie nazywać w ten sposób, Sir. Wie Pan, że tego nienawidzę - Tonks przerwała i ponownie skontrolowała swój umysł - Będę wychodziła, Sir. Mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim wrócę do Harry'ego. Czy byłaby możliwa zamiana rozkładu zmian z Dungiem na pojutrze? Myślę, że wymiana będzie dobra dla nas dwojga.

Dumbledore zawahał się i Tonks poczuła, jak delikatnie sonduje jej umysł. Pozostała nieugięta i wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Tak, wierzę, że zamiana będzie miała sens, ale czy Twój rozkład w pracy się zmienił? To był oryginalny powód, dla którego byłaś przypisana do nocy.

\- Tak, pozostanę odpowiedzialna za noce - odparła Tonks - To najlepiej odpowiada wszystkim.

\- Bardzo dobrze, zatem zrobię zmianę na środę. Proszę, powiedz Mundungusowi, że będzie musiał zmodyfikować swój zajęty kalendarz towarzyski.

Oczy Dumbledore'a błysnęły w reakcji na jego własny żart.

\- W takim razie, poradzę sobie z obowiązkami strażniczymi we wtorkową noc i środowy poranek. Dziękuję za poświęcenie mi czasu, Sir.

Obróciła się i opuściła gabinet. Nie mogła uwierzyć, co właśnie powiedziano. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy dowiedział się, co się stało. Wiedział wcześniej albo się nie przejął. Bądź, co bądź, Harry miał rację. Powiedział, że nikt się nie przejmował, ten kto powinien najbardziej, również. Tonks pospieszyła w dół schodów i wypadła z zamku. Jej plan nabrał jeszcze więcej sensu, gdy wszystko się potwierdziło. Szybki rzut oka na zegarek, poinformował ją, że ma jeszcze parę godzin, by zdążyć do Harry'ego, zanim jego wuj wróci do domu. Wiedziała, że jedna noc niczego go nie nauczyła.

Pospieszne tempo pozwoliło jej szybciej opuścić tereny szkoły i wcześniej aportować, by po raz drugi tego dnia, pojawić się w Ministerstwie. Gdy jej plan nabierał kształtów, a szanse porzucenia malały, szukała Kingsleya. Musiał wiedzieć, gdzie powinna być albo chociaż znać dobrą wymówkę, powstrzymującą go od szukania pytania o nią.

Harry siedział w pokoju, czytając o klątwach, prawie zakazanych przez Ministerstwo.

\- Zasztyletować, dźgać, skręcać, rozciągać, przekręcać. Eww, to dopiero paskudztwo. Stopienie oczu, jak to może w ogóle być legalne?

Przewrócił kartkę i spojrzał na _legalną_ część zaklęć.

\- Oo, tutaj jest przeciwzaklęcie i eliksir do naprawienia tego. Ale, może zadziałać w walce, od kiedy nie będą widzieć, aż do wyleczenia. Łamacz Kości, również wygląda na efektywny. Och, Wybuch Kości, brzmi bardzo źle. Może zabić, jeżeli uderzysz w odpowiednie miejsce. Właściwie w kilka miejsc, ale to wojna, czyż nie? Dosłownie walczę o życie.

Harry spojrzał w góry i zobaczył wpatrzoną w siebie Hedwigę.

\- Przepraszam, dziewczynko, mogę tracić rozum, od kiedy zacząłem gadać do siebie.

Hedwiga wstrząsnęła piórami i trzasnęła dziobem w powietrzu.

\- Przepraszam, Hedwigo, nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Mówię do Ciebie, zgoda. Jesteś jedyną, która przy mnie tkwi, niezależnie, co ktokolwiek o mnie mówił.

Hedwiga uspokoiła się i wyglądała na odprężoną. Harry wrócił do książki, zapamiętując, co mógł. Strona, za stroną, Harry znajdował zaklęcia, mogące ochronić jego i innych. Kilka wyglądało na obiecujących także w bardziej poważnych sytuacjach, jak bitwa w Ministerstwie, czy scenariusz z cmentarzem. _Chciałbym znać część z nich wcześniej. Mogłoby być inaczej. Inni mogliby wciąż żyć, ciesząc się życiem lub czyniąc moje lepszym. Nie pociągnąłbym Syriusza w dół._

Godziny mijały w spokojnym domu, jedyna bitwa toczyła się w jego umyśle. Konflikt, między jego zasadami moralnymi i ideałami, a realiami życia był bardzo trudny do zażegnania. _By przetrwać, mogę musieć wejść na ich poziom. By żyć, prawdopodobnie będę musiał zabić._ Zamieszanie w głowie, dało mu powód, by ponownie ocenić niektóre rzeczy, które widział, czy uczynił. Alternatywne opcje podnosiły swoje brzydkie głowy na wielu etapach, podsuwając gorsze lub lepsze rozwiązania. By wyrzucić obrazy z głowy, powiedział:

\- Co mówiła Tonks? „Nigdy się nie wahaj podczas walki i martw się o wszystko później".

Westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to jedyna droga, by wygrać prawdziwą walkę. Śmierciożercy nigdy się nie wahali. Voldemort nigdy się nie wahał. Nigdy nawet nie okazywali żalu za ich „dokonania".

Proces nauki zaklęć i moralne uzasadnienie dla ich używania, trwał, dopóki jego żołądek nie zagrzmiał, przerywając jego koncentrację i wzburzenie. Harry zaznaczył stronę, zamknął książkę i wstał. Nie zamierzał ponownie próbować szczęścia, od kiedy ostatni raz był tak dobrym doświadczeniem. Rozważał swój wybór, zawsze dochodząc do swojej decyzji, by mieć kontrolę nad własnym życiem. „Krewni" nie mogą powstrzymać go od cieszenia się z lata. Potrzebował jedzenia i nie mogli zabronić mu zjedzenia czegoś.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Harry zaczął powoli schodzić na dół, pozostając skupiony na kontrolowaniu swojego życia. Kiedy otworzył drzwi kuchni, zastał swoją ciotkę, siedzącą w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio. Naczynia zostały umyte, ale siedziała w tym samym miejscu, czytając tę samą książkę. Harry obserwował ją kilka minut, widział jak parę razy kręci głową i przechyla ją z jednej strony na drugą, jakby próbowała się czegoś domyślić.

Stwierdzając, że pora ogłosić swoją obecność, Harry przeczyścił gardło, na co podskoczyła. Zwróciła na niego wzrok i ponownie przykryła książkę papierem. Zaskoczył go wyraz przerażenia na jej twarzy. Nie będąc pewnym, jak poradzić sobie z tę sytuacją, pozostał na swojej pozycji, rzucając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. _Coś na mnie szykuje. Wiem, że to długo nie potrwa._

\- Harry - powiedziała, przerwawszy, by uspokoić jej głos, bliski załamania - Obsłuż się sam, czymkolwiek chcesz z szafki i lodówki. Vernon przyniesie dla nas jedzenie na wynos. Wiesz, że nie pozwoli Ci go dotknąć, więc weź, co możesz teraz i usuń się z widoku, zanim przybędzie.

\- Dziękuję. - odparł, starając się zrozumieć, co stało się ciotce. _Nie, to co oczekiwałem. Może Imperius? Może Tonks zagroziła życiu Dudleya, jeżeli będzie dla mnie niemiła._

Wziął kawał kurczaka z zamrażarki i nałożył sobie na talerz. Nalał sobie również soku, nie pił nic od ostatniego razu.

Myśli przelatujące mu przez głowę, rozpraszały go do tego stopnia, że kiedy otworzył szafkę i sięgnął do środka, potrącił słoik z rzadkimi przetworami, które ciotka robiła raz w roku. Instynktownie złapał go w powietrzu i odłożył na półkę, znajdując chipsy, których szukał.

Petunia właśnie skończyła czytać na temat meczu Quidditcha, w którym Harry uczestniczył parę lat temu. Wątpiła, by jej siostrzeniec mógł uprawiać jakikolwiek sport i potraktowała tę część sceptycznie. _Jest tak szczupły i wygląda na słabeusza. Mógłby zostać zabity, nawet podczas uprawiania sportu dla zabawy i w samotności._ Gdy dała mu pozwolenie, by jadł, obserwowała, jak porusza się po kuchni. Odnotowała, że nie okazuje śladu niezdarności, częstej u nastolatków. Wszystkie ruchy były gładkie i precyzyjne.

Kiedy słoik spadał, Petunia prawie zaczęła na niego krzyczeć, ale powstrzymała się, gdy jego ręka wystrzeliła i złapała go w porę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że mógł to zrobić. Opis jego sportu był mętny, bo był przeznaczony dla czytelnika, który znał podstawy. Jednak, Petunia zdała sobie sprawę, że szybkość i precyzja była kluczowe dla pozycji „Szukającego" i właśnie zobaczyła jak ich używa. Mogła debatować sama ze sobą, ale potrzebowała pewności.

Zobaczyła jej pustą filiżankę do herbaty, stojącą obok na stole. Myśląc szybko i zupełnie nie-jak-Petunia, powiedziała jego imię i rzuciła ją, tam gdzie stał. Zobaczyła, jak Harry obraca się na pięcie i ich oczy się spotkały. Zieleń trzymała ją tylko przez chwilę, zanim odwróciła wzrok. Widziała jak jego ręka leci w powietrzu, by ocalić filiżankę od głośnego, katastrofalnego lądowania.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego pożerało ją. Trzymał ją wzrokiem, tam, gdzie siedziała. Widziała, jak odkłada filiżankę na blat, starając się ją rozszyfrować, jak kot przed rzuceniem się na mysz. Gdy zapytał, co się dzieje, spojrzenie osłabło.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć to sama, ot wszystko - odparła - To właśnie robisz? Łapiesz przedmioty? Na tym polega Twój sport?

Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć. Właśnie zapytała go o Quidditcha. Rozmawiano o sporcie czarodziejów w tym domu, z jej własnego wyboru. Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakichkolwiek rzeczy nie na miejscu i znalazł tylko jedną, książkę, którą przed nim ukryła. Papier, który ją zasłaniał, wyglądał jak papier z Esów i Floresów, w który opakowywali książki, gdy wysyłali je przez sowę. Zobaczył też kawałek sznurka, wystający między stron.

Coś było nie tak i ta książka miała w tym udział. To jedyne wyjaśnienie, które miało sens. Postąpił dwa kroki w stronę stołu. Petunia zerknęła na papier i przesunęła jej krzesło w tył, powodując skrzypienie podłogi. Harry odsunął papier i zobaczył swoją własną, ruchomą twarz. Spochmurniał, to nie była dobra sytuacja.

\- Skąd ciocia ma tę książkę? - zapytał. Chciał poznać prawdę i dostanie ją.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - zapytała z uśmiechem - Czy to wszystko kłamstwo? Namówiłeś kogoś, by napisał wszystko dla żartu?

\- Nie wiedziałem nawet, że taka książka istnieje - odwarknął - Ale nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

\- Ja ją wysłałam, Harry - odpowiedziała wesoło Tonks, wkraczając do pokoju - Kupiłam i wysłałam tutaj dla niej do poczytania. Chciała wiedzieć. - urwała.

\- Dobrze, zdaje się być zainteresowana.

Poprawiła się, gdy Harry rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

\- Wygląda na to, że ją czyta. Czemu nie dać jej dokończyć? Może będzie traktowała Cię lepiej, gdy pozna prawdę.

\- Wątpię, by cokolwiek napisane o mnie, szczególnie w książce, mogło być prawdą. Nikt nie zna pełnej prawdy, z wyjątkiem mnie i kilku osób, które były ze mną. Tylko jeden artykuł był prawdziwy i w dużej mierze, napisała go Hermiona. To najprawdopodobniej kłamstwa, mające mnie uczynić lepszym lub gorszym, niezależnie od tego, jaki jestem naprawdę

Patrzył na obie kobiety w pokoju. Chciał odejść i wyładować złość. _Dlaczego nie mogę być normalny?_

\- Naprawdę straciłeś wszystkie kości ręki? - zapytała Petunia na próbę, nie rozpoznając pełni złości, którą Harry starał się pohamować.

\- Co?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Drugi rok?

Skinął głową.

\- Tak. Nauczyciel-idiota, chciał skleić mi kości, ale zamiast tego, usunął je. Odrastanie bolało, a eliksiry były paskudne. Ostatecznie, to się zgadza, ale co z resztą? Naprawdę musi być pomieszane, jestem pewien. Zawsze jest.

\- Dementorzy, bardzo wielu, jak zeszłego lata?

\- Trzeci rok, kiedy dokładnie?

Harry czuł się jak w jakimś pokręconym śnie, gdzie wszystko było dokładnie odwrotnie, niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Pod koniec szkoły, jak mi się zdaje - odparła Petunia, po raz pierwszy w życiu wydając się bardziej ciekawa, niż oceniająca.

\- Próbowali zabić Syriusza - przerwał, walcząc ze smutnymi myślami, próbującymi nim zawładnąć.

\- Sądzę, że mnie też usiłowali zabić, ale prawie mieli jego duszę. Więc, użyłem mojego Patronusa i ocaliłem nas oboje. Było ich jedynie około stu. To nie tak, że ktoś strzelał we mnie zaklęciami, czy coś w tym guście. Tak było następnego roku.

Harry umilkł, radząc sobie z ponurymi myślami i emocjami.

\- Setka? - zapytała Tonks. Wiedziała coś o tym incydencie, ale dotąd nie znała szczegółów.

\- Na imię Merlina, jak pokonałeś stu dementorów? Większość ludzi ma trudności z jednym, nie wspominając o wielu.

\- Zwalczył dwóch z nich zeszłego lata, ocalił mojego Dudleya - Petunia, ku jego zdumieniu, stanęła w jego obronie - Czy więcej, niż jeden, to naprawdę taka różnica?

\- Nie masz pojęcia o różnicy, kiedy jest ich więcej.

Tonks otwarcie gapiła się na Harry'ego.

\- Byłam testowana, musiałam walczyć przeciwko dwójce i ledwie dałam radę. Jeśli byłoby ich trzech, trzeba by było mnie ratować. To była część mojego końcowego sprawdzianu, na ukończenie Akademii Aurorów.

\- Zrobiłem, co musiało być zrobione - powiedział cicho Harry - Nigdy nie miałem wyboru w tej sprawie. Muszę pozostać żywy, prawda?

Tonks wyglądała na przytłoczoną tym, jak zwyczajnie Harry mówił o śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych sytuacjach.

\- Harry, jak wiele razy w Twoim życiu, było ono w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie?

\- Ha-ha-ha.

Harry nie mógł poradzić na fakt, że się śmiał.

\- Zdefiniuj „śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo". Mogę Ci dać Voldemorta, ale czy spadanie z miotły, czy uciekanie w powietrzu przed smokiem są warte rozważenia?

\- Każdy raz, kiedy Twoje życie było zagrożone przez działania innych i smoki się liczą.

Tonks nie mogła powstrzymać zaskoczenia, gdy Harry spoważniał i zaczął myśleć. Szybko liczył na palcach.

\- Mogę powiedzieć, że co najmniej dwadzieścia razy, ale mogłem coś przeoczyć albo potraktować inaczej, niż zrobiłabyś to Ty. Na tyle dobrze, jak mogę ocenić, nie mając Hermiony, by wszystko zebrała razem. Właściwie, ona wie o tym więcej, niż ja.

\- I wciąż tu jesteś.

Tonks uśmiechała się, starając się ukryć grozę, jaka ją ogarnęła.

\- W każdym razie, zorientowałam się, że Twoja ciotka chętnie przeczytałaby coś na Twój temat. Słyszałam, że to najbardziej wiarygodna książka o Tobie.

\- Czy Bazyliszek był prawdziwy? - wypytywała Petunia.

\- Taak, brudny, wielki wąż również. Dzięki Fawkesowi i tym razem miałem szczęście. Lepiej zniknę, zanim wuj Vernon się pojawi. Chciałbym z Tobą pogadać, Tonks.

\- Wkrótce będę u Ciebie, Harry - odparła Tonks - Mam coś do przedyskutowania z Twoją ciotką. Idź, poradzę sobie.

Harry zebrał swoje jedzenie, na odchodnym rzucając Tonks ostre spojrzenie. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął jeść, wypatrując jej niecierpliwie.

Tonks spojrzała na książkę i Petunię.

\- Jestem zadowolona, że to czytasz. Widzę, że poświęciłaś jej uwagę. Sądzę, że jest raczej prawdziwa, skoro Harry nie wspominał dużo o błędach.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy wierzę w większość z tego. Wszystko, takie...Nienaturalne. Jak te wszystkie rzeczy mogły mu się przytrafić? Jak coś takiego mogło dziać się w szkole?

\- Hogwart jest innym rodzajem szkoły, nie ma żadnej wątpliwości. Ale najlepszą jaką mamy. Rzecz w tym, że Harry jest inny. Nie jest jak wszyscy inni. Jest Harrym Potterem. Celebrytą, od czasu, gdy skończył rok i ten status jedynie wzrasta. Nic nie robił, poza byciem sobą. Pomyśl nad tym, dlaczego nie. Będąc po prostu Harrym, jest bardziej sławny, niż ktokolwiek inny. Każda czarownica i czarodziej znają jego imię.

\- Czytaj dalej tę książkę, a następnie pomyśl o chłopcu, który tu dorastał. Oboje są tą samą osobą. Teraz, mam kogoś, kto pokrzyczy na mnie, za sprezentowanie Ci tej książki. Nie przeciągam dłużej. Trzymaj swojego „mężczyznę" pod kontrolą albo ostatnia noc będzie wyglądała jak przyjęcie, w porównaniu z tym, co nastąpi.

Tonks obróciła się i opuściła kuchnię, przygotowując się na burzę, która nadejdzie. Harry będzie wściekły.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry obrócił się. Jego oczy płonęły ogniem, który mógł oświetlić pokój. Tonks weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Rzuciła też zaklęcie wyciszające. _Wie, co się stanie. Wie i zamierza przyjąć, bo wie, że uczyniła źle._

\- Co, do diabła, myślałaś sobie, dając tej kobiecie książkę o mnie? - Harry ucinał końcówki słów - Co chciałaś osiągnąć, huh? Dlaczego, cholera, zrobiłaś coś takiego? Powiedz mi.

\- Miałam rozmowę z nią, gdy wychodziłam rano i wydawała się zainteresowana.

\- Ha, niezupełnie - skomentował sarkastycznie Harry - Chce jedynie informacji, które mogłaby użyć przeciwko mnie. Oni prawdopodobnie byliby zdolni wywiesić ogłoszenie, że sprzedadzą mnie Voldemortowi za kilka funtów. Poczekaj, aż wuj Vernon zwietrzy pismo nosem. Chwyci każdą okazję, która pozwoli mu pozbyć się mniej, a zarazem zarobić na boku. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie miałaś prawa tego zrobić. To mój wyrok. Każdego lata, jestem tutaj uwięziony, aż Dumbledore nie uzna, że pasuje mu mnie uwolnić. Teraz, Ty próbujesz jeszcze pogorszyć ten stan. Aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

\- Harry, nie nienawidzę Cię, wręcz przeciwnie. Próbuje pomóc i myślę, że to działa. Wydawała się zaintrygowana i czy krzyczała na Ciebie dzisiaj albo była niemiła?

\- Jeszcze nie.

Tonks wydawała się przekonana, że wygrała.

\- Daj jej czas, a Cię zmiecie i dorwie, kiedy się tego nie spodziewasz. Taki jej sposób, wiesz? Och, nie, nie wiesz? Ja wiem, bo tu dorastałem. Wiem, jak wszystko tutaj działa. Nie potrzebuje Twojej pomocy w naprawianiu tutejszych spraw. Mam swój własny pla.n

Cierpliwość Tonks, szybko się kończyła. Była przygotowana na niewielki ochrzan, ale to zaczynało być irytujące.

\- I co właściwie zamierzasz? Używać magii i zostać wyrzuconym?

\- To się nie zdarzy - stwierdził kategorycznie Harry - Dumbledore nie pozwoli na coś takiego. Nie pozwoli, by tak się stało. Jeśli zostanę wyrzucony, Voldemort wygra. Jak powiedziałem, tak nie będzie.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Tak, to jedna z tych rzeczy, których jestem pewien. Nie wiem, komu mogę zaufać, ale wiem, że nie zostanę wyrzucony. Straciłby nade mną kontrolę. Nie mógłby monitorować mnie tak ściśle, jak chce. Byłbym wolny i nie miałby jej. Zrobił to samo Syriuszowi i spójrz, co się stało. Nie będę kontrolowany w ten sposób, nigdy więcej. Możesz do niego iść i przekazać, co powiedziałem.

\- Nie jestem tutaj, jako szpieg, Harry.

Tonks widziała już, że to, co się dzieje, ma dużo mniej wspólnego z książką, niż z Dyrektorem.

\- Jestem Twoją strażniczką tej nocy, przebywam tutaj, jako Twoja przyjaciółka. Poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc zeszłej nocy i zamierzam pomóc. Pamiętasz tę prośbę?

\- Nie, nie pamiętam niczego z zeszłej nocy, od kiedy znalazłem się na górze. Co właściwie powiedziałem?

Harry pierwszy raz wydawał się zdenerwowany i nie był to pocieszający widok.

\- Poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc w nauce. Powiedziałeś, że Twoim zadaniem, jest zabić Jego. Jeśli zginiesz, On wygra. Nie jestem pewna, dlaczego tak sądzisz, ale właśnie to powiedziałeś.

W tym momencie, Harry wyglądał na ciężko chorego. Oczy błądziły po pokoju, gorączkowo szukając czegoś, czego tam nie było. Przypominał zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Tonks postąpiła w stronę drzwi, obawiając się dowiedzieć, co może z tego wyniknąć, jeżeli on zdecyduje się działać. Ten człowiek stanął przeciwko Sama-Wiesz-Kto dwa razy i żył. Zrobił coś, czego nie dał rady uczynić nikt inny, ale nie chciałaby, by taka zdolność została zwrócona przeciwko niej.

\- Harry, co jest nie tak? Nie powiedziałeś niczego złego. Proszę, uspokój się. Nie ze wszystkim jest chyba tak źle?

Harry pozwolił sobie na ujawnienie najgorszych lęków i Tonks je poznała. Myśląc szybko, Harry zdecydował, że powinien popracować nad tym, co ma, nie wymyślać.

\- Pomyśl, Tonks. Jak jeszcze może się to skończyć? To nie tak, że On poradził sobie z kimkolwiek innym, niż ja? Jako jedyny uszedłem z życiem. Jestem żywym dowodem jego porażki. Każdy dzień mojego życia, jest dla niego więcej, niż obelgą. Stanowię dowód, że nie jest niezwyciężony i nienawidzi mnie za to. Co więcej, Dumbledore go nie zabije. Mógł to zrobić, ale nie zrobił. Widziałem, jak pozwolił MU uciec

\- Więc, użyj tego Harry. Jesteś dla wszystkich przykładem.

\- Jak mam to robić z tego miejsca? Ministerstwo tylko czeka na szansę, by wywalić mnie ze szkoły albo wtrącić do Azkabanu, jeżeli nawet takie środki nie podziałają. Próbowali tego poprzednio. Poza tym, kto wie, na co czeka Dumbledore? Dlaczego mam się przejmować tymi ludźmi? Zwrócą się przeciwko mnie, gdy tylko będą mieli szansę. Zawsze tak robią.

\- Harry, na ten krok potrzebujesz czasu. Nie przepracuj się, myśląc o wszystkim naraz. Działasz szybko, ale strategia nie jest Twoją mocną stroną.

\- Ha, masz rację. Wystarczy, że spytasz Rona o szachy. Nigdy nie jestem w stanie go pokonać, jak jest w dobrym nastroju.

\- Wreszcie szczęśliwy Harry, taki jakiego chcę widywać częściej. Mam ten sam problem. Jestem dobra w działaniu, ale planowanie nie wychodzi mi najlepiej.

Gdy Harry się uśmiechnął, Tonks zanurkowała ku niemu i przewróciła. Wylądowała na nim i przytrzymała na dole, najlepiej jak potrafiła.

\- Zamierzałeś rozwiązać moje problemy z równowagą, prawda, draniu?

\- Tak, Tonks - odpowiedział żartobliwie Harry, ale szybko przywołując na twarz wyraz powagi.

\- Zamierzałem właśnie powiedzieć, jak dobrze chodzisz na swoich dwóch nogach.

Gdy Tonks myślała nad jego słowami, przewrócił ją na plecy.

\- A teraz, dlaczego dałaś jej tę książkę?

\- Harry, przecież właśnie z tym skończyliśmy. Dałam jej, by Ci pomóc, gdy tutaj przebywasz. Teraz, w środę, będę miała inną, znacznie lepszą sposobność, by Ci pomóc. Będę tutaj wtorkową noc i środowy ranek. Natomiast teraz, jeśli nie zamierzasz zapoznać się ze mną bliżej, słodziaku, myślę, że powinniśmy usiąść, jak na cywilizowanych ludzi przystało.

Harry teraz zorientował się w sytuacji. Nogi Tonks były po każdej jego stronie i trzymał jej ręce ponad głową. Dodatkowo, jego głowa była tylko o parę cali od niej, mógł też poczuć, jak jej brzuch wznosi się i opada pod niższymi partiami jego ciała. Mając żałośnie małe doświadczenie w tego rodzaju sytuacjach i rozmowach, zerwał się szybko i poczerwieniał z zażenowania.

Tonks zobaczyła, że jej komentarz przyniósł oczekiwane rezultaty. Harry był zażenowany i przy tym słodki. Przykładała uwagę, do tego, co mówiło się na Grimmauld, gdy były tam tylko dziewczyny. Ginny była szaleńczo zakochana w Harry'm i Hermiona, zawsze dyplomatka, powiedziała, że on nie za bardzo wiedział, co z tym faktem począć, zważywszy na to, że nigdy nie zaznał miłości, czy uczucia. Zdała sobie sprawę, że od zeszłego roku, miał już to za sobą. A przynajmniej dorósł.

Harry usiadł, tocząc walkę z rumieńcem. _Nie mogę się robić czerwony przy niej. Pomaga mi i nie chcę_ _tak reagować. Jest jedyną, która traktuje mnie normalnie._

Tonks widziała, jak jego rumieniec szybko znika. Nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Rumieńce nie ustępują tak szybko. Coś musiało to spowodować i chciała się dowiedzieć co.

\- Harry, jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Co, zdecydowałem, żeby mieć coś jeszcze? - odparł Harry, próbując trzymać swoją głowę w górze.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, Harry. Ludzie nie pozbywają się tak szybko rumieńców. Ja mogę, ale wiesz czemu. Więc, zrobiłeś cokolwiek podobnego poprzednio? Zmieniłeś jakieś cechy fizyczne, które nie mogą być zmieniane?

\- Nic, co bym pamiętał, Tonks - odparł, starając się myśleć o czymś innym, niż Tonks leżąca pod nim. Takie myśli mogły prowadzić do kłopotów.

\- Chyba raz zmusiłem moje włosy do wzrostu. Kiedyś ciotka Petunia obcięła je całe i nie chciałem iść do szkoły, tak wyglądając. Już i tak byłem wyrzutkiem, nawet bez wyglądu łysego dziwaka.

Zobaczył jak jej oczy rozszerzają się i pomyślał, że chce, by poczuł się lepiej.

\- Dzięki za próbę, Tonks, ale potrafię poradzić sobie z zażenowaniem.

\- Mówię poważnie, Harry. Możesz być taki jak ja. Z tego co mówisz, wynika, że istnieje szansa. Oczywiście, są różne poziomy metamorfomagów. Jestem jedyną tak zaawansowaną. Istnieje paru, którzy potrafią ukryć zmarszczki albo zmienić kolor włosów. Jednak, nikt z nich nie potrafi zmieniać się tak bardzo, jak ja. Teraz...

Tonks usiadła na łóżko, balansując tak, że aż zajęczało.

\- Co jeszcze zrobiłeś?

Harry widział zapał na jej twarzy i w gestach. Śmiał się do siebie, bo wiedział, że jest kwestią czasu, kiedy spadnie z łóżka, jeżeli dalej będzie balansować w takim tempie. Skoncentrowawszy się, próbował myśleć o jakichkolwiek innych okolicznościach, gdy zmienił swój wygląd. Nic sobie nie przypominał. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Przepraszam, ale nic więcej sobie nie przypominam. Chciałem by moja blizna znikła, więcej razy, niż mógłbym zliczyć, ale nigdy nie zadziałało.

Tonks, wcale niezrażona, kontynuowała:

\- Czy naprawdę chciałeś ją schować, Harry? To część Ciebie. Masz ją, od kiedy pamiętasz. Naprawdę chciałeś ją ukryć?

\- Tak, nienawidzę tego cholerstwa. Wyróżnia mnie. Czyni odmiennym od każdego innego.

\- Czy to źle? Jesteś inny. Ja też jestem inna. Wszyscy jesteśmy

\- Ale, czy Ciebie zatrzymują i gapią się na ulicy, dlatego, że wyglądasz inaczej? Czy kiedykolwiek napisano o Tobie, dzięki czemuś, czego nawet nie „zrobiłaś"? Nie umarłem i wszystkich to zatrważa. Wielka sprawa. Jakie życie mam od tego momentu, huh? Zamknięty tutaj, walczący o życie na zewnątrz.

\- Harry, jesteś kim jesteś. Ludzie przejmują się Tobą, dlatego, kim jesteś, a nie dlatego, że coś zrobiłeś. Naprawdę, musisz przestać dołować się. To niestosowne.

Skrzywiła swoją twarz w grymas wyższości i zadarła nos, lekko go wydłużając.

\- Słodko. Myślałaś, by zmierzyć się z moją ciotką? Świetnie byś pasowała do jej gromadki. Jestem zaskoczone, że one są w stanie ubrać buty, zadzierając nosa w ten sposób.

\- Jesteś zabawny, Harry. Spędzam większość czasu, patrząc w dół, by uniknąć potykania się o wszystko.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem metamorfomagiem? Bez żartów, jestem?

\- Zobaczmy, czy jesteś, OK?

Przytknęła różdżkę do Harry'ego i wymruczała parę słów. Zrobiła tak na całym jego ciele.

\- Co o nas wiesz, Harry? O naszych ograniczeniach i umiejętnościach.

\- Wiem jedynie tyle, co widziałem, obserwując Ciebie. Jest coś jeszcze?

\- Harry, jestem najbardziej zaawansowanym metamorfomagiem w kraju, dobra, przynajmniej ze znanych Ministerstwu. Mogę zmieniać moją twarz, kolor i długość włosów, odcień skóry, barwę oczu, w zasadzie, zbyt wiele cech, by wszystkie je wymieniać. Chociaż, mam też ograniczenia. Nie mogę w znaczący sposób zmienić rozmiarów swojego ciała. Moje kości i stawy nie za bardzo się zmieniają. Mogę je wydłużyć, czy skrócić około cala, ale nie będę tak wysoka, jak Ty. Mogę zmieniać moje miękkie części, jeżeli chwytasz, co mam na myśli, ale twarde są poza zasięgiem. Nie ma pytań?

\- Możesz zmieniać cechy, sporo cech, ale większa część Twojego ciała pozostaje taka sama?

\- Tak, nie mogę zmieniać mojego rdzenia. Nie mogę zmienić żadnych organów życiowych, jak serce, czy płuca. Mogłabym próbować, ale możliwe, że namieszałabym i zabiłabym się. Dawno postanowiłam zostawić je same sobie. Nie warto ryzykować.

\- Więc, jak naprawdę wyglądasz? Żadnych zmian, czy czegokolwiek podobnego. Jak naprawdę wygląda Tonks?

\- Chcesz zobaczyć prawdziwą mnie, huh? Jestem przeciętna, Harry. Szczerze, lubię dodawać sobie nieco fajerwerków. Chociaż, jeżeli rzeczywiście chcesz...

Gdy Harry skinął głową, Tonks przymknęła oczy, skupiając się na powrocie do swojej normalnej postaci.

Patrzył, jak twarz o kształcie serca, pozostaje taka sama, zachowując swoją ostrość, ale włosy wydłużyły się, sięgając ramion i zmieniły barwę na ciemnobrązową. Obserwował jej sylwetkę, wypatrując jakichkolwiek zmian i dostrzegł, że piersi nieco się powiększyły, bo koszulka z przodu wyraźnie się rozciągnęła. Tonks otworzyła oczy i spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego, by odkryć, że odwzajemnia spojrzenie.

\- Podoba mi się, Tonks. Pasuje do Ciebie. Myślę, że powinno, skoro jest Twoje.

Harry wędrował wzrokiem po jej twarzy, studiując każdą cechę. Ich oczy spotkały się i duża część zdenerwowania, jakie odczuwał, minęła.

\- Większość ludzi, zastanawia się, kim mogę się stać, nie od kogo zaczynam. Chociaż, wciąż lubię kolory, więc, za pozwoleniem, drogi panie...

Zmniejszyła swoją twarz, włosy z powrotem stały się krótkie i jasnoróżowe, a piersi zmalały do poprzedniego rozmiaru.

\- Chciałbyś nad tym popracować i zobaczyć, czy masz zdolności?

\- Mogę to zrobić bez różdżki? Wolałbym nie testować teraz mojej teorii, jakoby nie mieli mnie wyrzucić

\- Tak, wszystko bazuje na sile woli i celu, jak większość magii.

Harry wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Och, prawda, masz za sobą jedynie materiał do piątego roku. Będzie Ci to przedstawione w tym roku. Dobra, nie ma czasu, potrzebujesz wiedzieć teraz.

Tonks przemieściła się lekko i przybrała ton, jakiego mógłby używać nauczyciel.

\- Więc, uczniu, magia składa się z trzech części: siły woli, celu i magicznej zdolności. Ruchy różdżki i słowa, jedynie wspierają czarodziejów, bo wymuszają odpowiedni stan umysłu i cel podczas rzucania zaklęcia. Pomyśl, uczniu, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś lub słyszałeś Dumbledore'a, by machał, dźgał lub wypowiadał słowa Wingardium Leviosa?

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej ton, ale szczerze nie pamiętał, by Dumbledore używał słów podczas rzucania zaklęć. Potrząsając głową, pomyślał, że powinien robić tak samo. Wypowiadanie zaklęć było decydującą słabością podczas bitwy.

\- Masz rację, nie robi tego. Dumbledore uprawia niewerbalną lub kierowaną celem magię. Jego cel jest w jego słowach. Rozkazuje magii, by działała i tak się dzieje. Nikt nie robi czegokolwiek ze swoją magiczną mocą, chyba, że zagłębi się mocno w Czarną Magię. Od teraz, przechodzimy do Ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego. Zdecydował się kontynuować, skoro wszystko na razie szło dobrze.

\- Mam problemy z przypadkową magią, od czasu, jak miałem trzy lata, jak sądzę.

\- Harry, Remus powiedział mi o problemach, jakie wystąpiły, gdy miałeś jedynie miesiąc. Twój ojciec raz skończył z pieluchą na głowie za drażnienie się z Tobą. Chociaż wiem, że Syriusz był przyzwyczajony do ubrudzonych pieluch. Najwyraźniej, był bardziej „stały" w swojej „zabawie". Słyszałam, że miałeś zaledwie kilka epizodów związanych przypadkową magią, więcej z celową. Zastanów się nad tym.

Harry dręczył swój umysł, myśląc o wszystkich tych razach, kiedy wydarzyło się coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca.

\- Byłem ścigany przez Dudleya i jego kolegów w szkole i następną rzeczą jaką pamiętam, był fakt, że siedzę na dachu. Zmieniłem włosy nauczyciela na niebieskie. Sprawiłem, że moje urosły. Nadmuchałem moją ciotkę na trzecim roku szkoły, ale to było przypadkiem.

\- Na trzecim roku, Harry, miałeś kontrolę nad swoją magię, jeśli nie mówimy o sytuacji życia lub śmierci. Sądzę, że to była kombinacja zarówno celowej jak przypadkowej magii. Mam wrażenie, że Twoja złość jest efektywnym „cynglem", który wyzwala magię, wnosząc po tym, co stało się zeszłej nocy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Byłeś wściekły i zobaczyłam Twoją aurę. Realną, widzialną aurę, którą utrzymywałeś, dopóki nie zacząłeś zbliżać się na górę i tracić przytomności. To forma magii opartej na sile woli, ale nie odrębny rodzaj. Jedynie działająca moc, która współpracuje z celem. Wyjaśnię później. Myśl nad przykładami.

\- Sądzę, że otworzyłem moją komórkę, gdy raz stąd wychodziłem. Ostatniego roku, gdy zaatakowali mnie dementorzy, zgubiłem różdżkę. Nie widziałem jej, ale zawołałem „Lumos", usiłując ją odszukać. Zapaliła się, okazując się być kilka stóp ode mnie. Nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie żadnych innych. Pomogło trochę?

\- Tak, pomogło. Przytoczyłeś zaledwie kilka przykładów, Harry. Dobrze, ponieważ to czyni wszystko łatwiejsze dla do pojęcia dla Ciebie. Jak powiedziałam, słowa i ruchy, są zaledwie wyzwalaczami, cynglami, pozwalającymi magii działać. Ludzie z niewielką ilością magii w sobie, słabego umysłu, potrzebują ich, by rzucać czary. Niedoświadczeni ludzie potrzebują tych samych środków. Następnie wszyscy powinni być na tym samym poziomie, potężni i uzdolnieni tak samo, jak słabi i nowi.

\- Teraz, większość Twoich przykładów, dotyczyła siły woli. Chciałeś lub potrzebowałeś, by coś się stało, więc tak tak było. Chciałeś oddać Syriuszowi za drażnienie się z Tobą, więc wylewitowałeś brudną pieluchę prosto w jego głowę. Był bardzo dumny ze swojego „trenującego Huncwota", jak dodawał. Był lekko stuknięty, ale kochałam go tak samo jak Ty. Oddaliłeś od swojego kuzyna, Twoje włosy, Twoja różdżka zaświeciła się. Wszystkie są przykładami Twojego celu, by osiągnąć pewien efekt. Twoja siła woli, kieruje celem. Mogę zamierzyć sobie, by aportować się w Chinach, wkładając w ten cel siłę woli, ale moja zdolność magiczna, na nie pozwoli na to. Nie mam do tego dość magii. Jeśli toczę z kimś bitwę w myślach i mamy ten sam poziom celu i magicznej zdolności, nasza siła woli, wyłoni zwycięzcę. Rozumiesz?

\- Masz na myśli, coś jak Legilimencję i Oklumencję?

\- Wiesz o nich? Skąd? Chodź bardziej, dlaczego o nich wiesz?

\- Dumbledore miał Snape'a próbującego włamać się do mojego umysłu, od czasu, gdy Voldemort to zrobił. Próbowali doprowadzić mnie do punktu, w którym mógłbym blokować ich wtargnięcia. Poległem na tym. Snape nie jest dobrym nauczycielem na początek, zwłaszcza w takich sprawach. Jestem pewien, że rozumiesz.

Wnioskując po jej zszokowanej twarzy, rozumiała doskonale.

\- Miał Snape'a, by Cię uczył? Oszalał? Jesteś pewien, że nie był pijany przy podejmowaniu tej wspaniałej decyzji?

\- Powiedział, że Snape będzie najlepszą osobą do tego zadania, od kiedy zrozumiał jak Voldemort używa Legilimencji. Te lekcje były koszmarne, w niczym nie pomogły.

\- Cholera, nic dziwnego, że były bez wartości. Ten dupek nie potrafiłby nauczyć kota miauczeć, nie mówiąc już o uczeniu kogoś, kogo nienawidzi, by chronił umysł. Zakładam, że nietoperz uwielbiał Cię pokonywać?

\- Trafnie, Tonks. Tak było, do czasu, aż zajrzałem do Myśloodsiewni i zobaczyłem wspomnienia, które chciał ukryć. Po tym mnie wyrzucił. Chociaż, udało mi się zobaczyć parę jego wspomnień, zdarzyło się to po tym, jak mnie rozwścieczył. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, zakładam, że złość może działać w moim przypadku.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później. Tak, czy inaczej, to dokładnie to. Miałeś swój cel, który chciałeś osiągnąć, ale to Twoja siła woli wygrała tę bitwę. Magiczna zdolność nie grała roli. Uczyłeś się o Klątwie Imperius, prawda?

\- Tak, fałszywy Moody trzymał nas pod nią na czwartym roku. Byłem jedynym, który ją zwalczył

Kolejne wyraz przerażenia na jej twarzy dał znać Harry'emu, że właśnie powiedział coś dziwnego.

\- Co Albus wyprawia w tej szkole? Zwariował? - Tonks mówiła przede wszystkim do siebie - Więc byłeś jedynym, który ją zwalczył?

Gdy kiwnął głową, kontynuowała:

\- Ewidentny przykład siły woli. Kompletnie i całkowicie siły woli. Zakładam, że to jedyny raz, gdy musiałeś robić coś takiego?

\- Nie, Voldemort rzucił ją na mnie na na cmentarzu po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ją również zwalczyłem. Zrobiłem także to całe Priori Incantatem. To również siła woli, prawda?

Harry zobaczył na twarz Tonks wyraz przerażenia i zgrozy. Była metamorfomagiem, więc było zabawnie patrzeć, jak jej twarz próbuje wyrazić obie emocje.

W końcu ogarnęła się na tyle, by trzymać swoje usta pod kontrolą i być w stanie mówić.

\- Zwalczyłeś Imperiusa Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Czy to właśnie powiedziałeś?

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zrobił. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że mówił o tym, jako o niczym specjalnym.

\- Jestem pełna podziwu, Harry. Niewiarygodny wyczyn. Chociaż, nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli mówiąc o Priori Incantatem, uwierzę na słowo.

\- Więc, zrozumiałem pierwsze, ale co z Magiczną Zdolnością? - zapytał Harry, próbując nie wywlekać jeszcze czegoś innego o nim.

\- Surowa magia wewnątrz Ciebie. Rodzisz się z nią. Czystokrwiści są w błędzie, sądząc, że mają jej więcej, niż inni. Jeśli to prawda, czemu wśród nich rodzi się więcej charłaków? Odpowiedz na to, jeżeli potrafisz. Przykładem może być Twoja umiejętność do rzucenia Zaklęcia Patronusa. Wymaga zarówno magicznej zdolności i celu. Jeśli nie masz dość obu, dostaniesz mgłę lub nic. Tak, widzę, chcesz powiedzieć, że odpowiednie emocje są przyczyną. Czy emocje nie są po prostu inną formą celu? Mają w sobie swój własny rodzaj mocy. Radość, smutek, złość, nienawiść, wszystkie niosą za sobą jakiś cel.

\- Niewybaczalne przynoszą wyrok na życie, bo są kierowane przez cel. Nie możesz przypadkowo rzucić jakiegoś. Musisz chcieć zabić, zranić albo kogoś kontrolować. Człowiek może zwalczyć dwie z nich. Imperius jest najłatwiejszy do pokonania, jeżeli chcesz tak to nazywać. Nie potrafię go pokonać. Mogłoby być rzucone przez kogoś słabszego ode mnie, zanim zdążyłabym je zwalczyć. Cruciatus jest następny. Słyszałam o kilku osobach w historii, które były w stanie zwalczyć efekty tej klątwy, a i tak były to bardziej pogłoski, niż fakty.

\- Wiem, że czułeś ją, Harry. Wiem, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto trzymał Cię pod nią. Wiem, boli, ale prawdopodobnie nie jest zbyt dobry w tym zaklęciu. Przeżyłeś ją, ja myślałam, że umrę, kiedy mieliśmy nasz test z tą klątwą. Jestem bardzo świadoma, zgrana ze swoim ciałem. To część bycia metamorfomagiem. Boli mnie bardziej, niż innych.

\- Bellatrix jest w tym dobra. Wszystko o czym mówimy, zostanie między nami? - zapytał.

Tonks skinęła głową.

\- Wypróbowałem ją na niej. Po tym, gdy zabiła Syriusza, chciałem, by cierpiała. Uważałem, że zasłużyła. Czułem się usprawiedliwiony, używając jej, ale nie zadziałało poprawnie. Potrwało parę sekund i była ponownie na nogach. Wyśmiała mnie i przystąpiła do udzielenia lekcji, jak używać tej klątwy. Nie zapomnę jej następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy.

Harry, gdy mówił, stawał się coraz bardziej żądny zemsty. Pokój wychłodniał, w miarę jak jego nastrój stawał się mroczniejszy. Tonks wyczuwała w jego głosie siłę. Była namacalna. Nie wiedziała, czy zgodzić się z nim, czy raczej kłócić. Właśnie przyznał się do rzucenia Niewybaczalnego. Nastolatek rzucił Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, bez treningu, przeciwko jednej z najbardziej uzdolnionych wiedźm w historii.

\- Harry, jestem zaskoczona, że w ogóle byłeś w stanie rzucić takie zaklęcie. Złość nie wystarczyłaby. Miałeś cel i moc, by rzucić klątwę, ale by ją utrzymać, potrzebowałbyś skupić się na swoim celu i rezultacie. To zaklęcie jest bardzo złożone i poradziłeś sobie z nim, przynajmniej trochę, używając go na bardzo niebezpiecznej osobie. Moja ciotka w swoim życiu zabiła i torturowała tak wielu ludzi. Sam fakt, że przeżyłeś takie doświadczenie, dużo dla mnie znaczy.

\- Harry, powiem Ci jakie jest moje życie aurora. Takie samo jak żołnierzy. Idę do domu z końcem dnia. Muszę go przeżyć. Walczę dla siebie, ale także dla partnera. Walczę ponieważ on też to robi. Wygrywam, bo on wygrywa. Na koniec, po wszystkim, jeżeli żyję ja i mój partner, wiem, że zrobiłam słusznie.

\- Żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś, Harry?

\- Nie, jedynie chciałbym, by podziałało lepiej. Chciałbym ją zranić. Widzieć jak cierpi. Tego dnia zakończyła życie dobrego człowieka i była z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Chciałbym, by wiedziała, jak to jest zranić kogoś tak bardzo. Myślę, że na nią mógłbym rzucić tę klątwę ponownie, jeżeli miałbym szansę. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że to wkrótce nastąpi.

Twarz Harry'ego wyrażała chęć zemsty, gdy wspominał, jak Syriusz opada na zasłonę.

\- Dobrze, więc po tej szczęśliwej uwadze, wracamy do magicznej zdolności. Długość trwania i efekt zaklęcia zależą przede wszystkim od Twojej siły. Im potężniejszy jesteś, tym dłużej trwa zaklęcie. Zaczarowanie czegoś wymaga mnóstwo mocy, dlatego nie tak wielu potrafi to zrobić to naprawdę dobrze. Rozmiar obiektu również oddziałuje na ilość potrzebnej mocy i czas trwania uroku.

\- Dlatego, kupujemy ubrania, zamiast je wyczarowywać. Byłoby kiepską niespodzianką dla wszystkich, kiedy zaklęcia zawiodłyby, prawda? Dobra, może nie dla kobiet, ale wiesz, co mam na myśli. Tak samo jedzenie. Twoje ciało nie będzie dobrze pracować, gdy rzeczy w środku będą znikać. Jakieś pytania?

\- Nie, dla mnie to ma sens. Więc, czego mam wiele? - spytał ponownie skupiony Harry, chcąc upewnić się w mechanice.

\- Masz siłę woli, niezaprzeczalnie. Masz moc. Czułam to parę razy, a Twoje działające zaklęcia są wystarczającym dowodem. Masz cel, gdy go potrzebujesz. Myślę, że można powiedzieć, że masz je wszystkie, Harry. Nie chciałabym znaleźć się na drugim końcu Twojej różdżki. Pomyśl, wykraczając nieco poza materiał Hogwartu jutro i pojutrze. Musisz poćwiczyć tego lata.

Harry chciał powiedzieć Tonks, że coś ukrywa. Nie lubił być tym, który dowiaduje się o czymś ostatni. Spojrzał jej w oczy, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co ukrywa. Zobaczył siebie w wielkim pokoju, rzucającego zaklęcia, zanim poczuł jak zostaje wyrzucony z jej umysłu. Następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była Tonks przypatrująca mu się.

Tonks poczuła lekkie wtargnięcie do swojego umysłu i nie wiedziała, jak to się stało. Harry wkroczył do jej umysłu i zrobił to stosunkowo łatwo. Wezwała całą swoją siłę i wyrzuciła go tak mocno jak potrafiła. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, stwierdziła, że ciężko oddycha, a Harry przypatruje się jej z lekko skonfundowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Ukrywałaś coś przede mną, a miałem złe doświadczenia z tymi, którzy coś ukrywali. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co się dzieje i to było w Twojej głowie. Przepraszam, ale tak po prostu się stało.

\- W porządku, byłeś bardzo dobrym, w tym, co chciałeś osiągnąć. Zrobiłam wszystko, co musiałam, by Cię wyrzucić. Próbowałeś zostać w moim umyśle?

\- Nie. Gdy tylko zorientowałem się, co się stało, oczekiwałem, kiedy mnie wyrzucisz.

\- Masz na myśli, że tylko czekałeś? Nie próbowałeś zostać i się rozejrzeć?

\- Mowy nie ma. Miałem w głowie Snape'a tyle razy, robiącego bałagan. Nie zrobiłbym Ci tego, Tonks.

\- W porządku, Harry, to była siła woli. Miałeś cel, znaleźć się w drzwiach, ale Twoja naturalna siła woli zatrzymała Cię tam i uczyniła bardzo trudnym do usunięcia. Jestem raczej uzdolniona zarówno w Legilimencji, jak Oklumencji. Jeśli chciałbyś, bym Ci z tym pomogła, mogę spróbować. Gorsza niż Snape chyba przynajmniej nie będę

\- Ha, byłabyś lepszym nauczycielem, niż on kiedykolwiek mógłby być. Nie nienawidzisz mnie, po pierwsze. Chętnie przyjmę Twoją pomoc. Potrzebuję każdej, jaką mogę otrzymać. Wyjaśnienie na temat natury magii bardzo mi pomogło. Dlaczego nie mówią nam takich rzeczy, gdy zaczynamy szkołę? Sporo by pomogło. Nie za wiele wynoszę z książek. Po prostu robię coś i orientuję się, jak działa.

\- Zrobię, co mogę, Harry. Cieszy mnie, że Ci w czymś pomogłam.

Tonks była szczęśliwa. Właśnie czegoś go nauczyła.

\- Byłaś wspaniała. Dziękuję.

Tonks nie mogła się powstrzymać, balansowała na łóżku do góry i na dół. Była bardzo zadowolona z siebie.

Harry widział, jak to się dzieje w zwolnionym tempie. Łóżko jęczało przy każdym ruchu. Wyleciała w powietrze z jej ostatnim podskokiem i bez szkody zmieniła pozycję. Harry wiedział, co się stanie i obserwował, jak ląduje na krawędzi materaca. Zarejestrował wyraz jej twarzy, zanim grawitacja zagarnęła ją kompletnie, ześlizgnęła się z krawędzi i z łoskotem wylądowała na podłodze.

\- Och, tyłek mnie boli.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale roześmiał się. To była najbardziej zabawna rzecz w ciągu całego dnia. Roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej, gdy Tonks zaczęła śmiać się z podłogi. Jej szeroki uśmiech powiedział mu, że wszystko w porządku. Wzięła go za rękę i zaczęła się podnosić.

Znienacka, drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich bardzo niezadowolony wuj, czerwony na twarzy i dyszący, jakby właśnie wbiegł po schodach. Harry zwrócił się ku niemu, wzdychając, gdy zorientował się, że ostatnie parę godzin minęły zbyt szczęśliwie. Odwrócił się ku Tonks i zobaczył, że jej uśmiech znika.

\- Wiedziałem! - wrzasnął wuj Vernon - Wiedziałem, że jesteś dziwką. Wiedziałem, co robisz na górze z chłopakiem. Słyszałem, jak łóżko jęczy. Nie zachowuj się, jakbym o niczym nie wiedział. Chcę, byś wyszła, TERAZ!

Harry skończył podnosić Tonks i powstał, stając twarzą w twarz z wujem.

\- Ostrzegałem, byś uważał, co mówisz do Tonks. Posuwasz się za daleko, Vernon. Nie powiesz do niej więcej w ten sposób. Nie pozwolę Ci.

W pokoju spadła temperatura i Harry postąpił ku wujowi.

\- Teraz przeprosisz. Potem zostawisz nas samych. Nie robiliśmy tego, co sugerujesz. Jesteśmy w pełni ubrani, to chyba jakaś wskazówka.

\- Niczego nie zrobię, sukinsynu! - ryknął wuj Vernon, ale nie zrobił kroku dalej - Powinienem Cię zadusić, gdy Cię znalazłem. Wiedziałem, że zrujnujesz tę rodzinę. Nie będę miał tutaj nikogo waszego pokroju. Wynocha, wynocha, WYNOCHA!

\- Vernon - odezwał się cichy, ale stanowczy głos z korytarza - Jest ubrany, więc tego nie robili. Zranią Cię, jeżeli nie przestaniesz. Proszę, chodź na dół.

Petunia stała za nim w korytarzu, wyglądała na niedużą, ale zdeterminowaną.

\- Pamiętasz, co zrobił z Marge, gdy go rozwścieczyła? Nie chcę by to samo spotkało Ciebie. Proszę.

Vernon spojrzał na żonę. Zapomniał o tym. Chłopak zrobił to bez patyka, a teraz był z nim ktoś jeszcze. Był ubrany, ona także. Widział, że koniec jej różdżki celuje w niego i delikatnie świeci. Decydując się na taktyczny odwrót, Vernon przełknął, co chciał właśnie powiedzieć i w trzech krokach wycofał się z pokoju, nie odwracając do siostrzeńca plecami. Już w korytarzu, wziął głęboki oddech, wypchnął klatkę piersiową do przodu i pospieszył na dół. Petunia szybko zamknęła drzwi i poszła za nim.

\- Przemówiła mu do rozsądku. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła. Pozwalała mu robić, co zechce

\- Może zobaczyła coś, co reszta z nas ujrzała dawno temu. Teraz już rozumiesz magię, której używasz? Starałam się jak mogłam, ale nie wiem, czy mój sposób do Ci pasował

\- Mam to. Widzę w tym sens. Jedynym problemem są ćwiczenia, nie mogę tego robić tutaj.

\- Za kilka dni będziesz w stanie, Harry.

Widząc, jak jego brwi unoszą się w niedowierzaniu, Tonks szybko sprecyzowała.

\- Na razie nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej, więc nie drąż. Wciąż nie doszłam do tego od ostatniego razu. Po prostu ćwicz swój cel i siłę woli, pozwól swojej magii działać. Od czasu do czasu, wszyscy używają trochę magii bezróżdżkowej i sądzę, że będziesz w tym lepszy, niż średni użytkownik. Tak, czy inaczej, magia bezróżdżkowa jest niewykrywalna przez Ministerstwo. Teraz, jest późno i powinieneś pójść spać. Mówiliśmy o tym wszystkim bardzo długo. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, po prostu je zadaj.

\- Gdzie będziesz spać? - zapytał, rozglądając się po małym pokoju. Było tu tylko jedno łóżko i zamierzał w nim spać.

\- Zrobię to, co poprzedniej nocy, Harry.

Tonks patrzyła na Harry'ego, wyczekując, aż zacznie się szykować do spania.

\- Co się stało? Nie myjesz zębów, czy cokolwiek innego?

\- Czekam na Twoją właściwą odpowiedź. Gdzie zamierzasz spać?

\- Położę się z Tobą, rzecz jasna. Masz coś przeciwko?

Harry nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to, co powiedziała. Szybko myśląc, odparł:

\- Nie, nie ma sprawy. Po prostu, nie wiem, jak właściwie chcesz to zrobić.

\- Och, było znacznie prościej, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny. Ja leżę. Ty leżysz. Układamy się wygodnie i zasypiamy. Harry, zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

\- Bo nie robiłem, Tonks. Teraz byłby pierwszy raz, od kiedy pamiętam.

To nie było coś, co spodziewała się usłyszeć.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie spałeś z kobietą? Nawet tylko i wyłącznie nie spałeś?

Harry pokręcił głową, potwierdzając, co usłyszała i burząc, to, co sobie wcześniej myślała o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył.

\- Postrzegałam Cię jako kobieciarza, Harry. Sportowiec, słodziak, bohater, jesteś każdym z nich. Byłam przekonana, że jest cała lista kobiet, chcących ogrzewać Ci łóżko.

\- Nie. Moja pierwsza próba związku skończyła się katastrofalnie. Nie miałem czasu, by podjąć inną. Wątpię, by kobiety chciały randkować z kimś takim, jak ja.

\- Och, nie. Oczywiście, że wolą brzydali albo może dupków.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się, dając znać, że jedynie się wygłupia.

\- Powinieneś spróbować, Harry. Młodym się jest tylko raz, a w Hogwarcie jest mnóstwo kobiet, chcących tego samego, co Ty.

Próbując odwrócić strony i ocalić się od jeszcze większego wstydu, Harry powiedział, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy:

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia, Tonks?

\- Możliwe. Jednak, to co ja poznałam, dopiero przed Tobą

Harry zwiesił głowę, by ukryć poczerwieniałą twarz. _Wystawiłem się i ona od razu wykorzystała okazję._ By zminimalizować straty, poszedł szykować się do spania. Tonks zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Dwa razy w ciągu dnia Harry pokrył się przez nią rumieńcem. Naprawdę nie był po prostu uprzejmym facetem, którego się spodziewała. Był bardziej nieodgadnionym młodym mężczyzną, niż wszyscy w jego wieku. Kiedy wrócił, zwyczajnie stał obok drzwi.

\- Chodź, Harry, właź do łóżka. Ja ulokuję się tam, gdzie będzie miejsce.

Widząc jego niedowierzanie, chwyciła go za ramiona i popchnęła na posłanie.

\- Naprawdę, czy kobieta musi wszystko pokazywać mężczyźnie?

\- Myślę, że jak na ten wieczór mam dość insynuacji, Tonks. Dziękuję.

Harry położył się, wybierając miejsce bliżej drzwi. Jeśli wuj wpadłby na jakiekolwiek szalone pomysły i znalazł odwagę, Harry byłby pierwszym, na którego by trafił po wejściu. Tonks mogłaby umknąć.

\- Ustaliłeś swoje miejsce, Harry? - zapytała.

Zinterpretowała jego zirytowany wyraz twarzy jako potwierdzenie, więc przeskoczyła nad nim, by dotrzeć do wolnej części łóżka.

\- Mam więcej miejsca, niż wystarczy, Harry. Jeśli dopasujemy się do siebie, jak poprzedniej nocy, przestrzeni będzie dość dla kogoś trzeciego, gdyby ktoś przyszedł Ci do głowy. Przychodzi?

\- Jedna osoba wystarczy, dziękuję. Wolałbym nie być za bardzo do przodu, chyba nie jestem?

\- Bardzo dojrzale do tego podchodzisz, Harry. Jeżeli zaczniesz być zbyt frywolny, trzepnę Cię, by Ci to uzmysłowić.

 _Jeden krok naprzód, dwa wstecz._

\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, Tonks. Zachowam je w pamięci.

Harry zorientował się, że wpatruje się parę ciemnych oczu, nie mogąc przestać. Zobaczył, jak jej włosy wydłużają się i ciemnieją. Zmieniła się w prawdziwą Tonks.

\- Zrobiłaś tak samo zeszłej nocy?

\- Nie, wtedy byłam taką samą Tonks, co zwykle. Teraz, w ramach przeprosin, za moje złe zachowanie, będę prawdziwą sobą. Jedynie tej nocy, chociaż może mi wejść w nawyk.

Czując, jak ogarnia go sen, Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć, jak miłe jest to miejsce w tym momencie.

\- Dziękuje, Nimfadoro, doceniam ten krok.

Tonks chciała na niego nakrzyczeć, ale nie była w stanie, to było za szczere. _Możliwe, że jakoś nadużył zaklęcia na sen, ale nigdy nie zasypiał w rytm bicia swojego serca._ Obserwowała go jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim sama zaczęła zasypiać. Sprawdziła jeszcze bariery ochronne, odkrywając, że wszystko w porządku. Ostatnia myśl, jaka pojawiła się w jej głowie, dotyczyła tego, jak bardzo wiele spraw może się dla Harry'ego zmienić w ciągu następnych paru dni. _Będzie inną osobą, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie jak powinno. Będzie na spoglądał na świat inaczej i zachowywał się odmiennie. Czy dobrze czynię, pomagając mu?_


	2. Drażnienie i Williamsowie

2\. Drażnienie i Williamsowie

Ciche trzepotanie wdarło się w sen Harry'ego. Myśląc, że to Hedwiga próbuje zwrócić jego uwagę, obrócił się i próbował wrócić do ciepłego i wygodnego miejsca, z którego został wyrwany. Dźwięk nie ustawał, niezrażony jego brakiem reakcji i wiedział już, że nie da rady zasnąć, jeżeli sowa czegoś potrzebuje. Trzepotanie trwało. Doświadczenie mówiło mu, że Hedwiga nie lądowała nad jego głową, jeżeli coś było ważne, a jej pazury mogły ranić.

Zmusiwszy swoje oczy do otwarcia, zobaczył brązowe włosy, zasłaniające mu widok. Uniesienie ich zajęło mu chwilę, ale szybko zorientował się, że to nie Hedwiga go obudziła. Tylko wtulona w niego auror. Tonks zasnęła szybko i cichy, warkotliwy dźwięk powstawał, gdy oddychała. Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko uśmiechnąć się, jak „nowa" jest dla niego ta sytuacja.

 _Lubię się z kimś budzić. Dobrze się z tym czuję._ Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, tak dobrze jak potrafił bez okularów. Jedyny nierozmyty element otoczenia stanowiła Tonks. Patrzył jak jej oddech sprawia, że ramiona nieco się poruszają. Zauważył, że jest kompletnie w niego wtulona. Nie pamiętał, by robił coś takiego, ale musiało tak się stać w nocy. Wydawała się szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu spraw, a przynajmniej sposobu w jaki spała. Ku jego ekscytacji i zarazem poczuciu niezręczności, odkrył, że jej pośladki są mocno dociśnięte do jego przodu. Poczuł jak na to reaguje, ale zwalczył te myśli. _Nie tak chcę ją obudzić. Nie miałbym szans zwalczyć taki_ _ego_ _rumie_ _ńca_ _. Nie wspominając o zażenowaniu._

Lekka wibracja spod poduszki przerwała jego myśli. Tonks drgnęła, sięgnęła tam dłonią i wibrowanie ustało. Jej ruch dobitnie mu uświadomił, gdzie spoczywa jego lewa ręka. Wyciągnęła się lekko, sięgając po różdżkę i jego dłoń została wgnieciona w jej pierś.

 _Cholera. Jeszcze gorzej._ Harry czekał, aż się obudzi i trzaśnie go w głowę za jego wędrujące ręce. Sekundy mijały, Tonks chyba znalazła z powrotem wygodne miejsce i wydawało się, że ponownie odpłynęła. Starając się robić to tak ostrożnie, jak mógł, Harry ostrożnie oddalał swą dłoń z jej ciepłej, miękkiej piersi w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. W końcu spoczęła na jej biodrze, wówczas odprężył się, myśląc, że się z tego wydostał.

\- Jak każdy facet, łapie i ucieka. Widzę, co robisz, Harry. - Tonks mówiła cicho i było oczywiste, że ledwie się obudziła, ale figlarność wciąż w niej była.

Harry nie wiedział, co robić, ale uznał, że na początek powinien przeprosić.

\- Przepraszam, Tonks. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie ona była, dopóki się nie poruszyłaś. Naprawdę...

\- Cicho. Zeszłej nocy zrobiłeś tak samo. Nie martw się. Czułam nawet lepiej tego ranka.

\- To Ci się podoba, prawda? - Zasugerował Harry - Uwielbiasz być niewinna w tym wszystkim i sprawiać, że czuję się winny. Widzę, jaka jesteś.

\- Co znaczy, że wiesz, jak ja czuję? Wina nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Tutaj ja jestem dorosła, Harry. Jeśli ktoś miałby się czuć winny, to ja. Jednakże, będąc sobą, w ogóle nie czuję się winna. Uczciwie przyznaję, raczej to lubię. Możemy tak zrobić jeszcze raz, jeżeli chcesz.

W tym momencie, Tonks obróciła się i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy. Widziała, jak toczy bitwę między zażenowaniem, a chęcią, by przyjąć jej propozycję.

\- Droczę się, Harry. Nie mogę na to poradzić i nie zrobiłabym tego, gdybym mogła. Kiedy mnie poznasz lepiej, nauczysz się, kiedy żartuję, kiedy jestem poważna, a kiedy wszystko naraz. Próbujesz zgadnąć, jak jest teraz?

\- Myślę, że zachowam tę resztkę godności, która mi pozostała i powstrzymam swój język, dziękuję.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz, bym ją odebrała? Przynajmniej, nie obudziłeś mnie dźgając w plecy.

Tonks wiedziała, że posuwa się nieco za daleko, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Za bardzo ją cieszyło i Harry był każdym rodzajem zabawy.

\- Mniejsza o godność, myślę, że uciekasz od tego na hipogryfie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zamarł na sekundę.

\- Myślę, że wstanę, em, wyjdę z łóżka, zanim poniżysz mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż już zdążyłaś. Czy nie spotykasz się wkrótce z jakimś członkiem Zakonu?

\- Tak, ale to tylko Dung i będzie późno, jak zwykle. Poza tym, tutaj jest znacznie bardziej zabawnie.

\- Jestem uradowany, że mogłem dostarczyć Ci rozrywki, Tonks. Jeśli będziesz kontynuować, zacznę Ci postępować z Tobą tak samo. Co na to powiesz, hę?

\- Niecierpliwie czekam na ten dzień, Harry Potterze. Może w końcu się zorientujesz, kiedy żartuję, jestem poważna...czy obie rzeczy naraz.

Tonks myślała, że wygrała tę bitwę, ale zauważyła błysk w oku Harry'ego, za bardzo przypominający jej pewnego Dyrektora.

\- Bądź ostrożna z życzeniami, Nimfadoro. Możesz dostać to, o co pytałaś.

Tonks zawahała się sekundę, zanim łagodnie odparła.

\- Dla Ciebie Tonks, Harry.

 _Och, Merlinie, posunęłam się za daleko. Mógł mnie rozszyfrować, a ten błysk powinien być zakazany. Trzymaj się mocno, pewnie próbuje Cię zdezorientować._

Harry widział jej wahanie. Teraz nie była tak pewna siebie, wiedział to. Nadarzała się sposobność, by zachować twarz. Przysunął się bliżej, starając się zachować możliwie najbardziej kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nastąpił krytyczny moment, nie chciał go stracić.

\- Nie mówiłaś nic o ostatniej nocy. Skąd ta nagła zmiana?

Harry posłał jej figlarny uśmieszek i powoli zsunął się z łóżka. _Zostaw je, by się zastanawiały._ _Tak powiedział Wood na drugim roku, kiedy na imprezie pocałował tę blondynkę. „Zostaw je, by_ _miały nad czym rozmyślać_ _i nie będą miały dość, Harry."_

Harry chwycił parę ubrań z szafy i poszedł do łazienki, by się umyć. Nie odnotował, jak Tonks ciężko westchnęła i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Szybko wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę spod poduszki. Poprawiając ubranie i jeżdżąc po nim różdżką w celu usunięcia zagnieceń, aportowała się na spotkanie z Dungiem.

 _Tak, zauważył mój blef i znikłam. Teraz jedynie pozostaje poczekać, co z tym pocznie. Nienawidzę nie mieć_ _nad czymś_ _kontroli, ale co robić._ Rozmyślania przerwał pijany niechluj, który pojawił się obok.

\- Ukrywasz się niczym Hagrid. Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę z tym zadaniem, Dung? Nawet gdy masz pelerynę, Twoja obecność jest oczywista dla każdego, kto ma puls.

\- Majtki Ci się skręciły, Tonksy? Chłopak nie wy'ełnia obowiązków? Tyn czas w mi'ocu?

\- Uważaj, palancie. Wiem, gdzie żyjesz: ulica, śmietnik i tak dalej. Teraz, jak wczoraj, miej baczenie na tego grubasa. Ostatniej nocy o mało nie mieliśmy zabójstwa. Nie sądzę, by się nauczył. Może cholesterol w tym przeszkadza.

\- Dam z siebie wszystko, wiesz o t'm Tonksy.

\- Będę z powrotem o szóstej lub wcześniej. Słyszałeś o zmianie?

\- Taa, s'ysza'em. Dzięki za to. Nienawidzę dnia. Wyczekuję na noc.

\- Później, Dung - zakończyła Tonks i deportowała się.

Harry wrócił do sypialni bez natknięcia się na Dursleyów. Odkrył, że Tonks już poszła, co nie było specjalną niespodzianką. _Dzięki Merlinowi. Wątpię, czy zdołałbym robić dalej, to co poprzednio._ Gdy Tonks poszła, nie pozostało mu wiele do roboty, widział, że Hedwiga śpi w klatce, z resztkami myszy na podłodze, czekającymi, by je sprzątnął.

 _Huh. Decyzje, decyzje. Posprzątać klatkę, czy coś zjeść?_ Harry podniósł obluzowaną deskę w podłodze i wyjął zachowaną paczkę chipsów. _Śniadanie Mistrzów, no dobra, przynajmniej Ocalałego z Turnieju Trójmagicznego._

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju i zdecydował, że może przećwiczyć to, co Tonks powiedziała mu zeszłej nocy. Uznał, że lewitacja książki będzie dobra na początek, więc chwycił swój egzemplarz „Quidditcha przez wieki" i położył na biurku.

 _Okej - siła woli plus cel._ _Potrafisz to. Robiłeś_ _już_ _tak. Po prostu to zrób. Dalej - dalej - w górę. Poważnie! Do góry!_

Pół godziny później rozbolała go głowa, a książka wciąż leżała w tym samym miejscu, drwiąc z niego. Z tego, co powiedziała mu Tonks, wynikało, że ruchy i słowa, były tylko wyzwalaczami. I w jego przypadku, działała również złość.

 _Świetnie, muszę zezłościć się na tę cholerną rzecz, aby się poruszył_ a. Rzucił książce wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nic się nie stało. Skierował całą złość na Voldemorta i Bellatrix w stronę książki, ale musiał przestać, gdy zaczęła dymić. _Wspaniale. Gdy będę chciał zapalić papierosa, muszę być na niego zły._

Harry nadął we frustracji policzki, teraz właśnie nadszedł czas na kreatywność. Przestał myśleć o słowach i ludziach, których nienawidził i zwyczajnie pomyślał o poruszeniu książki. Skoncentrował się bardziej na wyniku, niż procesie.

Po kilku minutach, Harry poczuł w sobie ruch. Nie wiedział, co to, ale bez wątpienia było ruchem. Czuł jak „coś" przemieszcza się od niego do książki i zszokowany ujrzał jak unosi się w powietrzu, aczkolwiek przechylała się w lewo.

\- Ha, już mam. Więc to takie uczucie - powiedział głośno Harry i zerknął na Hedwigę, która jednak spała i zdecydowanie go ignorowała. Niezrażony, ale już cichy, kontynuował.

 _Chyba nigdy wcześniej tego nie czułem. Tak się zwyczajnie stało._ Próbował powtórzyć proces, być podnieść książkę wyżej. Kiedy był usatysfakcjonowany unoszeniem, chciał, by książka wróciła niżej, na biurko. Nic się nie stało.

 _Dobra, spróbuję ponownie wytworzyć to uczucie i skierować na książkę. Może odwrotnie też zadziała. Tonks mówiła, że wszyscy są różni._ Wytworzył ponownie wcześniejsze odczucie i skierował je na książkę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, poskutkowało.

Osiągnąwszy ten mały sukces, Harry zaplanował resztę dnia. Chciał być szybszy i bardziej dokładny, oczywiście bez używania różdżki, w lewitacji i trzech innych zaklęciach, zanim Tonks powróci.

Przez następne cztery godziny, Harry nauczył się znacznie szybciej zmuszać książkę do lewitacji. Poruszał nią w górę i w dół oraz na boki po całym pokoju. Hedwiga raz głośno wyraziła niezadowolenie, gdy książka odleciała od niego i prawie w nią trafiła. W ramach przeprosin, przez następną godzinę, co dziesięć minut posyłał jej przysmaki.

Ćwiczył także przywoływanie przedmiotów. Wspomniał, jak w zgubił różdżkę w alejce i zainspirowany tym, chciał się upewnić, że nigdy już nie znajdzie się w podobnym położeniu. Zaliczając zaledwie kilka wpadek, szybko opanował znajome zaklęcie. Nauczył się również zaklęcia czyszczącego. Klatka Hedwigi nie zawierała już mysich kości i sowich wypluwek, stanowiąc dowód jego wysiłków i sukcesu.

Nie potrafił wymyślić innego łatwego zaklęcia, zarazem będącego ważnym, by pozostać przy życiu. Wiedział, że warto byłoby popracować nad zaklęciami ofensywnmi, ale nie był pewien, czy Ministerstwo nie wykryje tego rodzaju uroków, bezróżdżkowych, czy nie. Poza tym, niszczenie domu Dursleyów raczej nie uczyniłoby jego życia łatwiejszym. Odrzuciwszy kilka pomysłów, w końcu zdecydował się na zaklęcie wyciszające. Mogłoby być cholernie użyteczne, gdyby wędrował po Hogwarcie, starając się uniknąć nauczycieli (czy może kogoś jeszcze). Harry daremnie zastanawiał się, jakim rodzajem koszmaru będzie nauczyciel Obrony tego roku. Miał nadzieję, że ten kogo Dumbledore zatrudni, będzie chociaż na tyle uprzejmy, by nie próbować go zabić, zanim Gryffindor wygra Puchar Quidditcha.

Głód przerwał koncentrację Harry'ego, niedługo po tym, gdy nauczył się jak wyciszać swoje kroki. Zastanawiając się, jak ciotka Petunia zareaguje tym razem, Harry niechętnie zszedł do kuchni. _Może rzuci we mnie nożem albo naczyniem z wrzątkiem._

Uchylił drzwi na korytarz i nasłuchiwał. Nic nie słysząc, zszedł po schodach i powoli otworzył drzwi kuchenne, zastając ciotkę i Dudleya siedzących przy stole. Dudley był cicho, bo jadł raczej dość grubą kanapkę, a ciotka Petunia czytała książkę o nim, gryząc jakiś owoc. Decydując, że trzeba działać teraz albo nigdy, Harry wszedł do kuchni, zmierzając prosto do jedzenia, które leżało na blacie.

Dudley chwilowo przestał przeżuwać i wpatrywał się Harry'ego. Harry zauważył to, ale postanowił zignorować. Chciał wejść i wyjść, tak szybko jak to możliwe, nie chciał żadnych przeszkód. Jedna trzecia dnia przeminęła spokojnie i wolał, by z resztą było tak samo.

Mając dwa kawałki chleba, które leżały na wierzchu, ukroił sobie sera i indyka, kompletując swoją kanapkę. Po drodze chwycił jabłko z „Koszyka Dietetycznego" Dudleya, po czym skierował się do drzwi, stwierdzając, że kuzyn cały czas się na niego gapi. Harry odpowiedział tym samym przez parę sekund, nie przerywając drogi ku drzwiom i bezpieczniejszym pokojom.

\- Co Ty sobie myślisz? - zapytał Dudley - Mamo, on bierze jedzenie. Nie może, prawda?

\- Zostaw go, Dudziaczku. - odparła Petunia, tak miło, jak mogła.

-Chcesz może więcej, Harry?

Pokręcił głową, nie chcąc mówić głośno, w obawie, że mógłby wyzwolić „prawdziwą" Petunię, która niechybnie była niedaleko, czekając na sygnał do ataku.

Dudley prawie spadł z miejsca, gdy jego matka spytała Harry'ego, czy chce więcej jedzenia. Nigdy nie słyszał, by tak do niego mówiła.

\- Mamo, co Ty u diabła robisz? Uderzyłaś się w głowę? On...on...Nie rzucił na Ciebie zaklęcia?

\- Wystarczy, Pyszczku - zbeształa go łagodnie - Jesteś pewien, Harry?

\- Tak, całkiem pewien, ciociu.

\- Mogę spytać - zaczęła, kompletnie ignorując bełkoty swojego syna, ale wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak skończyć - Czy naprawdę? - przerwała, nie wiedząc jak kontynuwać.

\- Co? - zapytał z wahaniem Harry.

\- Naprawdę pojedynkowałeś się z mężczyzną, który zabił Lily?

\- Tak. Prawie zginąłem podczas tego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek go zobaczysz, uciekaj. Nie masz przeciwko niemu szans i zabije Cię bez chwili wahania.

\- Jak z nim walczyłeś? Jak go pokonałeś?

\- Nie pokonałem.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że prowadzi tę rozmowę.

\- Uciekłem, zanim zdążył mnie zabić.

\- Ha, tchórz. - rzucił Dudley.

Harry zwrócił się ku nadętemu kuzynowi.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek go zobaczysz, Dud, potkniesz się o siebie, próbując uciec lub jedynie zgubisz spodnie. Gdy chodzi o Voldemorta, nie ma miejsca na bycie tchórzem. Jesteś żywy albo, jak większość ludzi martwy. Tylko to się liczy.

\- Jak wielu walczyło z nim i przeżyło? - zapytała Petunia drżącym głosem.

\- Wiem o dwojgu - odparł Harry - Dumbledore jest jedynym, który walczył z nim twarzą w twarz i przeżył.

\- I Ty jesteś drugą osobą?

\- Tak, Ciociu, jestem jedyną osobą, która przeżyła, po tym, gdy Voldemort zdecydował się ją zabić. Więc, jak zgaduję, bohaterem.

\- Mamo, o czym do diabła on mówi? - zapytał Dudley, ale zobaczył, że matka siedzi cicho.

\- Mamo?

\- Jak wiele razy się z nim zmierzyłeś?

\- Żąda ciocia listy?

Ledwie zauważalnie skinęła głową, więc zaczął wymieniać.

\- Kiedy miałem rok, mama i tata zginęli, ja przeżyłem. Pierwszy rok: dwa razy, ale miał własnego ciała. Czwarty rok: raz na cmentarzu, tym razem był w postaci ludzkiej. Piaty rok: w atrium Ministerstwa. Więc, sześć razy spotkałem się z nim twarzą w twarz i przeżyłem. Chce ciocia wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

\- Umm...

Petunia myślała, o co jeszcze mogłaby szybko zapytać, skoro jego podniecenie wzrosło podczas tej rozmowy.

\- Masz książkę, opisującą Quidditcha? Tutaj nie ma żadnych szczegółów. Jedynie wspomina się Twoje mecze.

Harry skinął głową i przyzwał swój egzemplarz „Quidditcha przez wieki". Szybko przyleciał i Harry złapał go bez problemu, gdy uderzył w blokujące drogę drzwi. Petunia cicho jęknęła, kiedy je otworzył, ukazując książkę, a wzrok Dudleya stał się radosny, a nie skołowany, jak zazwyczaj.

\- Ha, używałeś magii! - wykrzyknął Dudley - Teraz zostaniesz wywalony.

\- Nie, Dud, nie zostanę. To magia bezróżdżkowa i nie są w stanie jej wyśledzić. Wciąż jestem w niej nowy, ale dobrze mi idzie. Chcesz, by Cię polewitować dookoła pokoju? Myślę, że to akurat jestem stanie zrobić dość łatwo.

Dudley obserwował twarz Harry'ego. Wydawał się pewien swego i Dudleyowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało.

\- Nie, tak jest w porządku. Wolę zostać na ziemi, dzięki. Zachowaj swoją dziwaczność dla siebie, dziwolągu.

\- Twój wybór.

Harry był rad, że Dudley nie zmusił swojej ręki do zaangażowania w tej sprawie. Nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby kontrolować Dudleya, jeżeli powaliłby go na ziemię, a dziwne zachowanie ciotki Petunii na pewno nie przetrwałoby Dudleya obijanego się o ściany. Harry podał jej książkę. O dziwo, wydawała się naprawdę zainteresowana, gdy oglądała okładkę. Wciąż jej nie ufając, Harry zapisał swoje wrażenia w jednej, prostej myśli. _Tabloidy musiały się zrobić naprawdę nudne. To chyba najbliższa jej rzecz._

Harry jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym odszedł z kanapką w ręce i dryfującym za nim jabłkiem. Po jego odejściu, w kuchni zapanowała cisza. Dudley nie wiedział, co myśleć.

\- Mamo, co się dzieje? - zapytał.

\- Przeczytałam parę rzeczy o Harry'm, ciężkich do uwierzenia. Jeśli są prawdą, nasze poprzednie traktowanie jego osoby może być dla nas bardzo niebezpieczne. Właśnie skończyłam książkę o nim i próbuję dojść do tego, co jest prawdą, a co fikcją.

\- Książkę - o nim? Dlaczego ktokolwiek napisał o nim książkę?

\- Tutaj.

Petunia podała Dudleyowi książkę.

\- Przeczytaj ją i wtedy zobaczysz, dlaczego o nim napisali. Swoją drogą, nie muszę chyba przypominać, że masz ją trzymać z dala od ojca?

\- A jak wspomnę coś o tym tacie? Tak jak zabawnie byłoby widzieć go wściekłego, chociaż Harry i jego suka mogliby zranić tatę, jeżeli czegokolwiek by spróbował.

\- Nie mów tak o niej. Również jej nie lubię, ale Harry owszem, a po tym, jak to przeczytasz, nie będziesz chciał, by był na Ciebie wściekły. Trzymaj ją dobrze ukrytą, w porządku, Dudziaczku?

\- Tak, mamo.

Dudley chwycił książkę i zobaczył twarz Harry'ego uśmiechającą się do niego z okładki. Zdjęcie poruszyło się lekko i Dudley prawie ją upuścił.

\- Mamo, to się rusza.

\- Wiem, Dudziaczku. Ich zdjęcia są ruchome. Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, która różni ich od nas. Spróbuj się tym nie przejmować, Pysiaczku. Część ze zdjęć nie może być prawdziwa, ale tam są. Smok ścigający go na miotle - jak dla mnie raczej naciągana fikcja. Jednak, książka traktuje to „normalnie". Dziwni ludzie - jak Ci z Hare Krishna na lotnisku.

\- Smok? Nie są prawdziwe. Widzielibyśmy je, gdyby były. Prawda?

\- Możesz tak myśleć, ale nikt nic nie wie o... nich i ich metodach. - powiedziała Petunia, wyraźnie przestraszona, lustrowała nie tak ciemne rejony kuchni, jakby w poszukiwaniu podglądaczy.

\- Wiem, Dudziaczku, nie lubisz czytać, ale to może nam pomóc poradzić sobie ze nieprzyjemnymi wydarzeniami, które mogą mieć miejsce tego lata. Nie bez powodu mam złe przeczucia.

 _Co_ _tu_ _się do diabła wyrabia i co Tonks jej zrobiła?_ Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, co się dzieje pod numerem czwartym. Nieraz w życiu zdarzało się coś podobnego. Harry próbował przekonać samego siebie, by to zostawić, powtarzając sobie raz po raz, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi, póki Tonks nie powróci.

Gdy tylko wyciszył swoją ciekawość, zabrał się do konsumpcji swojego łupu i skupił na ćwiczeniach. _Było zabawnie przerazić ich i podręczyć zwykłym zaklęciem przywołującym._

Skończył posiłek i powtórzył zaklęcia, nad którymi pracował wcześniej. Udowodniwszy sobie, że się z nimi uporał, wybrał kolejne cztery do nauczenia. Skoro osiągnął już swój cel na dzień, wszystko ponad będzie pożądanym dodatkiem.

Praktykował zaklęcie zapalające na niewielkiej świeczce, którą przywiózł z Hogwartu i ledwie uniknął podpalenia pokoju po kilku błyskach i dymach. Przetrwawszy zniszczenie koca, paru starych książek Dudleya i plamę na biurku, Harry zdecydował, że jeżeli ma coś podpalać, to lepiej poćwiczy także czar zamrażający płomienie. Przetestował efekt zaklęcia, przesuwając dłoń nad otwartym ogniem, który właśnie wytworzył, ku głośniej dezaprobacie Hedwigi.

Po godzinie ćwiczeń, ostatecznie opanował zaklęcie zmieniające McGonagall. Chociaż nie był pewien, czemu się tym przejmuje, w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty, tego, co mówiła, pamiętał jej słowa: „Nauka w przyszłości bazuje na nauce w przeszłości". Po prostu jej uwierzył.

Zaklęcie mrożące przyniosło Harry'emu nieco trudności, ale nie w zamrażaniu przedmiotów - co działało poprawnie - musiał popracować nad celnością.

Skrzywił się i wymamrotał już trzeci raz:

\- Przepraszam, Hedwigo.

Gdy zaklęcie ledwie minęło zdenerwowaną sowę.

Po kilku szorstkich plamach na ścianach, powstałych w wyniku ćwiczeń, Harry usłyszał hałas z dołu. Było za wcześnie na powrót Tonks. Otworzył drzwi i nasłuchiwał. Słyszał głosy, ale były zbyt ciche, by zrozumieć ich treść. Ciekawość przeważyła, podszedł na szczyt schodów, rzuciwszy wcześniej zaklęcie wyciszające na swoje kroki.

Teraz chciałby mieć pod ręką parę Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, jeden z głosów brzmiał znajomo, ale nie potrafił go rozpoznać. Rozważywszy kilka opcji, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i pokonał kilka stopni. Ktoś stał w salonie. Lekko kucając, Harry był w stanie zobaczyć znoszoną pelerynę, naprawianą więcej, niż parę razy. Rozpoznawszy płaszcz, Harry przeżył moment zwątpienia, czy naprawdę chce rozmawiać z jego właścicielem, czy też nie.

Podjął decyzję i zwiesiwszy głowę na znak klęski, zszedł po pozostałych schodach do salonu. Stanął dokładnie za Remusem, słuchając rozmowy jego i ciotki Petunii. Nikt nie usłyszał, jak wchodzi i pozostali nieświadomi jego obecności.

\- Nie chcę „Pana" tutaj nie bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego - zadeklarowała Petunia, zezując na jego zniszczone okrycie, które ewidentnie rozpraszało jej uwagę.

\- Teraz, Pani Dursley, chcę tylko odwiedzić Harry'ego - wyjaśnił Remus - Zapewniam, pójdę, zanim pojawi się Pan Dursley.

Wewnętrzna walka pojawiła się na jej twarzy.

\- Dobrze! Dwójka z was, to o dwoje za dużo! Ostatnią rzeczą, której tutaj chcę lub potrzebuje jest większa ilość ludzi waszego pokroju.

\- Dziękuję za gościnność, Pani Dursley. - Remus zmusił się do bycia tak grzecznym, jak mógł.

\- Pójdę teraz na górę i z nim porozmawiam.

\- Jestem tutaj, Profesorze - powiedział Harry.

Remus lekko podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu i obrócił się, obdarzając go niewielkim, smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie usłyszałem Cię, Harry - a moje uszy są lepsze, niż większości ludzi. Założę się, że nie słyszeliśmy połowy hałasu, który robiłeś wstając w szkole.

Harry nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu.

\- Pana uszy są lepsze, niż pewnego nietoperza, czy starca? Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale dlaczego Pan tu jest, Profesorze?

\- Dla Ciebie Remus, Harry - odpowiedział łagodnie Lupin - Nie byłem Twoim nauczycielem parę lat i widzę Cię jako równego sobie, więc proszę, mów mi Remus.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie, Remusie, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

\- W porządku, w takim razie powinniśmy iść gdzieś, gdzie porozmawiamy bardziej prywatnie. Będziesz wolał zapewne rozważyć, to co powiem i tak dalej.

\- Powiesz o czym? - zapytał Harry, czując jak jego cierpliwość zaczyna zanikać.

\- Syriusz - odparł Remus jednym słowem, czekając na wybuchową reakcję.

\- Ach, okej, rozumiem Twój problem. W takim razie mój pokój? - odparł Harry, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdy już dyskretnie usunął zaklęcie wyciszające ze swoich stóp. _Nie chcę jeszcze niczego rozgłaszać. Wszyscy domyślą się na swój własny, trudniejszy sposób._

Niezależnie od siebie, Harry zastanawiał się, jaką to straszną rzecz musiał mu powiedzieć Remus, że nie mógł tego przekazać pocztą lub przez Tonks. Ledwie drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, wlepił w niego spojrzenie, czekając, aż zacznie.

Remus rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył duże łóżko, które przyciągnęło jego zainteresowanie. Gdy Harry zakaszlał znacząco, spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Harry, wyglądasz dobrze. Czy sypiasz i jadasz poprawnie? - zaczął nerwowo.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Harry nie chciał dać się wciągnąć w żadne gierki. Chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje i to szybko.

\- Okej, dobrze, jestem tutaj, by porozmawiać o Syriuszu. Wiem, Ty raczej nie chcesz, ale parę spraw wymaga dyskusji. Tęsknię za nim tak samo, jak Ty, Harry, może nawet trochę bardziej, ale to nie jest głównym powodem, który mnie tu sprowadził. W ciągu następnych paru dni, powinieneś otrzymać wiadomość z Gringotta, dotyczącą jego testamentu. Nie chciałem, by zastała Cię nieprzygotowanego, więc pospieszyłem powiedzieć Ci osobiście.

\- Harry, wiem, że jesteś w jego testamencie. Jak znam Łapę, otrzymasz większość z jego rzeczy. Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że życie idzie naprzód. Syriusz chciałby, byś używał jego własności, aby siać tak wiele zniszczenia, jak to możliwe. Przynajmniej, taki był jego plan, gdy zmarła mu matka. Chciałem Ci także powiedzieć, że nie jesteś przyczyną jego śmierci. Nie masz powodu, by czuć się winnym.

Harry gapił się tępo na przyjaciela swojego ojca. To była ostatnia rzecz, z jaką chciał sobie teraz radzić. Nie chciał niczego z rzeczy Syriusza, a myśleć o tym jeszcze mniej. Westchnął, wiedział, że nie ma wielkiego wyboru w tej materii, od kiedy Gringott przyniesie wskazówki, które Syriusz im zostawił.

\- Dobrze - powiedział w końcu, walcząc ze swoją złością i smutkiem - Coś jeszcze?

Remus nie był zaskoczony jego podejściem. Rozumiał emocje, z którymi Harry musiał sobie poradzić. Były takie same, jak jego własne, z którymi musiał się uporać lata temu, kiedy ich życia zostały zniszczone w tę okropną noc Helloween.

\- Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, Harry, jestem do Twojej dyspozycji.

\- Ha, masz na myśli, że jesteś kimś dla mnie. _Tutaj_ jestem sam. Jest też Hedwiga, ale dużo nie mówi, jest w końcu sową i tak dalej.

\- Harry, wiem, że to rani, ale sprawy rozwiążą się...

\- Stój.

Harry nie chciał tego słyszeć.

\- Nie chcę Twojej sympatii i porad. Przejdę przez to, jak przez wszystko inne, po swojemu.

Harry nie zwerbalizował tego, co naprawdę myślał. _Dorwę tę sukę, tak, czy inaczej. To moja droga, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi t_ _ę kwestię_ _._

Remus wyglądał na jednocześnie zmartwionego i ucieszonego. Nie był pewien, jak potraktować, to co powiedział Harry. Jego stwierdzenie mogło mieć wiele znaczeń.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku, Harry. Staraj się za bardzo w tym nie zagłębiać. Kiedy mówię, że nic dobrego z tego nie wynika, opieram się na własnym doświadczeniu.

\- Tak, ale kiedy Ty tego doświadczałeś, wszyscy byli martwi albo w więzieniu. Więc tak naprawdę nigdy nie musiałeś czegoś z tym robić. Nie mam tego problemu. Wszyscy, z którymi muszę sobie poradzić, wciąż żyją.

Harry powstrzymał się od powiedzenia czegoś więcej. Wiedział, że musi myśleć jasno i nie pozwolić swoim emocjom, by brały nad nim górę. Zorientował się, że teraz mógłby łatwo zmusić książkę do lewitacji, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić.

\- Remusie, jeżeli nie ma czegoś jeszcze, naprawdę wolałbym być teraz sam. Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Będę wypatrywać sowy.

Remus widział, jak młody człowiek walczy ze swoimi uczuciami. Wiedział, że Harry ma długą drogę do przebycia, zanim przejdzie do porządku dziennego nad tym, co się stało.

\- Rozumiem, Harry. Spróbuj pomyśleć o dobrych rzeczach, okej? Syriusz umarł, stojąc o własnych siłach. Zawsze chciał odejść w ten sposób. Albo leżąc pod dobrą kobietą, ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcesz o tym słyszeć. Wiem, nie powinienem, ale Syriusz opisywał wszystko w najmniejszych detalach, gdy mu się nudziło.

Remus uśmiechnął się smutno, wspominając jak wiele razy Syriusz opowiadał mu te historie.

\- Dziękuję za ten obraz, Remusie. Wątpię, bym mógł przez to zasnąć. A teraz, skoro skończyłeś deprawować mój umysł...

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, w wymuszony sposób.

\- Tak, myślę, że skończyłem. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie, Harry. Pamiętaj o dobrych czasach, okej? Już mnie nie ma.

Remus obrócił się i opuścił pokój. Zszedł po schodach i przez drzwi frontowe, kompletnie ignorując głowę wystającą zza framugi drzwi od kuchni, śledzącą każdy jego ruch.

Harry usłyszał trzask, będący znakiem deportacji i zwolnił ciasną kontrolę emocji, którą sobie wcześniej narzucił. Jego nastrój stał się jeszcze bardziej ponury. Czuł płynącą przez niego złość i potrzebował ją gdzieś skierować. Wiedział, że teraz nie może posługiwać się magią, bo wpędzi się w kłopoty. Gdy nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy, zdecydował się skierować do parku, myśląc, że spacer może oczyści jego myśli, a przynajmniej pozwoli na parę minut oddalić się od Privet Drive. Duszny nastrój tego domu, zaczynał go przytłaczać, tak jak podczas wszystkich poprzednich wakacji. Tylko tym razem, działo się to dużo szybciej.

Łatwo opuścił dom i szybko trafił do parku. Huśtawki zostały naprawione w czasie, gdy on był w Hogwarcie, więc usiadł na jednej i energicznie odepchnął się stopą od ziemi. Zrobił to raz, starając się uwolnić tak wiele swojej złości, jak mógł, bez angażowania magii. Obserwował jak widok parku przechyla się i patrzył na chmury nad głową. Huśtawka wychyliła się w drugą stronę i obraz parku powrócił, by po chwili ponownie schować się niżej. Złość powoli mijała wraz z każdym wahnięciem huśtawki, pozwalając mu wrócić z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Ruch spod małego krzaka przyciągnął jego uwagę, gdy tylko jego ruch ustabilizował się w postaci łagodnych wahnięć. Zobaczył włochaty ogon, który szybko jednak zniknął w pogłębiających się cieniach.

\- Jakby jeden opiekun nie wystarczył, mam drugiego. Ciekawe, czy zajmujesz się mną, czy opiekujesz moim strażnikiem? -

Owłosiony pysk wyjrzał zza krzaka i miauknął do niego. Harry uznał, że to oznacza oba zadania naraz, zwłaszcza, że o ile wiedział, odpowiedzialność Mundungusa była w najlepszym razie wątpliwa. Na kolejne dwadzieścia minut zapadła cisza, dopóki do parku nie wpadła dwójka dzieci. Musieli być w okolicy nowi, ponieważ znaleźli w parku mniej więcej w porze, kiedy mogli przyjść Dudley i jego banda i robić problemy innym dzieciakom. Niszczenie własności publicznej odbywało się po zmroku, tak samo jak większość nękania.

Chłopiec i dziewczynka musieli być bratem i siostrą, wnioskując po sposobie w jaki jej dokuczał. Nie musiał dużo mówić, czy robić, by zaczęła okładać go piąstką. Na przemian zjeżdżali ze zjeżdżalni i kręcili się na karuzeli. Harry zastanawiał się, jakby było mieć brata, czy siostrę. Ciekawiło go, czy jego rodzice myśleli o posiadaniu większej ilości dzieci, zanim Voldemort ich nie zabił.

Wiedząc, że tego rodzaju rozmyślania nie są najlepszym wyborem, Harry skupił się na obserwowaniu dzieci. Mieli około ośmiu i sześciu lat, może dziewięciu i siedmiu. Dziewczynka podążała za bratem i robiła, to co on, dopóki jej nie zdenerwował. Jego dokuczanie bardzo przypominało to, któremu bliźniacy poddawali Rona i Ginny, oczywiście z wyłączeniem eksplozji. Oboje wydawali się razem szczęśliwi i dla Harry'ego było to coś obcego. Nigdy nie miał rodzeństwa, które mógłby kochać, czy być na nie zły. Miał jedynie Dudleya i nigdy nie było między nimi niczego więcej, niż złość, nienawiść i odraza.

Harry zastanowił się, jak to działało między nim, a przyjaciółmi. Pomyślał, że Hermionie było najbliżej do jego siostry. Musiał przyznać, iż przez większość czasu, była niczym jego starsza siostra. Zmuszała go do robienia zadań domowych. Dręczyła, by starał się być lepszy i przestrzegać reguł. Na swój sposób starała mu się pomóc najlepiej jak potrafiła. Wierzyła dorosłym i zawsze im ufała. Jej zawsze pomagali. Jej rodzice byli dobrymi ludźmi. Kochali ją i troszczyli się. Wierzyli jej i w nią. Nigdy nie musiała radzić sobie sama.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że czasem była także jego młodszą siostrą. Kiedy tylko książki i jej wiedza zawodziły ją, była bezradna. Gdy tak się działo, zwracała się do Harry'ego, by pomógł, podjął decyzje i naprawił, co trzeba. Kiedy wszystko stawało się trudne, szła się do niego, by wszystko naprostował. Wiedział, że w większości sytuacji, nie miał pojęcia, co robi. Po prostu robił coś i sprawy zazwyczaj się rozwiązywały. Kiedy mierzyli się z kłopotami, a on wybierał jedną z dróg, podążała za nim bez pytania. Jeśli był to prawdziwy problem, szła za nim, po drodze pomagając, jak tylko potrafiła.

Pomyślał o tych wszystkich razach, gdy coś spadło na ich barki. Za każdym razem poradzili sobie, bo pracowali razem. Harry przewodził, bo był gotów podejmować decyzje i zobaczyć, co dalej. Hermiona wolała usiąść z tyłu i gruntownie przemyśleć problem. Jeśli brakło na to czasu, czekała, aż Harry przejmie prowadzenie. Była siostrą, której nigdy nie miał, gdy dorastał. Doprowadzała go do szaleństwa próbując uczynić go lepszym, ale kiedy tylko pozostawiała to w spokoju, szła za nim.

Gdy obserwował rodzeństwo, dziewczynka poślizgnęła się i upadła niedaleko huśtawki. Próbowała nie płakać, ale nie szło jej zbyt dobrze. Bolało ją, ostrożnie trzymała się za ramię. Jej brat przerwał swoje zajęcie i podbiegł do niej. Harry widział na jego twarzy zmartwienie, ale widać nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Niepewność brata, spowodowała, że zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. Była przerażona, bo jej brat był przerażony, wzajemnie się napędzali, a spokój i radość panujące wcześniej szybko znikły.

Harry powstał i zaczął iść w ich stronę. Gdy zastanowił się nad tym poważnie, stwierdził, że zawsze robił coś, co trzeba było zrobić. Dobrze lub źle, zawsze wybierał. Hermiona zazwyczaj upewniała się, czy za bardzo nie spaprał.

\- W porządku? - zapytał dziewczynki.

Walczyła ze łzami, ale przegrywała. Brat jedynie patrzył, nie wiedząc, co dalej.

\- Upadłam i ramię mnie boli. - odparła.

\- Czy Twoi rodzice są niedaleko? - zapytał Harry.

\- Są w domu - udzielił odpowiedzi brat - W dole tamtej ulicy.

Pokazał na Magnolia Road.

\- Pokaż mi swoje ramię. Będę tak ostrożny, jak tylko można, okej?

Dziewczynka skinęła dłonią i zabrała swoją lewą rękę, którą trzymała za uszkodzoną prawą. Harry na jej przedramieniu zobaczył guz, szybko się się powiększający. Pomyślał, że ramię może być złamane, ale pewności nie miał. Nie za dobrze pamiętał swoje pierwsze złamane ramię, a za drugim jego kości, dzięki pewnemu profesorowi, szybko tam nie było.

\- Jesteś w stanie iść? - zapytał powoli.

Powoli pokręciła głową.

\- Okej, w takim razie zanieść Cię do domu? - zapytał. Potaknęła, przedtem spojrzawszy na brata, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

Harry podniósł ją ostrożnie i umieścił w ramionach, przez cały czas pociągała nosem. Powiedział chłopcu, by prowadził. Podążył za nim przez park i dalej, wzdłuż Magnolia Road. Widział w oczach chłopca lęk. Zastanawiał się, czemu kogoś tak bardzo może przerażać złamane ramię. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, że dla normalnych ludzi, pęknięta kończyna to faktycznie wielka sprawa. Harry prawie się roześmiał, gdy porównał złamaną rękę do całej listy swoich obrażeń. Byłaby gdzieś na samym dole.

Gdy szli, pomyślał o Ronie. Mógłby być jego bratem, którego nigdy nie miał, podobnie jak Hermiona siostrą. Wystarczająco łatwo potrafił go rozśmieszyć. Jak również zdenerwować i doprowadzić do wściekłości. Ron miał problem z zazdrością i pieniędzmi. Bycie najmłodszym chłopcem w rodzinie złożonej przede wszystkim z mężczyzn, wyjaśniało zazdrość. We wszystkim był ostatni i potem został przyjacielem Harry'ego Dziwaka Pottera. _Dobry wybór, Ron._

Ron był nadmiernie wrażliwy w kwestii swojej sytuacji finansowej. Harry, dorastając nigdy nie miał pieniędzy. Dowiedział się, że ma skrytkę pełną złota, kiedy miał jedenaście lat, ale to nie czyniło mu wielkiej różnicy. Ot, jedno zmartwienie mniej z całej ich listy. Ron mógł być zły na Harry'ego za najgorsze drobnostki i to było w porządku. Mógł go rozśmieszyć robiąc coś głupiego, bądź zwyczajnie będąc Ronem.

Dorastając samotnie, Harry jakoś zdobył brata i siostrę „po drodze". Nie wiedział w zasadzie jak, ale jakoś to zrobił. Patrząc na dziewczynkę w jego ramionach, zastanawiał się, czy jego ojciec zrobiłby dla niego to samo. _Mama pewnie nakrzyczałaby na niego, bo pozwolił mi się poranić i w sekundę uleczyła mnie jednym machnięciem różdżki._

Chamski komentarz wyrwał Harry'ego z rozmyślań.

\- Oj, Potter. Najpierw podskakiwałeś do starszych, a teraz obrabowałeś kołyskę. Nie masz dosyć?

Harry zwolnił i zobaczył, że Dudley, Dennis, Piers, Gordon i Malcolm stoją mu na drodze. Dudley go zaczepił, ale wyglądało jakby zrobił tak przymuszony przez pozostałych. Banda była cicho, szturchali go, by powiedział coś jeszcze.

\- Dud, musiałeś się pochorować, by wymyślić coś takiego. Chociaż, strzelam, że naprawdę był to Piers. Brzmi jak coś, co mógłby powiedzieć, wnioskując po tym, jak lubi młodszych. A teraz, wybaczcie, ale muszę odstawić zranionego dzieciaka do rodziców.

\- Uważaj, Potter - odparł Piers - Wytnę Ci serce, za to co powiedziałeś.

Po czym, wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż składany nóż i otworzył go.

Dudley zerknął na nóż i Harry'ego. Wydawał się niezbyt pewny, tego, co ma zrobić. Jego „przyjaciele" oczekiwali pobicia Harry'ego, za każdym razem, gdy przyłapią go poza domem, ale wiedział też, że jego mama powiedziała, by zostawić Pottera w spokoju. Pamiętał też, co Harry zrobił jego ojcu i magię, którą praktykował wcześniej. Książka, którą dała mu matka, wciąż leżała nieotwarta pod materacem, razem z resztą jego „książek do czytania".

Harry nie chciał, by dzieci znalazły się między bandą Dudleya, a nim. Zdecydował się odwlec konfrontację, o ile był w stanie.

\- Jeśli dasz mi parę minut, Piers, będę z powrotem i wówczas możesz próbować. Chociaż, wątpię, byś dał radę. Bardziej niebezpieczni od Ciebie próbowali tego samego i dotąd im się nie udało. Więc, daj mi zatroszczyć się o sprawy teraźniejsze i odłóżmy dzielące nas różnice na później.

Harry zaczął z powrotem iść normalnie i podążył na chłopcem dookoła grupki. Dziewczynka schowała jej głowę jak tylko mogła, gdy banda zaczęła grozić i teraz dalej trzymała ją w dole. Harry miał nadzieję, że uda mu się odejść, nie będąc zmuszanym do walki.

Malcolm wybrał ten moment, by się dołączyć.

\- Myślisz, że możesz się z nami mierzyć, Potter? Piers, dla mnie to brzmiało jak wyzwanie. Co z tym zrobimy?

Harry westchnął, nie przerywając marszu. Jeżeli dom był niedaleko, może będzie mógł odejść, a przy tym nikt więcej nie zostanie zraniony lub on sam nie znajdzie się w tarapatach.

\- Zamierzam Cię zabić, Potter - oznajmił zimno Piers.

Harry przystanął i powoli się obrócił, przybierając najbardziej zastraszający wyraz twarzy, jaki był w stanie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz próbować, Piers? - zapytał powoli, z naciskiem.

\- Wielu mówiło tak samo. Wciąż tu jestem, jak myślisz, co się z nimi stało?

Harry spojrzał w oczy każdemu z nich. Szczególnie długo Dudleyowi i Piersowi. Wreszcie rzucił im ostatnie, zamaszyste spojrzenie i ponownie zwrócił się ku chłopcu.

Nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak banda zareagowała na jego ostatnie słowa i pokonał resztę drogi do Wisteria Walk, zanim cokolwiek powiedzieli. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego ze spokojem.

\- Potrafisz być straszny, gdy trzeba. Chociaż, czuję się z Tobą bezpieczna. Nie boję się.

\- Dziękuję, jak sądzę.

Harry nie był pewien jak przyjąć jej komentarz. Wydawał się zarówno dobry, jak i zły. Przeszli jeszcze obok kilku domów, zanim chłopiec podbiegł do jednego z czerwonymi drzwiami. Otworzył drzwi i zawołał swoją mamę i tatę. Harry szedł ścieżką, wypatrując rodziców rodzeństwa i bandy Dudleya, nie wspominając o śmierciożercach, którzy mogli zanim podążać. Przebywanie tak daleko od Privet Drive zapewne nie zostałoby dobrze przyjęte przez Dumbledore'a. _Do licha z nim_.

Z domu wybiegła kobieta, chłopiec zaraz za nią. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i ostrożnie postawił dziewczynkę na jej własnych nogach. Poczekał, co zrobi mama, nie mając za wiele doświadczenia w tego rodzaju sprawach.

Kobieta klękła przed dziewczynką, pytając, co się stało. Mała szybko wyjaśniła i ostrożnie wskazała na swoje obrażenia. Harry zobaczył miłość na twarzy kobiety i zamarzył, by zobaczyć to samo u własnej matki. Kobieta sprawdziła najgorsze zranienie i westchnęła ciężko. Powiedziała chłopcu, by przekazał tacie, że muszą natychmiast jechać do szpitala. Ten pobiegł szybko do środka, wykrzykując, co mu nakazano. Dziewczynkę obdarzyła delikatnym uściskiem.

Harry obrócił się i zaczął wracać na Privet Drive, do „więzienia", które tam na niego czekało. Poczuł za sobą jakieś poruszenie i szybko się obrócił, by zobaczyć, jak matka dziewczynki idzie ku niemu. Wyglądała na wdzięczną, ale zarazem zatroskaną. Harry nie był pewien, co może się stać, ale był gotowy.

\- Dziękuję, że odprowadziłeś Emmę do domu. Nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczyć, ach...

\- Harry. Nie ma sprawy.

\- Jacyś chłopcy grozili, że go zabiją, mamo. Przestraszyli mnie.

Dziewczynka stała za matką, kurczowo trzymając się za ramię.

\- Nie martw się nimi, Emmo. Radziłem sobie z gorszymi.

Uśmiechnął się do małej i jej mamy, po czym z powrotem zwrócił się ku domowi.

\- Naprawdę Ci grozili, czy to tylko słowa? - zapytała kobieta.

\- Mówili poważnie, ale jak mówiłem, nie ma czym się martwić. Żaden wielki problem. Przynajmniej w porównaniu z tymi, z którymi jestem przyzwyczajony sobie radzić.

Harry skinął matce i córce i odszedł. Dotarł do Privet Drive bez żadnych problemów, do czasu, aż ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, jakby coś było nie w porządku. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyciągnął różdżkę z ukrytego miejsca, gdzie trzymał ją cały czas gotową do użycia. Rozglądał się po ulicy w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby stanowić zagrożenie. Czekał, aż usłyszał jak coś porusza po jego lewej.

Zwrócił różdżkę w tę stronę i dźgnął, trafiając kogoś prosto w klatkę piersiową. Znajomy dotyk peleryny-niewidki i dziewczęce „uff", gdy ten ktoś upadł na ziemię, powiedziały mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć.

\- Hej, Tonks. - powiedział Harry, odzyskując równowagę.

\- Lepiej unikaj śledzenia mnie następnym razem. Możesz się uszkodzić.

\- Och, to na pewno zostawiło ślady, Harry. Wiesz, że jesteś agresywny? Wejdźmy do środka, bym mogła zdjąć te głupie ciuchy i sprawdzić obrażenia.

\- Tędy, Nimfadoro. - odparł Harry i przyspieszył kroku, by uniknąć wszelkich ataków, które mogła przypuścić. Otworzył drzwi i poczekał na odgłos kroków na schodach, zanim powoli je zamknął. Szybko podążył za dźwiękiem wspominającej się Tonks. Nie szła tak sprężyście jak zwykle, ale przynajmniej znowu nie spadła.

Drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się i usłyszał jak tkanina delikatnie po czymś sunie, a potem opada na podłogę. Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi, odkrywając, że Tonks ściągnęła zewnętrzne okrycie. Odrzuciła swoją szarą szatę na pelerynę-niewidkę, która leżała skłębiona obok nogi łóżka. Chciał skomentować jej rozbieranie się, ale nie skończyła. Wyciągnęła koszulę ze spodni i rozpięła guziki. Trzymając koszulę w górze i eksponując przy tym płaski brzuch, opuściła tylną część spodni, ukazując górną część kształtnych pośladków. Nieco się obróciła, by zobaczyć swoje odbicie w lustrze wewnątrz otwartej szafy Harry'ego. Lekko się skrzywiła, ale Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej obnażonego ciała.

\- Widzisz, mówiłam, że pozostanie ślad! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Jak mogłeś mnie zaatakować w ten sposób? Zamierzałam Cię tylko połaskotać!

Obróciła się, ukazując Harry'emu czerwoną plamę na dolnej części pleców i górnej pośladków.

\- Wylądowałam na kamieniu, jestem pewna. Boli.

Dopiero teraz Tonks zwróciła uwagę jak Harry wytrzeszcza oczy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że może wykorzystać okazję i zawstydzić go ponownie, skoro ostatnio za bardzo nie podziałało.

\- Podoba Ci się, co widzisz, Harry? Może chciałbyś dotknąć? Albo pocałować i wówczas będzie lepiej.

Odnotowała, jak się zaczerwienił, zanim rumieniec zniknął.

 _Uwielbia każdą minutę tego. Tym razem nie dam się zagiąć. Pokażę jej, by się ze mną nie drażniła._ _H_ arry uniósł brwi i spojrzał prosto na nią. Zaczekał parę sekund, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje na jego spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli nalegasz, nie mam nic przeciwko przyjrzeniu się bliżej.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy skończył. _Utrzymaj to. Widziałeś, jak bliźniacy i Seamus robili tak samo z innymi dziewczynami. Wszystko opiera się na pewności siebie i wytrwałości._ Obserwował jak jej usta lekko się otwierają i zastygają w kształcie „o". _Mam Cię._

\- Dobrze, więc chcesz mi dać się temu przyjrzeć, czy wolisz dalej paradować po moim pokoju ukazując swoje niebieskie majtki?

Harry zrobił, co mógł, by utrzymać możliwie neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdy to powiedział. Chociaż, nie spodziewał się jej reakcji.

Tonks zamknęła usta i chyba podjęła decyzję. Zrobiła krok naprzód i obróciła się, dając mu dobry widok na obrażenie. Przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, zanim spojrzała na zadrapanie i westchnęła.

\- Wciąż boli i mogę potrzebować Twojej pomocy w zaleczeniu tego. Moje zaklęcia z zakresu pierwszej pomocy są w najlepszym razie na poziomie podstawowym i nie przywykłam stosować ich na sobie.

Harry spojrzał na zadrapanie i stwierdził, że skóra jest lekko rozdarta, a siniak wciąż się powiększa. Nie mógł nic poradzić, że zauważył, jak gładka jest jej skóra na biodrze i plecach oraz pięknego tyłka. Przełknął ślinę, zanim był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Jak mam pomóc, Tonks?

Tonks uśmiechnęła się z zaskoczeniem, widząc jak dobrze poradził sobie w tej sytuacji.

\- Potrzebuję, byś pokierował moją różdżką, okrężnymi ruchami w uszkodzonym rejonie. Ruchy muszą być płynne, inaczej nie zadziała. Rzucę zaklęcie, ale ciężko tam dosięgnąć, utrzymując poprawną kontrolę nad różdżką.

\- Zrobię, co mogę. Tylko pokaż mi jak.

\- _Chętnie_ , Harry.

Została nagrodzona lekkim grymasem Harry'ego, dowodzącym, że czyta między wierszami, jak zamierzała. Podwinęła koszulę i przytrzymała, by nie przeszkadzała. Potem jeszcze bardziej opuściła spodnie, ukazując jeszcze więcej niebieskiej bielizny. Widziała jak Harry po raz drugi przełyka ślinę i stara się utrzymać wzrok z dala od pewnych rejonów.

 _Och, aż za wiele zabawy. Mogę z nim przegrać wojnę na słowa, ale na widoki wygrywam bezsprzecznie._

\- Harry, potrzebuję, byś trzymał moją różdżkę i powoli zataczał nią gładkie kręgi dookoła rany. Nie martw się o magię, to moja różdżka i wiem, co robię.

Czekała, aż Harry weźmie różdżkę i zacznie nią poruszać. Miał jednak problem z utrzymaniem jej w określonym rejonie.

\- Tonks, wiercisz się za każdym razem, gdy ruszasz różdżką. Jak mam ją utrzymać nad raną?

\- Zorientuj się, Harry. Ja muszę koncentrować się na zaklęciu.

Harry'emu zostało zaledwie kilka opcji rozwiązania problemu, więc w końcu położył dłoń na jej biodrze, utrzymując ją w ustalonej pozycji i kontynuował okrężne ruchy różdżką.

Tonks straciła koncentrację, gdy poczuła jak wraca poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale czuła się z nim bezpiecznie. Gdy jego ręka dotknęła jej biodra, poczuła na nim falę ciepła. _Może wygrałam wojnę na obrazy, ale skopał mi tyłek, gdy przyszło do dotykania. Och, te ręce._ Tonks w myślach pokręciła nad sobą głową, zanim skupiła się z powrotem na zadaniu. _Musisz się skoncentrować albo to zajmie cały dzień. Ale, czy byłoby tak źle?_

Użyła Oklumencji, by się wyciszyć i ponownie wróciła do zadania. Z pomocą Harry'ego uleczyła ranę w kilka minut. Powstrzymała swoją różdżkę i odrzuciła na łóżko. Zerknęła tam, gdzie wcześniej miała obrażenie, by zobaczyć nieskażoną skórę, połyskującą przy świetle zachodzącego słońca. Podniosła wzrok i odkryła, że Harry wciąż patrzy na jej ciało.

\- Podoba Ci się, Harry? Może, jeżeli będziesz miły, później dam Ci popatrzeć więcej.

Harry przestał i spojrzał prosto na nią. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego wzrok był bardzo przenikliwy.

\- Żarty na bok, dziękuje za pomoc. Wracając do żartów, to Twoja wina, że się zraniłam.

\- Chciałaś mnie zaatakować. Czego oczekiwałaś?

\- Na pewno nie przyłapania! Pojawiłam się mniej więcej wtedy, gdy ta dziewczynka się uszkodziła. Swoją drogą, dobra robota. Zawsze bohater, czyż nie?

\- Zrobiłem, co uznałem wtedy za najbardziej właściwe. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że nie złamała ręki. Mugole muszą czekać miesiąc, czy dłużej, zanim kości się wyleczą. Wiem, bo musiałem czekać z sześć tygodni, by moje ramię się zaleczyło, po tym jak je złamali.

\- Kto to był?

\- Lekarz je złamał, gdy zaczęło się źle zrastać.

\- Po pierwsze, jak mogło się zacząć źle leczyć?

Tonks nie rozumiała, o czym Harry mówi.

\- Przez jakiś tydzień po tym jak je złamałem, nie poszedłem do lekarza.

Harry nieco zwiesił głowę, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Cholerni Dursleyowie, prawda? - warknęła Tonks - Co zrobili, zignorowali guza na Twoim ramieniu?

\- Nie, tak naprawdę go nie zauważyli. Zamknęli mnie w komórce na tydzień, po tym jak to się stało. Jakiś rodzaj kary, jak sądzę. Ciotka Petunia musiała zabrać mnie do lekarza, bo moje ramię wyglądało okropnie i nie chciała, by ludzie gadali. Kość zaczęła się zrastać, ale krzywo. Musiałem wtedy użyć trochę magii. Mogłem się wyleczyć szybciej, gdyby Dudley nie próbował mnie tam trafić za każdym razem, kiedy mógł.

Tonks chciała zabić tych mugoli jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzednio.

\- Jak do diabła mogli Ci to zrobić? Jak mogli komukolwiek?

\- Daj spokój, Tonks. Dawno skończone i poradziłem sobie z tym. A teraz, podążałaś za mną od parku?

\- Taa, czekałam, aż ten idiota Cię zaatakuje, by ocalić zbawcę.

Zaśmiała się z własnego żartu, ale Harry skrzywił się.

\- Jeśli tam byłaś, dlaczego Cię nie wyczułem, jak wtedy, gdy wróciłem tutaj?

\- Nie wiem. Może myślałeś o innej „kobiecie" i nie zauważyłeś mnie.

Tonks wydęła wargi, jak tylko mogła, walcząc z poszerzającym się uśmiechem.

\- Nie całkiem, Tonks. Wiedziałem, że ktoś jest niedaleko mnie, gdy tylko tutaj wróciłem. Mówisz, że chciałaś mnie zaatakować?

\- Tak, chciałam Cię połaskotać. Zrobiłam to, ale zdecydowałeś się mnie przewrócić i poranić mój tyłek, więc załapałeś się na darmowy pokaz.

\- Więc zamierzałaś się za mnie zabrać. Planowałaś atak.

\- Dlaczego robisz z tego tak wielką sprawę, Harry? Ludzie ciągle mają przeczucia. Nazywamy to szóstym zmysłem.

\- Ponieważ, już miewałem takie wrażenia. Kiedy ktoś chce mnie zaatakować, zdaję się o tym wiedzieć. Większość ludzi określiłaby to jako odruchy, ale ja wiem, kiedy coś złego ma się stać przy mnie. Zawsze wiem o takich sprawach.

\- Kolejna rzecz wymagająca treningu - powiedziała Tonks do siebie, tylko głośno.

\- Co, Tonks?

\- Nic, Harry. Teraz, chciałabym usłyszeć, jak dzisiaj pracowałeś. Powiedziałam Ci, byś poćwiczył nieco magii bezróżdżkowej, więc pokaż mi, czego się nauczyłeś.

Rzucając jej twarde spojrzenie za tak nagłe zbycie jego ciekawości, Harry odesłał książkę na drugi koniec pokoju, a następnie przyzwał ją z powrotem. Tonks jęknęła i popatrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Co? - powiedział Harry - Powiedziałaś, bym poćwiczył, więc tak zrobiłem. Coś nie tak?

\- Nie używałeś słów ani ruchów dłoni. Użyłeś dwóch różnych zaklęć.

\- Masz na myśli to, że powinienem używać słów podczas używania magii bezróżdżkowej? Myślałem, że chcesz bym zrobił to cicho i bez żadnego ruchu.

\- Pozostawiłam Cię samemu sobie, byś nauczył się magii bezróżdżkowej. Sądziłam, że łatwym sposobem, robiąc wszystko jak zwykle, tylko bez różdżki. Nie spodziewałam się magii niewerbalnej i bez żadnych ruchów. Harry, nigdy o tym nie czytałeś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, od tego mam Hermionę. Ona czyta, Ron się martwi, a ja...po prostu robię.

\- Przynajmniej dowiodłeś w ten sposób, że masz siłę woli i magiczną zdolność. Okej, więc opanowałeś lewitację i przyzywanie przedmiotów. Jestem pod wrażeniem, dobra robota jak na jeden dzień.

\- Dzisiaj nauczyłem się ośmiu zaklęć - wymienił je wszystkie - Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy działa zaklęcie mrożące, mogłem ćwiczyć jedynie na przedmiotach nieożywionych.

Tonks tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Jak na Merlina mogłeś... Nieważne. Twoja metoda, Harry. Poszło Ci lepiej, niż komukolwiek innemu, kogo znam.

Pomyślała o pytaniu, które chciała zadać.

\- Harry, czy znasz jakieś ograniczenia swojej magii?

Harry pomyślał i próbował sobie przypomnieć.

\- Z tego, co wiem, nie wolno się aportować w Hogwarcie z powodu osłon. Nie ma żadnej osłony przeciwko Zabójczej Klątwie, ale jestem dowodem, że to nie zawsze prawda.

Harry myślał dłużej i Tonks wydawała się zaniepokojona.

\- To wszystko co wiem, Tonks. Hermiona pewnie dałaby Ci kilka stron, jeżeli faktycznie chciałabyś wiedzieć.

\- Chyba rozumiem Cię lepiej. Wiesz jedynie to, co ktoś Ci powiedział, a ludzie nie mówili Ci zbyt wiele. Prawdopodobnie większość przypuszczała, że wszystko wiesz, w końcu jesteś Harrym Potterem.

\- Tak, jak z tym byciem wężoustym na drugim roku. Jak mogłem wiedzieć, że jedynie czarnoksiężnicy mogli rozmawiać z wężami? Dobra, wiedziałem, że ja mogę. Jedynie raz widziałem jednego w zoo i można zapomnieć o czymś takim jak gadający wąż, po tym co zdarzyło się później.

\- Bazując na tym, co mówili inni, nie wiesz, co możemy, a co nie. Wiesz tylko, co możesz i czego nie. Jeśli przy tym jesteśmy, czego nie potrafisz?

\- Na początek, pokonać Rona w szachach. Przeczytać więcej, niż Hermiona, wiedzieć więcej od niej, nieważne. Em, aportować się wewnątrz Hogwartu. Nie potrafię wymyślić czegoś więcej.

Tonks parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o powszechnie akceptowanych zasadach magii. Zwyczajnie, idziesz i robisz. Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że ludzie zazwyczaj zaczynają praktykować magię bezróżdżkową z udawaną różdżką i potem idą dalej. Rzadko kto robi to niewerbalnie i bez ruchu. Ty dałeś radę pierwszego dnia, co jest nieco przerażające. Fakt, że nauczyłeś się tak ośmiu zaklęć, nie pomaga.

\- Całe życie mówiono mi, że jestem bezwartościowy i nic nie umiem. Magia jest jedyną rzeczą, którą umiem, a _oni_ nie. Nie chcę im niczego dowodzić. Nie chcę również zawieść mojego taty i mamy.

Tonks pokręciła głową, pokazując, że rozumie jego przekonania. Wiedziała, że jej życie bardzo różniło się od Harry'ego. Zawsze miała wsparcie rodziców. Nigdy nie musiała udowadniać im swojej wartości. Zawsze ją kochali. Harry nie miał tego wszystkiego. Była w nim ciągła walka. Magia była tym, co miał i był w niej lepszy, niż każdy kogo znała, wyjąwszy Dyrektora i Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Tonks czuła, jak Harry uspokaja się i oczyszcza umysł. Mogła wyczuć jego emocje prawie pod powierzchnią. Czuła jak walczy, by kontrolować swój umysł i wygrywa. Wiedziała, że użyła trochę Legilimencji, by go odczytać, ale to było konieczne, by wiedzieć, co czuje. Czuła jak jego ciała ciało sztywnieje i zastanawiała się, co to spowodowało.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma dłoń na biodrze Tonks, a jej spodnie są opuszczone aż do ud. Widział drgający, niebieski materiał, zakrywający jej kluczowe miejsca i zastanawiał się, jak czuje się tam, na dole. Wiedząc, że Tonks przed chwilą używała na nim Legilimencji, natychmiast powstrzymał takie myśli.

Odkaszlnąwszy, powiedział:

\- Tonks, może mogłabyś już podciągnąć spodnie? Wątpię, by ktoś z Dursleyów by docenił, gdyby wszedł i zobaczył nas w takiej sytuacji. Dobra, Dudley mógłby, ale wolałbym tego nie rozważać.

Tonks spojrzała i zobaczyła, że jej spodnie rzeczywiście są dalej na dole, a majtki w pełni widoczne. Obserwując jego twarz, powoli je podciągnęła, próbując zobaczyć, czy mu się podoba.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie wolisz, by były na dole, Harry? Jestem pewna, że zorientowalibyśmy się na czas.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, Tonks, ale wątpię, byś naprawdę chciała się zaangażować z takim gościem, jak ja. Wiesz, te wszystkie „przeznaczony na śmierć" i dalej, przerażają większość ludzi.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, co ludzie czują, prawda?

Tonks zmieniła plany na wieczór.

\- Chciałabym Ci pomóc z Twoją Oklumencją, Harry. Potrzebujesz ją dobrze opanować, jeżeli moje plany na lato mają się powieść. Muszą pozostać sekretem dla wszystkich. Zainteresowany?

\- Na pewno muszę nauczyć się Oklumencji, ale nie wiem, co planujesz na lato, dopóki mi nie powiesz. Więc, o co chodzi?

\- Nie teraz, Harry. Dowiesz się jutro, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Tak, czy inaczej, czegoś powinieneś się nauczyć już tego wieczoru. Więc, poćwiczmy Oklumencję. Wiesz coś o oczyszczaniu swojego umysłu, ale nic o całej reszcie. Musisz być w stanie wyczuć wtargnięcie i zwalczyć je, czy też skierować w bezpieczne miejsce. Naprawdę zdolny oklumenta, jest w stanie pokazać legilimencie, co tylko zechce, bez wykrycia. Trochę ludzi potrafi osłonić swój umysł i zapobiec wejściu, ale celem powinno być skierowanie intruza na fałszywe lub bezpieczne wspomnienia. Nadążasz?

\- Tak, rozumiem założenia, ale nie wiem, jak je osiągnąć.

\- Siła woli jest kluczowa, Harry, jeżeli masz jej dość. Teraz, rzucę zaklęcie i spróbuj mnie skierować ku bezpiecznym wspomnieniom. Wyrzuć mnie jedynie, gdy nie będziesz w stanie zrobić niczego innego.

Tonks rzuciła czar i zaczęła przedzierać się przez wspomnienia Harry'ego. Zaczęła od bezpiecznego miejsca w jego umyśle, koncentrując się na tym, co robił podczas pierwszego roku. Widziała Zwierciadło i czuła jego szczęście, gdy ujrzał rodzinę. Poczuła jak łzy spływają po jej własnej twarzy, w reakcji na to wspomnienie. Przeszła do meczów Quidditcha i poczuła jego wszechogarniającą ekscytację, gdy dosiadał miotły. Następnie były rozmowy z Ronem i Hermioną przez cały rok. Nic nie miało sensu, bo były kompletnie bez żadnego porządku, ale słyszała słowa.

Przerwała ćwiczenie i obserwowała, jak Harry siedzi naprzeciwko niej, z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy. Zanurkowała z powrotem w morzu myśli i natrafiła na jedną, dość przerażającą. Był to Zakazany Las i kształt przemieszczający się w stronę Harry'ego. Wspomnienie zmieniło się na bardzo wysokie figury szachowe, sunące po szachownicy. Kolejna zmiana. Zobaczyła jak troll macha maczugą, celując w Hermionę. Czuła jak jest wypychana i po chwili siedziała z powrotem w pokoju Harry'ego. On sam siedział na łóżku, ciężko dysząc.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Rozważając wszystko, zrobiłeś kawał dobrej roboty.

\- Nie potrafiłem zatrzymać Cię na jednym wspomnieniu albo powstrzymać przed pójściem, gdzie tylko byś chciała. Specjalnie trzymałaś się z dala od nieprzyjemnych wspomnień?

\- Chciałam zacząć od czegoś łatwego i potem podwyższać poprzeczkę. Jeżeli zaczęłabym od tych złych wspomnień, nie nauczyłbyś się niczego. Niech zgadnę, ten dupek wpychał się w najgorsze i zatrzymywał w nich?

\- A co innego mógł robić? Widziałem jak Cedrik umiera, więcej razy, niż mogę zliczyć. Atak na Pana Weasleya i powracający Voldemort również były jego ulubionymi.

\- Nie potrafię o tym powiedzieć czegokolwiek choćby odrobinę miłego, czy neutralnego, więc nie powiem nic. Wspaniale, że nauczyłeś się czegokolwiek z tego rodzaju instrukcjami. Jak trochę odpoczniesz, spróbujemy ponownie. Będzie lekko, póki tego nie opanujesz. Później postaram się, by było ciemniej i wymagało do Ciebie więcej siły. Obawiam się, że nie ma innej opcji.

\- Po prostu to zróbmy, Tonks. Jestem w tym lepszy, niż w mówieniu.

Kontakt wzrokowy został nawiązany ponownie, Tonks wypowiedziała słowo i znowu zobaczyła myśli Harry'ego. Tym razem, był to jego drugi rok i obserwowała drogę do Hogwartu. Latający samochód był czymś, czego nie zdołała zwyczajnie przyjąć i wybuchła śmiechem. _Och, te kłopoty w które wpadł z powodu niewłaściwego użycia produktu mugoli. Byliby z Syriuszem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jeśliby dać im czas._ Kontynuowała oglądanie większej ilości meczów Quidditcha. Umiejętności Harry'ego były zachwycające. Była przekonana, że po szkole mógłby grać profesjonalnie, gdyby tylko chciał.

Wspomnienia wróciły na pierwszy rok, do Zwierciadła Ein Eingarp. Nie na długo jednak, wkrótce obserwowała jak Harry pojedynkuje się z Draco i cieszyła się z każdej minuty widowiska. Zobaczyła jak siedzą w Łazience Marty, pracując na eliksirem wielosokowym. _Och, Harry, trudny eliksir. Po co był wam potrzebny?_ Potem, Gilderoy Lockhart w bladoniebieskich szatach, brykał wokół niego jak alfons.

Obrazy zmieniły się ponownie na scenę ze Zwierciadłem i zatrzymały na parę minut, nim Tonks postanowiła kontynuować. Czuła opór Harry'ego. _Dobrze, Harry. Tak trzymaj. Szybko się uczysz._ Włożyła w swoje wysiłki więcej siły woli, wizje zmieniły się, ale wszystko było zamazane i na niczym nie dało się skupić. Próbowała zmienić obraz, ale jej widok jakby zamroził się w jakiejś chmurze. Cofnąwszy zaklęcie, zobaczyła, że Harry patrzy na nią z niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

\- Dobra robota, Harry. Zatrzymałeś mnie, tam, gdzie byłam. Nie potrafiłam niczego zmienić, ale wciąż tam byłam. W ogóle próbowałeś mnie wyrzucić?

\- Nie. Próbowałem Cię nakierować gdzie indziej, ale skoro nie działało, zatrzymałem, gdzie byłaś. Wydaje mi się, że mam tylko jedną szansę, by zmienić obraz, w przeciwnym wypadku, wszystko się sypie.

\- Szybko robisz postępy, Harry. Popracujmy jeszcze trochę, a potem chodźmy gdzieś na obiad. Nawet Ci go kupię, w końcu jesteś biednym uczniem i tak dalej.

Zaczęli ponownie. Sceny z trzeciego roku pojawiały się dookoła, ale coś było inaczej. Każdy obraz był nieco zniekształcony, jakby widziany oczyma kogoś innego. Gdy tylko Harry nadmuchał swoją ciotkę trzeci raz z rzędu, ponownie stały się ostre i wyraźne. Tonks próbowała zmienić wspomnienia na Quidditcha, ale zorientowała się, że patrzy na jego pierwszą wycieczkę na Pokątną z Hagridem. Wysiliła się jak mogła, by zobaczyć pierwszy list z Hogwartu, ale jedynym, co ujrzała było ponownie Zwierciadło.

Gdy zwolniła zaklęcie, zobaczyła, jak Harry bierze kilka głębokich oddechów.

\- Doskonale, Harry. Myślę, że już pojąłeś o co w tym chodzi. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, będę tak brutalna jak mogę.

Gdy niechętnie skinął głową, rzuciła czar i ponownie zagłębiła się w jego wspomnienia.

Obserwowała spotkanie ze Strażą Przednią z zeszłego roku. Widziała jak bije Malfoya po twarzy. Próbowała wywołać wspomnienie z ataku węża na Artura, ale wówczas stwierdziła, że leży na łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit i zaczyna czuć jak boli ją głowa. Cicho jęknęła i usiadła. Harry patrzył na nią z góry i nie uśmiechał się.

\- Próbowałam to nieco zmienić, Harry. Chciałam zobaczyć jak sobie z tym poradzisz i szybko mnie wywaliłeś. Kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś tak samo temu wielkiemu dupkowi?

\- Tak, wyrzuciłem go wcześniej. Naprawdę chciałaś zobaczyć to wspomnienie?

\- Nie, Harry, nie chciałam, ale wydawało się, że całkiem dobrze radzisz sobie z przyjaznymi wspomnieniami. Chciałam Cię trochę przetestować. Wiem, nigdy Ci tego nie mówiono, ale kiedy się tego uczy, zaczyna się od przyjemnych wspomnień, w miarę postępu, przechodząc do coraz gorszych. Nauczyłeś się jak zatrzymać mnie na jednym wspomnieniu i jak nakierować na inne. Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że mnie nakierowywałeś, ale wiedziałam jakie to wspomnienia i co się w nich działo. Prawdziwą sztuką byłoby, gdybym patrzyła na coś, czego wcześniej nie widziałam i wtedy wykreowanie fałszywego wspomnienia, by pokazać mi, co zechcesz.

\- Próbowałem, ale wszystko, co mogłem to pokazać Ci coś innego.

\- Harry, naprawdę jesteś w tym dobry. Nie obniżaj swojej samooceny, tylko dlatego, że nie opanowałeś najtrudniejszej części. Popracujemy nad tym później. Teraz, jestem głodna i potrzebuję jedzenia. Jak z Tobą?

\- Mógłbym coś zjeść. Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne miejsce?

\- Nie ma czegoś w pobliżu? Mugole też muszą coś jeść.

\- Tak, jest parę miejsc po drugiej stronie parku i parę ulic dalej. Myślę, że możemy tam zjeść. Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego?

\- Jak długo dobrze smakuje i wypełnia mi żołądek, będę szczęśliwa.

Kiedy opuszczali pokój, Harry nasłuchiwał znaków obecności wuja Vernona i Dudleya, ale wymknęli się przez drzwi frontowe bez problemu. Harry prowadził, wypatrując wszystkiego, o co Tonks mogłaby się potknąć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i rozbawieniu, potknęła się kilka razy absolutnie o nic. Śmiali się z jej niezdolności do poprawnego chodzenia, gdy szli na północ Magnolia Road, zmierzając do restauracji.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Harry zatoczył ręką łuk, ukazując jej różne opcje.

\- Co chcesz, Tonks? Mamy do wyboru kuchnię włoską, chińską, fast food i pub.

\- Myślę, że pizza brzmi dobrze. Chodźmy tam.

Harry przytrzymał dla niej drzwi i razem wkroczyli do przyzwoitych rozmiarów restauracji. Kelner posadził ich w rogu, pomiędzy rodziną z jednej, a parą z drugiej strony. Harry otworzył menu i pomyślał o wszystkich okazjach, kiedy zamawiał dla siebie jedzenie. Poza Hogwartem i magicznym światem, było to zaledwie kilka razy. Wówczas Dursleyowie zawsze mówili mu, co ma wziąć i była to najtańsza pozycja w całym menu.

Teraz mógł wziąć co chciał, a była to pizza pepperoni na grubym cieście, z dodatkowym serem. Dokonawszy wyboru, spojrzał na Tonks i jej twarz skrzywioną w namyśle. Miała język między zębami, a końcówka nieco wystawała z ust. Obserwował ją parę sekund, ciesząc się widokiem, zanim wpadł na nieco diabelski pomysł.

\- Uważaj Tonks, nie chcę byś się uszkodziła za ciężko myśląc. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, zwyczajnie daj znać i pomogę.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niej, gdy spojrzała niego nieprzytomnie.

\- Co to było, Harry? Byłam zajęta, starając się nie kopnąć Cię pod stołem tak mocno, jak potrafię. Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

\- Nie, dzięki Tonks. Myślę, że siądę sobie cicho, gdy Ty się namyślasz. Nie chcę byś się przewróciła, gdy będziesz próbowała mnie kopnąć.

Harry poruszył się szybko, ledwie skończył zdanie, unikając małej stopy, celującej prosto w jego goleń. Tonks wyglądała na rozczarowaną, kiedy jej nodze nie udało się połączyć z żadną częścią jego ciała.

\- Proszę uważać, drogi panie. Nie zapominam i nie wybaczam łatwo. Inna sprawa, że zaczynasz się odprężać, przebywając ze mną. Powinieneś czuć się na tyle komfortowo, by rozmawiać ze mną, jak ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. W sercu jestem dużym dzieckiem i nie daj się oszukać twardej powierzchowności.

Widziała jak złośliwy uśmieszek pojawia się na jego twarzy.

\- Tym niemniej, myślę, że możesz zachować ten komentarz dla siebie, młody człowieku.

Przerwał im kelner, przynosząc wodę i pytając o zamówienia. Harry potaknął i zobaczył, że Tonks daje mu znać, by zamówił pierwszy.

\- Poprosiłbym małą pepperoni, na grubym cieście, z dodatkowym serem i colę.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała kelnerowi, by zmienił pizzę na średnią.

Żartowali z siebie nawzajem, czekając na pizzę. Harry zlustrował pomieszczenie, szukając czegokolwiek, co nie byłoby w porządku, ale wszystko było takie, jak powinno. Ich zamówienie przybyło i zaczęli jeść. Przez większość posiłku, rozmawiali przyjaźnie, w przerwach między docinkami. Gdy został ostatni kawałek, Harry odstąpił go Tonks.

\- Zjedz go, Harry. I tak muszę mieć baczenie na swoją figurę. - powiedziała Tonks przybierając pozę, na której widok Harry parsknął.

\- Hej, wiem, że jestem paskudna, ale śmianie się ze mnie jest zwyczajnie chamskie. Będę płakać.

Tonks dramatycznie starła urojone łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Dobra, możemy podzielić ten kawałek. Okej?

Gdy kiwnęła na zgodę, podzielił go na pół i podsunął jej jedną część.

\- Tak lepiej.

Skończyli pizzę i Harry poczuł się przyjemnie pełny. Tonks westchnęła i przez sekundę trzymała żołądek.

\- Powinnam Ci zostawić cały ostatni kawałek. Teraz jestem naprawdę pełna.

\- Pytałaś i masz. Nie żałuję. - odparł Harry, umieściwszy się wygodniej na krześle.

Tonks zapłaciła, jak obiecała. Dyskretnie dyskutowali o jego technikach nauki magii bezróżdżkowej, kiedy jakaś głowa wyjrzała zza pleców Harry'ego. Tonks pomachała i uśmiechnęła się, więc obrócił się, by ujrzeć znajomą twarz. Emma uśmiechnęła się i zachichotała. Po czym zniknęła, by powiedzieć jej rodzicom, kto za nimi siedzi.

\- Miło Cię widzieć, młody człowieku - odezwał się jej ojciec, gdy tylko pokonał krótki dystans do ich stolika.

\- Chciałbym Ci podziękować za okazaną dzisiaj pomoc. Doceniam to.

\- Jak mówiłem wcześniej, nie ma sprawy. Jak się masz, Emmo? - zapytał Harry.

\- Lepiej - odparła cicho - Lekarz dał mi leki i ból minął. Dał mi też fioletowy gips na ramię, zobacz.

Podniosła ramię i pokazała wspomniany gips. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale walczyła ze wszystkim, co ją spotkało.

\- Wow, fioletowy - powiedział Harry - Kiedy ja złamałem rękę, dostałem gładki i biały.

Harry zwrócił się ku jej bratu i wspomniał, że on też sobie świetnie dzisiaj poradził, zarabiając uśmiechy od obojga rodziców.

\- Dziękuję ponownie, Harry - powiedziała kobieta - Nie przedstawiliśmy się właściwie. Nazywam się Cathy Williams, a mój mąż to Charles, Jonathana spotkałeś wcześniej. Emma nie przestanie o Tobie gadać całą noc.

Ignorując ostatni komentarz, Harry starał się kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Harry, Harry Potter

Potrząsnął ręką Charlesa.

\- Jedliście dzisiaj poza domem?

\- Po całym tym czasie spędzonym w szpitalu, stwierdziliśmy, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Widzę, że podjęliście taką samą decyzję. To Twoja dziewczyna, Harry?

Cathy uśmiechała się, ale rzuciła Tonks ostre spojrzenie.

\- No, Tonks jest przyjaciółką... - zaczął słabo Harry.

\- Tak, jestem jego dziewczyną - wtrąciła się Tonks bez żadnego wahania - Jest wspaniałą osobą, co dzisiaj sami widzieliście, jak słyszę.

\- Wspaniały, prawda Tonks? - Cathy wydawała się ostrożnie dobierać słowa - Wyobrażam sobie jak wam wszystko komplikuje fakt, że Harry nadal jest w szkole, a Ty pracujesz.

\- Och, to nie takie trudne - odparła Tonks, kompletnie nie przejmując się jej komentarzem.

\- Harry jest starszy, niż wygląda. Przynajmniej zachowuje się dużo dojrzalej, niż powinien w swoim wieku. Z drugiej strony, ja zachowuje się zachowuje się, jakbym była dużo młodsza, więc wszystko razem działa, mam nadzieję, że pani rozumie.

\- Myślę, że rozumiem - Cathy złagodziła głos - Był takim gentlemanem wcześniej. Cieszę się, że dobrze trafił.

\- Jest pani wśród rosnącej liczby osób, które mówią tak samo. - odparła Tonks z powagą.

\- Tonks, przestań - wyszeptał Harry, ale i tak wszyscy go usłyszeli.

\- Cicho, Harry, wiesz, że to prawda.

\- Nic o tym nie wiem.

\- Och, mordęga z Tobą - fuknęła żartobliwie i mrugnęła do Emmy, zarabiając na uśmiech od zmęczonej dziewczynki.

Cathy widziała jak Harry próbuje zlekceważyć, to co wcześniej dla nich zrobił i powstrzymać Tonks od opowiadania o jego pozostałych dobrych uczynkach. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze zrobił ten młody człowiek, ale najwyraźniej pomoc dziewczynce była z nich czymś łatwym.

\- Dziękujemy ponownie, Harry - odezwał się Charles - Powinniśmy dostarczyć nasze śpiące dzieci do domu, zanim będziemy musieli nieść je całą drogę.

Tonks podeszła do drzwi i przytrzymała je kilka minut, by mogli wyjść. Harry pomógł rodzinie dojść do drzwi i razem poszli w dół Magnolia Road. Przy wejściu do parku, niedaleko bramy, Harry ponownie poczuł, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, przez co Tonks również wytężyła uwagę. Położyła dłoń na ukrytej różdżce i czekała na uzasadnienie, by wydobyć ją przy mugolach.

Cathy i Charles zauważyli zmianę w nastroju Harry'ego i opiekuńczo objęli dzieci. Harry obserwował park i zobaczył grupkę ludzi, wynurzających się z cieni pod drzewami. Na przodzie był Piers.

\- Oj, Potter, przyszedłeś skończyć, co zaczęliśmy, czy znowu zamierzasz uciec?

\- Mamusiu, to ten chłopiec groził Harry'emu. - wtrąciła cicho Emma - Powiedział, że go zabije.

Harry spoglądał prosto na Piersa, starając się wyglądać groźnie. Gdy Charles i Cathy patrzyli, zrozumieli, co ich córka miała na myśli, twierdząc, że potrafi być przerażający, gdy zechce. Cathy zerknęła na Tonks, wydawała się odprężona, ale rękę trzymała w kieszeni.

Będąc troskliwym ojcem, Charles wystąpił naprzód i kazał napastnikom się wynosić.

\- Potrafię sobie z nimi poradzić, Charles - powiedział stanowczo Harry - Dlaczego nie zabierzesz rodziny do domu, by cieszyć się z reszty wieczoru?

Charles nigdy nie widział, by ktoś tak młody jak Harry, mówił tak jasno i mocno, mając w perspektywie zmierzenie się z co najmniej czterema, groźnie wyglądającymi drabami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że odprowadza swoją rodzinę dalej, zanim sprawy przybiorą bardziej brutalny obrót.

\- Piers, powinieneś zapytać Dudleya, co się stało z jego ojcem innej nocy, zanim zdecydujesz się mnie zaatakować.

\- Pieprz się, Potter! - wrzasnął Piers - Postępuje po swojemu!

\- Uważaj na język, Piers. Są tu dzieci i wolałbym nie musieć osobiście zamknąć Ci ust.

Sprawdził, gdzie są Williamsowie i stwierdził, że Charles ponownie jest bliżej, podczas gdy pozostali się oddalają.

\- Panie Williams, proszę iść do swojej rodziny. Nie potrzebuję pomocy, by dać sobie z nimi radę. Może się Pan jedynie uszkodzić i nie chce Pan chyba ponownie utknąć w szpitalu tego dnia.

\- Tak, Panie Williams, proszę zostawić to Harry'emu - Tonks poparła go stanowczo. Potrafi całkiem dobrze o siebie zadbać. Kiedy inni próbują pomóc, wszystko idzie na opak.

Charles obserwował, jak Tonks przysuwa się do Harry'ego. Harry ustawił ją za sobą, kompletnie ignorując jej obrażone spojrzenie.

\- W porządku, Tonks. Nie chcesz się znaleźć się w środku tego wszystkiego.

Piers postąpił naprzód, próbując przerazić Harry'ego. Wyciągnął nóż i wywijał nim dookoła.

\- Chronisz swoją dziwkę, Potter?

Ledwie te słowa opuściły jego usta, stracił kontakt z podłożem, a ciało poleciało do tyłu, od uderzenia pięścią Harry'ego, która trafiła go prosto w szczękę. Piers uderzył o ziemię, gdzie zwinął się w bezkształtną kulę, podczas gdy pozostali patrzyli na to z przerażeniem. Nóż wyleciał mu z dłoni, przeleciał nad nim i prawie trafił Malcolma w ramię. Dudley jakby widział powtórkę, jak jego ojciec opada na podłogę w domu, gdy zaatakował Harry'ego. Przypomniał sobie jak Harry groził jego ojcu, co będzie jeżeli obrazi Tonks. Chciał wracać do domu. Pomyślał nawet o przeczytaniu tej książki dla dziwolągów.

\- Uważaj, kogo obrażasz, Piers. To samo tyczy się reszty z was. Nie będę tolerował takich rzeczy, mówionych o mojej przyjaciółce.

Harry obrzucił spojrzeniem resztę, stali dookoła, obserwując chybioną próbę upokorzenia go.

\- Zabierzcie go stąd, zanim któryś ze wścibskich sąsiadów zwróci uwagę i zadzwoni po policję - dorzucił.

Obrócił się i odciągnął Tonks z dala od bandy. Mogła się jedynie roześmiać, widząc, jak Harry sobie z nimi poradził.

\- Harry, nie możesz się powstrzymać, by nie stawać w obronie innych, prawda?

\- Nie, nie mogę. A teraz, odprowadźmy państwo Williams do domu, zanim Dudley i kompania zechcą wziąć odwet za rozłożenie Piersa. Dalej, Panie Williams, proszę odprowadzić rodzinę.

Charles pospieszył za swoją żoną i dziećmi, ale rzucał Harry'emu okazjonalne spojrzenia. Dotarli do swoich drzwi bez żadnych dodatkowych problemów i ponownie podziękowali Harry'emu za wszystko. Charles mocno potrząsnął jego dłonią i podziękował za pomoc córce i rodzinie. Harry wzruszył ramionami i życzył mu dobrej nocy.

Gdy Harry i Tonks obrócili się, chcąc wracać na Privet Drive, chwyciła go za rękę i mocno ścisnęła. Podskoczył lekko, ale nie wyrwał się z uścisku.

\- Spokojnie, Harry, to z ich powodu. Pamiętaj, według nich jesteś moim chłopakiem, a ja Twoją dziewczyną. Musimy odegrać dobre przedstawienie.

Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc jej wysłuchał. Trzymał jej małą, ciepłą rękę w swojej, gdy szli w dół ulicy i potem skręcili w stronę numeru cztery. Zaczął myśleć, jak dobrze jej dłoń pasuje do jego, ale przerwał mu odgłos szeleszczącego plastiku.

Obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Tonks próbuje wydobyć z opakowania miętówkę, używając zębów i wolnej ręki. Prawie parsknął śmiechem, gdy ostatecznie odsłoniła miętówkę i wpakowała ją sobie do ust. Podała mu kolejną. Powtórzył proces i zjadł ją. Szli na Privet Drive w ciszy, Tonks myślała, co Harry zrobił koledze Dudleya, a on o jej dłoni, wciąż spoczywającej w jego. Pierwsza przerwała ciszę, gdy byli parę drzwi od Numeru Cztery.

\- Harry, dlaczego stanąłeś między tymi drabami, a resztą z nas?

\- Przyszli po mnie, nie kogoś innego. Nie chciałem, by ktoś znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, bo chcieli mnie dorwać. Ciężko mi przyszło przyswojenie tej lekcji.

Harry zamilkł, aż dotarli przed drzwi frontowe domu Dursleyów. Westchnął i Tonks widziała, jak się martwi.

\- Harry, sprawy mają się tu lepiej. Nie dostrzegasz tego?

\- Nie, wszystko jest po prostu inne. Nie jestem pewien, co zrobiłaś mojej ciotce, ale wiem, że to nie przetrwa. Wuj Vernon zmieni ją ponownie w taką, jaką była zawsze. Naprawdę, to tylko kwestia czasu.

Zamilkł na sekundę.

\- Nie zaczarowałaś jej, prawda?

\- Pewnie, że nie, Harry. Zwyczajnie powiedziałam jej prawdę, chociaż może nieco ją przestraszyłam, by mnie wysłuchała, ale zmieniła się sama. Teraz może naprawdę się Tobą przejmuje. W najgorszym razie, wie jakie jest Twoje życie poza tym domem i to powinno starczyć.

\- Dzięki za wszystko, ale nie zamierzam skakać z radości, zanim się nie przekonam, że to prawda. Mam wrażenie, że tak się nigdy nie stanie, więc nie rób sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei, okej?

\- Nie ma problemu, Harry. Myślę, że zrozumiałam coś, gdy tu szliśmy.

Obserwowała, jak Harry próbuje zebrać siły, by otworzyć drzwi i zmierzyć z wujem, który już dawno był w domu. Widziała jak jego twarz smutnieje ponownie i pojawia się na niej wyraz rezygnacji. Nie wiedząc, co jeszcze może zrobić, pociągnęła go za rękę, tak, by się obrócił i spojrzał jej w oczy. Pochyliła się w jego stronę, na palcach i pocałowała go w usta. Mocno i uspokajająco.

Harry zamarł na sekundę, zanim nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. To nie miało nic wspólnego z nieśmiałymi pocałunkami z Cho jeszcze w roku szkolnym. Mógł jedynie myśleć, że jest mu ciepło i czuję się dobrze. Instynktownie położył wolną rękę na plecach Tonks, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Nie był pewien, czy ucieknie, odepchnie go, czy spoliczkuje. Był gotów na wszystko, ale chciał z tego mieć chociaż dobry pocałunek.

Tonks po chwili przerwała pocałunek i odetchnęła z satysfakcją. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, kiedy otworzyła oczy, a on zamrugał. Uznając, że spodziewał się policzka, pomyślała, co mogłaby powiedzieć, by rozjaśnić nastrój.

\- Mięta - powiedziała, przysuwając się bliżej i przyciskając swoje ciało do niego.

\- Może powinniśmy tego spróbować jeszcze raz. Dobrze całujesz, Harry. Zastanawiam się, w czym jeszcze możesz być dobry.

Znacząco poruszyła brwiami i wydłużyła rzęsy, by nimi zatrzepotać.

Harry odzyskał równowagę, ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nerwowa, ale napięta sytuacja została nagle przerwana, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi frontowe, ukazując czerwonego na twarzy wuja Vernona, który wpatrywał się w parę.

\- Durny chłopaku! - wrzasnął - Do środka, bo sąsiedzi Cię zobaczą!

Złapał go za ramię i wepchnął do przedpokoju, kompletnie zapominając o Tonks.

\- Nie będziesz się włóczył na podjeździe i robił _tego_. Oberwiesz za robienie tego przed moim domem.

Tonks przestraszyła się liczby konsekwencji, które mogą wyniknąć z tej konfrontacji. Harry mógł uwolnić nieco swojej magii, kontrolowanej lub nie, albo ona sama mogła zakończyć starcie. Czas mijał, Vernon nie występował przeciw Harry'emu, ale nadal wyglądał na gotowego by to zrobić.

Harry zatrzymał się szybko i spojrzał w twarz wujowi.

\- Będę robił, co mi się podoba, wuju. Nie chwycisz mnie tak ponownie.

Głos Harry'ego był cichy, ale krył w sobie groźbę.

\- Powiedziałem Ci wcześniej, byś mnie zostawił. Ostrzegłem, że nie będziesz mnie traktował tak samo, jak wcześniej. Obiecałem, iż sprawy ulegną zmianom, takim, czy innym. Mogę ich dokonać już teraz. Czy jesteś gotowy na te zmiany?

Tonks poczuła jak przechodzi ją zimny dreszcz, gdy oczy Harry'ego jakby ożyły. Hałas na szczycie schodów powiadomił ją o obecności Dudleya. Sapanie z salonu, dowodziło, że Petunia także jest w domu. Ta chwila mogła być punktem zwrotnym dla Harry'ego i Dursleyów.

\- Grozisz mi, chłopcze? Myślisz, że możesz się ze mną mierzyć?

\- Owszem, wuju Vernonie, grożę - oznajmił spokojnie Harry - I tak, mogę się z Tobą zmierzyć. Radziłem sobie z gorszymi od Ciebie.

\- O tak, zapewne musiałeś się przejmować większymi ode mnie w tej szkole dla dziwolągów. Dalej, próbuj chłopcze. Jeśli jesteś taki twardy - zmierz się ze mną. Rozwiążemy ten problem raz na zawsze. Jeśli się poranisz, czy gorzej, niech będzie.

Vernon nigdy wprost nie rzucił Harry'emu wyzwania, od kiedy ten poszedł do szkoły. Pomyślał, że Harry zapewne się wycofa, jak za każdym poprzednim razem, gdy chłopiec dorastał. Jego pewność siebie zaczęła gwałtownie maleć, gdy Harry pozostał na swojej pozycji i patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Twój ruch, wuju - Harry wypluł ostatnie słowo niczym paskudną fasolkę Berti'ego Botta. Nie miał pojęcia, czy może się mierzyć z wujem w prawdziwej walce, ale nigdy nie unikał starcia. Z tyłu dostrzegał Tonks, z różdżką wycelowaną prosto w plecy wuja Vernona.

\- Vernon! - krzyknęła na męża Petunia, po raz pierwszy w jego życiu.

\- Tutaj tak nie będzie. Nigdzie tak nie będzie. Nie będzie ze sobą walczyć. Tak się nie stanie.

Petunia, wysoka i imponująca, stała w drzwiach salonu.

\- Vernon, mówiłam Ci, byś tego nie ciągnął! Zacznijmy od tego, że ona ma różdżkę, wymierzoną w Ciebie. Naprawdę myślisz, że Cię nie zrani? Poza tym, wiesz przecież, Harry zrobi wszystko, by przeżyć.

W holu zaległa cisza, wszyscy myśleli nad tym, co powiedziała Petunia.

\- Harry, Ty i Tonks na noc powinniście udać się na górę. To najlepsze, co możecie zrobić, rozumiesz jak sądzę?

\- Tak, ciociu Petunio. I tak mieliśmy tam iść. Tonks?

Tonks, za pomocą różdżki, mocno ukłuła w plecy wuja Vernona i ten odskoczył jej z drogi, z oczkami wlepionymi w kawałek drewna. Zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, czekając, aż Harry do niej dołączy. Harry zatrzymał się za nią i jeszcze raz przemówił do wuja.

\- Następnym razem, gdy mnie zaatakujesz, wuju, mocno Cię uszkodzę. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Lepiej je zapamiętaj.

Harry obserwował wuja, czekając, aż Tonks wejdzie na górę. Lekko popchnął ją w plecy, by skłonić do dalszej wspinaczki.

Minęli Dudleya, który z szeroko otwartymi ustami, obserwował niedawne przedstawienie. Cofnął się tak szybko, jak mógł, ale to i tak nie zostawiło im wiele miejsca na przejście. Już w bezpiecznej sypialni, Tonks mocno przytuliła Harry'ego.

\- Harry, martwiłam się. Bałam się, czy Cię nie zrani albo go nie zabijesz. Nie zrozum mnie źle, zabicie go byłoby łatwe do uzasadnienia, ale byłby to proces dość skomplikowany.

Ponownie próbując rozjaśnić nastrój, dodała:

\- Wiesz jak wiele papierkowej roboty musiałabym odwalić? Skończenie zajęłoby mi resztę lata.

Harry wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu.

\- Eh, oddelegowałbym Hermionę, by Ci pomogła. Załatwiłaby to najwyżej w tydzień. Nawiasem mówiąc, Dumbledore nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę Ciebie. Zresztą, jestem pewien, że bycie aurorem upraszcza papierkową robotę.

\- Owszem, ale wtedy, gdybym zabiła go ja, nie Ty. W każdym razie, myślę, że mamy dość zabawy jak na tę noc. Przebyłeś trzy starcia, dwa razy uratowałeś dziewczynkę, raz jej rodzinę. Sądzę, że zasłużyłeś na nieco odpoczynku.

\- Przestań. Zrobiłem, co akurat trzeba było zrobić. Jak zawsze.

Harry zebrał rzeczy i poszedł do łazienki.

Tonks rozejrzała się po pokoju i zastanowiła, czy Harry kiedykolwiek zda sobie sprawę, ile dla innych znaczy. Czekała, aż wróci, by mogła sama udać się do łazienki.

Harry ułożył się w łóżku. Zaczynał lubić spać z kimś. Wydawało się, że przynajmniej sypia lepiej. Dotąd nie miał żadnego koszmaru i to była najmilsza zmiana. Czekał i nasłuchiwał wszystkiego z zewnątrz i środka. Słyszał bulgotanie wody w rurach. Dudleya, który robił coś w swoim pokoju. Sowę, siedzącą na drzewie obok domu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to musi być Hedwiga, była jedyną sową w okolicy, o której wiedział. Z dołu dochodził cichy pomruk i Harry miał nadzieję, że to nie wuj Vernon wrzeszczący na jego ciotkę, za własne ocalenie.

Tonks otworzyła drzwi i wkroczyła do środka, tak cicho, jak mogła. Wyglądała tak samo, jak przedtem, ale coś się jednak zmieniło. Powiedziała coś do swojej różdżki, a ta nieznacznie wibrowała, gdy przestała, umieściła ją pod poduszką. Uśmiechnęła się do leżącego Harry'ego i zaczęła ściągać koszulę.

Zamarł, ponownie tego dnia, ale po chwili zobaczył, że na szczęście ma pod spodem t-shirt. Mrugnęła i rozpięła spodnie. Oczekiwał czegoś podobnego, jak na górze, szortów, czy czegoś jeszcze innego. Dlatego otworzył szeroko usta, gdy zobaczył tę samą parę niebieskich majtek, którą widział wcześniej. Wygięła się, by ściągnąć spodnie i widział, jak niebieska tkanina napina się na jej pośladkach, a koszulka podjeżdża do góry, ukazując plecy.

Przez sekundę, usta Harry'ego zdążyły całkiem wyschnąć i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, teraz ciemnobrązowe. Tonks była w prawdziwej postaci, od razu zauważył tę różnicę. Udało mu się rzucić ukradkowe spojrzenie na jej klatkę piersiową i dostrzegł jak większe piersi mocno napinają jej koszulkę.

\- Um, Tonks? Co robisz...

\- Cicho, Harry - wyszeptała. Weszła do łóżka i gładko wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Powoli przysunęła się do Harry'ego, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Położyła lewą rękę na jego prawym boku, sięgając aż do szyi. Lewą umieściła pod głową i na plecach, przemieszczając go ku sobie. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, w sposób, uśmiechem, który mógł opisać tylko jako uśmiech nimfy.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy Tonks przyciągnęła go do siebie. Nawał myśli przytłaczał go tak, że jego ograniczony trening Oklumencji w niczym nie pomagał. Tonks przysunęła jego głowę do swojej i pocałowała. Było podobnie, jak podczas pocałunku, który wymienili przed drzwiami frontowymi, ale tym razem posunęła się dalej. Mocniej przyciskała usta, a językiem popchnęła jego wargi.

Harry nieco rozchylił usta, więc jej język wślizgnął się do środka, delikatnie masując jego. Niepewnie polizał jej język i odpowiedziała, wsuwając swój nieco głębiej. Pomyślał, że całowanie jest niczym walka języków. Zawsze go pokonywała, trzymając swój język bardziej w jego ustach, niż on swój w jej. Pocałunki ustabilizowały się na chwilę, wkładała w nie więcej ciepła, niż poprzednio.

Umysł Harry'ego wirował. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, ale kochał z tego każdą minutę. Tonks położyła na nim lewą nogę, tak, że większość jej ciała spoczywała na nim. Pocałunki stały się lżejsze, więc miał szansę, by odetchnąć.

\- Oddychaj nosem, Harry - powiedziała Tonks, gdy sama wzięła parę głębokich oddechów. Lekko poruszyła biodrami, pocierając nimi dolną połowę ciała Harry'ego, czym spowodowała jego szybką reakcję. Odsunęła nieco głowę, by spojrzeć w jego rozszerzone oczy. Zagryzła nabrzmiałe, czerwone wargi, zanim poruszyła biodrami ponownie, otrzymując tę samą reakcję. Odetchnęła głęboko i ponownie go pocałowała.

Harry zupełnie utonął w powodzi młodzieńczych hormonów i myśli. Nie był pewien, co zrobić powinien, ale czuł wszechogarniającą chęć, by zrobić cokolwiek. Otoczył ramionami ciało Tonks i całkowicie przesunął ją na siebie. Wierciła się trochę, by znaleźć się w bardziej komfortowej pozycji, nadal pochylając się nad nim. Przytulił ją mocno i pocałował, tak namiętnie jak tylko potrafił.

Parę minut później, otworzył oczy, gdy nieco uniosła głowę. Spojrzał w ciemne oczy, nieco zamglone w przyćmionym świetle zza okna. Chciał wiedzieć, co myśli. Jak również, co zrobić dalej, czy w ogóle chciała, by coś robił. Nagle miał dziwne wrażenie przemieszczania się i mógł zobaczyć siebie. Jak również z całą mocą poczuć jakby „jego" krocze płonęło. Odczucie przypominało głód, czy coś bardzo podobnego.

Nadal nie będąc pewnym, co się stało, Harry zobaczył jak porusza się naprzód i całuje „siebie". Fala bodźców zalała jego zmysły. Wiedział, że nie całuje sam siebie, ale właśnie to widział, dopóki nie zamknął oczu. Wrażenia się spotęgowały, ale teraz dostrzegał siebie i Tonks. Słyszał jak woła do niego, jakby z pewnego dystansu, że chce więcej. Jak również poważny głos, który mówił mu, że jest dla niego za stara.

Harry otworzył oczy, chcąc, by to, czymkolwiek było, ustało. Ponownie miał wrażenie ruchu i zobaczył, jak Tonks patrzy na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek i słabym uśmiechem. Ciężko oddychała i powoli poruszała biodrami. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie odpowiedzieć tak samo, delikatnie dopasowując się do jej rytmu. Obniżył jej głowę, by móc pocałować, w czym chętnie mu pomogła.

Przytulanie trwało jeszcze kilka minut, po czym Tonks lekko go popchnęła i uniosła głowę. Patrzyła na Harry'ego, ciężko oddychając. Parę razy mrugnęła, zanim powiedziała cokolwiek.

\- Harry, nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłeś, ale mam nadzieję, że zrobisz tak ponownie.

Zaczekała kolejnych parę minut, by kontynuować spokojniej.

\- Chciałam Cię tylko trochę pocałować i nieco się podrażnić. Jak możesz stwierdzić, zupełnie nie wyszło. Wygrałeś wojnę na dotyk, Harry. Poddałam się, bo zostałam całkowicie zdeklasowana. Wiele osób całowałeś wcześniej?

\- Jedną dziewczynę.

\- Merlinie, już jesteś w tym dobry - odparła, wzdychając.

\- Zapewne możemy nad tym kiedyś popracować. Teraz, jak bardzo byś nie chciał tego ciągnąć, musimy przestać. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz nieprzytomny rano, jeżeli jednak tak, z góry przepraszam.

Pochyliła się, by złożyć na jego wargach ciepły, delikatny pocałunek. Przemieściła się, wracając na materac i przewróciła. Przycisnęła swoje plecy i pośladki do jego brzucha i miednicy, zanim opadła na poduszki. Cicho westchnęła, gdy Harry dostosował się do niej, przyciskając pewną część ciała do jej tyłu. Starając się zachować spokój, z wahaniem otoczył ją ramieniem, pod piersiami. Delikatnie uścisnął, zanim powoli się rozluźnił.

Wzdychając do siebie, oboje zaczęli zasypiać. Harry zamknął oczy na jakąś minutę, kiedy nagle srebrny błysk przebił mu się przez powieki. Poczuł jak Tonks lekko się szarpnęła, więc otworzył oczy i spytał, co się stało.

\- W porządku, Harry. Pewni ludzie wysłali mi wiadomość, na którą wyczekiwałam. Co Ty na to, by jutro wyjść na dłużej? Jest parę osób, które chciałoby Cię poznać i poza tym musimy znaleźć Ci nieco ciuchów. Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że Dyrektor o niczym nie powinien się dowiedzieć.

\- Ufam Ci, Tonks. Jeśli uważasz, że powinienem kogoś spotkać, chodźmy na to spotkanie. Jestem bardziej, niż tylko skłonny, by chronić pewne rzeczy przed Dyrektorem. Trzymał mnie pod kloszem przez lata.

\- Robił, co uważał za najlepsze. Proszę, nie sądź go zbyt surowo. Wiem, że jego „najlepsze rozwiązania" w stosunku do Ciebie okazywały się kompletnymi porażkami i zgadzam się, masz prawo być na niego zły, ale nie rób sobie wroga z kogoś, kto może Ci pomóc. Pamiętaj, manipulacja działa w obie strony, a teraz masz po swojej przewagę. Musimy iść spać, jeżeli mamy być gotowi na siódmą.

Tonks sięgnęła pod poduszkę i wymamrotała kilka słów, zanim otarła się o Harry'ego. Nie widział uśmiechu, ale usłyszał chichot.

\- Drażnisz się ze mną w ten sposób, prawda?

\- Tak, ale lubisz to bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przyznasz. Wiem, jak działa umysł faceta.

\- Naprawdę? - odparł Harry, starając się nadać głosowi jak najgłębsze brzmienie. Przytknął usta do jej ucha.

\- Myślę, że podoba Ci się tak jak mi, Nimfadoro.

Poczuł, jak przeszedł ją dreszcz i przysunęła się bliżej.

\- Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie Nimfadorą, Harry. Wymyśl coś innego - powiedziała cicho, prawie prosząc.

\- Lubię Twoje imię, ale jeżeli nalegasz, co sądzisz o Nimfie?

\- Brzmi jakbym była przyjaciółką od seksu albo seksualną zabawką. Wystarczająco trudno zyskać szacunek od facetów, którzy cały czas gapią się na Twoje cycki, z takim imieniem byłoby to niemożliwe.

\- Myślisz, że tak Cię postrzegam?

\- Nie, Harry. Po prostu...Mam... Całe życie musiałam walczyć, by zasłużyć na szacunek od innych, szczególnie od tych, z którymi musiałam pracować. Kazałam im, by nazywali mnie Tonks, miałam wówczas mniej pracy. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym zrobić. Kiedy mówisz tak Ty, robisz to z respektem. Lubię tego słuchać, ale nie sądzę, bym powinna Ci pozwolać. Jeśli się zgodzę, kto będzie następny?

\- W takim razie, powiedz, jak byś wolała, bym się do Ciebie zwracał. Na razie zostanę przy Tonks.

\- Dziękuję, Harry, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Teraz, chodźmy spać. Jutro długi dzień.

Harry zasnął, myśląc o Tonks i jej seksownym tyłeczku, przyciśniętym do niego, nie wspominając o mnóstwie domysłów odnośnie jutrzejszego dnia.

Tonks, zasypiając, także myślała o jutrze i jak się rozwinie. Wspomniała, jak Harry przytłaczał ją zarówno mentalnie i emocjonalnie. Wniknął do jej umysłu i poznał jej pragnienia. Ona poczuła jego i prawie przekroczyła przez to pewną granicę. Zanim całkiem zasnęła, pomyślała, jak bezpiecznie czuje się w jego ramionach.


	3. Departament Tajemnic

3\. Departament Tajemnic

 _Harry całował Tonks, a ona leżąc na nim, dotykała go wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła dosięgnąć drobnymi, ciepłymi dłońmi. Jej palce prześlizgnęły się po jego obnażonej klatce piersiowej i wplątały w kruczoczarne włosy. Pociągnęła za nie, by tym mocniej przycisnąć jego wargi do swoich._

 _Jej szczupłe, skąpo odziane ciało, ocierało się o niego z góry na dół. Kochał każdą sekundę. Czuł jak jej piersi ocierają się o jego klatkę piersiową, sutki, przebijające przez cienką tkaninę koszulki. T-shirt podwinął się zresztą prawie do piersi i istniała całkiem prawdopodobna groźba, że niedługo znajdzie się jeszcze wyżej._

 _Harry przesuwał ręce po jej pośladkach i bokach. Chciał zerwać z bieliznę, by poczuć ją jeszcze bardziej. Stawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany, zbliżając się do punktu najwyższej rozkoszy. Słyszał jak Tonks cicho jęczy i z całej siły napiera na niego ciałem. Harry czuł, jak sam przysuwa się nawet jeszcze bliżej._

W tym momencie obudził się, oddychając ciężej, niż zazwyczaj. Ramionami otaczał wciąż śpiącą Tonks, leżącą naprzeciwko niego. Zacisnął lewą dłonią i poczuł pod swoimi palcami, jej delikatną, ale twardą pierś. Drugą rękę owinął dookoła niej, opiekuńczym gestem przyciskając do siebie.

Wiedział, że ten sen wpłynął na pewne rejony jego ciała, ale nie był pewien, jakie mogą być „zniszczenia". Oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić. W tym czasie, powąchał jej włosy i poczuł zapach kwiatów, którego nie mógł przypisać do konkretnego miejsca. Rozluźniony, starał się wyczuć, czy będzie musiał coś wyjaśniać, gdy Tonks się obudzi.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu i uldze, nie wyczuwał, by coś było nie tak z jakąkolwiek częścią jego ciała. Jedyną rzeczą, którą czuł całkiem dobrze, był przyjemny dotyk jej pośladków i pleców, wciśniętych w niego. Ćwiczył Oklumencję, by kontrolować ewentualne dodatkowe reakcje, które mogłoby wywołać samo myślenie o tym.

Unikał wspominania, jak całowali się tej nocy, bo to mogłoby doprowadzić do znacznie bardziej żenujących chwil. Jeśli sama by wywołała, Harry czułby się usprawiedliwiony. W innym wypadku, wolał nie wspominać o tego rodzaju sprawach.

Gdy tak leżał pogrążony w myślach, Tonks odpoczywała, zupełnie nieświadoma, że prawie doprowadziła do katastrofy. Wciąż wydawała nieznaczny, warkotliwy dźwięk i Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Był to uspokajający i przyjemny odgłos i uwielbiał jego brzmienie. Pomyślał, że chyba czuje się lepiej, śpiąc bliżej niego, niż poprzedniej nocy. Miał po prostu wrażenie, że teraz jest „w porządku".

Nie wiedząc, która godzina, postanowił cieszyć się chwilą, przytulając Tonks i myśląc jaką magię będzie mógł dzisiaj poćwiczyć. Nie miał rzecz jasna pojęcia, co planowała, ale zapewne skończy się szybkim spotkaniem z grupką przyjaciół i przez resztę dnia będzie mógł praktykować magię bezróżdżkową.

Przebiegł w myślach listę uroków, które znał i testował swoją zdolność, do wywołania odpowiedniego odczucia, świadczącego, że magia działa. Wczoraj nauczył się jednej rzeczy, im więcej „bawił się" swoją magią, w odniesieniu do jej bezróżdżkowego zastosowania, tym lepiej mu wychodziło. Łatwiej szło mu wywoływanie tego charakterystycznego „odczucia magii" i szybciej działało, niż wówczas, gdy zaczynał.

Pomyślał również, jakie zaklęcia chciałby dzisiaj poćwiczyć. Wiedział, że powinien popracować nad zaklęciami obronnymi, jak również chociażby podstawowymi ofensywnymi. Chciał zapytać Tonks, gdy się obudzi, czy zaklęcia ofensywne można wykryć, jeżeli są rzucane bez użycia różdżki. Pamiętał również księgę, którą czytał, zawierającą naprawdę paskudne czary, Chciał znać parę z nich, gdyby w niedalekiej przyszłości natrafił na Bellatrix albo Glizdogona.

 _Mam nadzieję, że Tonks ma rację i znajdzie sposób, bym mógł używać mojej różdżki. Wolałbym nie uczyć się tych zaklęć bez niej. Jeszcze mógłbym rzucić je na siebie i co wtedy? Trafiłbym do Świętego Munga, tylko gdybym pożył wystarczająco długo i ciekawe, jakbym coś takiego wyjaśnił?_

Rozmyślał dalej, powtarzając sobie zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Pracował nad wywołaniem specyficznego „odczucia" i wyciszaniem go. Był tak zajęty, że nie dostrzegł, gdy Tonks się obudziła.

Tonks czuła jak strumień magii pojawia się i znika. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego. Mogła to opisać jedynie jako pływanie w morzu mocy. Otworzyła oczy i poczuła jak dziwne wrażenie spływa po niej raz po raz. Widziała delikatne lśnienie w powietrzu, zdające się dochodzić spoza niej. Jedyną przyczyną, która mogłaby powodować taką aktywność magiczną, był Harry.

Patrzyła na blask w powietrzu przez kilka minut. Nie wiedziała, czy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, co robi, ale widok i tak robił wrażenie. Świecenie ustało i słyszała, jak Harry mamrocze do siebie kilka słów, które wydawały się być zaklęciami. Kilka usłyszała wyraźnie, były to nieprzyjemne klątwy, których znajomości nawet się po nim nie spodziewała.

Obróciła się powoli, by spojrzeć mu w twarz, wówczas przestał.

\- Coo robisz, Harry? - zapytała.

\- Ćwiczyłem magię bezróżdżkową i powtarzałem sobie uroki, o których przeczytałem innego dnia. Mam do Ciebie pytanie. Czy Ministerstwo jest w stanie wykryć zaklęcia ofensywne, jeżeli są rzucane bez użycia różdżki? Chciałbym przećwiczyć parę, gdy dzisiaj wrócimy.

\- Szczerze, myślę, że nasza wycieczka mocno Cię zaskoczy. Wątpię również, byś chciał ćwiczyć, gdy wrócimy.

\- Co Ty knujesz, Tonks?

\- Harry, nie ma pytań, nie ma kłamstw. Dzisiaj po prostu daj się porwać prądowi, okej? Będziesz miał przed sobą parę wyzwań, ale zrobisz, co zawsze.

\- Niby co?

\- Wygrasz, Harry. Zawsze wygrywasz, a przynajmniej robisz co można w tym kierunku. Po prostu rób swoje i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Widząc jego niezbyt szczęśliwą minę, dodała:

-Jeśli spiszesz się dobrze, zapewne przekonasz mnie, bym pocałowała Cię ponownie.

Harry przemyślał sytuację i ofertę Tonks. Lubił całowanie, jego poranny syn był wystarczającym dowodem, ale przecież tylko sobie żartowała. Nie sądził, by był w stanie zdzierżyć wstyd, jeżeli by go wystawiła.

\- Akceptuje Twoją propozycję, Tonks. Jakie są warunki?

Tonks patrzyła na niego, teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że zapewne będzie musiała dotrzymać warunków układu, jeżeli mu się powiedzie.

\- Gdy dzień minie Ci bez żadnych większych uszkodzeń, pocałuję Cię, zanim się położysz. Zgoda?

Wyciągnęła dłoń, dotąd spoczywającą na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

\- Istnieje szansa, że się poranię podczas tej wizyty? Gdzie my do diabła idziemy?

\- Zapewniam Cię, nie przytrafi Ci się tam nic naprawdę niebezpiecznego. Wnioskując po wczoraj, miałeś nieraz gorsze dni. Obiecuję, nie spędzisz ani chwili z Madame Pomfrey.

Chwycił jej dłoń i mocno potrząsnął, po czym powiedział:

\- Nie za mocna obietnica, ale akceptuję Twoją ofertę, Tonks.

\- Wspaniale, w takim razie powinieneś być gotów. Musimy wyjść za...

Wyciągnęła różdżkę spod poduszki i powiedziała:

\- Czas!

Naprzeciwko niej pojawił się zegar, pokazywał, że jest wpół do siódmej.

\- Mamy pół godziny, by tam się dostać. Lepiej się ruszaj, ja zresztą również. Zdobędę nam trochę jedzenia, gdy będziesz brał prysznic.

Harry chwycił swoje rzeczy i opuścił pokój. Wiedział, że wuj Vernon wstanie w ciągu następnych dwudziestu minut i będzie wściekły na Harry'ego, jeśli tylko pojawi się w zasięgu jego wzroku. _Nie żebym się przejmował, ale nie powinienem zaczynać z nim bójek. Do łazienki i z powrotem, by Tonks mogła zrobić to samo._

Wrócił do pokoju, by zobaczyć, jak Tonks kończy tosta z dżemem. Przełknęła ostatnie kawałki i poszła do łazienki. Harry usiadł i zjadł swoją porcję. Po skończeniu posiłku, podniósł obluzowaną deskę w podłodze, by wydostać resztkę pieniędzy, która pozostała mu po ostatnim roku szkolnym. Kiedy na powrót zakrywał dziurę, usłyszał bębnienie w drzwi, dochodzące z holu. Słysząc, jak wuj się wydziera, zebrał swoją szatę i różdżkę, po czym opuścił pokój.

\- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi, bezwartościowy sukinsynie! Sądzisz, że będę się przez Ciebie spóźniał?

\- Nie ma mnie tam, Vernonie. Nie wrzeszczałbym tak, bo sąsiedzi prawdopodobnie słyszą każde słowo.

\- Uważaj, Potter. Skoro Ciebie tam nie ma, kto jest?

\- Tonks i sugerowałbym ją zostawić w spokoju.

\- Twoja lafirynda nie może używać naszej wody! To kosztuje!

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i zrobił krok w kierunku Vernona.

\- Nie słuchałeś, prawda? Ostrzegałem Cię, byś traktował ją z szacunkiem.

Harry przekroczył granice złości. Chciał, by wuj zrozumiał, że szacunek należy się wszystkim.

\- Przeprosisz ją, gdy wyjdzie albo Cię do tego zmuszę. Rozumiesz?

\- Myślisz, że możesz mi coś zrobić? Nie ma jej tutaj, by pilnowała Ci pleców.

\- Wiesz, że mogę Ci coś zrobić, wuju. Pytanie brzmi, czy zechcę tego, czy nie. Osobiście, byłbym szczęśliwy, nie widząc Cię nigdy więcej, ale niestety nie sądzę, bym teraz mógł wprowadzić takie rozwiązanie. Chociaż mam nadzieję, wkrótce. Tym niemniej, przeprosisz Tonks za swoją uwagę.

\- A jeśli nie, chłopcze?

Vernon trwał przy swoim zdaniu i jeśli teraz by wygrał, Harry wiedział, że nie dostałby drugiej takiej szansy.

Przybierając tak poważną minę, jak mógł i wzywając swoją magię, by nieco wspomogła jego wygląd, Harry zwrócił się wprost do Vernona:

\- Złamię każdą kość Twoich rąk i nóg. Po czym zostawię, byś uleczył się mugolskimi metodami. Wiesz, że jest klątwa, która może wywołać coś takiego?

Harry widział, jak Vernon nieco się kurczy w sobie. Zdawało się również, że stracił pewność siebie i zaczął szukać drogi ucieczki. Wiedział już, trafił na granicę, której powinien się trzymać.

\- Widzę, że pojąłeś, co powiedziałem. A teraz, Tonks powinna tu być za jakąś minutę, więc przeprosisz ją od razu, gdy ją zobaczysz. Nie zawaham się przed rzuceniem na Ciebie klątwy, jeśli zostanę do tego zmuszony.

Vernon zamarł, słysząc odgłosy dobiegające z łazienki. Można było usłyszeć kroki i nucenie. Popatrzył na Harry'ego i stwierdził, że jego siostrzeniec jest poważny. Zwyczajny sposób, jaki Harry powiedział mu, co się stanie, jeżeli nie przeprosi, przestraszył go bardziej, niż sama groźba. Siostrzeniec po ostatnim roku, zaczął w nim wzbudzać strach. Chłopak niełatwo mógł komuś zaimponować. Teraz był po prostu groźny i Vernonowi wcale się to nie podobało.

Drzwi otworzyły się i nieco mokra Tonks prawie wpadła na wuja Vernona, zanim w pełni przyswoiła sobie sytuację na korytarzu. Spojrzała na Vernona, by dostrzec wiele mówiące sygnały wściekłości. Harry stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, wyglądając w każdym calu jak mężczyzna, którym kiedyś zostanie.

\- Harry, coś straciłam?

Nie wiedziała, co mogło ją ominąć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ktoś bębnił w drzwi i się darł, ale jej ojciec, gdy dorastała, zwykł robić tak samo, więc nie zwróciła większej uwagi i spokojnie brała prysznic.

\- Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, wuju? - zapytał Harry, nie spuszczając z niego palącego wzroku.

\- Ja... - Vernon przerwał, ponownie oceniając sytuację i możliwe ryzyko. Harry delikatnie skinął głową, ale nie zmienił postawy.

\- Chciałbym przeprosić za moje słowa, które wypowiedziałem, gdy byłaś w łazience - zmusił się Vernon. Harry lekko poruszył głową, dając mu znak, że jeszcze nie powinien kończyć.

\- Jak również te rzucone w innych okolicznościach. Wystarczy? - ostatnie słowo skierował do Harry'ego.

\- Tak, wuju, wystarczy. Nie dostaniesz innej szansy na przeprosiny.

Wuj Vernon poczekał, aż Tonks ostatecznie opuści łazienkę i minął Harry'ego, po czym gwałtownie zamknął za sobą drzwi, od razu ryglując je od środka. Tonks obróciła się, by zobaczyć jak Harry ewidentnie powstrzymuje się od użycia czarów.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Jesteś moim bohaterem.

Podeszła do niego i pocałowała w usta, zanim powróciła do pokoju, by zebrać resztę swoich rzeczy.

Harry musiał się uspokoić, w końcu omal nie przeklnął swojego wuja. Poczuł jak nieco za wiele spada mu na głowę, odnośnie wydarzeń na Privet Drive. Nigdy nie stawał wprost przeciwko wujowi, tak jak podczas ostatnich paru dni. Nigdy w zasadzie nie czuł, że stoi o własnych siłach. Wszystko sprowadzało się do jego silnej potrzeby, by mieć kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Na Privet Drive, kontrolowali go Dursleyowie. Znęcali się nad nim przez dziesięć lat, zanim nastąpiła przerwa. Potem kontynuowali podczas letnich wakacji. W szkole, jego życie było pod kontrolą Dumbledore'a, McGonagall, czy jakiegoś innego nauczyciela, który zdecydował się zadziałać. Nawet jedna osoba nie spytała go, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem.

Ten brak wyboru, czy chociażby możliwości wypowiedzenia się, doprowadził Harry'ego do godnego pożałowania życia z jego „krewnymi" i nieustannego zagrożenia w szkole. Im więcej nad tym myślał, tym mniej miało to sensu _. Po pierwsze, jak wszystko, co mi się przydarzyło, mogło mieć miejsce w Hogwarcie? Jeśli gdzieś jest niebezpiecznie, żaden zdrowy na umyśle rodzic nie wyśle tam swojego dziecka. Takie działanie zaprzecza logice. Ha, chyba ponownie trafiam na magię, jak sądzę. Zacznijmy od tego, że może wszyscy magiczni są lekko stuknięci? Czy spotkałem kogokolwiek, kto nie byłby nieco szalony? Przychodzi mi na myśl Hermiona._

Harry nie przestawał rozważać nad tym, co robił w przeszłości i jak radził sobie teraz. Jedyny wniosek był taki, że musi coś zmienić, albo będzie martwy w ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy. Gorzej, ktoś mógłby umrzeć z jego powodu, a ponownie nie zniósłby czegoś takiego. Zbyt wielu zmarło za niego i podjął świadomą decyzję, by przerwać ten trend.

Pocałunek Tonks, przerwał jego postanowienia. Obserwował jak idzie do pokoju i zgarnia swoją szatę, jak również pelerynę-niewidkę. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem pokój, w poszukiwaniu rzeczy, które mogła zostawić zanim wzięła różdżkę z łóżka

Podeszła do Harry'ego, po drodze nieznacznie przydeptując lekko uniesioną deskę. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dla niej faktycznie było to normalne, więc odpowiedział uśmiechem, zanim zapytał, jakie właściwie są ich plany.

\- W porządku, opuśćmy to radosne miejsce, tak szybko, jak się da i chodźmy na zewnątrz, tam zrobię świstoklik do Ministerstwa. Teraz, rzucę na Ciebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś Cię rozpoznał, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce. Chociaż nie, zapomnij, efekt potrwa za krótko. Musimy wejść do środka poprawnie, chociażby postępowały za nami wszystkie demony piekielne. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, wyjdziemy tylnymi drzwiami.

\- Idziemy do Ministerstwa? Dlaczego miałbym tam iść ponownie? Zapewne aresztują mnie, jak tylko zobaczą. Wiesz, zniszczyłem parę sal w Departamencie Tajemnic. Musi istnieć jakieś prawo, które tego zabrania. Jeśli go nie ma, Knot na pewno zmajstruje odpowiedni paragraf, by wysłać mnie do Azkabanu.

\- Harry, spokojnie. Mogę Cię zapewnić, że nie aresztują Cię, kiedy wejdziesz do Ministerstwa. Mogę Ci również powiedzieć, iż Niewymowni nie wyglądają sposobności, by Cię aresztować, niezależnie od tego, co się stało w ich departamencie. Paru chciałoby z Tobą pogadać, ale są w porządku. Nie martw się.

\- Dobra. Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś mi mówił, bym się nie martwił... Chyba nie chcesz wiedzieć.

\- No chodź, panie Szczęśliwy. Ukaż na tym spotkaniu pozytywną stronę swojej osobowości. Chciałabym Cię jedynie prosić o zaufanie w tym jednym wypadku. Proszę, zaufaj mi, że robię, co uważam za najlepsze dla Ciebie.

Widząc, że Harry ma opory, dodała:

\- Robię, co mogę najlepiej, bo poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc, nieważne, czy pamiętasz, czy nie. Nie mam jedynie dobrych chęci. Będziesz musiał popracować nad tym, co Ci zaoferuję. Ilość pomocy, jaką otrzymasz, będzie zależeć, od tego jak wiele zrobisz. Jeśli zawiedziesz, wina będzie Twoja. Czy to nie brzmi jak lepszy układ, niż poprzednie?

\- Tak, brzmi. Chciałbym podziękować Ci już teraz, ale nie jestem pewien, co się stanie, więc nieco się wstrzymam. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to dla Ciebie problem.

\- W porządku. Wiem, że nie możesz sobie pozwolić, by szafować swoim zaufaniem, ale mam nadzieję na nie zasłużyć.

Tonks skierowała się na ulicę, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty małe, drewniane pudełko. Raz stuknęła w nie różdżką, przez sekundę rozbłysło na niebiesko, zanim wróciło do normalnego wyglądu. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i dała mu znać, by ubrał swoją pelerynę-niewidkę. Postąpiła jak on, naciągając na siebie swoją. Zostawili przody nieosłonięte, więc widzieli się nawzajem. Widział, jak wyciąga ku niemu kuferek, by mógł go dotknąć. Kiedy zacisnął na nim palce, jeszcze raz stuknęła go różdżką. Wówczas poczuł, jak świstoklik szarpie go w okolicach pępka.

Wylądowali w pustym atrium. Harry prawie upadł, ale Tonks mocno złapała go za ramię i podtrzymała. Szepnęła mu, by szedł za nią i nic nie mówił. Obserwował jak ściąga pelerynę i podchodzi do biurka ochrony. Siedział za nim tylko jeden strażnik, wyglądający na równie zastraszonego, co młodego.

Tonks pokazała swoją odznakę aurora i uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko, zanim poszła dalej, w stronę windy. Zawahała się, gdy zapaliło się małe światło, świadczące, że Harry przechodzi przez punkt kontroli. Na szczęście, strażnik pilnie śledził jej ruchy i zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na migające światełko.

Przycisnęła guzik i czekała na windę. Przybyła chwilę później, więc weszła i wcisnęła przycisk z numerem dziewiątym. Poczuła jak Harry szturcha ją łokciem, więc wiedziała, że jest z nią. Zanim winda ruszyła w dół, machnęła różdżką w stronę strażnika.

Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek, opuściła windę i zrobiła parę kroków w stronę głównego korytarza. Zatrzymała się i powiedziała Harry'emu, by ściągnął pelerynę. Kiedy to zrobił, widziała, jak wysnuwa wnioski. Jego aura ponownie była widoczna i wyglądał dość groźnie.

\- Teraz, Harry, wysłuchaj mnie, zanim zrobisz ze mnie frytkę.

Harry nic nie powiedział, ale nie wyciągnął też różdżki.

\- Oto moja prawdziwa historia. Jestem aurorem. Kiedy byłam na szkoleniu, inna grupa przyszła się ze mną zobaczyć. Wiedzieli o moich zdolnościach metamorficznych i byli zainteresowani, na tyle, by chcieć wciągnąć mnie w swoje szeregi. W pewien sposób przypadł mi do gustu pomysł na sekretne życie. Zmieniam w końcu twarze, prawda?

\- W pewnym stopniu, mogę wyglądać jak inni ludzie i to jest cholernie użyteczna umiejętność dla Niewymownych. Jestem jedną z nich od mojego trzeciego roku w Akademii Aurorów. Dowiesz się, jak jesteśmy zorganizowani i jaka jest moja pozycja. Mówię Ci to, abyś nie myślał, że możemy rozwiązać Twój problem z Syriuszem. Również za nim tęsknię. Przejdziesz do porządku nad jego śmiercią w swoim czasie i tempie. Zapytałam ich, czy Ci nie pomogą, bo Ty zapytałeś o pomoc mnie. Takie powitanie-spotkanie, jak zwykli to nazywać.

\- Powiem Ci jeszcze, że zostaniesz oceniony i przetestowany na wielu płaszczyznach: magii, refleksu, instynktów i ogólnych wyników. Nie będzie łatwo, ale to wspaniała sposobność, by nauczyć się jak przetrwać i wygrać. Twoja szansa. Jak powiedziałam, wszystko będzie w Twoich rękach. Jeśli zawiedziesz, nie stanie się tak, dlatego, że Albus podjął za Ciebie złą decyzję.

\- Jeśli mnie teraz nienawidzisz, powiedz i odprowadzę Cię stąd na Privet Drive. Jeśli chcesz im pokazać, co potrafisz, chodźmy i pokaż. Osobiście, wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Nie przyprowadziłabym Cię tutaj, jeśli bym wątpiła.

Czekała, aż Harry coś zrobi. Był cicho, cały czas, gdy ona przemawiała. Nawet nie drgnął. Wcześniej, gdy pierwszy zobaczyła go w tym miejscu, obawiała się, czy nie straci panowania nad sobą. Teraz, martwiła się, czy zwyczajnie nie obróci się i pójdzie. Minuty mijały i w końcu dostrzegła, że dojrzał, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Zrobiłaś to, ponieważ poprosiłem Cię o pomoc?

Skinęła głową.

\- Ustawiłaś to wszystko, by mi pomóc?

Ponownie pokiwała głową.

\- Ofiarowujesz mi szansę, bym mógł sobie pomóc, pozostać przy życiu i może wygrać tę wojnę?

Skinęła ponownie z większym naciskiem.

\- Czy moja sława pomoże mi zasłużyć na tę szansę, czy będzie to zależeć wyłącznie od moich umiejętności?

\- Harry, zapewniam Cię, nic tu, na dole nie jest ofiarowane komukolwiek ani czemukolwiek, za to kim lub czym jest. Każdy z nas zasłużył na prawo, by tutaj pozostać. Jesteś w tym miejscu, ponieważ wspomniałam, że mógłbyś być dobrym kandydatem. Pozostaniesz, bo jesteś dobrym nim. Nie będzie mnie obchodzić, jeśli nie dasz rady. Dla mnie pozostaniesz bohaterem. Nie wspominając o tym, jak wspaniale całujesz, ale to akurat nie pomoże Ci w testach - wygłupiała się, chcąc nieco rozjaśnić mu nastrój.

\- Bezczelna z Ciebie osóbka. Co to za sprawdziany?

\- Nie jestem pewna. Różnią się w zależności od osoby, bazują na ich umiejętnościach i tym, gdzie potrzebujemy danego człowieka. Później, chociaż pewnie dzisiaj dowiesz się o drużynach. Zaś teraz, wchodzisz w to, czy chcesz stąd iść?

Harry rozważał sytuację. Coś takiego było perfekcyjną sposobnością, by nauczyć się tego, czego w Hogwarcie nigdy by go nie nauczono. Szczerze wątpił, czy mógłby na poważnie mierzyć się z Voldemortem za pomocą zaklęć wyniesionych ze szkoły. Wybór nie był trudny, zrobił krok w stronę Tonks, akceptując jej ofertę.

\- Świetnie, Harry. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa. Teraz, jeżeli za mną nadążysz, zabiorę Cię na spotkanie.

Poszła w dół korytarza, by zatrzymać się w połowie i obrócić w lewo. Dwa razy zastukała w ścianę różdżką na wysokości ramienia, po czym tak samo zrobiła ze swoim pudełkiem, cały czas mówiąc po łacinie. Coś kliknęło i ściana znikła, ukazując drzwi.

Harry patrzył na ich pojawienie i jak przechodzi przez nie Tonks. Trzymał się blisko i niej i tak trafili do słabo oświetlonego pokoju, pośrodku którego stało biurko i krzesło. Za biurkiem było dwoje drzwi. Obie miały mosiężne plakietki, na jednej było napisane „Naukowcy", druga głosiła: „Inni". Harry zaśmiał się z „Innych", ale ta nazwa jedynie potwierdziła jego przypuszczenie, że wszyscy ludzie obdarzeni mocą są szaleni.

Tonks podeszła do „Innych" i zastukała dwa razy. Poczekała, aż się otworzą, a gdy to zrobiły, poprosiła Harry'ego, by szedł za nią. Przekroczywszy próg, Harry ujrzał inny korytarz, wiodący prosto jak strzelił. Po obu stronach znajdowały się drzwi. Ciemnoczerwony chodnik pokrywał całą długość korytarza, Tonks potykała się o niego co pół kroku

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami numer dziewięć i powiedziała, że to pokój spotkań. Zapukała raz i niezwłocznie weszła. Harry ponownie poszedł za nią i ujrzał stół z ciemnego drewna w centrum pomieszczenia. Dookoła stały wyglądające staro krzesła, a pojedyncza lampa oświetlała blat. Pośrodku stołu stał dzbanek z wodą i szklanki.

Harry rozejrzał się i policzył krzesła. Było ich trzynaście, a co najmniej dwa z nich były zajęte. Podszedł Tonks i przystanął, gotowy, na cokolwiek co mogłoby się stać. Tonks siadła dokładnie naprzeciwko jednego z obecnych i wskazała Harry'emu by usiadł obok niej. Tak zrobił, ale pod blatem trzymał różdżkę, przygotowany, by się bronić.

Człowiek naprzeciwko Tonks wychylił się ku nim, a światło ukazało jego twarz. Była to łagodne, ciepłe oblicze nieco już podstarzałego mężczyzny. Miał jasnobrązowe, przyprószone siwizną włosy i był przeciętnie zbudowany. Złożył ręce razem i nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Dzień dobry, Chamel. Widzę, że przyprowadziłaś nam swojego obiecującego kandydata?

\- Dzień dobry, Marcusie. - odparła Tonks - Mam nadzieję, że podoba Ci się, gdy już go widzisz.

\- Ja będę go oceniał, Chamel - wtrącił wciąż ukryty w cieniu osobnik, chociaż wnioskując po głosie, był mężczyzną - Lepiej, bym nie zmarnował czasu. Mam innych potencjalnych ludzi, tylko czekających, by wypełnić wolne miejsca.

\- Uspokój się, Horacy. - odrzekł Marcus - Jestem pewien, że Chamel nie marnowałaby naszego czasu. Mam rację?

\- Tak, Marcusie, jestem pewna, że będziesz zadowolony z tego, co Harry potrafi.

Uśmiechnęła się i czekała, aż Marcus powie coś jeszcze.

Harry obserwował wszystko i zastanawiał się, czemu Tonks jest nazywana „Chamel". Patrzył na widocznego mężczyznę, próbując się zorientować, czy może być zagrożeniem. Ten ukryty był nim na pewno. W końcu, Marcus pierwszy raz zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

\- Harry James Potter, obecnie zamieszkały w na Privet Drive, pod numerem czwartym, w Little Whinging, Surrey. Wcześniej pod nieznanym adresem w Dolinie Godryka, a jeszcze wcześniej w Potter Estate, niedaleko tejże Doliny. Syn Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Urodzony trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku. Przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Wybawca Kamienia Filozoficznego. Wężousty. Zwycięzca Bazyliszka. Nagrodzony Specjalną Nagrodą za Zasługi Dla Szkoły. Zaznajomiony z działaniem Zmieniacza Czasu. Bardzo uzdolniony, jeżeli chodzi o użycie Zaklęcia Patronusa. Zwycięzca Turnieju Trójmagicznego, z tym, że uczestników było czterech. Potrafisz pokonać zaklęcie Imperius i być może Zabójczą Klątwę. Lider Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Pojedynkowałeś się z Voldemortem i przeżyłeś. Pojedynkowałeś się z Bellatriks Lestrange i przeżyłeś. Włamałeś się do tego departamentu, prowadząc innych. Wykazujesz pewne zdolności w dziedzinie zaawansowanej magii. Coś przeoczyłem?

Harry siedział cicho, gdy wymieniane były informacje. _Czym do diabła, jest Potter Estate?_ Wiedzieli o nim okropnie dużo i nie był przekonany, czy to dobrze. Poczuł delikatne sondowanie swojego umysłu, przez chwilę na to pozwolił, po to by wyrzucić intruza tak mocno, jak potrafił. Ukryty mężczyzna odchylił się w swoim krześle.

\- Warto dodać, że całkiem uzdolniony, jeśli chodzi o Oklumencję. Znasz inne sztuczki, Potter? - zapytał Horacy.

\- Może kilka - odparł. Postrzegał niewidocznego mężczyznę jako największe zagrożenie dla jego bezpieczeństwa i dobrego samopoczucia.

\- Doskonały punkt, by zacząć, Chamel - oznajmił Marcus - Akceptuję go jako kandydata. Co powiesz, Horacy?

\- Odpowiem, gdy już będę miał szansę go sprawdzić. Muszę się upewnić, że to nie jedynie imię i papier, zanim dam Ci swój znaczek akceptacji.

\- Najbardziej pozytywna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś o możliwym nowym członku, Horacy. Nie robisz się miękki na starość?

Marcus wydawał się jednym z tych, którzy dbają, by wszystko przebiegało gładko.

\- Wypchaj się. Nie jestem ani stary, ani miękki - odciął się Horacy.

\- Tak, tak, wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Jestem Marcus.

Harry skinął głową, nic nie mówiąc, skoro i tak znali go już całkiem dobrze.

\- Stoję za sterem całego Departamentu Tajemnic. Nadzoruje wszystko, co się tutaj dzieje. Zarządzam dwoma działami. Oto Horacy, mój kolega. Jest nieco szorstki, ale spisuje się dobrze. Odpowiada za trening i zadania misji Operacyjnych. Pozwolę Ci wyjaśnić Harry'emu resztę, Chamel.

\- Dzięki, Marcusie - odparła Tonks - Harry, Marcus zarządza całym departamentem. Dzieli się on na dwie części, Dział Operacyjny, do którego należę i Dział Naukowy, za który odpowiada Croaker. Część Naukowa jest publiczną twarzą departamentu. Ludzie wiedzą, że istnieje i to jest w porządku. Każdy z członków Działu Naukowego, bada magię. Wiem, brzmi głupio, ale oni naprawdę to robią. Ludzie czasem wiedzą, kim są i to również w porządku, w większości przypadków. Dział Naukowy jest zaangażowany we wszystkie rodzaje aktywności, w naszym Ministerstwie i innych Ministerstwach na świecie. Marcus zajmuje się częścią z nich, ale lwią część zostawia Croakerowi.

\- Robi tak, ponieważ większość czasu, spędza zajmując się Działem Operacyjnym. Jesteśmy prawdziwie sekretną częścią Departamentu. Zajmujemy się misjami, które wymagają dyskretnych rozwiązań. Żadna z osób należących do Operacyjnych, nie jest znana nikomu, kto sam nie jest Niewymownym, pracującym w dziale Operacyjnym, ale kilka osób w Ministerstwie ma o nas ogólne pojęcie. Minister jest jedną z nich.

Tonks zignorowała przytłumiony okrzyk Harry'ego.

\- Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu drugą. Tak, Albus wie, że istniejemy, ale nie ma pojęcia, kto do nas należy.

\- Operacyjni radzą sobie z niebezpiecznymi misjami, z którymi nie mogą sobie poradzić naukowcy. Załatwiamy także sprawy drażliwej natury. Jeśli wiesz coś o mugolskim MI-5, to jesteśmy jego magicznym odpowiednim, z tym, że jeszcze bardziej tajnym. Zajmujemy się bazyliszkami, dzikimi sfinksami, czy innymi, niebezpiecznymi zwierzakami. Ci z Działu Naukowego, nie są wyposażeni, ani przygotowani, by radzić sobie z czymś takim, więc utrzymujemy ich przy życiu, biorąc na siebie takie zadania.

\- W naszej części, Marcus jest szefem, a Horacy trenerem i dowódcą polowym. Jesteśmy podzieleni na sześć drużyn. Jestem członkinią drużyny numer trzy. Mamy jedynie dwójkę ludzi, od czasu, gdy straciliśmy członka tego roku. Za dużo sobie wyobrażał i zaginął na misji. Inne drużyny są w pełni obsadzone. Wiem, że naukowcom również brakuje jednej osoby, od kiedy Bode został zabity.

\- Powinienem rozpoznać diabelskie sidła w tej sali szpitalnej. Przepraszam.

Harry odezwał się pierwszy raz, od kiedy Tonks rozpoczęła swoje wyjaśnienia.

\- Zdarza się, nie martw się - odparł Marcus - Widziałeś wcześniej diabelskie sidła?

\- Tak, na moim pierwszym roku. Wpadłem w ich wielkie gniazdo.

\- Interesujące, nie wiedziałem, że w Hogwarcie zostawiają coś takiego na wierzchu, by mogli tam wpadać , czy inaczej, jesteś tutaj i pewnie się zastanawiasz, co szykujemy?

\- Taka myśl przemknęła mi przez głowę raz, czy dwa, Sir - odpowiedział Harry, próbując okazać szacunek.

\- Jestem Marcus, nie sir. Zwracamy się do siebie po imieniu albo ksywce. Dostaniesz swoją, gdy przyjdzie czas. Jedynie Twoi towarzysze z drużyny, Horacy i ja, znamy wasze prawdziwe imiona. Wymagamy, by nasi operacyjni podczas pracy mieli stale zasłonięte twarze. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wybrać, aby powiedzieć swojej drużynie, kim jesteś naprawdę, ale wielu i tak tego nie robi. Operacyjni pracują na pół etatu, czyli mają również jawną pracę w naszej społeczności. Rozumiesz, jak działamy?

\- Tak, to ma sens - odparł Harry - W takim razie, gdzie jest moje miejsce? Jestem ciągle w szkole, więc jak mogę pomóc?

\- Nie możesz - wtrącił się Horacy - Nic nie wiesz i jesteś mało użyteczny dla kogokolwiek.

\- Jednak, właśnie zadaniem Horacego jest nauczyć Cię, jak nam pomagać, a on uwielbia swój zawód, prawda? - rzucił przyjaźnie Marcus, ucinając tę ostrą krytykę.

\- Sp*****laj, palancie - brzmiała odpowiedź - Wypruwam sobie flaki, próbując nauczyć tych durniów, by nie zabili siebie albo innych w czasie pracy. Nie wiem, co z Tobą zrobić, Potter. Jesteś młody i mizerny, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Na wszystko można zaradzić, Horacy - odrzekł Marcus - Oczekuję od Ciebie wielkich rzeczy, Harry.

\- Ty i wszyscy inni - mruknął cicho i wówczas, po raz pierwszy, Horacy przysunął się do światła. Był to już starszy człowiek, o nieco pobrużdżonej twarzy. Miał siwe włosy, z nielicznymi czarnymi pasmami. Solidnie zbudowany i szorstko wyglądający, ale dużo lepiej, niż Moody.

\- Mam doskonałe uszy, Potter - powiedział, pierwszy raz, okazując coś innego, niż pogardę - Chcę mieć sposobność, by zobaczyć, co potrafisz. Może wcale nie jesteś taki, jakim Cię opisały gazety.

\- Nie wierzę w nic, co o mnie piszą w gazetach, Horacy. Mógłbym zliczyć prawdziwe informacje na palcach jednej ręki.

Harry stwierdził, że ten facet jak jego wuj, do którego domieszano małą część Moody'ego i dodano nieco szaleństwa.

\- W tym rzecz, Potter.

Horacy uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz od początku spotkania i Harry bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył w tym uśmiechu zapał.

\- Będę gotów, gdy skończysz, Marcusie. Wyślij go do mnie, gdy poradzicie sobie z tym przekładaniem papierów - zakończył Horacy, po czym powstał i cicho opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Przyjazny gość, prawda? - powiedział Marcus z szerokim uśmiechem - Nie martw się, ociepli swój stosunek do Ciebie.

\- Emm, uwierzę, jak zobaczę - stwierdził Harry, tonem który sugerował dość znaczne wątpliwości.

\- Ach tak, prawda, jeśli chodzi o tę nudną część...

Marcus podniósł teczkę z krzesła obok.

\- Musimy ustalić parę spraw, nim wyjdziesz i zaczniesz się bawić z Horacym. Mamy list tajemnicy, który musisz przeczytać i podpisać. Jest też parę innych rzeczy, które musisz przeczytać, będę również zmuszony, by rzucić na Ciebie czar, który używamy, by chronić Departament. Będziesz tak dobry i przeczytasz wszystko?

Marcus podsunął mu teczkę.

Spojrzał pytająco na Tonks, bezgłośnie pytając o potwierdzenie, a gdy je otrzymał, zaczął czytać pierwszy formularz.

„Ja, _niżej podpisany_ , składam przysięgę czarodzieja, ślubując zachować w tajemnicy przed nieuprawnionymi ludźmi, moje rozkazy, misje, przywódców i drużyny. Zachowam te sekrety do śmierci lub momentu, gdy zostanie mi nakazane je wyjawić..."

Harry przeczytał cały dokument i wziął ofiarowane pióro. Czarne, niepokojąco znajome.

\- Krwawe pióro. Muszę się podpisać właśnie nim?

\- Widziałeś kiedykolwiek krwawe pióro? - zapytał Marcus - Ich użycie jest objęte ścisłymi restrykcjami, większość ludzi nie ma prawa ich posiadać.

\- Ostatniego roku, Dolores Umbridge zmusiła mnie do pisania nim podczas szlabanów. Wciąż mam blade blizny od jego używania.

\- Co? - zawołała Tonks - Dlaczego ta żałosna jędza...

\- Ciekawe - oznajmił spokojnie Marcus, obserwując jak zdenerwowana Tonks co chwilę zmienia kolor włosów. - Otrzyma pisemne upomnienie. Może nawet zwolnienie, od kiedy Knot nie ma takiej pozycji, by kogokolwiek ochronić. Nigdy jej nie lubiłem. Pomyślę o tym innym razem. Tak, musisz użyć tego pióra. Właśnie to uczyni kontakt magicznie wiążącym.

\- W porządku - odparł zwięźle Harry. Podpisał się, z dodatkowym zawijasem, nie zwracając uwagi na ból rozcinanej skóry dłoni. Nie przerwał również kontaktu wzrokowego z Marcusem. Szybko podał mu formularz, mężczyzna niezwłocznie go odebrał.

\- Sądzę, że możesz spuścić wzrok, Harry. Teraz widzę, czemu paru osobom wydałeś się tak imponujący. Natomiast, jeżeli mamy skończyć z tymi formularzami... Oto następny, zwalnia Departament od odpowiedzialności, gdybyś się poranił lub został zabity.

\- Wyobrażam sobie - odparł Harry, który zaczynał widzieć, jak wszystko działa w Ministerstwie. Mogli pewnie tak zasypywać ludzi papierkami, aż do ich śmierci.

\- Czy Hogwart ma jeden z nich? Pytam, bo rozważam te wszystkie przypadki, kiedy się tam uszkodziłem.

\- Oczywiście, że ma - udzielił mu odpowiedzi Marcus - Zapewne Twoi opiekunowie podpisali coś takiego, gdy miałeś iść do pierwszej klasy.

\- Niezupełnie - odparł szybko - Jeżeli umowa obiecywałaby moje obrażenia, podpisaliby. W innym wypadku, wątpię, by ktokolwiek, kogo znam coś podpisywał.

\- Ktoś musiał to podpisać, byś mógł chodzić do Hogwartu - Marcus wydawał się zmieszany.

\- Zbadasz tę sprawę podczas swojej pierwszej misji. Wszyscy je kochają, prawda, Chamel?

\- Pierwsza oznacza mnóstwo zabawy. Wciąż pamiętam moją, dobre czasy.

Tonks wydawała się pogrążona we wspomnieniach.

\- Dlaczego oni nazywają Cię „Chamel"? - zapytał.

\- To skrót od kameleona, Harry. Horacy spędził kilka tygodni, próbując wymyślić, coś trafnego. Chamel pasowało i tak już zostało. W pewien sposób, nawet lubię tę ksywę. Zabawne miano, zupełnie jak ja.

Tonks zaczęła kiwać się na swoim krześle.

\- Cokolwiek uczyni Cię szczęśliwą, Tonks.

Harry pokręcił głową kilka razy, ale przestał gdy żartobliwie mu przyłożyła.

\- Ciekawe... - mruknął Marcus, bardziej do siebie, niż kogoś z nich - Możemy kontynuować te nudy, byś mógł przejść do czegoś bardziej zabawnego.

Harry podpisał formularz zwalniający, jak również drugi, dotyczący pensji, który mówił, że Harry'emu za jego trening zostanie wypłacona, całkiem spora suma dwustu galeonów. Oprócz tego miał otrzymać potrzebne zapasy i sprzęt. Kiedy doszli do rubryki „Najbliżsi krewni", Harry zatrzymał się.

\- Nie mam żadnych bliskich krewnych - oznajmił.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie wpisz tutaj dane osoby lub osób, które mogłyby zarządzać Twoimi sprawami. Jeśli wolisz, możemy na razie pominąć tę część.

Marcus był najwyraźniej w razie potrzeby potrafił być całkiem elastyczny.

\- Zatem tak zrobię.

Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, więc wybrał jedyną drogę, jaką mógł. _Zadbam o to, gdy uporam się z testamentem Syriusza._

Przeszedł do ostatniego dokumentu i odnotował, że ten świeci. Czytając nagłówek, odkrył, że na pergaminie jest kilka magicznych miejsc. Spojrzał w górę i stwierdził, że Marcus stoi, po raz pierwszy od kiedy się poznali. Mężczyzna miał około pięciu stóp i dziesięciu cali, ale lekko stawiał stopy. Kiedy wyciągnął różdżkę, zrobił to samo, jak we wszystkich innych sytuacjach, gdy ktoś wyciągał różdżkę, wydobył własną.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, z trzaskiem posyłając krzesło na podłogę i wymierzył ją w Marcusa.

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego wyciągnąłeś różdżkę?

Marcus przerwał i spokojnie skierował swoją różdżkę w podłogę.

\- Przepraszam, Harry. Powinienem wyjaśnić Ci całą procedurę, zanim w Ciebie wycelowałem. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, ci którzy tutaj trafiają, rzadko musieli wcześniej walczyć o życie. Jeszcze rzadziej walczyć jak Ty. Mój błąd, więcej go nie popełnię.

Harry patrzył na Marcusa, próbując się upewnić, czy mówi prawdę, czy wszystko ustawił. Z tego co widział, wszystko szło bardzo gładko. Marcus nie czynił najmniejszych trudności na żadnym etapie całej papierkowej roboty. Spojrzał na Tonks, miała na twarzy wyraz wyczekiwania.

\- To zwyczajna procedura, Harry. Marcus jest w porządku, ufam mu. Również powinnam Cię ostrzec. Wiem, co się dzieje jeśli ktoś Cię zaskoczy. Dobrze pamiętam, co było wczoraj,jak mnie przewróciłeś i co się stało potem.

Znowu była nieco bezczelna, na dodatek przy jej zwierzchniku.

\- To Twoja ulubione zajęcie, Tonks? - zapytał Harry, próbując zwalczyć wykwitający na policzkach rumieniec.

\- Okej, przepraszam za moją reakcję, ale mając za sobą tylu ludzi, można być trochę nadwrażliwym. - dodał, mówiąc już do Niewymownego.

\- Doskonale rozumiem, Harry - odparł Marcus z uśmiechem. - Jestem pod wrażeniem Twojego refleksu. Chyba muszę założyć się z Horacym, zanim zaczniecie. Myślę, że tym razem go mam. Dobrze, wracajmy do spraw bieżących. Musisz podpisać ten dokument, zanim przejdziemy dalej. Z kolei ten tutaj, podpiszesz jeżeli zdasz test wstępny. Muszę rzucić na Ciebie zaklęcie, za każdym razem, gdy będziesz podpisywał.

\- Co to za czar? - zapytał.

 _Będę informowany na bieżąco albo wychodzę. Skończyłem ze ślepą wiarą, że ktoś robi, co dla mnie najlepsze._

\- Szczególna forma Zaklęcia Fideliusa. Dostosowaliśmy je, by chronić nasze informacje, tożsamości i sekrety przed postronnymi. Legilimencja nie może zostać użyta, by wydostać z kogoś te dane, ponieważ są chronione zaklęciem. Z tego samego powodu, nie jesteś w stanie zdradzić ich komukolwiek, na kogo nie rzucono tego samego czaru. Kolejny środek ostrożności, któremu są poddawani wyłącznie Operacyjni. Gdy będziesz podpisywał formularz, rzucę zaklęcie i poczujesz delikatną obecność w swojej głowie. To normalne i potrwa kilka sekund. Nie tak jak prawdziwy Fidelius, ale w końcu nie ukrywamy miejsca, czy przedmiotu.

\- Okej, załatwmy to - stwierdził Harry, biorąc ponownie pióro i podpisując się swoimi kanciastymi literami, podczas gdy Marcus mruczał coś pod nosem. Kiedy skończyli, Harry poczuł dziwną obecność w umyśle, tak jak mu powiedziano. Odczucie trwało kilka sekund i minęło, nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Podał Marcusowi teczkę i świeżo podpisany dokument.

\- Świetnie, teraz zabierzemy Cię do Horacego. Jestem pewien, że miał więcej niż wystarczająco czasu na przygotowania. Za mną i rozmawiajcie swobodnie, dopóki Horacy nie zawoła Cię, byś zaczynał.

Opuścili pokój numer dziewięć i poszli dalej, w dół korytarza. Tonks nadal potykała się o chodnik i Harry ustawił się tak, by w razie potrzeby ją złapać. W tej części korytarza na prawej ścianie nie było żadnych drzwi. W końcu Harry zobaczył pojedyncze drzwi, a za nimi nadal pustą ścianę.

\- Uprzedzając Twoje pytanie Harry, to jest sala treningowa - powiedziała Tonks, potykając się na tyle, że musiała przytrzymać się Harry'ego, by odzyskać równowagę.

\- Miejsce, które najpierw znienawidzisz, a potem pokochasz. Wiem, nienawidziłam go przez pierwsze kilka dni.

\- Więc tutaj mnie przetestują? - zapytał.

\- Tak - odparła - Rób co możesz, by poradzić sobie z czymkolwiek w Ciebie rzucą. Nie powstrzymuj się z żadnego powodu, rozumiesz? Potraktuj wszystko jako realną sytuację, a każdego przeciwnika jako śmierciożercę.

\- W porządku, jak myślę - odpowiedział, chociaż nie był pewien, czego w zasadzie oczekiwać.

Marcus wymamrotał hasło i otworzył samotne drzwi. Wszedł do środka i wyszedł na środek. Harry i Tonks podążyli za nim. Pierwszym wrażeniem Harry'ego było niedowierzanie. Sala była większa, niż można było wnioskować po wolnej ścianie na zewnątrz, pozwalając spokojnie uwierzyć, że rozciąga się na dobre osiemdziesiąt stóp. Sufit znajdował się na wysokości co najmniej czterdziestu stóp, niektóre części były pogrążone w cieniu. Była szeroka na co najmniej sto piętnaście stóp. Objętość całego pomieszczenia była wręcz przytłaczająca, Harry mógł swobodnie wyczuć przepływ powietrza. Stał obok drzwi i zwyczajnie rozglądał się przez dobrych parę minut.

\- Wspaniała sala, prawda Harry? - rzuciła Tonks z podziwem - Uwielbiam tutaj przychodzić. Ma się wrażenie, że żyje, prawda? Możesz wyczuć magię, ale to chyba dla Ciebie nic nowego.

\- Czuję się, że żyje... - przerwał im Horacy, starając się brzmieć tak przytłaczająco, jak tylko mógł.

\- Ponieważ w pewnym sensie to prawda. Ściany nie bez powodu są metalicznie szare. Cały pokój został wyłożony skórą spiżobrzucha ukraińskiego. Nasz zespół badaczy, wymyślił jak utrzymywać ją żywą, więc może sama się leczyć z uszkodzeń zadanych zaklęciami. Oto nasza sala treningowa, Potter. Ten wielki pokój jest całkowicie zabezpieczony przez detekcją, więc Twój wiek nie stanowi żadnego problemu.

\- Nasze drużyny składają się z najlepiej wytrenowanych ludzi w Ministerstwie. Moim zadaniem jest sprawdzić Cię i upewnić, że jesteś w stanie zaaplikować nasz trening do realnych działań, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Miałem jednego gościa, który znał chyba każde zaklęcie, jakie kiedykolwiek zapisano. Był również mistrzem ich stosowania. Miał jednak jedną wadę, która kosztowała go życie, jak również jego kolegów z drużyny. Nie potrafił użyć tych uroków przeciwko wrogowi, kiedy jakieś cholerstwo uderzyło jego kolegę. Chwilowo ogłupiał i umarł. Jeśli jesteś do niego podobny, zabiję Cię osobiście, abyś nie zrobił czegoś podobnego. Jasne?

\- Tak - odparł Harry, skupiając się na Horacym. Zauważył jeszcze, jak Tonks i Marcus opuszczają pomieszczenie przez boczne drzwi, na prawo od tych, którymi tutaj weszli.

\- Dobrze, że mnie słuchasz, Potter - odpowiedział z naciskiem Horacy - Poznaj zasady tego testu i całego procesu szkolenia, który przejdziesz, jeśli teraz sobie poradzisz. Wszystko jest dozwolone. Każde zaklęcie jest „fair". Możesz używać czegokolwiek, wszystkiego, każdego syfu, na który wpadniesz. Jedynym zaklęciem, którym nie odpowiadamy nigdy, jest Zabójcza Klątwa. Nie możesz używać Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego, mierząc się z żywymi przeciwnikami. Jeśli zabijesz kogoś za pomocą czegoś innego, nie ma sprawy. Zdarza się, przechodzimy nad tym do porządku. Jednak, od kiedy zarządzam tym miejscem, straciłem tylko dwóch ludzi, w obu przypadkach, sami byli sobie winni. Umarli z powodu własnych błędów, nie działań innych. Rozumiesz te reguły?

\- Tak.

Harry nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale wszystko wyglądało znacznie bardziej realistycznie i poważnie, niż przypuszczał.

\- Pierwsza próba, Potter - oznajmił Horacy - Kiedy uderzę w Ciebie Zaklęciem Dekapitującym, co zrobisz?

\- Spróbuję Cię oszołomić.

\- Źle - przy tych słowach Horacy podszedł bliżej, próbując wyglądać jeszcze groźniej - Jakże wspaniałe, pomysły uczniaka. Nie, Potter, odpowiesz mi równie niebezpieczną klątwą. Znasz cokolwiek, co byłoby podobne do tej, którą wymieniłem?

\- Jeszcze jej nie używałem, ale Klątwa Roztrzaskiwania Kości pewnie by się nadała.

\- Doskonale, miałeś rację za drugim razem. Gorzej, że straciłeś głowę i mamy zaledwie parę sekund, by ją przykleić. Musisz myśleć sam, Potter i to szybko, bo ludzie będą ginąć. Podaj coś innego, czego używałeś, a nie tylko o tym słyszałeś.

\- Zaklęcie Cruciatus.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś w stanie je rzucić? Igranie z nim może być nieco niebezpieczne. Czy naprawdę kiedyś go użyłeś?

Horacy zauważył, jak Harry się zawahał.

\- Jak zaklęcia, żadne słowa również nie opuszczą tego pokoju. Jesteśmy pod przysięgami tajemnicy i sami sobą rządzimy. Ministerstwo w pewnym sensie zostało za tymi ukrytymi drzwiami, jeśli Ci nie powiedziano.

\- Tak, raz je rzuciłem.

\- Dobra, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Cudowny chłopiec jednak nie jest taki dobry. Kto poczuł żądło Twojego pierwszego Cruciatusa?

\- Bellatriks Lestrange.

Horacy powstrzymał komentarz i obserwował jak Harry pochmurnieje. Popatrzył nad jego ramieniem i uśmiechnął się.

\- Zadziwiające. Może jednak nie jesteś taki bezwartościowy. Byłbyś pierwszym, poza tym bredzącym wariatem, każącym nazywać się Czarnym Panem, który dokonał czegoś takiego. Może nie będę Cię traktował ulgowo? Może zróbmy sobie prawdziwy test, zamiast wersji dla dzieci. Zainteresowany?

\- Gotowy, jak tylko mogę być - odparł Harry, patrząc mu w oczy. Ten gość doprowadzał go do białej gorączki i nawet nie chciał używać Oklumencji, by się uspokoić. Obrażał go i Harry chciał mu udowodnić, że jest wystarczająco dobry, by uczyć się tego, co mają tutaj do zaoferowania.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zaczynamy. Żadnej Avady, krzycz, gdy będziesz miał dosyć, jeśli stracisz przytomność, również przerywamy.

Horacy machnął różdżką i zniknął, a pokój zmienił się w las. Harry rozejrzał się, dostrzegając stare drzewa, których wcześniej na pewno tutaj nie było. Zrobił krok w lewo i dotknął jednego z nich. Wydawało się prawdziwe. Kora była szorstka, a podłoże nierówne. Czuł zapach świeżego powietrza i trawy, jak również wilgoć lasu dookoła. _To musi być coś w rodzaju Pokoju Życzeń._ Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stanie w miejscu nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, więc poszedł w lewo, sprawdzając podłoże przed sobą.

Szedł tak kilka minut, zanim poczuł, jak ktoś chce go zaatakować. Obrócił się i wymierzył różdżkę w stronę, z której jak mu się zdawało, nadciągało zagrożenie. Srebrny promień wyleciał zza pnia, w który celował, przemknął nad jego głową i uderzył w drzewo, grube co najmniej na stopę. Uskoczył i rzucił w tamto miejsce Reducto. Drzewo, aż zajęczało od uderzania. Po chwili w miejscu, gdzie uderzył pocisk, pień pękł i czubek runął na ziemię z łoskotem.

Harry wycofał się za inne drzewa i małe krzaki. Uderzenie ogniowe trafiło w zarośla, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie zamrażające płomienie i wskoczył między nie. Po prawej zobaczył jakieś poruszenie, więc rzucił tam zaklęciem niszczącym i wydostał się z pożaru. Usłyszał jęczenie drewna, które wydało biedne drzewo, trafione jego urokiem.

Wycofywał się parę minut, dopóki nie natrafił na obniżenie terenu, gdzie miał lepszą osłonę. Wyglądał stamtąd raz za razem, zanim znowu nie poczuł nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa. Obrócił się w tamtym kierunku i zaczął rzucać oszałamiaczami i Impedimentami. Wirujący błysk czerwonego światła uderzył dokładnie z atakowanego przez niego rejonu. Zaklęcie prawie go trafiło, ale zdążył w porę przetoczyć się po ziemi. _Do diabła, on nie żartował. To był Cruciatus._

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest kompletnie zdeklasowany, jeśli chodzi o liczbę poznanych zaklęć. Mógł mieć jakąś przewagę, jeśli chodzi o mobilność, ale na pewno nie mógł się mierzyć z Horacym zaklęcie przeciw zaklęciu. Rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek ruchu, ale nic nie zobaczył. Potrzebował drogi ucieczki, a nawet odpowiednich okoliczności. Pomyślał o wyczarowaniu dymu. Machnął różdżką i wkrótce otoczył się wielkim kłębem dymu. Ponownie doznał poczucia zagrożenia i rzucił w stronę, skąd je wyczuwał zaklęcie rozcinające. Usłyszał odgłos cięcia i chrząknięcie.

Wiedział, że musi wykorzystywać każdą możliwą przewagę, więc zaczął raz za razem rzucać Reducto, mierząc w rejon, gdzie ostatnio słyszał Horacego. Drzewa padały, wnioskując po odgłosach. Trzaski i jęki następowały za dźwiękami rozszczepianego, ścieranego na proch drewna. Zaczął cofać się w bok, w samą porę, by uniknąć żółtego pocisku, który trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie stał chwilę temu.

Harry kontynuował odwrót, żałując, że w zeszłym roku nie nauczył się zaklęcia zwodzącego. Było to jedyny możliwy powód niewidzialności Horacego. Gdy tak myślał, przypomniał sobie, co przeciwnik powiedział w pokoju spotkań. _Mam doskonałe uszy, Potter. Idiota,_ pomyślał o sobie. Bez użycia różdżki rzucił zaklęcie uciszające na swoje stopy i dalej się wycofywał.

Minęło dziesięć minut bez żadnych lecących w niego zaklęć. Zaczynał myśleć nad przejściem do ofensywy, ale niewiedza o położeniu wroga mocno utrudniała takie posunięcie. Wnioskując po dźwiękach, zbliżał się do strumienia. Przedarł się przez podszyt, trafiając na szeroką strugę, wartko biegnącą między kamieniami, które tworzyły coś w rodzaju ścieżki. Jedynym sposobem przedostania się na drugi brzeg, było skakanie z głazu na głaz. Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł i skoczył na najbliższą skałkę.

Zatrzymał się pośrodku przeprawy i pochylił się, by pochlapać wodą nieduży kamień. Gdy tylko skała pokryła się warstewką cieczy, rzucił bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie mrożące, zmieniając ją w lód. Zadowolony, że kamień wygląda na zwyczajnie mokry, dokończył przejście i wspiął się na wzgórze po drugiej stronie. Obrał sobie punkt, gdzie miał przewagę, za paroma drzewami, w tym jednym powalonym. Widział stąd spory odcinek strumienia i miał dobry widok na głazy. Wstrzymał oddech i czekał.

Mijały minuty, a on wciąż czekał. Nieznaczny ruch na pierwszym z kamieni, sprawił, że wymierzył różdżkę w prawdopodobną lokację prześladowcy. Wiedział, że musi się skupić, jak tylko może. Musiał włożyć w zaklęcie, tyle magii, ile to tylko możliwe. Tonks przekazała mu umiejętności i wskazówki, by radzić sobie lepiej z własną mocą. Wiedziała, co się szykuje i pomogła mu, jak tylko mogła w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Harry wybrał zaklęcie i przyzwał swój cel i siłę woli, tak mocno jak potrafił. Czekał na bardziej wyraźną wskazówkę, że Horacy przekracza strumień.

Gdy tylko usłyszał przekleństwo i chlupnięcie wody, uwolnił całą falę oszałamiaczy, celując w okolice oblodzonego kamienia. Pojawiła się srebrzysta tarcza, w dole strumienia, nieco powyżej kamieni i Harry miał już precyzyjny cel. Rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, charakterystyczny odgłos rozlegał się za każdym razem, gdy pociski uderzały w osłonę. Przelał w zaklęcia całą swoją magię. Miał wrażenie „pchania", jak podczas praktykowania magii bezróżdżkowej.

Srebrna tarcza utrzymywała się, ale nie było ataku zwrotnego. Nie przerywał ataków, bo nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby przestał. Odczucie zimna przerwało jego koncentrację. W głowie zaczął słyszeć krzyk matki. _Dementorzy._

Harry zbiegł na dół, oddalając się od strumienia. Przywołał swój cel i siłę woli, przypominając sobie, jak ocalił Syriusza. Próbował sobie również przypomnieć najbardziej pozytywne wspomnienie. Tonks w t-shircie, ale bez spodni, całująca go, była jednym, które mu przyszło go głowy. Włożył tyle magii ile mógł w swój okrzyk „ _Expecto Patronum_ " i rzucił Patronusa. Srebrny jeleń wystrzelił z jego różdżki i pobiegł w lasy po prawej. Harry pomyślał, że jeleń wydaje się być większy, niż zazwyczaj. Jednak nie był to czas na myślenie o czymkolwiek poza przetrwaniem.

Stwierdziwszy, że po prawej jest mnóstwo dementorów, pobiegł w lewo. Obijał się od drzew i przedzierał się przez zarośla. Gałęzie rozcinały mu twarz. Krzyk w głowie powiedział mu, że dementorzy są zarówno przed, jak i zanim. Nieznacznie skręcił w prawo i zobaczył przed sobą prześwit.

Mając nadzieję, że przecinka da mu okazję, by dorwać przeciwnika, wybiegł na otwartą przestrzeń. W miarę szedł naprzód, wrzaski powodowane przez dementorów stawały się coraz cichsze. Polana okazała się podwórzem starego, wiejskiego domu. Za budynkiem widział padok i koryto dla zwierząt. Dom wydawał się być dobrze utrzymany, pokryty strzechą dach lśnił w słońcu. Nie dostrzegł żadnego ruchu w środku i na zewnątrz, więc wbiegł na ścieżkę, wiodącą do drzwi.

Szybka Alohomora pozwoliła mu otworzyć drzwi i wpaść z pełną prędkością do środka. Po wejściu, rzucił Colloportusa, zamykając je za sobą. Wbiegł po schodach i wkroczył do sypialni, której okna wyglądały na ścieżkę, którą przyszedł. Otworzył okno i ukrył się w cieniu, upewniając się, że ma dobry widok na linię drzew. Miał w końcu czas, by złapać oddech. _To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś zrobić, Harry. Co Ty do cholery chcesz udowodnić? Przed kim chcesz się wykazać i jakie to ma znaczenie? Ach, mam Cię._

Harry skończył się poniżać, gdy tylko dostrzegł kształt wychodzący z lasu. Horacy używał zaklęcia zwodzącego, ale teraz słońce pozwoliło mu zobaczyć jego cień, dotąd ukryty przez drzewa i liście. Wyciągnął różdżkę i ponownie włożył w zaklęcie całą swoją magię:

\- Incarcerous! - szepnął z mocą.

Z różdżki wystrzeliły liny, oplatając niewidoczny kształt, tak, że padł na ziemię.

Wybiegł z pokoju, zbiegł po schodach i na zewnątrz, przedtem usuwając blokadę. Znalazł swoje liny pocięte, w miejscu, gdzie widział upadek Horacego.

\- Cholera - zdążył rzucić, zanim został trafiony zaklęciem tłukącym. Siła zaklęcia powaliła go, zerwał się na równe nogi, próbując złapać oddech, bo klatka piersiowa przyjęła większość uderzenia.

Odpowiedział zaklęciem rozcinającym, celując w miejsce, z którego jak mu się wydawało, nadszedł atak. Nie słysząc żadnego dźwięku, świadczącego o trafieniu, zatoczył różdżką krąg, rzucając Flagrate w każdym możliwym kierunku. Zobaczył, jak tarcza pojawia się po jego lewej, więc całą uwagę skoncentrował tam. Bez przerwy atakował Drętwotami, Impedimentami i Reducto. Widział, jak tarcza słabnie, a zaklęcie zwodzące zawodzi.

Horacy wyglądał na lekko „pokąsanego", zarobiwszy własne zranienia i oparzenia, spowodowane atakami Harry'ego. Z grymasem wściekłości, uskoczył i zaatakował go za pomocą Cruciatusa. Harry zanurkował, by go uniknąć, więc dorzucił jeszcze zaklęcie wiążące. Harry skontrował je zaklęciem tnącym i „poparł" je Drętwotą.

Horacy odbił oszałamiacza, wyglądał na obrażonego samą próbą takiego ataku. Harry wiedział, że musi użyć czego silniejszego, niż szkolne uroki. Przypomniał sobie te, o których czytał pierwszego dnia w domu.

\- Ossis Fragmen - powiedział cicho, próbując zapamiętać, że wrzaski nie pomagają w uprawianiu magii.

Klątwa uderzyła Horacego w lewe ramię. Rozległ się trzask łamanych kości. Mężczyzna powstrzymał krzyk, ale jęknął.

Harry kontynuował atak przy pomocy kolejnego Reducto., które zablokowano. Haracy rzucił na niego następnego Cruciatusa, więc musiał paść na ziemię, w celu uniknięcia trafienia. Odpowiedział ogniem w postaci:

\- Ossis Disffringo!

Trafił w lewą nogę przeciwnika. Dźwięk roztrzaskiwanych kości został stłumiony przez wrzask bólu i mężczyzna padł na podłoże.

Harry powstał, ale osunął się na kolana, gdy Horacy trafił go Cruciatusem. Robił co mógł, by powstrzymać krzyki, ale był kompletnie zdezorientowany przez ból. Zobaczył gwiazdy, gdy rozpalone noże wbijały się w jego stawy. Próbował odtoczyć się od bólu, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości wije się w miejscu.

Horacy musiał przerwać zaklęcie, bo ból minął. _Nigdy więcej nie będę cierpiał od tej klątwy. Gdzie jest ten drań, chciałbym go uszkodzić._ Ociężale podniósł się na kolana i zobaczył Horacego, leżącego dziesięć stóp dalej, wciąż próbował wycelować w niego różdżkę, mimo, że ewidentnie ciężko było mu się ruszyć.

Harry uniósł swoją i spojrzał Horacemu w oczy.

\- _Crucio! -_ powiedział, wkładając w to słowo cały ból, który doznał od niego i jego „rodziny" w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. Dodał również nieco swojej nienawiści do Bellatriks. Horacy leżał na ziemi, krzycząc z powodu jego zaklęcia. Harry trzymał go pod nim, chcąc by odczuł całą jego złość i cierpienie. Okrzyk z boku spowodował, że przerwał i skierował różdżkę w stronę głosu.

Rzucił Reducto. Nie widział w kogo celuje, ale wciąż był półprzytomny z powodu Cruciatusa, pod którym był trzymany przez nieznany mu okres czasu. Formuła Zaklęcia tarczy, wykrzyczana kobiecym głosem, przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Niedługo później, wrócił mu również widok i zobaczył, że Tonks idzie do niego, chociaż ostrożnie, z wyciągniętą różdżką. Podnosiła się z ziemi, gdzie musiała wylądować, unikając jego zaklęcia.

Harry spojrzał na swoją różdżkę i z powrotem na Tonks. Wypuścił ją, padła delikatnie na trawę. Tonks odrzuciła swoją i uklękła przed nim, nieco się nie kontrolując. Przytuliła go i trzymała przez chwilę, dopóki nie musiał wziąć głębokiego oddechu, gdy dotknęła jego obrażeń.

\- Koniec, Harry - powiedziała, była bliska łez - Przepraszam, że Cię tu przyprowadziłam. Nie wiedziałam, że planują, aż tak realistyczny test. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co taka wielka sprawa, ale wiedział, że Tonks musi się uspokoić.

\- Tonks, cicho. Wszystko ze mną w porządku, nie ma sprawy. Tylko trochę bólu. Nic nowego, czego wcześniej nie przechodziłem. To dla mnie równy poziom, pamiętasz?

\- Harry, zostałeś poważnie poraniony i o wiele za długo byłeś poddany działaniu Cruciatusa. Przybiegliśmy, gdy tylko zostałeś nim trafiony. Teraz musisz się udać do uzdrowicieli.

\- Jakie niby mam zranienia? Jestem tylko nieco zmęczony i obolały, nie ma czym się martwić. Delikatnie ją odepchnął i usiłował powstać. Chwiał się, ale dał radę.

Tonks nie wiedziała, co robić, ale pomogła mu wstać i powstrzymywała przed kolejnym upadkiem. Marcus obserwował jak Harry wstaje i zerknął na Horacego, dalej zwiniętego w kłębek.  
Widział, jak Harry się chwieje, ale gdy tylko jego różdżka przyleciała mu do ręki, wiedział, że jest dobrze.

\- Przegrałeś, staruszku - powiedział ze śmiechem do Horacego. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jęk bólu, poprzedzony westchnieniem.

\- Zawołam medyków - stwierdził z powagą. Machnął różdżką w stronę drzwi, posyłając tam srebrny kształt. Zwrócił się do Tonks i Harry'ego, myśląc bardziej nad jego stanem.

\- Harry, uzdrowiciele są w drodze. Muszę zakryć Ci twarz, bo definitywnie zdałeś.

Wyczarował szary kaptur i umieścił mu na głowie, zakrywając twarz i ramiona.

\- Harry, mogę uleczyć zranienia na Twojej twarzy i potem ukryć ponownie, by nikt się nie dowiedział, kim jesteś. Okej?

Harry zerknął na Tonks, kiwnęła głową. Westchnął i pozwolił mu. Marcus machnął różdżką kilka razy i niewielkie rany znikły. Twarz Harry'ego ponownie przykrył kaptur, ale widział jej zatroskaną minę.

Tonks naciągnęła kaptur swojej szaty, natychmiast skrywając twarz w cieniu.

\- Harry, pamiętaj, aby nazywać mnie Chamel. Nie będę używać Twojego imienia, gdy zjawią się uzdrowiciele. Z powodu Twoich obrażeń, będą chcieli zabrać Cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Jakich obrażeń? Nie oberwałem, aż tak mocno.

\- Harry, Twoje lewe ramię jest złamane - wyjaśniła - Masz głęboką ranę na nodze i poparzoną klatkę piersiową, nie wspominając o ekspozycji na Cruciatusa.

\- Nie pamiętam niczego poza tą klątwą, a była na końcu. Kiedy przytrafiła mi się reszta?

\- Przez cały czas, kiedy walczyliście.

Tonks była naprawdę zmartwiona, że nie pamięta trafień.

\- Teraz odpoczywaj i daj uzdrowicielom robić swoje.

Drzwi otworzyły się i już do normalnie wyglądającego pomieszczenia wpadli uzdrowiciele. Było ich pięcioro, dwie kobiety i troje mężczyzn, pospieszyli do Harry'ego i Marcusa. Jedna z kobiet rozkazywała, reszta pracowała. Kręcili się i rzucali zaklęcia.

\- Złamane ramię, strzaskana noga, poparzenia, obrażenia od lin, kontuzje i ekspozycja na Cruciatusa - zaraportował mężczyzna.

\- Złamane ramię, rana cięta, rany szarpane, oparzenia i ekspozycja na Cruciatusa - złożyła raport kobieta.

Dowodząca pokręciła głową.

\- Marcusie, co to miało być? Ostateczny test, czy jak?

\- Nie, Speers, test wstępny - ostrożnie odparł Marcus.

\- Wstępny, cholera, to poważne rany. Jeśli tego mam się spodziewać w przyszłości, zażądam obecności uzdrowiciela podczas sprawdzianów. Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, jakie zaklęcia chybiły.

Speers nakazała wylewitować Horacego, a zaprowadzić Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry odtrącił ich pomoc, opierając się na Tonks, która prowadziła. _Jeśli mogę, poradzę sobie sam. Jeśli nie dam rady, poproszę o pomoc._ Ciągle próbowali mu pomagać, ale odmawiał za każdym razem. W końcu przestali, gdy Tonks powiedziała im, by dali spokój.

Część medyczna była po prawej, za salą treningową, co Harry uznał za najbardziej sensowne rozwiązanie, jakie widział w całym tym budynku. Był potrącany i dźgany, oglądany i mierzony. Tonks siedziała z nim cały czas, dając mu wsparcie, więc jakoś to ścierpiał.

Słyszał wiele dźwięków z drugiej strony pokoju. Większość rozmów dotyczyła medycyny, nie rozumiał ich i nie przejmował się, od kiedy lekarstwa zaczęły działać. Marcus był w pokoju, rozmawiał z kimś, ale zaczął odpływać. Ręka pulsowała mu bólem od Szkiele-Wzro, które wypił. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą widział, była pochylająca się nad nim, okryta kapturem głowa Tonks.

Harry poczuł zapach środków dezynfekujących i zaczął słyszeć ciche rozmowy. Otworzył oczy i od razu się zorientował, że ktoś zdjął mu okulary. Przywołał je i niedługo później delikatnie spoczęły na jego dłoni. Ostrożnie je nałożył i z powrotem zobaczył świat, a przynajmniej, ten jego wycinek, który mógł dostrzec spod kaptura.

Widział trzech uzdrowicieli, porządkowali pokój i uzupełniali zapasy na półkach. Zauważył również leżącego w łóżku Horacego. Puste butelki po eliksirach różnego rozmiaru, stały obok jego posłania. Wydawał się spać, ale Harry pamiętał, co mężczyzna zrobił mu wcześniej. Chciał się dowiedzieć, która jest godzina, ale nie było okien, więc nie miał żadnych wskazówek.

Spojrzawszy w bok, ujrzał Tonks. Siedziała zgarbiona na krześle, miała zamknięte oczy, ale cicho nuciła. Rozejrzał się, czy nie ma kogoś jeszcze, ale pokój był pusty. Pomieszczenie było mniejsze, niż szpital pani Pomfrey, ale dobrze wyposażone, wnioskując po szafach pełnych eliksirów na tylnej ścianie. Z tego, co widział, wszystko było w idealnym porządku i podpisane. Na powrót skupił się na Tonks i cicho przeczyścił gardło.

Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Usiadła prosto i nachyliła się ku Harry'emu.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie? - zapytała. Uśmiech zniknął, a na twarzy widać było wahanie.

\- Nie, dlaczego miałbym? - Harry nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć.

\- Zraniłam Cię - powiedziała niepewnie - Większość ludzi wściekłoby się na mnie za coś takiego.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłem jak większość? Szczerze, jak dotąd spędziłem lato ćwicząc się w posługiwaniu magią bezróżdżkową, stawiając moje życie w niebezpieczeństwie i dając się przekląć od lewej do prawej, w tajnym Departamencie pod Ministerstwem. Czy to brzmi jak większość ludzi? Nie sądzę. Wszystko w porządku, To... Chamel. Teraz czuję się dobrze, no może nie licząc tego, że jestem nieco obolały.

\- Dobrze - odparła z wahaniem - Byłeś niesamowity. Horacy od lat nie miał takiej walki. Zazwyczaj bawi się z ludźmi, a potem kończy. Gdy zaczyna rzucać swoje Cruciatusy, to znak, że robisz coś dobrze. Taki jego akcent na zakończenie. Wciąż pamiętam, jak użył go na mnie.

\- To jest złe, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale to okropne. Nie różni się od Voldemorta, czy Bellatriks.

Widział, jak Tonks się wzdryga.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz spędzić ze mną nieco czasu, przyzwyczaj się, że mówię Voldemort. Zasłużyłem na prawo, by nazywać go jak tylko mi się spodoba.

\- Nie wszyscy mierzyli się z nim twarzą w twarz, więc nie mamy Twojego poziomu akceptacji. Większość nawet go nie widziała. Myślisz, że dlaczego jest taki przerażający? Im mniej o czymś wiesz, tym bardziej się boisz.

\- Dobrze, ja go widziałem i sam w sobie również jest przerażający, ale nie ma powodu, by dawać mu jeszcze więcej władzy, bojąc się wypowiedzieć jego zmyślone imię. Jego prawdziwe miano, brzmi Tom Marvolo Riddle. Zwyczajnie wymyślił sobie tego Voldemorta, by robić bałagan w korespondencji. Tak, czy inaczej, co teraz? Która godzina?

\- Na to mogę odpowiedzieć. Jest około drugiej i mamy spotkać się z Marcusem, zanim zostaniesz wyekwipowany. Potem, zostanie nam do zrealizowania Twoja pierwsza misja, zanim będziemy mogli sobie pójść.

\- Misja? Już?

\- Och, prosta misja. Nie będziesz nawet musiał opuszczać Ministerstwa. Wyjaśni się później. Teraz wstawaj, byśmy mogli pójść na zakupy.

\- Zakupy? Dlaczego kobiety tak bardzo je lubią?

\- Ponieważ sprawiają nam przyjemność i możemy dostać rzeczy, których wcześniej nie miałyśmy. Chodźmy już.

\- Dobrze, dobrze.

Harry zwiesił nogi z krawędzi łóżka i postawił na podłodze. Wypróbował ich stabilność i zmusił się do powstania. Przechylił się w prawo, ale Tonks złapała go za ramiona, ratując przed upadkiem.

\- Ach, więc już wstałeś - zawołała uzdrowicielka. Krzątała się dookoła, jak wszyscy uzdrowiciele. _Muszą ich tego uczyć w szkole medycznej,_ pomyślał.

\- Tutaj - powiedziała, wręczając mu jakiś flakonik. - Musisz to zażyć, zanim pójdziesz. Postawi Cię na nogi i naprawi problemy z równowagą. W parę minut będziesz jak nowy.

Harry wziął ofiarowany mu zielony eliksir i szybko wypił. Spodziewał się paskudnego smaku i strasznej konsystencji, więc prawie nie uwierzył w słodki smak, na który trafił. Płyn gładko spłynął wgłąb gardła. Faktycznie, już kilka minut później, czuł się lepiej. Jego równowaga nie była doskonała, ale ciągle się poprawiała.

Uzdrowicielka wywaliła go za drzwi szybciej, niż jakikolwiek inny medyk, którego spotkał. Pozwolił się poprowadzić Tonks obok wejścia do sali treningowej, do drzwi oznaczonych numerem dwa. Zapukała i pomogła mu wejść.

Pokój wydawał się stary, urządzony w XIX-wiecznym stylu. Światła dostarczały stare lampy gazowe, podobne do tych z Grimmauld Place, tylko jeszcze starsze. Była półka z książkami, poukładanymi w każdym możliwym kierunku. Znalazły się również trzy fotele, obite zieloną skórą, otaczały biurko, za którym siedział Marcus. Blat w środku był czysty, ale na krawędziach poukładano liczne papiery. Dodatkowo zaśmiecało go kilka piór w różnym stadium zużycia.

Marcus spojrzał na nich ze swojego obitego skórą, krzesła z wysokim oparciem i uśmiechnął się szeroko, co w jakiś sposób do niego pasowało.

\- Możesz mówić swobodnie, Harry. Ten gabinet jest zabezpieczony przed wszelkimi formami podsłuchu. Teraz, musisz podpisać ostatni formularz, jeżeli oczywiście chcesz wstąpić do naszego programu.

Harry zerknął na jego twarz, pełną nadziei, po czym na zatroskaną minę Tonks.

\- Tak, myślę, że chciałbym, jak długo uczyłbym się tutaj czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi pozostać przy życiu. Jeśli mam być popychadłem albo chłopcem z plakatów, wybywam.

\- Nic takiego nie będzie tutaj miało miejsca. Nie mamy chłopaków na plakatach, chociażby dlatego, że to by nieco zaprzeczało zasadom tajności. Jeśli chodzi o część z popychadłem, na początku możesz to tak postrzegać, ale sądzę, że szybko wyjdziesz z tego stadium. Tutaj jest formularz, razem z tym paskudnym piórem.

Harry chwycił pióro i zamarł, bo przyszło mu do głowy coś, o czym powinien pomyśleć już dawno. _Czy nie zmieniam jednego starego dozorcy na innego? Ten powiedział mi, że będzie uczył mnie rzeczy, które są mi potrzebne i mam szansę robić to sam, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Inny również powiedział, że będzie mnie uczył, a otrzymałem jedynie Snape'a i brak jakiejkolwiek informacji._ _Prawdziwa różnica polega na tym, że teraz wybieram. Wcześniej nie miałem takiej możliwości. Taka jest prawda, decyduję sam._

\- Czy to prawda? Nauczę się wszystkiego, co widziałem dzisiaj i jeszcze więcej? - zapytał.

\- Tak, obiecuję, że nauczysz się tego, co dzisiaj zobaczyłeś i jeszcze więcej. Jak również, jak zastosować te umiejętności, w zależności od sytuacji. Czasami, jesteśmy bardzo bezpośredni. Innym razem, pracujemy w ukryciu. Jeśli chcesz dać nam szansę, podpisz. Jeżeli nie będzie Ci tu odpowiadać, zawsze możesz się wycofać. Jednak, ostrzegam, nasze przysięgi trwają całe życie i możemy zdecydować, by wymazać Ci z pamięci niektóre rzeczy, gdy uznamy, że są dla nas zbyt niebezpieczne. Taki jest układ, do którego wchodzisz. Co wybierasz?

Harry myślał jeszcze chwilę nad swoją sytuacją, ale w końcu zdecydował:

\- Dobrze, wchodzę w to.

Podpisał ponownie i znowu poczuł obecność zaklęcia rzuconego przez Marcusa. Tym razem rzeczywiście wrażenie trwało dłużej i było wyraźniejsze.

\- Drugi raz jest bardziej inwazyjny, to normalne. Wszystko przez stopień trwałości zaklęcia. Teraz, możesz iść do pokoju numer osiemnaście, gdzie dostaniesz wyposażenie. Jestem pewien, że Chamel Ci w tym pomoże. Cóż, witam w naszej rodzinie, Harry Potterze. Może nie ufamy wielu ludziom, ale polegamy na wszystkich, którzy złożyli przysięgę. Aa, nawiasem mówiąc, dzięki swojemu występowi, wygrałeś dla mnie skrzynkę Ognistej Whisky Ogdena. Dziękuję.

Tonks złapała go za ramię i wyprowadziła z biura, a potem dalej, w dół korytarza.

\- Założył się o Ciebie i dałeś radę. Zarobiłeś tym u niego sporo punktów. Jestem z Ciebie dumna.

Dalej szli korytarzem, Tonks zdawała się odzyskiwać swój niezdarny sposób bycia, zanim dotarli do osiemnastki, dwa razy powstrzymał ją od upadku. Na miejscu, Tonks zapukała różdżką w drzwi i wypowiedziała jakieś słowo, po którym jęknęły i otworzyły się.

Harry wszedł do środka i zobaczył...sprzęt. Bardzo wiele sprzętu. Jedną ścianę pokrywały szaty, wiszące na naprawdę długim wieszaku. Wszystkie były szare i wydawały się raczej pospolite. Na tylnej ścianie umieszczono miecze i sztylety, z pasującym skórzanym wyposażeniem pomiędzy. Ściana naprzeciwko ubrań była pokryta półkami, zastawionymi książkami i przyrządami, które rozpoznawał z gabinetu Dumbledore'a i klasy Moody'ego. W centrum zgrupowano buty i małe skrzynki.

\- Okej, jesteśmy tutaj, by Cię wyposażyć. Po pierwsze, szata.

Tonks podeszła do szat i zaczęła je przesuwać wzdłuż wieszaka, sprawdzając długość. W połowie zatrzymała się, wyciągnęła jedną i podała Harry'emu. Była o stopę za długa.

\- Eh, nie za dobra - mruknęła, zwróciła szatę i przeglądała dalej, aż w końcu wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Wyciągnęła inną, kończyła się jakieś dwa cale nad podłogą, ale była o co najmniej sześć cali za szeroka w ramionach.

\- Teraz widzisz, czemu nie dostałam posady u Madame Malkin.

Zwróciła i tę, szukając jakiejś nieco węższej w ramionach. W końcu wyciągnęła kolejną, podała Harry'emu.

\- Niezła, sprawdź, czy pasuje.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że dla niej zapewne równie dobrze ubrałby i sukienkę, Harry wbił się w szatę. Pasowała dobrze, chociaż była nieco za szeroka w ramionach. Jego pierwotna opinia o pospolitych szatach, musiała ulec zmianie. Materiał był miękki i bardzo wygodny. Pokój był jak wszystkie magazyny, zagracony i ciepły, ale szata była dobra i fajna.

\- Nieco za duża, ale da radę. Teraz, muszę Ci przedstawić nasze oryginalne, choć nieco zużyte, odzienie Niewymownych. Wymienię ich przydatne, dandysie właściwości - zakończyła z fantazją.

\- Uwielbiam robić to w takich wypadkach, byś potem nic nie mówił. Zwyczajna szata, jest zrobiona z dwóch części, zewnętrznej i wewnętrznej.

Harry pokiwał głową dwa razy, po czym pokręcił. _Tonks jest kolejną z tych szalonych ludzi, na których muszę uważać._ Nie przerywała swojego wykładu.

\- Wewnętrzna część to miękka podszewka, zrobiona z materiału produkowanego przez mugoli. Zewnętrzna jest sporządzona wyłącznie przez nas, z trzech różnych surowców. Skóra rogogona węgierskiego, przykrywa włos demimoza, połączony ze skórą wielkiego kameleona. Warstwa smoczej skóry daje nam dodatkową ochronę przed zaklęciami. Włos demimoza do pewnego stopnia możliwość znikania. Nie jest tak dobry, jak peleryna-niewidka, ale też tańszy. Pamiętaj, pracujesz dla rządu, więc przygotuj się na nieco mniej, niż spektakularny sprzęt. Skóra kameleona daje możliwość wtopienia się w otoczenie.

\- Niewidzialność może być uaktywniona, przez dotknięcie różdżką szaty, albo nawet bez różdżki, jak sądzę i powiedzenie „niewidzialność". Naprawdę techniczna część zaczyna się tutaj. Skóra kameleona, jest znacznie bardziej wszechstronna. Analogicznie, dotykasz i mówisz „kamuflaż" abo „kolor", a następnie podajesz żądany. Ja lubię szary, niebieski albo w zasadzie jakikolwiek inny. Ty zapewne wolisz czarny albo inny normalny.

\- Taki już jestem, Tonks, nudny.

\- Daleko Ci od nudnego. Zwyczajnie potrzebujesz odpowiedniej motywacji, by próbować nowych rzeczy. Od jej dostarczania, jestem ja, co już wiesz. Teraz, przejdźmy do innych właściwości. Czyszczenie na komendę. Nigdy się nie marszczy. Kontrola temperatury, utrzymuje Cię w miłym cieple lub komfortowym chłodzie. Kaptur wyposażono w czary zaciemniające, by ukryć twarz i zabezpieczono przed ściągnięciem go przez innych, ale nie kogoś z nas. Nie pytaj mnie jak, ale właśnie w ten sposób działa. Wbudowana pochwa na różdżkę, łatwo dostępna dla obu rąk i aktywowana za pomocą myśli. Jest zaklęcie, które pozwala sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa poprawnie. Masz wystarczająco kieszeni, by gubić w nich rzeczy na całe tygodnie. Haczyk tkwi w tym, że umieszczone w nich przedmioty, nie dadzą się przywołać. Więc, jeżeli coś zgubisz i będziesz próbował wezwać, nieco się zezłościsz. Krawcy mają poczucie humoru.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze? - pomyślała na głos - Em, jak mi się zdaje, chyba wszystko. Skoro masz już nowe okrycie, przejdźmy do butów.

Przetrząsnęli dział butów i Harry znalazł parę, która pasowała.

\- Tak samo, rogogon węgierski, z samoczyszczeniem, kontrolą temperatury i właściwościami kameleonowymi. Twoja szata jest dość długa, więc jeśli nieco przykucniesz, nie potrzebujesz niewidzialności. Pamiętaj, rządowa robota.

\- Teraz... Wszystkie kuferki są takie same. Poddane skromnemu czarowi zmniejszającemu, są trzy razy mniejsze, niż w rzeczywistości. Mogłyby być jeszcze bardziej zmniejszone, ale wtedy trudno byłoby je odszukać. Wybierz jeden i otwórz.

Wziął pierwszy z brzegu i postawił na podłodze. Tonks uderzyła w niego różdżką, cofając zaklęcie. Kufer powiększył się do prawdziwych rozmiarów i Harry uniósł wieko. W środku był pusty dziennik, pusty zestaw fiolek, śpiwór, przenośna kuchenka, szklana, okrągła kula, podobna do przypominajki Neville'a, samomaczające pióro, podręczny fałszoskop i parę podręcznych sześcianów.

\- Wiesz, czym jest większość tego cholerstwa, więc wyjaśnię jedynie odmienne rzeczy. Ta pusta kulka jest używana, by rozpoznać czyjeś zranienia. Używa jej uzdolniony medycznie członek drużyny. Dziennik, jest jak większość dzienników, z tym, że się nie kończy. Jesteś zobowiązany, by zamieszczać tam swoje notatki. W zasadzie, w ten sposób tworzysz własną księgę zaklęć, gdy już bardziej się zaangażujesz. Poza tym, masz kieszeń przy pasie, przeznaczoną właśnie na ten kuferek. Zmniejsz go i odłóż tam.

Zmniejszył skrzynkę i schował do wskazanej kieszeni.

\- Przejdźmy do ostrzejszej broni. Jestem zbyt niezdarna, by ją nosić, więc tego nie robię. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebuję, jest auto-amputacja ręki. Powinieneś wziąć jeden razem z pochwą i chować wewnątrz szaty. Mamy kieszenie dostępu, więc możemy łatwo wyjmować przedmioty ze środka.

Znalazł jeden solidny sztylet, długi na osiem cali. Zorientował się, że pochwa jest wąska, ciasno obejmująca ostrze, powstrzymywała sztylet przed przypadkowym wysunięciem się. Użył kieszeni dostępu, by dosięgnąć do wewnętrznej, dostosowanej do tego rodzaju broni. Sprawdził również pochewkę na różdżkę, znajdującą się w rękawie.

Tonks podpowiedziała mu zaklęcie, które miało dostosowywać płaszcz do jego potrzeb. Po kilku minutach prób, był usatysfakcjonowany jak szata dopasowała się do jego sięgania po różdżkę.

\- Dobrze, myślę, że skończyliśmy, Harry. Powiedziałeś, że uczysz się lepiej przez praktykę, więc na razie zostawmy książki. Potrzebujesz może stąd czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, myślę, że wystarczy. Co teraz zrobimy?

\- Nałóż kaptur, Harry. Ponieważ mnie znasz, możesz mi pozwolić, bym mogła zobaczyć Twoją twarz. Nie pytaj, jak to działa, ten Departament ma wiele sekretów i nie każdy mnie obchodzi. Gdy nałożysz kaptur i będziesz gotowy, dotknij go różdżką i powiedz „Ujawnij się", a następnie podaj pełne imię i nazwisko danej osoby.

Przestała się uśmiechać, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą kazała mu wypowiedzieć jej prawdziwe imię.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, postanawiając mieć z tego nieco zabawy. Stuknąwszy w kaptur, powiedział powoli i wyraźnie:

\- Ujawnij się Nimfadorze Tonks.

Widział jak kobieta lekko się waha, ale wnet znów się uśmiechała.

\- Widzę Cię całkiem nieźle. Teraz zrobię tak samo, więc będziesz mógł zobaczyć mnie.

Postąpiła tak samo, jak on i Harry mógł ją zobaczyć tak wyraźnie, jakby w ogóle nie nosiła kaptura.

\- Przydatna sztuczka. Dokąd teraz?

\- Z powrotem do szefa, przydzieli Ci misję na dzisiaj. Dostarczy Ci furę śmiechu, wiem o tym.

Tonks opuściła pokój i skierowała się wzdłuż korytarza. Harry podążył za nią, starając się nadążyć bez biegania. Złapał ją, gdy potknęła się i wylądowała na podłodze. Pomógł jej wstać i zakończyli wycieczkę bez potrącenia czegoś jeszcze.

Drzwi biura otworzyły się przed nimi, Marcus przywitał ich przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- Teraz wyglądasz jak jeden z nas. Może nieco wąski w ramionach, ale medyczni temu zaradzą. Oto Twoje belki rankingowe, przyczep to w widocznym miejscu. Chamel wyjaśni Ci później.

Podał mu materiałową tarczę. Była zrobiona z pionowych, kolorowych pasków, znajdujących się pod poziomą belką, bięgnącą przez całą szerokość odznaki. Cała tarcza miała dwa cale szerokości i cal wysokości. Umieścił ją po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie w szkole nosił herb Hogwartu. Po zamontowaniu odznaki i chwilowo o niej zapomniał.

\- Twoja dzisiejsza misja, składa się z kilku części. Skoro, według Ministerstwa jesteś niepełnoletni, masz za zadanie zinfiltrować Departament Przestrzegania Prawa. Konkretniej, Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Tam, masz zlokalizować sensor, który nastawiono na Ciebie lub Twoją teraźniejszą lokalizację. Musisz go wyłączyć, tak, aby nie było to oczywiste. Uderzenie w niego Reducto jest przykładem, jak tego nie robić. Silne zaklęcie zamrażające powinno sobie z tym poradzić. Przyrząd zrobi coś, jeżeli wyczuje magię w rejonie, na który go skierowano. Jeżeli nie będzie robił nic, będziemy zadowoleni. Jestem pewien, że nie żywisz żadnego szczególnego uczucia do tego konkretnego Departamentu.

\- Druga część zadania polega na dostaniu się do archiwum, gdzie przechowywane są akta wszystkich magicznych ludzi. Odłożysz ten formularz do swojej teczki, bez wykrycia. To w pełni legalny dokument, który mówi, że jesteś samodzielny. Jeśli nie jesteś samodzielny, nie możesz pracować nigdzie, poza biznesem rodzinnym. Gdy podstempluje naszą umowę, którą podpisałeś, do archiwum trafi informacja o Twoim zatrudnieniu. Jest tak szczegółowa, jak może być, ale jeżeli w Twojej teczce nie będzie dokumentu świadczącego o Twojej samodzielności, pisarz Wizengamotu zostanie powiadomiony automatycznie.

\- Wiem, brzmi głupio, ale Ministerstwo grzebie w ludzkich życiorysach od stuleci. Mamy tutaj parę naprawdę durnych reguł i procedur, ale postrzegam ich pokonanie jako zabawne wyzwanie dla Ciebie, dające Ci sposobność, by przetestować Twoje nowe zabawki. Jakieś pytania?

\- Mam tutaj wrócić, gdy sobie z tym poradzę? Poza tym, jak mam się tutaj dostać?

\- Dobre pytania, Harry. Wrócisz tutaj, gdy zrobisz, co trzeba. Wówczas podbiję dokumenty. Odnośnie dotarcia do tego miejsca, uderz w ścianę, tak jak robiła to Chamel i wypowiedz swoje hasło. Ustawisz je za pierwszym razem, gdy będziesz wchodził, właśnie zmodyfikowałem osłony, dając Ci pozwolenie na wejście za pierwszym razem. Kiedy nauczysz się innych metod transportu, nastawimy je na inne sposoby, bardziej dla Ciebie wygodne. Masz więcej pytań?

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Świetnie. Chamel będzie Ci towarzyszyć, ale nie pomagać w realizacji zadania. Będzie tam, by wyciągnąć Cię z kłopotów, gdyby Cię przyłapano, ale jeśli tak się stanie, skorzystaj lepiej ze swojego atutu i ujawnij odznakę. Większość ludzi odchodzi, gdy o coś zapytamy.

Harry zerknął na swój znaczek, istotnie zniknął. Wyciągnął różdżkę i dźgnął go, wówczas na chwilę pojawił się z powrotem. Uścisnął rękę Marcusowi, chwycił podany dokument i podążył za Tonks do wyjścia. Gdy tylko przeszli przez sekretne drzwi w głównym korytarzu, poza Departamentem, obrócił się i powtórzył dwa uderzenia różdżką w ścianę i w kuferek, tak jak robiła to Tonks, za pierwszym razem, gdy tutaj przybyli. Usłyszał jak cichy głos pyta go o hasło. Po chwili namysłu, podał je: „Huncwot idzie po zwycięstwo".

Poszedł do wind. Wcisnął przycisk i czekając, aż transport się pojawi, zapytał:

\- Więc, Chamel, co oznaczają kolory na odznace?

Tonks stuknęła w swoją, gdy pojawiła się, zobaczył kolorowe belki. Od lewa do prawa, były to: czerwony, niebieski, zielony, żółty, fioletowy i czarny.

\- Czerwony pasek oznacza zaklęcia ofensywne. Liczba belek w każdym pasku, bazuje na sile, znajomości i umiejętnościach związanych używaniem zaklęć. Wszyscy muszą mieć co najmniej po trzy czerwone i niebieskie belki, by można było dołączyć ich do drużyny. Niebieski, oznacza zaklęcia ochronne. Następnie jest zielony, opisuje szybkość i skuteczność wszystkich Twoich zaklęć. Pojedynkowicz musi mieć naprawdę wysoki poziom w tej dziedzinie. Żółty jest przypisany zaklęciom leczącym, natomiast fioletowy Maskowaniu, Śledzeniu i zdolnościom do ukrywania się. Ostatni jest czarny, opisuje Twoją znajomość Niewybaczalnych. Szybkość rzucania, zdolność utrzymywania i umiejętności zwalczania.

\- Jak widzisz, mam pięć czerwonych belek z siedmiu. Sytuuje mnie to powyżej umiejętności przeciętnego czarodzieja, zaklęcia atakujące są dla nas bardzo ważne. Tak samo z niebieskimi, pięć na siedem możliwych. Jestem całkiem niezła, jeśli chodzi o tarcze i przeciwzaklęcia. Patronus zalicza się do nich, więc zapewne już masz wysoki poziom, skoro zdecydowali się zacząć Cię oceniać. Mam również pięć belek, jeśli chodzi o szybkość i skuteczność moich czarów. Dwie żółte, oznaczają, że jestem w stanie zaleczyć wszystkie pomniejsze rany w kontrolowanym środowisku. Widziałeś, byłeś poddawany tym umiejętnościom i wciąż żyjesz, więc się nie martw. Mam sześć fioletowych. Moja tendencja do potykania się, utrzymuje mnie z dala od siedmiu. W tej dziedzinie, mam najwyższy poziom, ze wszystkich drużyn. Mam trzy belki, jeśli chodzi o Niewybaczalne. Nie potrafię utrzymać mojego Cruciatusa zbyt długo, a moja Avada działa tylko przy odrobinie szczęścia. Mój Imperius jest całkiem dobry, ale niski poziom surowej mocy, nie pozwala mi sięgnąć czwórki.

\- Sprawdzamy się tak często albo tak rzadko, jak chcemy, by podnieść sobie poziom. Na początku, każdy próbuje wspiąć się na wyższy poziom, ale z czasem, zadowalamy się tym, co mamy. Górny pasek wskazuję na Twoją rangę i drużynę. Jak widzisz, mam tutaj rzymską trójkę, co informuje, że należę do drużyny numer trzy. Mam też dwa węzły, oznaczają, że jestem Operacyjną drugiej rangi. Pierwszy stopień, oznacza nowego członka albo kogoś, kto wciąż się uczy. Stopień trzeci, to dowódca drużyny.

Poziom czwarty, oznacza dowódcę, a zarazem specjalistę od operacji. Czyli kogoś, kto komenderuje kilkoma zespołami, odpowiada za dyskrecję, jeżeli zadanie stanie się bardziej skomplikowane z powodu czynników zewnętrznych. W skrócie, jeżeli cała misja się spieprzy, ktoś o randze cztery, może zmienić jej cel na bardziej osiągalny lub ją odwołać. Operacyjnymi rangi piątej są Horacy i Marcus. Oni wyznaczają cele i planują zadania. Nie chciałabym ich pracy, nawet gdyby mi zapłacili. Za dawnych dni, było w zwyczaju, że poziomy pięć również szły na misje i nieraz bywały w polu, ale już naprawdę dawno.

\- Zobaczmy, z czym zaczynasz, nie martw się, jeżeli nie będziesz miał teraz żadnych belek. Przyjdą z czasem.

Tonks dźgnęła jego ukrytą odznakę i szeroko otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

\- Cholera, naprawdę im zaimponowałeś. Zrobisz sobie paru przyjaciół i wrogów, zaczynając z takim poziomem.

Harry zerknął w dół i zobaczył kolorowe belki. Cztery czerwone, trzy niebieskie, pięć zielonych, żadnej żółtej, dwie fioletowe i trzy czarne oraz jeden węzeł na górnym polu.

\- Wszyscy mają co najmniej jedną belkę na każdy pasek i wielu podnosi sobie do dwóch, czy większej ilości. Ty zapewne skończysz na szóstkach, czy nawet siódemkach w ciągu następnych paru lat. Ten węzeł i Twój poziom zaklęć ofensywnych i defensywnych, oznaczają, że już można dodać Cię do drużyny i wysłać na misję.

Winda przybyła i Harry nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym. Chciał po prostu skończyć powierzone zadanie i iść do domu. Był zmęczony i potrzebował snu, nie wspominając, że dotąd nie jadł. Wiedział, że nie ma nawet czwartej, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że chciał się położyć. Wszedł do windy i wcisnął przycisk z numerem dwa. Winda zajęczała i zaczęła swoją podróż na piętro, gdzie znajdował się Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i jego pierwszy przystanek.

Zatrzymała się na poziomie siódmym, w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, dwójka ludzi z wahaniem weszła do środka. Harry i Tonks stali z tyłu windy, w przeciwnych rogach. Nowi obejrzeli ich sobie z góry na dół, po czym kontynuowali konwersację przyciszonym głosem. Harry zerknął na Tonks, by zorientować się, czy przejmuje się jakoś ich zachowaniem. Przypadkowo zmieniała kolor włosów, wydając się kompletnie nieświadoma czyjejś obecności.

Winda kontynuowała do piątego piętra, Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, gdzie wsiadła kolejna osoba. Był to otyły, niski jegomość, z wielkimi wąsami, sięgającymi ramion. Wylewnie powitał jednego z pozostałych mężczyzn zupełnie ignorując Harry'ego i Tonks.

Bez dalszego spowalniania, winda przybyła na poziom drugi. Harry nie był pewien, jak ją opuścić. Nie wiedział, czy powinien cokolwiek mówić. Tonks jednak nie marnowała ani minuty, znacząco zakaszlała i cała trójka odsunęła się na boki, robiąc im przejście, tak, że nie musieli ich nawet dotykać. Przeszła między nimi pewnym krokiem.

Harry podążył za nią, próbując naśladować. Robił tak, dopóki winda nie zamknęła się, zmierzając dalej, na poziom pierwszy.

\- Czy to normalne? Ludzie reagujący w ten sposób?

\- Tak, większość śmiertelnie się nas boi - odparła, zatrzymując się koło jednego z magicznych okien - Te wszystkie tajemnice, budzą strach wśród ludzi. Przyzwyczaisz się do szeptów i wahania. Czy oni naprawdę myślą, że przejmujemy się ich sprawami? Gry mają jedno wydarzenie na rok, najwyżej dwa. Inna sprawa, że grzebią w Lidze Quidditcha. Współpraca nie potrafi współpracować między sobą, nie wspominając o kimkolwiek innym. Nauczysz się na pewno jednej rzeczy, każdy Departament uważa, jakoby ich gówno nie śmierdziało, ale interesy były najważniejsze.

\- Więc, chcemy by ludzie się nas bali? - zapytał Harry, zaczynając się zastanawiać, czy Niewymowni nie są jak śmierciożercy, tylko noszą szaty w innym kolorze.

\- Nie, ale ludzie zawsze boją się czegoś, o czym nie mają pojęcia. Z zasady, nie możemy być znani. Poza tym, jeśli ludzie chodzą obok nas na palcach, wszystko idzie znacznie bardziej gładko. W połowie przypadków, gdy pokażemy się gdzieś, wszyscy stają się bardzo pomocni. Teraz, odnośnie Twojego zadania. Pracownicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa są do nas przyzwyczajeni, więc nie będą odskakiwać z drogi. Udzielę Ci małej wskazówki, użyj swojego modnego, nowego płaszcza, jeśli chcesz.

Harry spojrzał na nią, przypominając sobie, że jego szata może stać się niewidzialna do pewnego stopnia. Miał też swoją własną pelerynę-niewidkę, w której pierwotnie przybył do Ministerstwa. Stuknął w swoją szatę i powiedział:

\- Niewidzialny.

Zadziałało, zniknął, pozostało jedynie niewielkie odkształcenie w przestrzeni, świadczące o jego obecności. Harry rzucił bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie wyciszające na swoje stopy i wyciągnął pelerynę-niewidkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni. Zawirował i kompletnie zniknął.

Poszedł w dół korytarza, ignorując sceny za sztucznymi oknami. Podszedł do Kwatery Aurorów i wziął głęboki oddech. _Teraz albo nigdy, jak sądzę._ Nacisnął klamkę i usłyszał odgłosy biura. Cicho wślizgnął się do środka i zatrzymał pod lewą ścianą. Paru ludzi chodziło dookoła, dyskutując o czymś, papierowe samolociki szybowały pod sufitem.

Harry kontynuował swoją drogą na tyły pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi, oznaczone tabliczką: Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Magii. Poniżej doczepiono plakietkę z imieniem: „Mafalda Hopkirk". Doskonale rozpoznawał to nazwisko. Właśnie listy Hopkirk przyniosły mu tyle problemów ostatniego lata i przed drugim rokiem. Dotarł do drzwi, próbował dyskretnie je otworzyć, ale były zamknięte.

Nie był pewien, co teraz. Zazwyczaj to Hermiona wpadała na jakiś pomysł, który świetnie działał. _Jednak, Hermiony tutaj nie ma, więc co robić? W zasadzie, jeśli chcemy gdzieś wejść, zawsze pukamy._ Zostało mu niewiele opcji, więc istotnie cicho zapukał, by aurorzy tego nie usłyszeli. _Mógłbym użyć różdżki, by je otworzyć, ale tym samym zaalarmowałbym czujnik w_ _środku._

Drzwi otworzyły się znienacka, prawie go uderzając, musiał cofnąć się pod ścianę. Mafalda rozglądała się za petentem. Nikogo nie zobaczyła, więc zerknęła za drzwi, czy ktoś nie ukrywa się za nimi. Nadarzała się szansa, by wślizgnąć się do środka, ale blokowała przejście. _Waży pewnie ze sto kilogramów. Niby jak mam przejść obok?_ Sposobność mijała szybko.

Urzędniczka skończyła swoje poszukiwania, mrucząc coś pod nosem na temat głupich dzieciaków i bezwartościowych durniów, zaczęła zamykać drzwi. Harry wpadł w lekką panikę. _Jeśli to powszechny problem, nie otworzy ponownie. Zrób coś, idioto!_ Widział, jak drzwi się zamykają, brakowało kilka cali, by zamknęły się ponownie. Wyzwolił swoją magię i rzucił zaklęcie mrożące na zamek, licząc, że zadziała.

Drzwi zamknęły się i odczekał kilka minut, zanim spróbował je otworzyć. Od razu ustąpiły, więc odetchnął z ulgą. Poczekał, aż hałasy u aurorów na chwilę przycichną, po czym wkradł się do sąsiedniego biura. Zamknął drzwi za sobą, zdając sobie sprawę, że to już drugie, które dzielą go od Tonks, która mogłaby go uratować, jeżeli wpadłby w tarapaty. Jednak, dopóki nie opuści tych dwóch biur, pozostanie sam. W tym momencie była to naprawdę samodzielna misja.

Słyszał skrzypienie piór na pergaminie z pomieszczenia na tyłach. Pole widzenia ograniczała mu niska ściana, za którą, jak wiedział, siedziała Mafalda. Podszedł do przeszkody i popatrzył nad nią. Zobaczył uporządkowane biurko, kobieta siedziała za nim i metodycznie układała papiery. _Zanim Percy został awansowany do zespołu Knota, musiała być jego idolką._ Wielka sterta dokumentów już czekała na wysłanie. Za nią widział drzwi, właśnie stamtąd słyszał pióra.

Harry obszedł ścianę i dotarł do tylnych drzwi, były otwarte, ale dopóki Mafalda siedziała przy biurku, nie mógł ich otworzyć, tak, by tego nie zauważyła. Wtem dostrzegł dla siebie szansę. Podszedł do końca biurka i poczekał, aż spojrzy w bok. Parę minut później, skorzystał z okazji i popchnął najbliższy stos dokumentów, zaczęły spadać na podłogę. Hopkirk zauważyła to i wyciągnęła krótkie ręce, próbując je zatrzymać. Jednak jej wysiłki spowodowały tylko, że cała sterta runęła w bardzo dramatyczny sposób.

Papiery rozsypały się w każdym możliwym kierunku, Mafalda zaklęła, po czym powstała i zaczęła je zbierać. Harry wycofał się do drzwi z tyłu i wszedł do środka, korzystając z tego, że była zajęta. Wewnątrz stało, co najmniej trzydzieści podobnych do bębnów przyrządów, przypominających stare sejsmografy. U podstawy każdego instrumentu znajdował się zwój pergaminu, nad którym kręciło się pióro. Na każdej maszynie była odpowiednia tabliczka. Na jednej napisano „Walia", na innej „Londyn południowy", jeszcze innej „Londyn północny" i tak dalej. Wiele większych miast miało swój własny czujnik.

Kilka minut później, znalazł swój własny sensor. Wiedział o tym, bo ciemnym kolorem podpisano go „Harry Potter", poniżej dodając „Surrey". _Nienawidzę Knota. Ciekawe, jak długo trenował ten przyrząd na mnie. Cóż, nadszedł czas, by rozwiązać ten problem._ Uwolnił swoją magię, skupiając się na celu, jak tylko mógł i rzucił zaklęcie mrożące na przyrząd.

Spojrzał na instrument i czekał, aż coś się stanie. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Wiedział, że rzucił zaklęcie, poczuł to, jak wtedy, gdy ćwiczył na Privet Drive. Po paru minutach, zdecydował się sprawdzić, jak zareaguje na użycie różdżki. _Jeśli mnie wykryje, będę miał szansę, by powstrzymać list, zanim zostanie wysłany._ Wydobył różdżkę z ukrytej pochewki i wycelował w sufit.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Maszyna nic nie zrobiła. Spróbował jeszcze zaklęcia tarczy i przywołującego. Ponownie, nic się nie stało. _Wspaniale. Uwolniłem się od tego cholernego Departamentu._ Skierował się do drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem. Zanim ostrożnie otworzył, sprawdził, czy peleryna dobrze go okrywa.

Mafalda kończyła porządkować papiery. Siedziała tyłem do niego, mamrocząc pod nosem. Ukradkiem wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia z detektorami i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Poruszając się ostrożnie, przemieścił się na przód pomieszczenia, prosto do wyjścia prowadzącego do biura aurorów. Hopkirk skończyła swoje zajęcie i usiadła. Zerknął ponad ścianą, upewniając się, że jest dość daleko na wypadek, gdyby go usłyszała. _Oto szansa._ Uchylił drzwi i wyślizgnął się. Mając baczenie na aurorów i biuro Mafaldy, zmierzał do wyjścia na korytarz. Musiał poczekać, by przepuścić dwóch aurorów, dopiero, gdy go minęli, wyszedł.

Skradając się korytarzem, rozglądał się za Tonks. _Gdzie ona jest u licha?_ Zastanawiał się, czy go opuściła, czy to również część misji. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież również może stawać się niewidoczna, więc ściągnął swoją pelerynę i „wyłączył" niewidzialność szaty za pomocą różdżki.

Sekundy później jakaś sylwetka zmaterializowała się w dole holu, parę stóp od okna. Podeszła do niego, zobaczył twarz Tonks pod kapturem. Uśmiechnął się, w końcu osiągnął coś sam. _Zrobiłem coś po swojemu. Albo, jak chciałem, nieważne. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z Hogwartem, czy Dumbledore'm. Jestem wolny, naprawdę wolny. Kontroluje własne życie, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek._

Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niego, a gdy podeszła bliżej, przytuliła. Poczuł, jak otacza go ramionami i przyciska do siebie.

\- Dobra robota, Harry - szepnęła.

\- Już możesz czarować?

Uścisnął ją i cofnął się. Wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucił zaklęcie Orchideus i wręczył jej wyczarowany bukiet. Uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że mógł tylko odpowiedzieć tym samym.

\- Doskonale i dziękuję Ci. Teraz, przejdźmy do kolejnej części zadania.

Obróciła się powoli, wąchała kwiaty całą drogę do wind. Gdy już byli w środku, wcisnęła przycisk z numerem osiem.

\- Do archiwów, byś mógł dodać swój dokument. Ach, jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Dalej uśmiechnięty, obrócił się do Tonks, gdy zaczęła mówić. Stwierdził, że podchodzi bliżej, ujęła jego głowę. Pociągnęła w ją w dół i złożyła na wargach mocny pocałunek. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale nie znalazł też powodów do skarg. Nie przerywała pocałunku, pozwalając mu przypomnieć sobie, jak całowali się ostatnim razem, dopóki winda nie zadzwoniła na innym piętrze, niż chcieli.

Szybko od siebie odskoczyli, zajmując miejsca w rogach, zanim drzwi się otworzyły. Harry zauważył, że są na poziomie piątym, a do środka wkroczył Arthur Weasley, wahając się tylko przez sekundę. Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie i skinął im głową. Tonks nie odpowiedziała na pozdrowienie, więc zmusił się, by zrobić tak samo. Arthur wcisnął guzik numer siedem.

Zastanawiał się, czego Pan Weasley szuka w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, ale próbował skupić się na swojej misji. Niedługo później Arthur opuścił windę, nie wsiadł też nikt inny. Tonks złapała go za ramię.

\- To powinno być łatwe, zrobisz, co trzeba. Będę z Ciebie dumna.

Harry pokiwał głową i opuścił windę, gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Uczynił swoją szatę niewidzialną i nałożył własną pelerynę-niewidkę. Szedł w dół długiego holu, co każde dwadzieścia stóp były drzwi. Na każdych z nich, przyczepiono jedną z liter alfabetu. Przyspieszył kroku, by szybciej dotrzeć do drzwi z literą „P". Był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Walka z Horacym pozbawiła go mnóstwa sił, wiedział o tym.

Po lewej zauważył „N", więc „P" musiała być następna. Po dwudziestu stopach, znalazł tak oznaczone drzwi. Próbował je otworzyć, ale były zamknięte. Wyciągnął różdżkę i spróbował Alohomory, ale nie zadziałała. Nie znając innych zaklęć pozwalających coś otworzyć, wytężył wolę i skupił się na swoim celu, otwarciu zamka. Próbował parę razy, w końcu jednak mechanizm kliknął, gdy różowy promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki.

Wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Zapalił lampy, schował pelerynę do kieszeni i zaczął przeszukiwać długie pomieszczenie. Półki pokrywały wszystkie ściany, zastawiały cały pokój, wszystkie zastawione pudłami, w których umieszczono teczki. Wydawało mu się, że uporządkowano je, według nazwisk rodzin. Zaczął od ostatniej półki po prawej, wypatrując własnego nazwiska. „Pwy" było ostatnim na tej półce.

Spędził kilka minut na poszukiwaniach, zatrzymując się przy pudełku podpisanym „Prewett", w końcu natrafił na oznaczone „Potter". Ściągnął je z półki, zauważając, że nie było pokryte kurzem. Znalazł kilka zakurzonych pudeł, wskazujących, że albo żaden z umieszczonych tam ludzi, nie zrobił nic wartego udokumentowania przez całe lata albo ród wygasł. Pudło Prewettów było mocno zakurzone, co wskazywało, że teczkę Molly Prewett-Weasley umieszczono w pudle Weasleyów.

Postawiwszy „swoje" pudełko na podłodze, zajrzał do wnętrza. Zawierało rzędy zmniejszonych teczek, ustawionych jedna za drugą. Zauważył, że było ich dobrych parę warstw. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach, znalazł część podpisaną „Harry James Potter, 1980". Wyciągnął ją i powiększył do normalnych rozmiarów, po czym otworzył. Na górze teczki, leżał certyfikat urodzenia, świadczący, że Harry urodził się trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, 1980-tego roku, w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, o godzinie 12.46 w nocy, a rodzicami byli Lily i James Potter.

Zobaczył podpisy swoich rodziców na dole i zaszkliły mu się oczy. _Nigdy nawet nie widziałem ich pisma._ _Mapa na pewno zawiera fragmenty opisane przez tatę, ale nie wiedziałem, że pisał podobnie jak ja._ Kanciaste litery były bardzo zbliżone do tych, które sam stawiał, natomiast pismo jego matki przypominało bardzo sposób pisania Hermiony. _Chyba dziewczyny z mugolskich rodzin piszą podobnie. Nie widziałem, by jakiś chłopak tak pisał._

Chciał mieć kopię tego świadectwa, w końcu był to jakiś ślad po jego rodzicach, a przynajmniej ich podpisy. Użył zaklęcia kopiującego, nieraz stosowanego przez Hermionę w minionych latach. Było szybkie i podziałało. Jednak, zaistniał jeden problem, na dokumencie, pojawił się widmowy napis „KOPIA" i nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. _Oryginały muszą być jakoś chronione przed duplikacją._ Patrząc na resztę zawartości pudła i wiedząc, że nie powinien marnować czasu na lekturę swoich akt, przeszedł na tył teczki. Ostatnim dołączonym papierem, było świadectwo ukończenia piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Zerknął na dokument dodany wcześniej, podpisany przez Dumbledore'a i McGonagall, dołączał go ponownie do drużyny Quidditcha.

 _Miło z ich strony, że m_ _nie o tym powiadomili_ _._ Wrócił na koniec i dodał tam formularz świadczący o jego samodzielności. Gdy tylko to zrobił, teczka delikatnie rozbłysła, po czym wszystko wróciło do normy. Zmniejszył ją i odłożył na miejsce. Zamarł, przykrywając skrzynkę wieczkiem.

 _W cholerę z tym, chcę te informacje. To wszystko_ _dotyczy_ _mnie i mojej rodzin_ _y_. Wyciągnął puste pudełko, stojące na końcu rzędu. Skoncentrował się, rzucając zaklęcie kopiujące na całą skrzynkę. Niebawem puste pudło zaczęło zapełniać się aktami, więc kontynuował.

Po jakiejś minucie, nowe pudło zawierało setki miniaturowych teczek, jak stare. Na próbę, wyciągnął teczkę podpisaną „James Harry Potter, 1960", powiększył ją i znalazł certyfikat urodzenia ojca. Zmuszając się, by nie czytać więcej, zmniejszył teczkę ponownie i odłożył. Odstawił oryginalne pudełko na miejsce, upewniając się, że nie wyróżnia się jakoś od reszty. Nowe pudło zmniejszył i schował do kieszeni. Podszedł do wyjścia, machnięciem różdżki pogasił światła i czując jak wzbiera w nim euforia, wyszedł. Zobaczył, że Tonks siedzi na podłodze, opierając się o drzwi oznaczone „Q". Ponownie spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Załatwione - powiedział - Dokąd teraz?

\- Do naszego szefa, a następnie do domu. Wyglądasz na naprawdę zmęczonego.

\- Bo jestem. Ten test strasznie mnie wyczerpał.

Uśmiechając się, powstała, a Harry usłyszał jak mruczy:

\- Nie tak bardzo jak Horacego.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale zachowywała się, jakby nic nie powiedziała. Otoczyła go ramieniem w pasie i razem poszli do wind. Kiedy tam dotarli, nacisnęła przycisk, po czym obróciła się i ponownie zaczęła go całować.

Czerpał przyjemność z pocałunków, ale nie do końca wiedział, o co chodzi. Tonks zawsze była bardziej do przodu, niż on, sprawiając, że był kompletnie skonfundowany. _Nie jestem pewien, co robić, ale będę robił jak dotąd, skoro daje_ _nam_ _tyle radości._ Otoczył ramionami jej ciepłe ciało i przyciągnął bliżej. Postanowił spróbować tej sztuczki zaczerpniętej z Legilimencji, skoro ostatnio dała bardzo interesujące rezultaty.

Delikatnie otworzył oczy i zawahał się, odwzajemniając pocałunek, sprawiając, że Tonks otworzyła oczy. Spojrzał w nie, tym razem fioletowe, pragnąc znaleźć się w jej umyśle. Poczuł jakby upadł na miękką i puszystą poduszkę. „Widział", że jest jej ciepło i czuje się bezpiecznie. Pocałował ją ponownie, niezwłocznie odwzajemniła jego działania. Czuł jak ciepło w niej narasta. Zaczęła ocierać się o niego z góry na dół, całując go coraz żarliwiej.

Czuł jak jego ciało reaguje w odpowiedzi, musiał zwalczyć swoje pragnienia. Wiedział, że są przecież w Ministerstwie i może ich zobaczyć każdy, kto przybędzie windą, ale w tym momencie nie przejmował się tym. Odczuwał jej emocje i coś, co mogło być jedynie wzrastającym pożądaniem. Jakby z dystansu, usłyszał dzwonek, sygnalizujący, że winda jest w drodze. Pozwolił jej wygrać bitwę na języki i trzymał jeszcze przez sekundę, wycofując się z jej umysłu.

Spojrzał na Tonks, próbowała wyrównać oddech, poprawiała też ubranie. Uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, czy chciałaby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Winda w końcu przybyła, była pusta. Harry wcisnął przycisk i ruszyła ponownie.

Tonks spojrzała na niego i powiedziała cicho:

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak to robisz oraz co widzisz i czujesz.

Decydując się na złośliwość, odparł:

\- Pomyślę o tym.

Jedynie fakt, że drzwi otworzyły się w porę i szybka reakcja pozwoliły mu uciec i nie oberwać. Pobiegł w dół korytarza, tak szybko jak mógł, biorąc pod uwagę jego wyczerpanie. Tonks poszła za nim, obserwowała, jak otwiera tajne przejście. Weszli razem i poszli do gabinetu Marcusa. Tonks zapukała i drzwi otworzyły się. Weszli, zastając Marcusa siedzącego za biurkiem i Horacego na jednym z krzeseł dla gości.

\- Zrobione? - zapytał szef.

\- Przyrząd został zamrożony, a formularz dodany do mojej teczki - zaraportował Harry.

\- Doskonale - odparł Marcus - Będę wyczekiwał do Ciebie kolejnych udanych misji.

\- Oczekuje Cię o siódmej rano, zaczynamy szkolenie. Wyśpij się dobrze, będziesz miał ciężki dzień - dodał Horacy. Powstał i opuścił biuro, ale Harry zdążył zauważyć szalony błysk w jego oku.

\- Poradzisz sobie, Harry - pocieszył go Marcus - Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Masz już wszystko, co potrzeba, uważam, że możesz iść. Dodatkowo, medycy i Horacy, chcieli byś na noc wypił ten eliksir.

\- Co on robi? - zapytał, nie ufając niczemu, czego nie znał.

\- To Eliksir wzmacniający - wyjaśnił zwierzchnik - Wszyscy Operacyjni go używają. Wzmocni Twoją siłę i wytrzymałość. Nie zrozum mnie źle, jesteś dobrze zbudowany, ale wciąż nieco wątły. Ten specyfik sobie z tym poradzi. Wszyscy różnie na niego reagują. Nie zrobi Ci krzywdy, jeżeli o to chodzi.

\- Okej, dzięki.

\- Powinniśmy iść - powiedziała Tonks - To był długi dzień, a myślę, że jutrzejszy może być nawet jeszcze dłuższy.

\- Całkiem możliwe, Chamel - podsumował Marcus - Miłego dnia i witam ponownie, Harry.

\- Do widzenia - pożegnał się Harry i podążył za Tonks do wyjścia.

Oboje dotknęli swoich szat różdżkami, Harry zobaczył, jak Tonks wyciąga takie samo pudełko, jak jego. Stuknęła w nie różdżką, sekundę świeciło się na niebiesko. Położył na nim palec, czekając na znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, które szybko nastąpiło.

Harry pojawił się na tyłach domu przy Privet Drive i usłyszał, jak Tonks uderza w ziemię z głośnym „Uff". Harry stuknął w swoją szatę i zobaczył różdżkę, czyniącą tak samo. Gdy już się widzieli, pomógł jej wstać. Wpadła na Harry'ego i została przy nim przez parę sekund, zanim powoli się nie odsunęła.

Dotarli do tylnych drzwi i zastali je zamknięte. Pierwszy raz na Privet Drive, Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, mogąc czarować bez zamartwiania się. Zaklęcie otwierające poradziło sobie z zamkiem. Zaprosił Tonks do środka i zamknął drzwi ręcznie. Kuchnia, jak zwykle była wolna od najmniejszej plamki, a cały dom cichy.

Przeszli do przedpokoju, a potem po schodach do pokoju Harry'ego. Już w środku, Harry ściągnął swoją starą i nową szatę i starannie je odłożył. Wyciągnął swoje zmniejszone pudło z dokumentami, Tonks widząc je, otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Harry, co to jest? - zapytała, chociaż zdawała się już znać odpowiedź.

\- Skopiowałem akta mojej rodziny. Coś nie tak?

Kręcąc głową, wyjaśniła:

\- Stworzyłam potwora. Posiadanie ministerialnych akt, takich jak te, jest nielegalne, bez specjalnych podań i tak dalej. Jest pan w wielkim kłopocie.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała w taki sposób, że wiedział, coś na niego szykowała.

\- W takim razie, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, panno Auror?

\- Planuję Cię ukarać - odparła, uśmiechając się w bardzo seksowny sposób i zbliżając do niego z każdą sekundą.

\- Możesz karać Niewymownego?

\- Och tak, od kiedy jestem jedną z nich, mogę. Przewyższam Cię również rangą, chociaż nie polegamy na nich w naszym Departamencie.

Przyciągnęła go do siebie, aby pocałować, Harry otoczył ją ramionami. Całowali się chwilę, zanim zrelaksowani opadli na łóżko. Tonks zobaczyła, jak Harry ziewa i wiedziała, że jest zmęczony.

\- Prawie szósta, powinieneś zażyć nieco snu. Weź swój eliksir i chodź do łóżka. Ten specyfik wypełnia całkiem nieźle, nie będziesz potrzebował jedzenia.

\- Co z Tobą?

\- Zadbam o siebie, Harry. Pij eliksir i do łóżka.

Tonks opuściła pokój na chwilę, nie mówiąc, dokąd idzie.

Harry wziął eliksir i poczuł jak spływa w dół gardła. Nie wiedział, co się stanie, ale nie smakował źle. Gdy ściągnął swoją koszulę i spodnie, zorientował się, że istotnie nie odczuwa już głodu. Czuł się pełny i chciało mu się spać. Wdrapał się na łóżko i wygodnie umieścił głowę na poduszce.

Łóżko lekko się ugięło, a drobna ręka owinęła się wokół niego, delikatnie przytulając. Harry obrócił się, by na powrót spojrzeć w twarz prawdziwej Tonks.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz, by wyglądanie jak prawdziwa Ty, stało się nawykiem?

\- Z Tobą to działa - odparła cicho. Spojrzała mu w oczy i łagodnie pocałowała w nos.

\- Zasypiam, Nimfadoro, więc mówię Ci dobranoc - odparł. Przysunął się do niej i mocno pocałował w usta, po czym wycofał i zamknął oczy.

Tonks patrzyła jak śpi.

\- Jestem Tonks, Harry - szepnęła. Westchnęła cicho i obróciła się. Przysunęła plecami od Harry'ego i wtuliła się. Poczuła jak jego ramię przemieszcza się, by ją objąć, jak wcześniej.

 _Och, kocham ten etap,_ pomyślała. Przytuliła się bardziej i zasnęła, myśląc jak wspaniałe efekty Quiddtch wywiera na niektóre osoby.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, jak parę godzin później, drzwi się otwierają. Nie zobaczyli wścibskich spojrzeń ani stłumionego okrzyku. Drzwi szybko zamknięto, a deski zaskrzypiały, gdy ktoś odchodził od pokoju, gdzie leżał Harry Potter, uczeń i Niewymowny oraz Nimfadora Tonks, jego strażniczka i „przyjaciółka".


	4. Trening

Tonks próbowała się przemieścić w śnie, ale opór jaki napotkała spowodował, że się obudziła. Poczuła jak jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa natychmiastowo znika, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy i mózg zaczął funkcjonować. _Och, to chyba niebo. Co za sposób budzenia się rano._ Spojrzała w dół i ponownie zobaczyła ciasno owinięte wokół niej ramiona Harry'ego. Jej lewa pierś była kompletnie nakryta jego dłonią o długich palcach. Wzięła głęboki oddech i cicho westchnęła, rozkoszując się przyjemnym uczuciem.

 _Każdy inny od pierwszej sekundy próbowałby dobrać mi się do majtek, ale Harry po prostu mnie obejmuje i jest zażenowany, znalazłszy się w tak intymnej sytuacji._ _Kocham tę jego naiwność, jest taka urocza._ Zamknęła oczy, czując jak odpływa. _Jest tak wyjątkową osobą. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam kogoś podobnego. Nie ma pojęcia o intymności, ale jestem tutaj i ciągle o nim myślę. Próbowałam się z nim drażnić dla zabawy i skopał mi tyłek. Chciałam go lekko pocałować, by nieco skonfundować biednego chłopaka, a straciłam nad sobą kontrolę. I ta jego sztuczka, wow to jest dopiero wspaniałe. Nikt by się temu nie oparł. Nie ma znaczenia, jak uzdolniony w Oklumencji, poległby._

Tonks odświeżała wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch dni, grzejąc się w cieple, które dostarczał. Przestała, gdy przez jej myśli zaczęła czuć coraz większą ekscytację. _Jestem pewna, że nie miałby nic przeciwko byciu obudzonym w ten sposób, ale prawdopodobnie diabelnie bym go wystraszyła, robiąc coś takiego._ Znowu wystąpiło zagrożenie, że pogrąży się w bardziej przyjemnych wspomnieniach, więc starała się trzymać od nich z daleka.

 _Jesteś tutaj dorosła, niezależnie, czy się tak zachowujesz, czy nie. Pomyśl, co powiedzą ludzie, co mogłyby napisać gazety: „Dwudziestokilkuletnia auror uwiodła Chłopca-Który-Przeżył" . Wspaniały nagłówek, w sam raz, by mama przeczytała go przy porannej herbacie. Najpierw byłaby zszokowana i chciała na mnie nakrzyczeć, ale w końcu cieszyłaby się z mojego szczęścia. Tata pewnie też by przeczytał. Prawdopodobnie nawrzeszczałby na mnie, a Harry'emu pogratulował. Mężczyźni. Przestań! Myślisz o Harry'm, jest całe lata młodszy od ciebie. Jak dotąd, wszystko było dla czystej przyjemności. Będąc dorosła powinnaś się zdystansować._

Potok myśli został przerwany, gdy Harry nieco się poruszył i przyciągnął ją bliżej. _Eh, jestem do niczego. Zwykły uścisk i już odpadam. Muszę być silna, zwalczyć to. Jednak, on jest tak słodki, seksowny...tak, jestem do niczego._

Westchnęła ponownie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z Harry'm. Tego lata zamierzała spędzać z nim wiele czasu, pilnując go i trenując, ale czegoś takiego zupełnie się nie spodziewała. _Dlaczego muszę być taką flirciarą? Musiałam koniecznie flirtować z nim? W założeniu miała być jedynie zabawa i gierki. Teraz, wyczekuję naszego drażnienia się, tak samo jak on, ponieważ uszczęśliwia mnie. To ja, czy może on?_ Bardzo wyraźny głos w jej głowie powiedział jej, że on. On robił całą różnicę.

Wciąż kłóciła się sama ze sobą, starając się wymyślić, co robić. Jedyne rozwiązania na które wpadły, zakładały albo pozwolenie wypadkom, by toczyły się swoim biegiem albo zupełne oddalenie się od Harry'ego. _Może zwyczajnie zobaczę, co się stanie? Jest młody, a ja nie jestem jakoś specjalnie zachwycająca, więc najpewniej zwróci się ku jakieś młodziutkiej ślicznotce, kiedy ją zobaczy._

Harry powoli otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że ponownie obejmuje Tonks. Leżała w mocnym uścisku jego rąk. Nie ruszając się, starał się zorientować, gdzie są jego dłonie. _Lewa na jej prawym biodrze,_ _więc_ _chyba w porządku. Lewa na...cholera. Dlaczego zawsze musi znaleźć się tam? Pewnie to w jakiś sposób zabawne. Okej, czy Tonks już wstała i czy tym razem będzie na mnie zła?_

Odczekał parę minut, zanim zdecydował, że Tonks nie śpi, zwyczajnie leży przytulona do niego. _Tonks_ _lubi flirtować. Sama mi powiedziała, drugiego albo pierwszego dnia tutaj. Jednak, dlaczego nadal robi to ze mną? Nie jestem nikim specjalnym._ _Nie potrafiłem nawet zatrzymać przy sobie Cho, co jest w całości moją winą. I to nie tak, że mam jakieś pojęcie, co robię. Chyba tak właśnie będę postępował. Podążę za Tonks. Wie co robi, znacznie bardziej, niż ja. Nawiasem mówiąc, mam z nią wiele zabawy._

Leżeli razem, dopóki wibracja spod poduszki nie przerwała im komfortowej ciszy. Tonks przerwała drżenie swojej różdżki i wzięła oddech. Czuła jak ręka Harry'ego przemieszcza się razem z jej piersią.

\- Harry, trzeba wstawać. Musimy być w biurze za czterdzieści minut.

\- Obudziłem się już jakiś czas temu. Jaki jest plan na dzisiaj? Jeszcze więcej testów?

Tonks obróciła się, nie przejmując się, że przy tym ręka Harry'ego przesunęła się po jej klatce piersiowej. Dotyk był całkiem przyjemny, więc musiała wziąć głęboki oddech, zanim udzieliła odpowiedzi:

\- Sprawdzą Twoją wiedzę, szybkość i moc. Będzie to raczej jak szkolny sprawdzian, nie powinno być żadnych symulacji, jak wczoraj. Ostrzegam, niektórzy członkowie mogą się kręcić dookoła, a części z nich nie spodoba się fakt, że już osiągnąłeś tak wysokie poziomy. Możesz być zmuszony, by paru z nich dowieść swoją wartość, zanim zaczną traktować Cię z należnym szacunkiem. Wiem, bo musiałam im spuścić lanie, zanim zostawili mnie w spokoju.

\- W porządku, powinienem wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

\- Mam pytanie, odnośnie wczorajszego dnia. Kiedy rzucasz zaklęcia różdżką, jak silnie wyczuwasz magię?

\- Nie jestem pewien, co masz na myśli.

\- Kiedy rzucasz zaklęcie, czujesz, jak „wyrzucasz" z siebie magię. Jakie to uczucie w Twoim przypadku?

\- Wczoraj pierwszy raz miałem wrażenie wypychania, czy czegokolwiek w tym guście, od kiedy używam różdżki. Nie licząc oczywiście pierwszego razu.

Tonks spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Nie czujesz swojej magii, gdy jej używasz? Nigdy? Nawet podczas rzucania Patronusa?

Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć na taki komentarz, więc uznał, że chyba najprościej wyznać prawdę.

\- Nie, nigdy nie czułem swojej magii podczas rzucania czarów. Pierwszy raz był, gdy zacząłem się uczyć magii bezróżdżkowej. Jedynym sposobem, który wówczas zadziałał było „wypchnięcie" magii ze mnie. Wczoraj, wyczuwałem ją, bo używając różdżki, stosowałem te same techniki. Skupiałem się na moim celu i woli, gdy rzucałem zaklęcia, bo wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie pokonać Horacego, wyłącznie przy pomocy mojej ograniczonej wiedzy na temat zaklęć. Próbowałem go przytłoczyć ich ilością i siłą, a także szybko się poruszając.

\- Harry, oto kolejny przypadek, który dowodzi, że nie masz pojęcia o podstawowych zasadach magii. To tak niezwykłe, że nie jestem pewna, co z tym zrobić. Powinieneś słabnąć po rzuceniu tylu potężnych zaklęć. Obserwowałam cały ten test, mamy możliwość, by monitorować wszystko co dzieje się w tej sali. Liczba zaklęć, które rzuciłeś i włożona w nie siła, wyczerpałaby większość ludzi. Sam Twój Cruciatus, mógłby wypalić wielu czarodziejów.

\- W miarę jak stajemy się starsi, nasza zdolność do uprawiania magii, nieco wzrasta. Do pewnego momentu, zwiększa się moc, jesteśmy w stanie rzucać więcej zaklęć. Początkujący może użyć jednego czaru wiele razy, ale będzie on słaby. Silne zaklęcie szybko wyczerpie dzieciaka. Kiedykolwiek byłeś zmęczony po używaniu magii?

\- Nie jestem pewien? Po walce zawsze byłem, ale również za każdym razem zdążyłem się poranić, więc nie jestem pewien przyczyny. Kiedy uczyłem się Patronusa, byłem zmęczony, ale walką z dementorem. Tak naprawdę był to bogin, ale efekt był ten sam.

\- A jak z Gwardią Dumbledore'a ostatniego roku? Czy kiedyś byłeś wyczerpany od demonstrowania zaklęć?

\- Nie, bo rzucałem je zaledwie kilka razy, a następnie chodziłem i pomagałem innym.

\- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale co z walkami z Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

\- Voldemortem.

Widział, jak Tonks się wzdrygnęła.

\- Jego imię brzmi: Voldemort, tudzież Tom ewentualnie jakaś obraźliwa wariacja obu. Proszę, popracuj nad wypowiadaniem tego miana.

\- Spróbuję, ale nieraz jesteśmy trenowani, by tego nie robić.

\- Dobrze... Walka na cmentarzu kompletnie mnie wyczerpała, ale Cruciatus miał z tym wiele wspólnego. Klątwa Imperius i Priori Incantatem również mnie zmęczyły. Wtedy miałem też złamaną nogę, więc nie wiem, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie. Walka w atrium była paskudna, ale nie pamiętam, bym był później zmęczony. Myślałem wtedy o innych sprawach.

\- Więc nie pamiętasz, by używanie magii Cię zmęczyło? Muszę powiedzieć Marcusowi, chciałby wiedzieć o czymkolwiek, co potrafiłbyś, a inni nie. To mogłaby być jedna z tych rzeczy. Jestem też pewna, że dzisiaj Horacy chciałby sprawdzić Twoją magiczną wytrzymałość.

Tonks zobaczyła, jak Harry się krzywi i nie chciała, by był na nią zły.

\- Dzisiaj powinieneś rzucać zaklęcia w przedmioty albo ruchome cele. Wątpię, by Horacy był gotowy na kolejny test podobny do wczorajszego. Naprawdę ich zaskoczyłeś. Masz bardzo dobry start i jestem z Ciebie dumna.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała Harry'ego w usta. _Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, co się wydarzy i już go całuję. Eh, jestem taka słaba._

Harry odwzajemnił pocałunek, utrzymując go, tak długo, jak nie przerywała kontaktu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego prawa dłoń wciąż leży na jej biodrze, utrzymując ją w miejscu. Spojrzał jej w oczy, gdy tylko je otworzyła. Dostrzegł w nich ciemny, głodny błysk, jakby zapraszający. Uśmiechnął się i poczekał, by zobaczyć, co zrobi. Był nieco rozczarowany, gdy przymknęła powieki na kilka minut. Kiedy otworzyła je ponownie, zapraszające spojrzenie minęło, na powrót była figlarną Tonks.

\- Harry, powinnam wziąć prysznic, zanim pójdziemy. Ty chyba nie musisz, dzisiaj się pewnie mocno spocisz. Mi to nie zajmie dłużej, niż parę minut. Nie martw się o jedzenie. Możemy zjeść, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, przy okazji pokażę Ci kuchnię.

Tonks wyszła z łóżka i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Harry obserwował ją bardzo uważnie, bo ponownie nie nosiła żadnych spodni, a jej t-shirt był krótszy, niż wczoraj. Fioletowe, koronkowe majtki w których chodziła po jego pokoju, dosłownie go zahipnotyzowały. Mógł jedynie pomyśleć, że jasnofioletowy jest równie ładnym kolorem, jak niebieski, który nosiła wcześniej. Patrzył jak podnosi swoją szatę i kilka rzeczy z torby pod jego łóżkiem. Opuściła pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Sekundy później, usłyszał cichy okrzyk. Porwał różdżkę i narzucił na siebie najbliższy fragment garderoby, który okazał się być jego nową szatą, po czym wypadł na korytarz. Tam zobaczył, jak Tonks stoi w wyzywającej pozie naprzeciwko Petunii, której spojrzenia dałoby się porównać do sztyletów. Nie był pewien, co się właściwie stało, ale to w końcu była jego „rodzina", więc musiał sobie jakoś poradzić.

\- Tonks, załatwię to. Dlaczego nie masz się przygotować do wyjścia? Ciociu, jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia, możesz zwrócić się do mnie.

Tonks minęła Petunię i weszła do łazienki, zamykając i ryglując za sobą drzwi. Ciotka przez kolejne sekundy stała jak skamieniała, po czy spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego. Poszła prosto do niego i dalej, do pokoju. Obrócił się i podążył za nią. Znalazł ją w kącie, patrzącą na pogrążone w nieładzie łóżko. Czekał, aż coś powie, ale po kilku minutach, pierwszy zabrał głos:

\- Tonks powiększyła czarami łóżko pierwszej nocy, więc miała gdzie spać. Zostawiliśmy je w tym stanie, ponieważ jest moją strażniczką. Więc, w czym problem?

Petunia podniosła wzrok z łóżka na Harry'ego. Wydawała się nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślać, zanim zdecydowała się odezwać:

\- Harry, ostatniej nocy sprawdziłam, co u Ciebie, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Delikatnie mówiąc, byłam zszokowana tym, co zobaczyłam.

\- I co ujrzałaś, ciociu?

Harry miał swoje zdanie. Według Ministerstwa, był już samodzielny i mógł zarządzać swoim życiem. Uważał, że Petunia straciła prawo, by mówić cokolwiek na temat jego sposobu prowadzenia się, w dniu, gdy pierwszy raz zamknęła go w komórce pod schodami.

\- Ciebie i ją, razem, w Twoim łóżku. Jakby nie było wystarczająco źle, teraz natrafiłam na nią w holu, gdy miała na sobie tylko starą koszulkę i majtki. Co zrobiłeś ostatniej nocy, młody człowieku?

Harry'ego zdziwiło zdenerwowanie ciotki. Nigdy się nim nie przejmowała, aż do teraz, gdy zaczął żyć po swojemu.

\- Wstałem, jak zawsze wstawałem, ciociu. Nie mów nic więcej. Naprawdę, nigdy niczego mi nie mówiłaś. Musiałabyś zachowywać się jak rodzic wcześniej, by teraz mieć do tego prawo. Nigdy, w najmniejszym stopniu, nie okazałaś, że jakoś się o mnie troszczysz. Dlaczego zaczęłaś teraz?

\- To nasz dom, Harry. Przebywasz tutaj, więc nie rób czegoś, czego nie powinieneś. Uznaj za szczęście, że Vernon tak Cię nie zastał. Byłby wściekły.

\- Jeśli dotknąłby kogoś z nas, zraniłbym go, jak obiecałem. Teraz mogę używać magii bez żadnych zmartwień. Wczoraj o to zadbałem, a teraz muszę iść do pracy.

\- Do pracy? Jesteś za młody.

\- Cóż, mam jedną, nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej. Podejmuje własne decyzje i nikt więcej mnie nie powstrzyma. Jeśli chcesz próbować, śmiało. Zrobię wszystko, by decydować o własnym życiu i nikt nie da rady mnie przed tym powstrzymać.

Harry ponownie zaczął świecić, więc Petunia wycofała się do kąta, tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła. Harry był wściekły. W miarę jak się denerwował, jego magia zaczęła „prześwitywać" i stała się widoczna. _Nie pozwolę jej ani tym ludziom, by mnie kontrolowali. Może dopiero zaczynam, ale_ _, cholera,_ _jestem_ _przecież_ _Niewymownym. Pierwszy raz w życiu, naprawdę jestem Cholernym Harry'm Potterem._

Petunia wycofała się do kąta i obserwowała, jak jego aura drży i wiruje wokół niego. Była całkowicie przytłoczona złością, którą widziała i wyczuwała. Jej siostrzeniec był dokładnie taki, jak opisywała ta książka. Zdała sobie sprawę, że każde jej słowo było prawdziwe. Każda śmiertelnie niebezpieczna sytuacja, o której czytała, naprawdę miała miejsce. Wątły syn jej siostry przeszedł przez to wszystko i teraz, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Pierwszy raz w życiu, poczuła wstyd. _Spokojnie mógłby mnie zabić. Czuję to. Widzę w jego oczach. Naprawdę zrobi wszystko, co będzie musiał. Przepraszam Cię, Lily, zawiodłam._

 _-_ Ja... Harry, ona jest od Ciebie starsza. Nie jest właściwe, byście dzielili łóżko.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówić, co będę, a czego nie będę robić, przeoczyłaś tę okazję wcześniej. Jak dla mnie, jesteś po prostu kimś, kto tutaj mieszka. Nikim szczególnym. Natomiast Tonks jest. Pomaga mi, kiedy nikt nie chce albo nie może. Przez ostatnie trzy dni zrobiła dla mnie tak wiele, że nawet nie chcę zaczynać tego wyjaśniać. Może przetrwam tę wojnę, właśnie dzięki jej pomocy. Wiem, że dzięki niej, przynajmniej mam jakąś szansę na przeżycie. Nie znam nikogo innego, o kim mógłbym powiedzieć to samo.

Harry świecił, bo złość ciągle w nim pulsowała. Poczuł kogoś za sobą, ale zanim zrobił coś agresywnego, usłyszał znajomy głos Tonks.

\- Harry, proszę, spokojnie. Znowu świecisz i możesz przypadkowo kogoś zranić. Wszystko jest porządku, uspokój się, proszę.

Harry nabrał powietrza i użył nieco swoich umiejętności w dziedzinie Oklumencji, by się uspokoić. Zamknął oczy i poczuł swoją magię, kłębiącą się wewnątrz. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego, było to orzeźwiające. Otworzył oczy, by odkryć, że Petunia wciąż tkwi w kącie. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył Tonks, stojącą w drzwiach. Niedbale ubrana, a po twarzy spływała jej woda. Uśmiechała się do niego, chociaż z wahaniem.

\- Czy to źle? Nie mogę być na kogoś wściekły?

\- Harry - odparła, próbując być neutralna, chociaż było ciężko - Wciąż świecisz, nawet jeśli mniej, niż wtedy, gdy złościłeś się na Petunię. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś czyjąś aurę?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Twoja ciotka kompletnie wyszła z siebie, widząc jedną. Widziałam je kilka razy w życiu, ale Twoja jest znacznie bardziej imponująca i budząca strach, niż inne. Jeśli jesteśmy przy tym, czy teraz potrafisz wyczuć swoją magię?

\- Tak, potrafię. Jest niczym fala hogwarckiego jeziora, ale większa. Wyczuwam, jak rusza się dookoła i wiruje. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem.

\- Brzmi jak większość magicznych ludzi opisuje swoją moc. Jest jednak różnica.

Harry skrzywił się w reakcji na ostatnie słowo, ale kontynuowała:

\- Jedyną różnicą jest to, że my porównujemy ją do strugi lub strumienia. Czuję moją magię cały czas. Będąc metamorfomagiem, jestem stale połączona ze swoją mocą. Wiem, że Ty masz co najmniej trochę takich zdolności, ale najbardziej intensywnie wyczuwałam ją podczas mojego finalnego testu praktycznego po szkoleniu na aurora. Opisałabym to wrażenie, jako wartki strumień. Ty porównujesz swoje odczucie do fali. Pomyśl o tym, gdy znajdziesz czas.

\- A teraz, co powiedziałaś, że tak rozwścieczyłaś Harry'ego? - spytała Petunii.

Kobieta pozostała w kącie, patrząc na Harry'ego. Tonks zrobiła tak samo, prawie wrócił do normalnego wyglądu.

\- Harry, co powiedziała?

\- W skrócie, stwierdziła, jakobyś była dla mnie za stara - odparł, parskając.

\- Co to miało znaczyć, Petunio? - zapytała.

\- Jesteś za stara dla piętnastoletniego chłopaka. Ile w zasadzie masz lat? Dwadzieścia pięć?

\- Dziękuję bardzo, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. - odparła Tonks - Jak powiedział Harry, to nie Twój interes, co robi, skoro nigdy nie byłaś dla niego kimś w rodzaju rodzica. Harry, myślę, że powinniśmy iść, mamy być na siódmą.

Tonks wyciągnęła różdżkę i szybko wysuszyła włosy, wciąż w drzwiach. Petunia obserwowała ją, ale nic już nie mówiła. Harry patrzył z góry na ciotkę. Chciał coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział w zasadzie, co.

\- Zrób ten świstoklik, Tonks. Chcę wyjść jak najszybciej. Mówiłem Ci, że nic się nie zmieni. Petunio, wyjdź z mojego pokoju. - powiedział stanowczo, nie zostawiając miejsca na kłótnię.

Petunia wyszła z kąta i minęła ich, by wyjść na korytarz obok jej pokoju. Harry upewnił się, że ma swoje rzeczy i opuścił pomieszczenie. Głośno zamknął drzwi i rzucił na zamek zaklęcie zamykające. Petunia jęknęła, ale zwalczyła dźwięk. Harry patrzył na nią, gdy Tonks stukała w kuferek, ponownie zmieniając go w świstoklik.

Wyciągnął rękę, by pochwycić skrzynkę, którą Tonks już trzymała. Naciągnęli kaptury, czekając na szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, poprzedzające ich lądowanie w Ministerstwie. Patrząc na swoją ciotkę, Harry poczuł, jak złość mu powraca. Nie przejmował się przyczyną, po prostu chciał być na coś zły, a ona idealnie się do tego nadawała.

Oczekiwane szarpnięcie nadeszło i wkrótce ponownie znaleźli się w Atrium. Pozwolił Tonks zabrać pudełko, sam spiesząc do windy. Nawet nie zatrzymał się przy stanowisku ochrony, zupełnie ignorując młodego strażnika, który wycofał się na jego widok. Wcisnął guzik pięścią i stał, czekając na transport. Tonks zdążyła go złapać, zanim winda przybyła i stała razem z nim, blisko, na wypadek, gdyby stracił panowanie nad własną magią.

W końcu przyjechała i weszła za nim do środka. Po chwili winda ożyła ponownie, wioząc ich na dół. Harry pierwszy znalazł się przy tajemnych drzwiach, zastukał różdżką w określony sposób i podał hasło. Wewnątrz, od razu skierował się ku sali treningowej.

\- Nie wolisz najpierw zjeść? - zapytała, chociaż nie była do końca pewna, czy to mądre.

Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, więc zdecydowała, że zobaczy, jak Harry sobie ze wszystkim poradzi. Był tak wściekły, że zaczęła się martwić. Najwyraźniej przez lata tłumił w sobie złość, która teraz wydostała się na powierzchnię. _Cóż, zaczyna kontrolować swoje życie. Tego ranka ostatecznie skończył z nadzorem ciotki i to musi być przyczyną. Oby nie wdał się dzisiaj w żadne walki. Już dostatecznie przyciąga uwagę innych, będąc nowym._

Harry dotarł do sali ćwiczeń i wszedł, podając swoje hasło. W środku było kilkoro ludzi, ale chciał zacząć i wiedział, że to z Horacym powinien porozmawiać najpierw. Szybko go dostrzegł, stał w środku pomieszczenia, rozmawiając z innym zakapturzonym mężczyzną. Odnotował też, że wygląd pokoju różni się od wczorajszego.

Po prawej znajdował się rząd atrap do celowania. Unosiły się na niewielkiej wysokości nad ziemią, dryfując z boku na bok, według nieregularnych wzorów. Widział, jak dwóch Niewymonych stoi naprzeciwko nich, strzelając zaklęciami w ruchome cele. Nad każdym ze strzelców znajdowały się dwa czarne pudła, na których, po każdym trafieniu wyświetlały się liczby. Był jednak zbyt zajęty, by poświęcić im więcej uwagi. Czekał, aż Horacy skończy rozmawiać z innym Niewymownym.

Poczuł, jak w czasie czekania, złość mu spada. Zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas rozmowy z Horacym, lepiej będzie się uspokoić. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mężczyzna będzie chciał się odpłacić za wczoraj. Tymczasem, Horacy odesłał kolejną dwójkę do ćwiczeń w szeregu, dając mu znać, że jest następny.

\- Jak widzę, nasz Rekrut jest gotowy na pierwszy dzień - powiedział na tyle głośno, by wszyscy obecni usłyszeli.

\- Myślisz, że dzisiaj po raz kolejny poszczęści Ci się, Rekrucie? - dodał.

\- Od czego mam zacząć, Horacy? - odparł Harry, nie zamierzając dać się nabrać na tego rodzaju pytanie. Horacy próbował go poniżyć, jak Snape, z tym, że Horacy mógł go naprawdę zranić, gdyby tylko dostał szansę.

\- Mądra odpowiedź, Rekrucie. Po pierwsze, zobaczmy, co umiesz. Rzuć wszystkie czary jakie znasz, wówczas zastanowię się, czy powinieneś poznać kolejne.

Część pokoju naprzeciwko niego, zmieniła się w łąkę, na której leżały wielkie głazy. Horacy stanął obok niego i rozkazał „otworzyć ogień". Harry zaczął od pierwszych zaklęć, jakie nauczył się w Hogwarcie. Całkiem nieźle trafiał tam, gdzie zamierzał. Horacy nic nie mówił podczas całego pokazu. Przeszedł przez powszechnie znane uroki i zakończył mocnym oszałamiaczem.

Teraz przyszła pora na zaklęcia, o których czytał przed zajęciami Gwardii oraz pierwszego dnia po powrocie. Kiedy rzucił klątwy „kościane", Horacy wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ale nie przerywał mu. Zakończył pokaz Cruciatusem, a następnie obrócił ku nauczycielowi, czekając na kolejną komendę.

\- Z tego, co mi się wydaje, poszło całkiem nieźle, jak na nowego.

Horacy spojrzał na niego znad czubka nosa, w podobny sposób jak ciotka Petunia.

\- Ledwie, ledwie akceptowalne, musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć. Teraz, chodźmy do naszych celów i zobaczmy, jakież to wyniki otrzymasz.

Poczuł jak ponownie ogarnia go złość, tak jak na Privet Drive, spojrzenie Horacego miało z tym wiele wspólnego. Harry chciał mu pokazać, by nie traktował go tak jak ciotka. Chciał mu udowodnić, że jest wystarczająco dobry, by tutaj pozostać, niezależnie, czy mężczyźnie się to podobało, czy nie.

Pozostali zobaczyli jak Horacy razem z nowym rekrutem zmierza na stanowisko. Znali dyscyplinę i pozostawili cały rząd trenerowi. Horacy zatrzymał się przed łańcuchem celów i czekał, aż Harry zajmie pozycję na linii. Srebrny błysk światła przyleciał spoza pomieszczenia i trafił nauczyciela w głowę. Zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął szeroko. Pozostali Niewymowni od razu to zauważyli i wycofali się jeszcze dalej, wyczarowując sobie krzesła. Gdy tylko Harry postawił stopę na wyznaczonej linii, Horacy zaczął wydawać instrukcje.

\- Sądzisz, jakobyś był kimś szczególnym, prawda? Myślisz, że poradzisz sobie z czymkolwiek się zetkniesz? Ten pierwszy sprawdzian był zaledwie wstępem. Wciąż mogę Cię wykopać, jeżeli uznam Cię za bezwartościowego durnia. Musisz mi udowadniać, że się tutaj nadajesz, każdego dnia. Jesteś gotów na takie wyzwanie?

\- Tak - odparł Harry, nie chcąc dać Horacemu powodu do wywalenia. Zamierzał to zrobić i nauczyć się, jak przetrwać. Jak również, w jaki sposób utrzymać przy życiu innych.

\- Ja to będę oceniał - stwierdził Horacy, za każdym razem, gdy otwierał usta brzmiał coraz bardziej podobnie do Snape'a. W miarę jak czas mijał, coraz bardziej denerwował Harry'ego.

\- Ponieważ, to Twój pierwszy raz, potraktuję Cię ulgowo - rzucił nauczyciel, a przed nimi, w odległości dwudziestu pięciu jardów pojawiło się sześć celów. Harry nie zobaczył, jak widzowie odchylili się z zaskoczenia.

\- Ten łańcuszek zaprojektowano, by zmierzyć siłę i trafność Twoich zaklęć. Im dalej trafiasz od centrum, tym niższy masz wynik, im więcej wkładasz w nie mocy, tym wyższy. Miara celności jest prosta do zrozumienia, bazuje na odległości od środka i kierunku zaklęcia. Czary obejmujące szerszy obszar, są punktowane inaczej, niż te bardziej precyzyjne. Chyba w miarę sensowne - podsumował, nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego.

\- Pomiar mocy jest jednak oparty na innej zasadzie. To skala logarytmiczna. Wzrost z dziesięciu do dwudziestu jest wykładniczy i tak dalej. Jeśli potrzebujesz lepszego wyjaśnienia, zajrzyj do biblioteki. Normalni ludzie osiągają wyniki między trzydzieści, a pięćdziesiąt. Oczekuję od naszych Operacyjnych osiągnięć rzędu sześćdziesiątek i siedemdziesiątek. Oczywiście, im wyższe, tym lepsze, ale wątpię, by coś takiego miało tutaj miejsce, więc pomińmy taką możliwość.

Harry zerknął w górę, ale nie mógł dostrzec skrzynek z wynikami. Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na Horacego, dostrzegł wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę i usłyszał formułowane zaklęcie. Pozwolił zadziałać instynktom w wyszarpnął własną, szybko postawił tarczę, odbijając atak, po czym odpowiedział Drętwotą.

Horacy wciąż się uśmiechał, unikając oszałamiacza i obserwując, jak leci dalej. Zaklęcie uderzyło w cel, aż po całym pokoju rozeszło się echo. Horacy i publiczność zobaczyli wyniki, ale Harry nie. Trener zachował kamienną twarz, ale widzowie zaszumieli, gdy zobaczyli wyświetlone rezultaty: 40/72. Horacy ledwie ukrył warknięcie, gdy rzucał Zasłonę Ciszy, pomiędzy widownią, a nimi dwoma.

\- Żałosne, Potter, poza tym nigdy nie spuszczaj wzroku z przeciwnika, niezależnie, co by się działo.

Gdy Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, wyjaśnił:

\- Nie słyszą nas, a my ich. Ostatniej rzeczy, jakiej potrzebujesz, to bycie rozpraszanym przez nich. Jesteś wystarczająco beznadziejny, nawet bez dodatkowych przeszkód.

Otrzymał, co chciał, morderczy wzrok podopiecznego. _Doskonale. Zobaczmy,_ _jak Ci pójdzie_ _, chłopcze._

\- Czekasz na zaproszenie? Raczej szybko się dowiem, jaki jesteś bezużyteczny i będę mógł zająć się kimś innym. Zaczynaj.

Wściekłe spojrzenie się wzmogło i Horacy zobaczył w nim wyzwanie.

 _Pieprzyć go. Udowodnię temu dupkowi, że tutaj należę. Chce zaklęć, więc je dostanie._ Zaczął atakować wyznaczone cele, tak szybko, jak potrafił. Po jakiejś pół godzinie, Horacy go powstrzymał.

\- Chłopcze, jeżeli to wszystko, co masz mi do zaoferowania, odejdź - stwierdził, szczególny nacisk kładąc na „chłopca". Czekał, aż Harry będzie zauważalnie zły. Zobaczył w jego oku błysk czystej nienawiści. _Wczoraj widziałem to samo, wtedy utarłeś mi nosa, Użyj tego, cholera, użyj._

\- Zamierasz używać tej różdżki, czy machać nią dookoła? Tutaj jestem, Potter. Chcesz mnie zranić, więc próbuj - szydził, chcąc go jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyć. Życzenie się spełniło.

Harry zaatakował go Klątwą Roztrzaskania Kości, szybko poprawił Łamaczem Kości. Horacy powoli wycofywał się w stronę ustawionych wcześniej celów, by dać sobie przestrzeń do ucieczki przed zaklęciami, którymi Harry go atakował. W miarę, jak zaklęcia Harry'ego uderzały w ustawione wcześniej atrapy, wyświetlały się rezultaty: 45/78, 51/81.

\- Słabo, chłopcze, bardzo słabo.

Horacy cieszył się swoją pracą. Płacono mu za rozwścieczanie ludzi i zmuszanie ich, by rozszerzali użycie swojej magii, jak tylko mogli. Obserwował, jak Harry kontynuuje ostrzał. Mógł wygospodarować jedynie ułamki sekundy, by zerknąć na pomiary jego osiągów lub zaryzykować trafienie paskudną klątwą, za którą stała całkiem spora siła. Zobaczył, jak w jego stronę szybuje wirujący, ciemnoczerwony promień i zanurkował, dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo takie trafienie mogłoby zaboleć.

Publiczność patrzyła, jak Horacy antagonizuje Rekruta. Wszyscy przeszli przez tę samą gehennę i wiedzieli, że nauczyciel użyje absolutnie wszystkiego, by wyciągnąć z każdego, ile tylko się da. Widzieli jak Rekrut spręża się do walki i jeden komentarz rozpoczyna starcie. Przygotowali się, by nieco sobie pożartować i wyśmiać nowego za bycie słabym, wszyscy w końcu na początku zaczynali od niskiego poziomu. Myśleli, że wynik 72 był fuksem, ale gdy zaklęcia zaczęły fruwać raz za razem, a Horacy przemieszać, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie. Wysokie 60-ki i niskie 70-ki, przy niektórych klątwach szybowały do niskich 80-tek.

Horacy wciąż obrzucał nowego obelgami, a mimo to ten nie wydawał się zmęczony. W końcu jeden z mężczyzn nie wytrzymał:

\- Jak do diabła on się trzyma? Rzuca te zaklęcia już przez czterdzieści minut.

Inny dodał:

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale Horacy chyba się przepracował. Pamiętam, jak podczas mojego pierwszego dnia, ledwie mogłem go zmusić do ruchu.

 _Było blisko,_ pomyślał Horacy, podnosząc się z ziemi. _Dla tego dzieciaka to naturalne, a ze mną może stać się jeszcze lepszy. Czas_ _, by wbić klin_ _. Możliwe, że będę musiał stąd uciekać i zostawić go z symulacją, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa._

\- Eh, więc nieco powalczyłeś, tak? Tak samo jak Twój ojciec, gdy został zabity niczym chore zwierzę?

Obserwował jak słabnąca nienawiść w spojrzeniu Harry'ego wzrasta i poczuł się nieco zagrożony.

\- Słyszałeś wrzask matki, Potter?

Ledwie zdołał paść na ziemię, gdy Harry zaatakował. _Stojąc na wprost, dźgam smoka prosto w oko._

Harry słyszał, co Horacy do niego mówi, mógł jedynie stać i wściekać się jeszcze bardziej. Niby nie było tak źle, w końcu słyszał podobne rzeczy od wielu ludzi, w ciągu ostatnich paru lat. Jednak, była pewna różnica, teraz już poczuł swoją magię i chciał ją czuć ponownie. Natomiast bycie wściekłym, było sposobem na jego osiągnięcie. Szukał tego wrażenia wirowania mocy wewnątrz niego, ale przerwał, gdy Horacy kontynuował:

\- Twój ojciec chrzestny został zabity, przez Twoją głupotę. Jak myślisz, może Tonks będzie następna?

Teraz czuł swoją magię i chciał ją wyzwolić. Chciał kogoś zranić i to mocno. _Syriusz nie był moją winą. Nie pozwolę, by Tonks stała się krzywda. Nikomu mi bliskiemu zresztą również._ Słyszał krzyk umierającej matki i widział Ginny leżącą bez życia w Komnacie. Widział, jak Hermionę trafia ta klątwa, w tym Departamencie. Poczuł jak moc w nim wzbiera, domagając się wyzwolenia. Skierował ją na Horacego.

Atakował zaklęciem po zaklęciu. Horacy zanurkował i uskoczył kilka razy, ale wnet z podłoża uniosła się osłona, za którą się schował. Z nową siłą, wyskoczył zza niej, prosto za rząd celów. Harry podążył za nim z wyciągniętą różdżką, próbując go dorwać. W każde miotane zaklęcie wkładał tyle magii, ile tylko mógł. Chciał go zranić. Jego Reducto kilka razy uderzyło w ustawione cele, zostawiając ślady.

Harry nie stał na linii ognia dłużej, niż parę zaklęć, podążając za Horacym. Ten się wycofywał, a coraz to nowe przeszkody z podłoża, osłaniając go. _Drań używa właściwości tego pokoju, aby się chronić._ Kontynuował pościg, niszcząc wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze.

Publiczność patrzyła, jak Horacy mówi, a Rekrut jest w coraz gorszym nastroju. Wiedzieli, że taka właśnie jest metoda Horacego. Zmuszał każdego, by kompletnie wyczerpał się pierwszego dnia. Całkiem wypalony szedłeś na lunch, a po nim, zaczynał Cię uczyć zaklęć i innych technik.

Czekali na moment, gdy Horacy sprawi, że Rekrut się zgubi. Zawsze tak robił na koniec. Horacy i Marcus korzystali ze swoich sposobów zdobywania informacji o nowych i wiedzieli, jakie guziki nacisnąć, by dany człowiek dał z siebie wszystko. Dobry przywódca znał ograniczenia podległych mu ludzi i wiedział, czy dany cel jest osiągalny.

Uśmiechy się poszerzyły, gdy Horacy kontynuuował swój słowny atak, dopóki Rekrut nie osiągnie swojej granicy. Nagle wokół nowego pojawiła się widzialna aura, co sprawiło, że odchylili się w swoich krzesłach.

\- Mother fucker - mruknął jeden.

\- Widziałeś wcześniej taki blask? - zapytał inny.

Cała trójka czekała na moment, gdy nowy się zgubi, ale zaklęcia nadał latały. Wyniki skakały w górę tak wysoko, że jeden z Niewymownych uaktywnił funkcję pamięciową, tworząc rosnącą tablicę wyników: 55/84, 44/86, 72/83, 45/88, 67/86, 66/89, 50/91.

\- Merlinie, 90. Kim do diabła jest ten facet? - zawołał pierwszy.

\- Stawiam dziesięć galeonów, że padnie po pięciu minutach. Nie da rady tak długo utrzymywać widzialnej aury. - zadeklarował trzeci.

\- Sześć minut - zreplikował pierwszy.

\- Siedem - dorzucił drugi.

\- Przyjmuje zakład, ale twierdzę, że będzie ciskał klątwy i utrzyma tę aurę, co najmniej dziesięć minut. Jak również, że utrzyma się do lunchu, bez wypalenia. - wtrącił się nowy głos.

\- Pewna jesteś, Chamel? - zapytał trzeci.

\- Tak, Miguelu, jestem.

\- A reszta, utrzymujecie wasze zakłady? - dodał Miguel.

\- Stawiam na osiem minut - dorzucił się Horacy, pojawiając się między nimi. Był wyraźnie zmęczony i miał potargane włosy.

\- Symulacja pierwszego dnia? Horacy, nie robisz się już nieco za stary? - zapytał pierwszy.

\- Bitton, jeśli chcesz tam wskoczyć, śmiało - odciął się Horacy, patrząc na wzrastające ciągle liczby.

\- Chamel, myślałem, że żartowałaś z tą aurą, ale teraz widzę, jednak nie. Za każdym razem, gdy jest naprawdę wściekły?

\- Tak, od czasu, gdy zaczął praktykować magię bezróżdżkową. Powiedział, że wcześniej nigdy nie był w stanie wyczuć własnej mocy - odparła, obserwując „pokaz" z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Bezróżdżkową, hę? Wiedziałem, że użył paru sztuczek podczas pierwszego testu, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że jest z tym tak do przodu. Ile zaklęć opanował?

\- Powiedział mi, że osiem, nauczył się ich bez żadnych „podpórek". Zwyczajnie to zrobił, jak teraz. - powiedziała, machając ręką w stronę Harry'ego, który wciąż atakował poruszającą się po całym terenie ćwiczeń symulację.

\- Jak długo nad tym pracował? - pytał Horacy, coraz bardziej zainteresowany.

\- Jeden dzień, nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o uczeniu się czarowania bez pomocy różdżki. - odparła Tonks, nie przejmując się, że inni się na nią gapią.

\- Dobrze go wyczułaś, Chamel. Jak dotąd, naliczyłem pięć zaklęć, które przekroczyły wynik dziewięćdziesięciu punktów, a stają się coraz mocniejsze. Pozostawiłem symulację, by go dalej obrażała, dbając o odpowiednią motywację. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak długo wytrzyma. Pamiętam, jak w Twoim wypadku stawiałem na pięć minut.

\- Da radę znacznie dłużej, niż ja - odparła spokojnie - Czułam jego magię, gdy pracował nad swoimi umiejętnościami bez różdżki. To było przytłaczające. Nigdy nie próbował robić takich rzeczy ze swoją mocą. Aura, magia bezróżdżkowa, forsowanie, by osiągnąć pełny potencjał, nie miał z tym wszystkim wcześniej styczności. Zawsze robił, co było trzeba zrobić i magia mu na to pozwalała, nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Jeśli naprawdę go zirytuje w przyszłości, szybko się oddalę.

W tym momencie, Harry uderzył Cruciatusem w symulację. Na tablicy pojawił się wynik: 98/87.

\- Cholera. Kończę ćwiczenie, teraz „jestem" żałosnym, jęczącym stosem mięsa. Dzieciak jest dobry, ale jeszcze nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć.

Harry ciągle rzucał zaklęcia, a Horacy zawsze ich unikał w ostatniej sekundzie. _Dlaczego nie mogę go trafić? Zmuszę Cię, byś zapłacił, draniu._ Próbował zintensyfikować swój ogień i celność, ale czego by nie robił, Horacy był w stanie się z tego wydostać. Rzucił podwójnego Cruciatusa i drugi wylądował na Horacym.

Trzymał go pod nim, dopóki nie dostrzegł ruchu po lewej. Cofnął zaklęcie, obrócił się i zaatakował Klątwą Roztrzaskania Kości. Parę razy używał jej dzisiaj, wiedząc, że trener już kiedyś ją poczuł i mu się nie spodobało. Nowy cel uskoczył i uniósł ręce do góry. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież to Horacy, kolejny. Spojrzał, na miejsce, gdzie był ten „jego" i teraz niczego tam nie było.

\- Spokój, Rekrucie. To był drugi sprawdzian, chciałem zobaczyć, co w sobie masz i dokąd Cię zaprowadzi. Nie jesteś taki zły, ale przed Tobą wiele pracy. Twoja celność jest podstawowa, a moc zmienna. Popracuj nad obydwoma aspektami. Twój wybór zaklęć jest ograniczony, musisz poznać ich o wiele więcej. Jak również, na Merlina, polepszyć swoje zdolności do czarowania bez różdżki. Ofensywne klątwy powinny pójść zaraz za pomocnymi w ukrywaniu i manipulacji.

Harry wciąż był zły, ale zarazem zaciekawiony.

\- Więc nawet Cię tutaj nie było?

\- Przez chwilę byłem, ale kiedy zacząłeś świecić i próbowałeś mnie zabić, uciekłem. Bystry człowiek walczy, gdy może wygrać. Opuszcza przegrane bitwy, pozostawiając głupców na śmierć. Walka dla samej walki jest stratą czasu, a ryzykowanie życiem, tylko po to, by ryzykować, szaleństwem. Myśl, wybieraj swoje bitwy, wrogów, pozycje, zawsze kontroluj starcie. Nigdy nie pozwól na coś takiego komuś innemu. Nie pozwól, by ktoś miał nad Tobą przewagę, jeśli możesz temu zapobiec.

\- Jesteśmy inteligentnymi wojownikami. Nie skaczemy na ślepo w każdą sytuację, licząc, że się wyślizgniemy. Tak ludzie giną, a my chcemy żyć. Wiem, Ty potrafisz improwizować i przeżyć, ale nie każdy. Nasi Operacyjni muszą mieć szerszy obraz sytuacji i starać się pozostać obiektywnymi przez cały czas. Nie spłacamy długów, chyba, że taki jest cel misji. Załatwiamy, co trzeba i wynosimy się. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak - wykrztusił Harry. Furia mijała mu powoli, ale te słowa miały sens. _Katastrofa, która się stała tutaj, miała miejsce, bo nie myślałem o przyjaciołach. Jedynie o Syriuszu. Straciłem go, bo nie było żadnego planu. Hermiona próbowała mi to przekazać, ale jej nie słuchałem. Muszę się sporo nauczyć._

\- Skoro się uspokoiłeś, wezmę różdżkę i poprawię Ci odznakę.

Horacy wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w plakietkę Harry'ego, ujawniając ją. Wymamrotał parę słów, machając nad nią różdżką. Gdy skończył, Harry spojrzał na tarczę, chcąc sprawdzić, co się zmieniło.

Zobaczył pięć czerwonych belek, cztery niebieskie, sześć zielonych, dalej żadnej żółtej, dwie fioletowe i cztery czarne. Pierwszy raz od wczesnego rana, poczuł się szczęśliwy. Coś jednak musiał mu pokazać podczas tego testu, skoro dodał mu belki. Wciąż pamiętał, co Horacy mu nagadał, ale im więcej nad tym myślał, tym więcej miało sensu. _Wie, że złość wyzwala moją magię. Cały czas musiał mieć właśnie taki cel. Zwyczajnie chciał zobaczyć, co będę w stanie zrobić i dostał czego chciał._

\- Popracuj nad swoją wiedzą, celnością i tarczami, a gwarantuje, że dostaniesz więcej belek. Jeśli dalej wkładałbyś tyle siły w każde zaklęcie, mógłbym Cię zostawić żałośnie słabym. Może powiedziałem, że jesteś do zaakceptowania, ale nadal chcemy, byś osiągnął o wiele więcej, chłopcze.

Widział, jak z twarzy Pottera znika uśmiech, zastąpiony przez wyraz determinacji. _Tego właśnie chcę. Determinacja jest kluczem do naszej roboty. Eh, jak zabawnie będzie Cię uczyć._

\- Myślę, że powinieneś iść na lunch i zabrać ze sobą Chamel. Nie chcę byś przy mnie zemdlał z wyczerpania.

Harry skinął sztywno głową i przeszedł za stanowiska ogniowe, które wróciły do normy. Podszedł do Tonks, która zbierała galeony od innych Niewymownych. Czekał, aż na niego spojrzała. Pod kapturem zobaczył, jak się uśmiecha. Rozpromieniona, powoli stuknęła różdżką w jego tarczę.

\- Cztery belki więcej, dobry Merlinie, nieźle jak na pierwszy dzień. Myślę, że po tym wszystkim jesteś głodny. - podsumowała, wrzucając pieniądze do sakiewki.

\- Tak, jestem. Dokąd pójdziemy zjeść? - zapytał, chcąc wyrwać się z atmosfery sali treningowej.

\- Mamy dwie opcje, naszą własną kuchnię albo stołówkę Ministerstwa. Tym razem wybierasz Ty.

\- Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać, więc chodźmy do ministerialnej.

\- Dobrze, chodź za mną.

Wyszli z sali i wkrótce trafili na korytarz wiodący do Departamentu. Harry szedł za Tonks, pragnąc zrelaksować umysł po porannych aktywnościach. Wezwała windę, która wkrótce przybyła. Już w środku, wcisnęła przycisk zerowy. Wciąż próbował odetchnąć, gdy winda otworzyła się na zatłoczone Atrium, gdzie rzesze różnie odzianych ludzi spieszyły tam i z powrotem z i do wind, poprzez posterunek ochrony.

Parę grupek czarodziejów przemieszczało się przez tę hordę jak jedna osoba. Harry zobaczył jednego, czy dwóch ludzi, których wcześniej widział, ale nie umiał nazwać. Opuszczając windę, poszedł za Tonks, która skierowała się daleko za windy, w stronę tylnej ściany. Tam znajdowały się zamknięte drzwi i Harry zastanawiał się, co jest za nimi. Dowiedział się, gdy tylko Tonks je pchnęła i weszli do wielkiego pomieszczenia.

Było zastawione stołami, otoczonymi olbrzymią ilością krzeseł. Wygląd tego miejsca mógł porównać jedynie do Wielkiej Sali, nie licząc oczywiście jej pięknego sufitu. Ludzie przemieszczali się pomiędzy stołami, a bokami pomieszczenia. Po lewej widział wiele garnków i serwowanych dań. Jakieś potrawy ciągle znikały, tylko by zostać zastąpione przez inne. Widział, jak rząd czarownic i czarodziejów sunie w dół ściany, ku kilku przystankom na końcu. Gdzieś tam, z daleka słyszał jak pieniądze zmieniają właścicieli.

Tonks złapała go za ramię i podążył za nią na koniec kolejki. Dwójka ludzi, która chciała się wepchnąć do kolejki, natychmiast odsunęła się od dwóch, zakapturzonych Niewymownych. Widział, jak z wahaniem zajmują miejsca z nimi. Harry nie był pewien, czy mu się podoba, jak ludzie na niego reagują, chociaż z pewnością było to lepsze, niż otwieranie na jego widok ust, tudzież wytykanie palcami jego osoby i blizny.

Nic nie mówił i trzymał się blisko Tonks, sam nie wiedząc, co robić. Tonks wzięła tacę ze stosu, dodając talerz i miskę, razem z resztą utensyliów i szklanką. Harry zrobił to samo i wkrótce przesunęli się dalej w dół rzędu, gdzie czekało jedzenie. Wybrał stek, paszteciki z cynaderek, bułki, nieco ziemniaków, melasową tartę i sok z dyni.

Kiedy dotarli do końca, pospieszył za Tonks, która minęła kasę. Usłyszał, jak ktoś za nimi woła, że nie zapłacili, ale ktoś inny powiedział mu, by się zamknął i dodał, iż Niewymowni nie muszą płacić.

Znaleźli w dużej mierze pusty stolik w kącie i usiedli plecami do ściany, by móc widzieć salę. Tonks zaczęła jeść, czasem dziwnie się uśmiechając. On również zaczął, tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, bo żołądek zaczął głośno dopominać się o swoje prawa. Minuty mijały i już kończył deser. Tonks wzięła mniej, więc i tak skończyła wcześniej, więc teraz siedziała, obserwując jego i innych ludzi.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? - zapytała, po swojemu, nieco bezczelnie.

\- Powiedzmy, jeśli uznasz za dobrą zabawę próbę uśmiercenia swojego nauczyciela.

\- W zasadzie zależałoby to od nauczyciela. Naprawdę próbowałeś go zabić?

\- Raczej nie, ale również nie jestem pewien, co właściwie próbowałem zrobić. Z pewnością chciałem go zranić.

\- W takim, czy innym momencie, każdy z nas chciał uszkodzić Horacego. Taki ma styl treningu. Sprawia, że jesteś dobry i wściekły, a potem znowu jest wredny. Zazwyczaj używa symulacji, zanim zaczną latać Avady. Jest dobry w ocenianiu ludzi, przewidywaniu, co zamierzają zrobić. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zaskoczysz go podczas ćwiczeń, od razu u niego zapunktujesz. Lubi być zaskakiwanym, ponieważ to oznacza, że jesteś lepszy, niż przewidywał, a on musi się poprawić, jeśli chodzi o czytanie ludzi.

\- Skąd wiedział, co powiedzieć, by tak mnie wkurzyć?

\- Dowiadują się, czego mogą o każdej osobie, której przyjęcie rozważają. Wypytują o Ciebie innych i w ten sposób uczą się czegoś o Tobie.

\- Czyli pytali kogoś o mnie?

\- Oczywiście, to najprostszy sposób. Nie martw się, wymazali pamięć każdemu, z kim rozmawiali. Nikt nie pamięta, że zadawano mu pytania o Ciebie.

\- Kogo pytali?

\- Przyjaciół, krewnych, powinowatych, tego rodzaju ludzi.

\- Czyli Hermionę, Rona, innych Weasleyów?

\- Całkiem możliwe. Mnie również pytali, ale skoro ja Cię tutaj wprowadziłam, nie wymazywali mi pamięci. Nie martw się, to standardowa procedura, nikt nie stracił żadnych innych wspomnień. Wiesz przecież, że jesteśmy profesjonalistami, robimy takie rzeczy cały czas. Zrelaksuj się, zanim pójdziemy. Nie wiem, co Horacy sobie zaplanował na resztę dnia.

Harry wyciągnął się w swoim krześle i obserwował ludzi. Widział, jak pan Weasley wstaje od stołu, razem ze swoim kolegą, Perkinsem. Zobaczył też paru aurorów, widzianych wcześniej przy różnych okazjach. Dostrzegł członków Wizengamotu, rozmawiających z innymi czarownicami i czarodziejami.

Zamknął oczy, rozmyślając o dzisiejszym dniu. Pokazał, jakie zaklęcia zna i próbował zabić swojego nauczyciela. _Rozważywszy, wcale nie taki zły dzień. Może popołudnie będzie lepsze, w końcu dużo gorsze od poranka być nie może._ _Biorę odpowiedzialność za własne życie. Bycie lepiej poinformowanym przyjdzie z czasem, gdy ludzie zdadzą sobie sprawę, że powinienem wiedzieć, co się dzieje albo ich do tego zmuszę. Może wciąż pozostaje przy życiu, ale wciąż muszę się wiele nauczyć, chronić innych i swój umysł. Nie mogę zawieść. Nie mogę przegrać._ _Skoro jestem jedynym, który może tego dokonać, jestem też jedynym, który jest w stanie. Teraz mam odpowiednią sposobność i muszę z niej skorzystać._

Harry poczuł, żę Tonks przemieszcza się na swoim miejscu i otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć, jak podchodzi do nich pięciu ludzi. Tonks dyskretnie wyciągnęła różdżkę, więc uczynił tak samo. Grupka składała się z aurorów, a prowodyrem był wielki, krzepko zbudowany drągal z pruskim wąsem i rozczochranymi włosami. Gdyby Harry miał go opisać jednym słowem, nazwałby go Górą. Pozostali mężczyźni i kobiety wyglądali normalnie, z paroma cechami charakterystycznymi.

Tonks spojrzała z góry na mężczyznę, który zbliżał się do ich stolika.

\- Co my tutaj mamy, paru zagubionych „milczków" z piwnicy? Zgubiliście się, czy zwyczajnie pospolitujecie się ze zwyczajnymi ludźmi? - zaczepił ich głośno, szybko przyciągając uwagę postronnych.

Tonks nie pozostała mu dłużna, odpowiadając równie głośno:

\- Skoro zjawiłeś się tutaj mamy plebs i zwykłego człowieka w jednym. Brack, nigdy nie byłeś zbyt inteligentny, dlatego powinieneś zabrać swoją grupkę i zwinąć się stąd, zanim zrobimy Ci scenę.

\- Zadziorna, hę? - obwieścił Brack - Może byś poszła ze mną, zanim ukryjesz się w swojej dziurze?

Tonks parsknęła, ale Harry pierwszy odpowiedział na wyzwanie.

\- Odejdź i nie zapomnij zabrać lokajów - odparł, nie spuszczając z Bracka oczu i czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Trzymaj pieska na smyczy, suko, bo oberwie - zagroził.

\- Przeprosisz ją albo Cię zmuszę - powiedział Harry, wstając i odpychając krzesło stopą. Trzymał różdżkę w ukryciu, ale gotową do użycia.

Brack patrzył, jak szczupły Niewymowny wstaje i mu grozi.

\- Mam się bać? Jesteś chucherkiem, nieprawdaż? Zjeżdżaj, zanim się uszkodzisz.

\- Nie ja będę tutaj poszkodowanym. - spokojnie odparł Harry - Przepraszaj albo Cię zmuszę.

Tonks również powstała i wymierzyła różdżkę w całą grupę.

\- Julian, Bree, Michael and Morris, czyż nie? Dlaczego wszyscy sobie nie pójdziecie? Aktualnie nie jest to miejsce dla niespecjalnie lotnych osobników.

Używając ich imion, Tonks ściągnęła ich uwagę i paru wydawało się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej zostawić Bracka samemu sobie.

\- Brack, Tobie sugeruje zrobić to, co kazałam i pójść sobie. Widziałam już, jak on robił coś, czego Ty nie byłbyś w stanie osiągnąć.

\- Pieprz się, nie będziesz trudna do...

Brack nigdy nie skończył zdania. Harry trafił go Łamaczem Kości. Lewa noga załamała się pod nim i runął na ziemię ze straszliwym hałasem, rozrzucając kilka krzeseł. Inni aurorzy sięgnęli po różdżki, ale Harry zdążył je przywołać, układając na stole w zgrabną stertę.

Harry okrążył stół, odsuwając kolegów poszkodowanego, ignorując ich skargi. Pochylił się, by spojrzeć w oczy Brackowi, który usiłował powstrzymać się od krzyków.

\- Przeproś.

Brack spojrzał na Tonks, a potem na Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam - wykrztusił.

Harry obserwował go jeszcze chwilę, zanim obrócił się i pomaszerował do drzwi. Tonks trzymała się blisko, ale nie odzywała się. Przeszli przez podwójne drzwi, obserwowani przez wszystkich obecnych. Podeszli do windy, gdzie Harry nacisnął przycisk. Wkrótce weszli do środa i udali się na ich poziom. Harry pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

\- Więc z czymś takim musisz sobie tutaj radzić? Coś takiego miałaś na myśli, mówiąc o zapracowaniu na szacunek? Wszyscy tacy są?

\- Nie, zaledwie kilku tu, czy tam. Wszędzie, w każdej grupie znajdzie się paru debili. Nie martw się. Ponownie jesteś moim bohaterem. - odparła i mrugnęła do niego.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Chamel. Co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić?

\- Pozwól mi sobie z tym radzić. Nie róbmy z tego wielkiej afery. Radziłam sobie z tym idiotą już parę razy. Jednak, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie poniżyłam go tak, jak Ty. Bardzo zabawnie było to oglądać. Muszę uważać, gdzie Cię zabieram. W paru miejscach musiałbyś przekląć każdą osobę, która ze mną rozmawia i narobiłbyś przy tym sporo zamieszania.

\- Postąpiłem, tak jak czułem. Dbam o moich przyjaciół. - odparł, po czym pozostał cicho przez całą drogę do Departamentu i dalej, sali treningowej.

Tonks weszła do niej zaraz za Harry'm. Zatrzymali się w pobliżu stanowisk „strzeleckich". Byli tam Bitton i Miguel, jak również inny Niewymowny, wcześniej nieobecny. Nowo przybysz powitał ją w przyjacielski sposób.

\- Chamel, słyszałem, że kogoś przyprowadziłaś. To on? - zapytał.

\- Tak, Cal, oto mój Rekrut. - odparła - Przedstawiam Ci Cala, mojego kolegę z drużyny. Pracujemy wspólnie od dwóch lat.

\- Cześć, Cal - przywitał się Harry - Miło Cię poznać.

\- Nie wiem, jak Ci dziękować, nowy - powiedział wyraźnie zadowolony Cal - Potrzebujesz pseudonimu i to szybko. „Nowy" i „Rekrut" jako imiona są do niczego. Dobra, pozwól mi zobaczyć, jaki masz poziom pierwszego dnia, jeżeli rzecz jasna nie masz nic przeciwko.

Gdy Harry nie protestował, wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w odznakę Harry'ego. Patrzył na nią, nic nie mówiąc przez parę minut. Zdawał się o czymś rozmyślać, zanim w końcu zabrał głos:

\- Taak, to chyba sporo wyjaśnia, prawda?

\- Co wyjaśnia? - zapytał Harry, już naprawdę skonsternowany. Widział, jak inni gapią się na jego tarczę i nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Co się dzieje? - powtórzył zapytanie.

Tonks położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Są nieco za bardzo do przodu, nie martw się tym. W mojej drużynie, Cal jest uzdrowicielem, dysponuje również paroma innymi umiejętnościami, bardzo przydatnymi podczas misji.

Wspomniany stuknął we własną plakietkę, ujawniając belki: trzy czerwone, cztery niebieskie, trzy zielone, sześć żółtych, cztery fioletowe i dwie czarne.

\- Jest wspierającym. Przez większość czasu pozostaje na tyłach i obserwuje przebieg całej misji. Przeprowadza zwiad i oczywiście leczy. Całkiem nieźle walczy na odległość, ale potrzebuje do tego czasu. W szybkiej, bezpośredniej walce, zazwyczaj trzyma głowę nisko, nieprawdaż Cal? - zakończył Tonks z wielkim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.

\- Tak, Chamel, całkiem akuratnie podsumowałaś moją rolę. Twoja stanowczo nie pasuje do cichej osoby, która walczy, broni i wszystkich oszukuje. Mam rację?

\- Trafne podsumowanie, jeśli uznamy, że Ty jesteś z tymi rzeczami do przodu - odcięła się.

Harry słuchał tej rozmowy, coraz lepiej widząc, że ta dwójka rzeczywiście od dawna ze sobą pracuje. On, Ron i Hermiona pewnie zachowywali się podobnie, zwłaszcza jeśli zadano bym im podobne pytania. Spędził następne minuty, obserwując wzajemne złośliwości weteranów. Dostrzegał w tych ludziach znajome cechy członków Drużyny Gryffindoru. W swoich wybranych działkach byli dobrzy, ale wszyscy tworzyli zgrany zespół.

Wyżej, nad salą, w pokoju do obserwacji, dwóch ludzi miało prywatne spotkanie, chowając się w cieniach, rzucanych przez światła z sali treningowej.

\- Dobrze, jak poszło? - pierwszy zapytał Marcus.

\- W której części? - zapytał Horacy.

\- Zacznijmy może od lunchu.

\- Jak oczekiwałeś, unieszkodliwił durnia jednym zaklęciem. Wiszę Ci kolejną butelkę. Ten dzieciak doprowadzi mnie do bankructwa, wiesz o tym? - poskarżył się Horacy.

\- Uczyłem się z błędów innych, Horacy. Nie będę zakładał się przeciw niemu. Tę lekcję powinniśmy od niego przyswoić. Zawsze sobie poradzi, gdy będzie musiał. Będąc całkowicie szczerym, nie sądzę, by nawet wiedział, jak się przegrywa. Brack otrzymał odpowiednie leczenie?

\- Mniej więcej, ale dlatego chyba go wysłaliśmy? - zreplikował Horacy - Ten dupek wśród aurorów, od lat szukał zwady z którymś z nas. Wiedziałeś, że ich znajdzie i coś zacznie. Zdawałeś sobie również sprawę z jego braku szacunku wobec kobiet. Miałeś nadzieję, że Chamel sobie z nim poradzi, czy sprawdzałeś Pottera?

\- Horacy, musiałem coś sprawdzić, zanim poszedłem za moim instynktem. Miałem rację. Harry bez wahania bronił Chamel. Z rozmów z jego przyjaciółmi, wiedzieliśmy, że zrobi wszystko, by chronić innych, zwłaszcza przyjaciół. Poprowadził pięcioro z nich do naszego Departamentu, próbując uratować Blacka. Wiedział, że tutaj zapewne będzie Voldemort, ale tak, czy inaczej, poszedł. Możesz coś takiego powiedzieć o naszych? Jak wielu posłuchałoby rozkazów, gdyby wyznaczonym celem był Voldemort? Myślę, że nikt. Nawet zajęcie się wewnętrznym kręgiem, byłoby wątpliwe i to dla ludzi po naszym szkoleniu.

\- Przyprowadził pięciu uczniów do Ministerstwa, stawiając ich przeciwko dwunastu śmierciożercom, najwyższym rangą wśród członków wewnętrznego kręgu i z niewielką pomocą, złapali wszystkich. Pojedynkował się z Bellatrix i Voldemortem. Nasze drużyny nie planują, tylko działają. Myślę, że mamy dla niego jedno odpowiednie miejsce, dobrze wiesz jakie. - podsumował Marcus.

\- Tak, ale jest nowy i ciężko byłoby mu uzyskać respekt, jakiego potrzebowałby na tej pozycji.

\- Eh, Horacy, nie ma bardziej przyjaznej drużyny, niż Trójka. Już ma szacunek Chamel, wnioskując po jej słowach i czynach. A wiesz o tym, że Cal jest jak do rany przyłóż.

 _Nie mówiąc już o tym, że słyszałeś komentarz Cala, „To wiele wyjaśnia"._

\- Widzisz, co mam na myśli. On już wiec, co się święci i nie jest o żaden problem - dodał Marcus.

\- Może ta kwestia jest rozwiązana, ale przed Potterem i tak długa droga, zanim będzie gotowy.

\- Tylko jak długa? - zapytał Marcus - Nigdy nie widziałem, byś tak szybko uciekł z drugiego testu. Wyniki, które uzyskał, delikatnie mówiąc, robiły wrażenie. Spędziłem lunch na ich analizie.

\- Tak zrobiłem, ale widziałeś tę piekielną aurę. Byłbym durniem, pozostając tam, by skrzyżować z nim różdżki. Jedna jego Klątwa Roztrzaskania Kości w głowę i już bym zszedł. Żadna magia nie jest w stanie poskładać mózgu. Ocaliłem się, jak powinien zrobić każdy. Poznał parę zaklęć, ale ich zakres jest zbyt ograniczony. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie zna żadnych zajęć leczących, umiejętności ukrywania są ograniczone do bezróżdżkowego Silencio, a zna tak mało tarcz ochronnych, że każdy doświadczony pojedynkowicz zorientuje się po kilku zaklęciach. Trzeba również popracować nad jego Niewybaczalnymi. Jest aż za dobry, jeśli chodzi o Cruciatusa, ale pozostałych nie opanował.

\- W takim razie, jaki jest Twój plan na tydzień?

\- Tarcze pierwsze, będę mógł spać spokojniej. Potem metody transportu, skoro o żadnych nie ma pojęcia. Może parę zaklęć leczących, w sam raz na kopniaki oraz nieco przeszkolenia w skradaniu. Chcę również, by był mistrzem w Niewybaczalnych, zanim go wypuszczę, w tej dziedzinie jest bardzo obiecujący. Chociaż, musi szybciej osiągać odpowiednią motywację. Muszę go naprawdę podbechtać, by był rzeczywiście efektywny. Widziałeś jego pierwsze zaklęcia, na poziomie 60-tek, 70-tek, kilka 80-tek. Kiedy się naprawdę wściekł, osiągnął 80-ki i 90-ki. Trzeba go nauczyć, jak uwalniać tę moc i nie marnować jej na robienie z siebie neonu. Przyciąga niepotrzebną uwagę tym świeceniem.

\- Wiesz jak to zrobić, Horacy, nie zawiedziesz.

\- Ma większy potencjał, niż kiedykolwiek widziałem wcześniej. W parę lat mogę go wyszkolić tak, by mógł rywalizować z Dumbledore'm, jeśli będzie rzecz jasna chciał i będzie miał siłę, by wytrzymać trening. Kocham wyzwania, ale to może nam wybuchnąć prosto w twarz, jeśli zawiodę. Chcemy podjąć takie ryzyko? Czy Potter jest wystarczająco silny, by poradzić sobie z tym, co na niego rzucimy?

\- Nie mam żadnej pewnej odpowiedzi, ale coś mi mówi, że w Harry'm jest nawet jeszcze więcej, niż wiemy.

\- Obyś miał rację, Marcusie. Naprawdę mam nadzieję. Chyba muszę iść i nauczyć tego chłopaka, jak się bronić z pomocą czegoś więcej niż Protego i biegania w kółko. Wyobrażam sobie, jak przejmuje zaklęcie po zaklęciu od atakujących go idiotów i odbija wszystkie prosto w nich. Takie marzenie nauczyciela.

Horacy obrócił się i wrócił do sali ćwiczeń, natomiast Marcus przygotował na dobre widowisko.

Harry był cicho, podczas gdy pozostali wychwalali swoje drużyny i wyśmiewali inne. Wtem nadszedł Horacy i odesłał wszystkich, z wyjątkiem jego i Tonks.

\- Dobrze, skoro coś zjadłeś i wyzwoliłeś nieco napięcia, myślę, że powinieneś poznać parę tarcz. Protego jest podstawowe i dość słabe jak na inne zaklęcia obronne. Zaczniemy więc od niego i pójdziemy dalej. Chciałbym, byś opanował je zarówno za pomocą różdżki, jak i bez niej, skoro masz pewne uzdolnienia w tym kierunku. Wyciągnij swój notes i zapisuj słowa, po kolei, gdy będę dyktował.

Prawy kąt pokoju, przy tej samej ścianie, gdzie były stanowiska strzeleckie i drzwi, zmienił się w klasę z tablicą, biurkiem i krzesłem. Harry podążył za Horacym i usiadł przy biurku. Wyciągnął swój kuferek, powiększył, wydobył dziennik i pióro, po czym resztę przywrócił do pierwotnych rozmiarów i schował do kieszeni.

\- Protego, prosta tarcza, której niektórzy nie potrafią rzucić. Łapiesz? Fortis Aegis, bardziej trudniejsza do rzucenia i cięższa w podtrzymaniu. Działa na te same zaklęcia, co Protego i jeszcze więcej. Ruch różdżki jest taki...

Horacy narysował spiralny ruch w dół.

\- Następnie, moja ulubiona, Absolvo Ancile. Kocham to zaklęcie, bo jest bardzo efektywne i chroni całe ciało. Idealna w razie zasadzki lub intensywnej walki. Ruch różdżki prawie nic nie znaczy, bo o tym, czy czar się uda, decyduje przede wszystkim umysł. I w końcu, Imprimis Patrocinor. Bardzo solidna tarcza, ale chroni tylko wybraną część ciała. Sądzę, że widziałeś ją w Atrium, pod koniec tej walki. Czarodziej nadaje kolor każdej, z wyjątkiem Protego i Fortis Aegis. Z natury barwy są srebrne i złote. Kończymy z tym, by przejść do praktyki?

Harry zapisał wszystko, co napisał i mówił Horacy. Gdy skończył, zwrócił uwagę na samego Horacego, który patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Nauczyciel wymruczał coś z dezaprobatą i zaczął iść w stronę stanowisk. Harry poszedł za nim, gdy tylko przejrzał notatki.

\- Dobrze, sprawdźmy, czy coś złapałeś, poza tym, co już potrafiłeś. Zaczynajmy - syknął Horacy, widząc jak Harry czeka na komendę.

Harry skupił się na słowach i naśladowaniu takich ruchów różdżki, jakie zapisał.

\- Fortis Aegis!

Przed nim pojawiła się srebrna tarcza. Harry gapił się na nią, zadowolony, że udało mu się za pierwszym podejściem. Po srebrnej powierzchni przemieszczały się coś jakby strumienie.

\- Jeśli skończysz się na to gapić... - zaczął Horacy, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i zniszczył tarczę jedną Drętwotą.

\- Może stworzysz prawdziwą tarczę Fortis, zamiast tych żałosnych wysiłków - dokończył.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak cała radość znika z twarz Harry'ego.

\- Ty odpowiadasz za magię, ja daję Ci znać, jeśli masz powód, by się cieszyć. Spróbuj ponownie i tym razem dobrze!

Harry czuł rosnącą w nim złość. Chciał atakować, nie stawiać tarcze, więc nie był pewien, co robić. Ponownie czuł swoją magię, od czasu walki z Horacym, czy czymkolwiek to coś było. Próbował nakierować to odczucie, ten „byt" w nim, by stworzyć tarczę. Powiedział słowo, tym razem bez ruszania różdżką. Tym razem jedynie patrzył na Horacego, a tarcza się pojawiła.

Horacy zachował neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdy tarcza pojawiła się i pozostała. Obejrzał ją dokładnie, stwierdzając, że strumienie są teraz niewielkie i szybko suną po powierzchni. _Drugie podejście i już pojął. Dzieciak jest albo szczęściarzem albo dobry lub wszystko naraz. Teraz zobaczmy, co naprawdę potrafi._

\- W porządku, jednak zrób to samo tylko bez słów i różdżek. W bitwie taka umiejętność może być kluczem do zwycięstwa, możesz postawić osłonę jedną myślą, jednocześnie przeklinając drania, który Cię zaatakował. Do dzieła, Rekrucie.

Obserwował jak Harry próbuje stawiać tarczę. Każda była lepsza od poprzedniej, ale żadna nie dość dobra, by powstrzymać więcej, niż jedno zaklęcie.

\- Rekrucie, nie uderzyłeś się w głowę? Dzisiaj musisz nauczyć się jeszcze dwóch podobnych uroków, poza tym dodatkowych paru rzeczy, zanim Cię wypuszczę. Dlatego zrób to dobrze, już, zanim rzucę na Ciebie klątwę.

Widział jak Harry zwęża oczy i płonący w nich ogień. _Mam Cię. Teraz_ _spraw się_ _dobrze, byśmy mogli przejść dalej._ Harry spróbował jeszcze dwa razy, robiąc postępy za każdym razem. Horacy skrzywił się za ostatnim, siódmym podejściem. _Jeśli tym razem skrewi_ _, będę musiał cofnąć, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Mo_ _że_ _się starać dłużej, niż w tej walce. Zrób to dobrze, cholera._

Widział, jak tarcza się pojawia. Czuł „falę" wkładanej w nią magii. _Dobry Merlinie! Zwyczajnie zmusza zaklęcia, by działały. Będzie musiał bardziej uważać na wkładaną moc, gdy już się czegoś nauczy._

Obejrzał tarczę dokładniej, zanim wydał werdykt:

\- Przejdzie. Popracuj nad tym w nocy. Chciałbym byś umiał uzyskać taki efekt za pierwszym razem albo jutro będziemy musieli pogadać poważniej.

Widział, jak komentarz irytuje Harry'ego. _Łatwo nad nim pracować. Przynajmniej będzie potrafił tego użyć, gdy będzie taka potrzeba, inaczej byłby beznadziejny._

\- Teraz zabierzmy się za Absolvo Ancile. Tak jak wcześniej, ale tym razem szybciej, czas nagli.

Harry zdołał rzucić zaklęcie poprawnie za trzecim podejściem z użyciem różdżki, tworząc dookoła swojego ciała białawą, chociaż raczej przezroczystą kopułę i przeszedł do prób zrobienia tego samego bez różdżki, pod niewybaczającym błędów nadzorem Horacego. Sam nauczyciel zarówno widział, jak i odczuwał jego wysiłki. Za trzecim razem postawił tarczę poprawnie, ale Horacy nie odpuścił mu tak łatwo. Skrzywił się, próbując jeszcze raz i Horacy z pierwszej ręki doświadczył tego, co mówiła Chamel, magia Pottera naprawdę go przytłaczała. Jego zmysły zostały dosłownie zalane wysiłkiem, który Harry włożył to zaklęcie.

Harry utrzymał tarczę Absolvo za czwartym podejściem. Widział, jak Horacy sprawdza ją z grymasem na twarzy. _Taka sama, jak ostatnio, cholerny dupku. Co właściwie robisz, poza darciem się na mnie? Na mojej prywatnej liście jesteś coraz bliżej Snape'a. Eh, wystarczy i przejdźmy dalej._

\- Sądzę, że da radę, Rekrucie, ale nad tym zaklęciem również popracuj. Czy kiedykolwiek zrobisz coś poprawnie za pierwszym razem?

 _Pieprz się._ Harry zaczął tracić cierpliwość, którą zbudował na lunchu, który jak mu się zdawało, był już dość dawno temu.

\- Teraz spróbuj rzucić Imprimis Patrocinor, jeśli dasz radę. Oceniając Twoje ostatnie wysiłki, powiedziałbym, że masz dwadzieścia procent szans, by opanować je w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Czas ucieka, dalej!

Harry „pochwycił" swoją magię, jak powoli uczył się robić. Wszystkie te ćwiczenia pomagały mu wyczuwać ją intensywniej i precyzyjniej. Nadal nie wiedział, jak to do końca robi, ale wiedział, że „to" tam jest i jak „to" znaleźć, gdy musiał. Teraz był właśnie czas, gdy musiał tak zrobić i „tego" użyć.

Skupiając się na woli i celu, jak podczas praktykowania bezróżdżkowej magii, Harry „chwycił" odrobinę swojej magii i „wyrzucił" ją z siebie, chcąc uformować tarczę Imprimis. Widmowa chmura pojawiła się na jego lewym ramieniu, formując w strzęp wirującej, metaliczno-błękitnej mgły. Mgła przybrała kształt tarczy, ale według Horacego, nie było dobrze. _Zorientuj się._

Spróbował ponownie, wkładając w próbę więcej mocy. Tarcza była większa, ale mgła miała tę samą konsystencję. _Cholera, to jest trudne. Zmień sposób myślenia. Pamiętasz tarczę Toma, może spróbuj stworzyć coś takiego._

Harry wysilił się, by wyobrazić sobie tarczę, taką jaką być powinna. Skupił się i włożył w wysiłek jej wytworzenia, tyle mocy ile zdołał. Poczuł szczęście i ulgę, gdy metalicznie-niebieska tarcza pojawiła się na jego lewym ramieniu, tym razem bardzo solidna w dotyku. Odkrył też, że jej wytworzenie jest dużo trudniejsze, niż utrzymanie. Ze wszystkich zaklęć ochronnych, jakich się dzisiaj nauczył, ta była najłatwiejsza do utrzymywania i użycia w walce. Poruszył ramieniem, sprawdzając, jak się porusza razem z nim i jak wypracować swoją własną technikę walki z jej użyciem.

Wzdychając, Horacy dodał nieodzowny komentarz:

\- Dobrze, dobrze, a potrafiłbyś uzyskać taki sam rezultat bez różdżki? Nie ma nic bardziej frustrującego, niż Twój przeciwnik, który stawia tarczę na wysokim poziomie, chroniącą całe ciało,a w tym samym czasie trzyma już w ręce drugą. Wciąż pozostały Ci cztery minuty, by zrobić to poprawnie.

Z uśmiechem wyrażającym determinację, Harry ponownie schował różdżkę. Poczynił takie same kroki, jak poprzednio, skupiając się, „wypychając" i zmuszając by wszystko zadziałało. Gdy za pierwszym podejściem zawiódł, zauważył, że Horacy odsuwa się. Pracował nad tarczą, czując, że musi zrobić to szybko. Gdy za drugim razem również mu nie wyszło, zobaczył jak Horacy wyciąga różdżkę.

Trzecie podejście również okazało się chybione, Horacy odczekał, aż Harry ponownie się skupi, po czym zaatakował. Harry poczuł, że nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo i zauważył Horacego po swojej prawej. Nie myśląc, postawił poprawnie tarczę, odbijając skierowane na niego zaklęcie tnące i odpowiadając Reducto, czym zmusił Horacego do rzucenia się na ziemię. Cała wymiana ciosów trwała mniej, niż sekundę, więc pozostali, którzy z dystansu przyglądali się lekcji, zostali nieco ogłupieni.

\- Do diabła, szybki jest. Gdzie jest jego różdżka? Widzieliście ją w ogóle? - zapytał Bitton.

\- Och, już go lubię - stwierdził Cal ze śmiechem - Oto mój nowy członek drużyny. Patrzcie.

\- Nieźle, ale powinieneś to zrobić bez bycia atakowanym - warknął Horacy - Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić, nigdy nie otrzymasz siedmiu zielonych belek. Popracuj też nad celnością.

Spojrzał na zegarek i zaśmiał się.

\- Uwinąłeś się w wyznaczonym czasie, ale pomogłem Ci, więc się nie liczy.

 _Pomogłeś w cholerę, sukinsynu. Ciekawe jaką kolejną torturę dla nie szykujesz, psychopato?_

\- Muszę zapoznać Cię z metodami transportu, byś mógł przemieszczać się sam. Bez tego, będziesz musiał polegać na kimś lub czymś, by się ruszyć. Jakie formy podróżowania znasz?

\- Błędny Rycerz, świstoklik, teleportacja, miotła, dywan, wózek goblinów. O to chodziło?

\- Zmęczony, Rekrucie? Nieco ciężko idzie Ci mówienie.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Jakich jeszcze zaklęć muszę się nauczyć? - odparł Harry, starając się uniknąć powiedzenia czegoś, czym mógłby podpuścić Horacego.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien tej części o uczeniu, ale spróbujmy. Najpierw, faworyt Ministerstwa - świstoklik. Łatwy do opanowania i stworzenia, ale trudniej dobrze trafić w żądaną lokalizację. Zaklęcie ma wiele części: inkantację, miejsce przeznaczenia, metodę aktywacji oraz trzeba również sprecyzować, czy ma być powrotny, czy nie. Jakiekolwiek zasłony pomiędzy Tobą a punktem przeznaczenia mogą spowodować... Dobra, nie martwmy się tym, póki problem nie wystąpi.

Horacy wyciągnął z kieszeni metalowy pierścień i rzucił go Harry'emu.

\- Zanotuj. Celujesz różdżką w przedmiot, który ma zostać zaczarowany. Mówisz „Portus", skupiając się na dokładnym położeniu miejsca, w które chciałbyś, by Twój świstoklik zabrał podróżnego. To taki sam proces, jak w przypadku teleportacji, tylko skupiasz się na przedmiocie, który ma kogoś przenieść. Gdy już masz w myślach ustalony punkt lądowania, musisz wybrać metodę aktywacji, taką jak dotyk, wybrany czas lub liczbę zabieranych osób. Ostatnią rzeczą, na której musisz się skupić jest powrót. W zasadzie, po tym wszystkim możesz nastawić go na inną lokalizację.

\- Większość skupia się na mechanice, a potem samym zaklęciu, ale zrób cokolwiek, co zadziała w Twoim przypadku. Teleportowałeś się wcześniej?

\- Nie, nigdy.

\- Zawsze wchodzisz pod górę... - powiedział Horacy, potrząsając głową - Nieważne, jeśli poradzisz sobie z tym, teleportacja będzie prosta. Więc, oto proces tworzenia świstoklika. Najpierw skupiasz się dokładnie na żądanej lokalizacji, używając położenia geograficznego albo specyficznych punktów terenu. Wszyscy nieco różnią się sposobem, w jaki nakierowują swoje świstokliki, ale zasada jest taka sama. Kluczem jest dokładność i precyzja. Jeśli położysz to, osoba korzystająca z Twojego świstoklika wyląduje zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wówczas miej nadzieję, że nie na ścianie, drzewie lub innym człowieku.

\- Po wybraniu dokładnej lokalizacji, skupiasz się na sposobie aktywacji. Cały czas jednak musisz mieć punkt docelowy w głowie, bo wszystko się rozleci. Skoro postawiłeś te tarcze bez użycia różdżki, poradzisz sobie ze stworzeniem świstoklika. Poćwicz z tym pierścieniem, podczas, gdy ja pójdę zrobić coś konstruktywnego. Och, tylko się nie martw wylądowaniem w środku ściany. Ta sala jest tak zaczarowana, by utrzymać was przy życiu. Nakieruje świstoklik do wyznaczonego punktu, jeżeli „wymknie się" poza osłony. Do czasu, gdy celowo wyznaczysz punkt lądowania poza nią, jesteś bezpieczny. Daj mi znać, kiedy, jeśli w ogóle, będziesz robił wszystko poprawnie.

Horacy poszedł sobie, bez oglądania się za siebie. Skierował się do pomieszczenia obserwacyjnego, zastając tam Marcusa i Chamel, pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie. Chamel nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą, wyraźnie próbowała coś w sobie zdusić. Marcus skończył zdanie i zwrócił się w stronę Horacego.

\- Widzę, że ciągle dźgasz go kijem. Jakiś szczególny powód, Horacy?

\- Pewnie, że tak. Całe jego życie składało się z ciągłego słownego napastowania i zobacz, gdzie go to zaprowadziło. Wystarczy, że mu powiesz, jakoby czegoś nie umiał we wnerwiający sposób i zrobi to, tylko dlatego, by Ci dowieść, że nie masz racji. Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, wyzwij go walki, tylko unikaj tych klątw niszczących kości. Cholernie bolą. Połamał wystarczająco wiele swoich gnatów, by wiedzieć jak sprawić, by te zaklęcia były naprawdę paskudne.

\- Odnosi sukces, tam, gdzie inni przegrywają bo to jedyny sposób, który zna. Jego sposób życia. Zobacz, dokąd zaszedł z tymi tarczami i powiedz mi, że czegoś nie zrobi, gdy go się odpowiednio zmotywuje. - dodał.

\- Mój drogi Horacy - zaśmiał się Marcus - Powiedziałbym, że przywiązałeś się do nowego rekruta. Nie pracowałeś tak całe lata.

\- Och, zamknij się bałwanie. Wykonuję swoją pracę, a on sprawia, że jest czegoś warta. Wiem, co ten wielki dupek od eliksirów dla niego znaczy, ale jego temperament sprawia, że nie nadaje się do spokojnego kierowania. Jest wojownikiem, to proste i oczywiste. Złość pozwala mu osiągać granice, o których inni tylko marzą. Muszę doprowadzić go do etapu, gdzie będzie mógł chronić siebie i się poruszać. Wówczas, nauczę go, jak opanować złość, by nie miała kontroli nad nim.

\- Teraz, potrafiłby zrobić w Tobie dziurę i pójść dalej. Problem w tym, że jest ślepy na wszystko poza swoimi wrogami. Ma bardzo ograniczone, tunelowe widzenie, gdy wpada we wściekłość. Muszę również popracować nad jego równowagą. Poza tym, w ogóle nie kieruje swoją magią efektywnie. Wkłada w swoje zaklęcia tyle siły, że zastanawiam się, jak jest w stanie ustać na nogach pod koniec dnia.

\- Widzisz, co miałam na myśli, mówiąc, że to przytłaczające? - przerwała Tonks - To niesamowite!

\- Właśnie, jeśli przy tym jesteśmy - zaczął Marcus - Muszę zapytać o Twoje zamiary, Chamel.

\- Moje zamiary nie powinny Cię obchodzić, Marcusie - odparła, patrząc z góry na szefa i krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

\- One nie, ale ich rezultaty już mogą - bronił się Marcus - Już Cię chronił parę razy, mam rację? Wystąpił w Twojej obronie?

\- Tak, ale dlatego, że jest kim jest. Nie myśli o tym, zwyczajnie robi - odparła Tonks, starając się opanować złość, gdy słyszała jak mówi się do niej niczym do małej dziewczynki.

Marcus pochylił głowę i westchnął.

\- Nie przejmuje się różnicą wieku, Chamel. Jedynie efektem, jaki to może wywrzeć na Ciebie, jego i drużynie do której dołączy. Nie grzebię w prywatnym życiu ludzi, do czasu, gdy jego rezultaty mogą mnie bezpośrednio interesować. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

\- Słyszę słowa, ale niewiele dla mnie znaczą - odwarknęła Tonks - Ma szesnaście lat i dobrze wiesz, że to może być krótkotrwałe zauroczenie. Cokolwiek jeszcze się wydarzy, mogę stać się tylko byłą sympatią, ale nie mam z tym problemu. Mam otwarte oczy i wiem, co robię. Nie znasz mnie na tyle, by wiedzieć, co przeszłam. Zacząwszy od tego, że nie powinno Cię to obchodzić, to sami przecież powiedzieliście, że jest wojownikiem i zawsze wychodzi na swoje. Naprawdę chcesz stawać mu na drodze? Nawiasem mówiąc, jeśli będą jakiekolwiek problemy, ja sobie z nimi poradzę.

Zaległa cisza, wszyscy troje obserwowali, jak Harry stuka w pierścień, metal świeci się na niebiesko przez sekundę, a potem pojawia się i znika w całej sali. Parę razy zawiódł, a potem próbował jeszcze bardziej. Po trzydziestu minutach, Harry przemieszczał się szybko, zdając się docierać dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał.

\- Sądzę, że powinienem zejść na dół. Musi poćwiczyć nad lokalizacjami poza tym pomieszczeniem i takimi, których jeszcze nie widział. Teraz dochodzą komplikacje powodowane przez osłony i tak dalej. - przerwał milczenie Horacy.

\- Horacy - zatrzymała go Tonks - Nie wspominaj nic o osłonach. Zwyczajnie zobacz, co się stanie.

\- Dobrze, zostawię tę sprawę, najwyżej spali się wewnątrz jakiejś ściany. Nic nie będzie moją winą - zaśmiał się trener.

 _Im więcej ćwiczę, tym łatwiej mi idzie i mniej oczekuje widoku Cedrika. Przynajmniej, nie przewracam się więcej, gdy ląduje. Żenujące, Harry Potter nie potrafi podróżować przy pomocy magii, nie kończąc na zadku._

Poczuł szarpnięcie i pojawił się tam, gdzie chciał. Czekał na powrotną podróż, wyznaczoną za pięć sekund. _Cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden, szarpnięcie._ Wrócił tam, skąd zaczynał. _Myślę, że_ _już_ _mam. Wystarczy jasno wyznaczyć miejsce i_ _gotowe_ _. Och, co teraz?_ Widział jak Horacy zmierza ku niemu z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dobrze, myślę, że już sobie z tym poradziłeś. Przejdźmy do prawdziwych zastosowań tego zaklęcia. Chcę, byś podał mi dowolne miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii i zabrał się tam świstoklikiem. Nie używamy świstoklików do przemieszczania się po pokoju. Podróżujemy nimi przez państwa i kontynenty, gdy teleportacja jest odradzana. Podaj mi lokalizację, a ja nałożę na Ciebie Czar Tropiący, tak bym był w stanie Cię znaleźć, gdybyś coś zepsuł.

Horacy stuknął go w ramię, w tym miejscu na chwilę pojawiła się blada, szara poświata. Harry spojrzał na niecierpliwiącego się nauczyciela. _Jakie miejsce znam na tyle_ _dobrze_ _, by skierować tam świstoklik? Na pewno nigdzie, gdzie są mugole. Pozostają Weasleyowie._

\- Pole za posesją Weasleyów. Wiesz o jakim miejscu mówię?

\- Znam ich dom. Znajdę Cię, jeżeli tam wylądujesz. - odparł Horacy, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Harry skupił się na pierścieniu, jednocześnie przywołując w myślach możliwie wyraźny obraz żądanej lokalizacji, tak samo jak poprzednio. Wybrał trzy sekundy odliczania i powrót w to samo miejsce, gdzie stał. Stuknął w świstoklik różdżką, a ten na sekundę rozbłysnął na niebiesko. Spoglądał Horacemu prosto w oczy, dopóki pierścień nie zabrał go prosto na pole Weasleyów.

Harry poczuł jak mija dziwne wrażenie po podróży, gdy już widział świat poprawnie. Nieco ogłupiały, szybko się otrząsnął. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył znajome drzewa i trawę. Obrócił się i ujrzał dziwnie ukształtowany dom, który mógł być jedynie Norą. Patrzył prosto na swoje marzenie, jakby mogło wyglądać dorastanie z rodziną, w której ludzie się kochają i dbają o siebie nawzajem. Stojąc w wysokiej trawie, przymknął oczy, chłonąc ciepło słońca. Słyszał świergot ptactwa w koronach drzew i wiatr dmący po polach.

Usłyszał głosy ludzi i otworzył oczy, spoglądając na Norę. Z daleka dostrzegł Ginny, biegała dookoła domu. Wyrzucała coś za płot, ale było zbyt daleko, by zobaczyć co dokładnie. Dostrzegł jak wysoki rudzielec wstaje i również czymś rzuca.

 _Wygląda na to, że Ron i Ginny odgnamiają ogród. Chciałbym być tam z nimi i martwić się, czy nie zostanę ugryziony, czy o coś równie prozaicznego._ Harry westchnął i spochmurniał. Nagle w domu rozległ się jakiś głośny dźwięk, a Ginny i Ron wbiegli do środka.

 _Coś jest nie tak? Dlaczego tak nagle odbiegli?_ Harry zaczął iść w stronę domu, by sprawdzić, czy nie mógłby pomóc, ale stłumiony trzask aportacji zatrzymał go. Obrócił się na pięcie, stawiając tarczę Absolvo i celując różdżką w przybysza. Przygotowywał się do rzucenia Reducto, ale pod kapturem dostrzegł twarz Tonks.

\- Harry, musimy stąd iść - powiedziała z wyraźnym niepokojem.

\- Dlaczego, co się dzieje? Parę minut temu wszyscy nagle wbiegli do środka. Weasleyowie są w niebezpieczeństwie? Tonks, powiedz mi.

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Nikomu nic nie zagraża, tylko nam. Wszystko z nimi w porządku, obiecuję, ale musisz teraz ze mną wracać albo nie będziemy w stanie.

\- Obiecujesz? - zapytał. Nie chciał, by cokolwiek przydarzyło się jego przyjaciołom, skoro mógł jakoś temu zapobiec. Tonks szybko skinęła głową i podeszła do niego.

\- Dobrze, ale powiesz mi wszystko, gdy tylko stąd znikniemy. Jeśli nie będę usatysfakcjonowany Twoimi wyjaśnieniami, wrócę i dowiem się sam.

Wyciągnął pierścień, a Tonks mocno go złapała, wówczas stuknął w świstoklik, aktywując powrót. Gdy znikali, zdążył usłyszeć trzaski wielu aportacji. Gdy wylądowali z powrotem w sali treningowej, złapał Tonks za ramiona i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Co się dzieje i kim byli ci ludzie, którzy się tam aportowali?

\- Wszystko w porządku, ale chodźmy w jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce, by o tym porozmawiać. Sala ćwiczeń nie jest odpowiednia.

Czekała, aż Harry się zgodzi, ale nie ruszał się.

\- Jeśli ufasz mi w ogóle, zaufaj i w tym jednym wypadku - dodała.

Zobaczyła, że myśli i w końcu skinął głową.

Wyprowadziła go na korytarz, a potem dalej, do pomieszczenia oznaczonego dwunastką. Otworzyła drzwi za pomocą swojego hasła i weszła do środka. Zobaczył średnich rozmiarów pokój, z paroma kanapami, zagraconym krzesłem, stołem do pracy i innymi krzesłami oraz szafkami. Na tylnej ścianie namalowano obraz, przedstawiający czarodziejów i czarownice, wykonujących bardzo magiczne czynności za pomocą swoich mieczy i różdżek. Podpisano go: Drużyna III. Tonks zamknęła drzwi i popchnęła go na kanapę, sama siadając obok.

\- Tu możemy pogadać, Harry - powiedziała, patrząc bezpośrednio na niego - Twój świstoklik zabrał Cię do Nory. Horacy podążał za Tobą, posługując się Czarem Tropiącym, który prowadził go prosto do położenia w którym się znajdowałeś, ale przed dotarciem powstrzymały go osłony postawione dookoła Nory. Natychmiast wrócił tutaj i poinformował mnie, że jesteś na magicznie zabezpieczonej posesji i gdzie ona jest. W skrócie, lądując na terenach należących do Weasleyów, naruszyłeś jedynie osłonę Intruzji, bo masz zapewnione prawo dostępu. Horacy nie tylko naruszył osłonę Intruzji, ale także Antyaportacyjną i inne, które założył tam Zakon.

\- Wbiegli do Nory, bo rozległ się alarm, mówiąc im, że ktoś próbował dostać się na ich ziemię i odniósł sukces. Dzisiaj w nocy na pewno będzie zwołane spotkanie, bo była użyta teleportacja i świstoklik. - dorzuciła.

\- A te dźwięki aportacji?

\- To byli członkowie Zakonu, którzy przybyli, by chronić Weasleyów przed spodziewanym atakiem. Gdybyśmy zostali, zaatakowaliby nas, myśląc, że jesteśmy śmierciożercami, czy kimś jeszcze innym. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, ale musieliśmy się zmywać, zanim by nas złapali. Teraz, musimy wracać na Privet Drive zanim sprawdzą wszystkich, których obserwujemy. Jeśli odkryją, że nie ma tam Ciebie i mnie, Albus podniesie alarm i wszyscy zaczną przetrząsać cały kraj, by nas odszukać. Pogadamy więcej u Ciebie w domu.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy - zgodził się. Nie był pewien, co robić, ale postanowił się tym martwić w na miejscu. Ostatnie czego chciał, to straszenie Weasleyów.

Opuścili pokój i wrócili do sali treningowej. Tonks szybko porozmawiała z Horacym, który raz skinął głową Harry'emu, krzywiąc się po swojemu. Podbiegła do Harry'ego i chwyciła go za ramię, prosząc, by stworzył świstoklik do domu. Skupił się na swoim małym, smutnym pokoju i magicznie powiększonym łóżku i rzucił zaklęcie na pierścień. Oboje go chwycili i Harry stuknął w niego różdżką, zabierając ich do „domu".

Gdy tylko przybyli na miejsce, Harry padł na łóżko, czując się odpowiedzialnym za wszystko, co się stało. Tonks również usiadła na obok i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

\- Coś nie tak, Harry? Świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradziłeś. - zapytała.

\- Naruszyłem osłony Nory?

\- Przekroczyłeś barierę przeciwko świstoklikom, ale miałeś prawo dostępu, więc nie było sprawy. Horacy próbował za Tobą podążać, co postawiło cały świat na nogi. Nieautoryzowana aportacja ma taką tendencję. Gdy tylko mi powiedział, gdzie jesteś i co się stało, wiedziałam, że muszę Cię stamtąd wydostać, zanim wszyscy się zjawią rozgorączkowani i zaniepokojeni.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś o osłonach wokół Nory?

\- Stąd, że pomagałam je postawić. Wiesz, nie składam się jedynie z fioletowych włosów i uśmiechów.

Opuściła głowę, by zobaczyć, że teraz jej włosy są naprawdę fioletowe. Skinęła głową, bardziej do siebie, niż kogokolwiek innego.

\- Dobrze stawiam zaklęcia ochronne. Może nie tak, jak Albus, Filius albo Bill Weasley, ale całkiem nieźle.

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, chcąc nieco go rozweselić.

\- Więc, opanowałeś wszystkie tarcze, których uczył Cię Horacy. Dałeś wspaniały pokaz, gdy aportowałam się obok. Swoją drogą, jakiego zaklęcia chciałeś na mnie użyć?

\- Reducto. Często je stosuje, bo jest szybkie i powoduje pewne zniszczenia, nawet, gdy postawi się tarczę.

Twarz Tonks wyrażała złośliwość, potem czystą niewinność, zanim powróciła do jej zwyczajnego, figlarnego nastroju.

\- Nie chciałeś chyba zredukować mojej małej, podstarzałej osoby? - zapytała. Zatrzepotała kilka razy rzęsami, sprawiając, że Harry roześmiał się i uśmiechnął.

\- Byłeś niesamowity dzisiaj, naprawdę. Było tak zabawnie Cię obserwować. - dodała. W miarę jak mówiła, coraz bardziej ściszała głos.

Harry przez dobrą minutę patrzył w jej błyszczące, ciemne oczy. _Powiedziała mi wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Była ze mną uczciwa. Mogła trzymać to wszystko z dala ode mnie, ale tego nie zrobiła._

\- Dziękuję, że powiedziałaś mi prawdę, gdy prosiłem, Tonks. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie ma problemu, Harry - odparła cicho. Uśmiechała się psotnie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed przysuwaniem się coraz bliżej.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc. Potrzebuję każdej, jaką mogę otrzymać.

Harry widział, jak jej uśmiech nieco się zmienia, w miarę jak mówił. Nie był pewien, co robić, ale wiedział czego chce.

\- Jedyne za co nie podziękuję, to Horacy. Jestem pewien, że wiele nie ustępuje Snape'owi.

\- Teraz go nienawidzisz, ale wkrótce będziesz mu wdzięczny jako nauczycielowi. On wie jak wyciągnąć z ludzi jak najwięcej. Myślę, że mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że wyciągnął większość z Ciebie?

\- Przez większość czasu rozwścieczał mnie tak bardzo, że rzucałem zaklęcia, nawet o tym nie myśląc.

\- Ma do tego dar, Harry. Sprawia, że robisz rzeczy, o których sam byś nawet nie pomyślał.

\- Tak, jak zabicie go - zażartował, chociaż taka myśl w ciągu dnia parę razy przemknęła mu przez głowę.

Tonks roześmiała się i położyła dłoń na jego boku.

\- Ten człowiek otrzymał więcej, niż kilka klątw, przeznaczonych, by zakończyły jego życie, ale wciąż biega. Myślę, że jest zbyt wielkim draniem, by umrzeć, kiedy tego chcemy.

\- O tym samym pomyślałem dzisiaj - odparł Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy. Przybliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej, była już nie dalej, niż sześć cali od niego. Spojrzał na jej wargi, a potem znowu na twarz i poczuł, jak sam przysuwa się bliżej. _Co ja robię? Chyba tego nie robię, prawda?_

Tonks przecięła dzielącą ich jeszcze odległość i złożyła na jego wargach ciepły, ale zachłanny pocałunek. Trwali tak przez sekundy, zanim nieznacznie otworzyła usta i wysunęła język, by spytał go wejście. Poznawała coraz nowsze sposoby całowania Harry'ego, gdy powoli opadali na łóżko. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, w sekundy po tym, gdy zerwała mu kaptur. Wciąż go całowała, gdy ściągała mu szatę przez głowę.

Próbowała także uwolnić się ze swojej szaty, nie ściągając z Harry'ego więcej, niż jednej dłoni. Pozbywszy się nieco zbyt dobrze chroniącego okrycia, pozwoliła sobie na lekką dzikość. Nie przerywając pocałunków, przesunęła dłoń na jego koszulę i szarpnęła nią, wyciągając ze spodni. Powtórzyła to samo z drugiej stronie, nie napotykając na opór.

 _Nie mam pojęcia, co robię, ale kocham z tego każdą minutę. Mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczy, jak bardzo jestem w tym żałosny. Czy to jej ręka, czy coś jeszcze innego?_

Tonks sunęła dłonią po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, gdy już wsunęła ją pod jego wyciągniętą wcześniej koszulę. _Co robisz? Dlaczego_ _musiałam_ _ponownie spróbować i drażnić się z nim? W zasadzie, czy nawet próbowałam się drażnić? Gadałaś o tym ze sobą. Miałaś rozmowę z Marcusem. Ty... Eh, do diabła z nimi wszystkimi. To najlepsze, co czułam od lat. Dobrze się czuję z Harry'm. Nie oczekuj_ _e_ _ode mnie_ _niczego, poza przyjaźnią_ _. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie mogę przestać. Nie wiem, jak ktokolwiek by mógł. Najlepszą, a zarazem najgorszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam było dokuczanie Harry'emu Potterowi._

Tonks trzymała lewą dłoń na głowie Harry'ego, mocno przyciskając go do swoich ust, podczas gdy prawa sunęła w górę i w dół po jego klatce piersiowej. Była nieco zdezorientowana ich głębokimi pocałunkami i jej dłoń przesunęła się, pieszcząc go nieco niżej, niż zamierzała.

 _Ups, nie to planowałam. Jak to przyjmie? Mała przerwa i wrócił do normy. Co za facet. Co za cudowne uczucie. Mogłabym tak robić godzinami._ Kontynuowała pocałunki i ocieranie się, gdy poczuła jak uderza w nią Magiczna Wiadomość. _Zawsze, kiedy się cieszę, przeszkadzają._ Zignorowała wiadomość i nie przerywała pieszczot. Czuła jak robi się jej coraz cieplej i otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć, jak Harry robi tak samo.

Patrzył na nią z zachęcającym uśmiechem i wzrokiem zasnutym pożądaniem. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, czekał. _Zrób to, Harry. Proszę, cokolwiek to jest, zrób to._ Nie musiała długo czekać, wkrótce poczuła obecność w swoim umyśle, a jej zmysły zostały kompletnie przytłoczone. Czuła jak jej pragnienia wzrastają, co najmniej dwukrotnie i nowe odczucia w miejscach, których nigdy nie podejrzewała. _Kto potrzebuje orgazmu, mając coś takiego?_

Nie mogła nic poradzić, kompletnie się zapomniała. Miała ograniczoną kontrolę nad swoimi dłońmi, które przeczesywały włosy Harry'ego, gładziły jego klatkę piersiową albo były gdzieś jeszcze indziej. Całkowicie skupiła się na Harry'm i tym, co jej robił. Zyskała możliwość, by odetchnąć, gdy zaczął całować jej szyję i gardło. Zadrżała, gdy pocałował ją za uszami, więc spędził nieco czasu robiąc właśnie to, niemal doprowadzając Tonks do całkowitego zagubienia.

Przemieściła się bardziej na Harry'ego, poruszając swoim ciałem w rytm fali pożądania, która całkowicie nią owładnęła. Czuła przyjemne mrowienie wszędzie, ale najintensywniej na piersiach, w ustach i innym, bardziej intymnym miejscu. Nie była już w stanie myśleć. Jedynie czuła, a było to wspaniałe uczucie. Płytkie oddechy powoli przechodziły w stłumione jęki, gdy poruszała się na nim w swoim tempie.

Harry robił to, co robił. Jego ręce znalazły drogę na plecy Tonks, a nawet nieco niżej. Jedną przytrzymywał ją w miejscu, drugą sunął powoli z góry na dół po jej plecach, w przeciwnie do jej ruchów.

Tonks była niedaleko punktu największej przyjemności, gdy uderzyła w nią druga Wiadomość. _Niech to wszyscy diabli!_ wrzasnęła do siebie. _Jestem tak nieusatysfakcjonowana, że nawet nie jestem w stanie tego opisać._ Wiedząc, że wiadomości będą przychodzić jedynie częściej, jeżeli nie odpowie, zaczęła powoli wycofać się z intymności z Harry'm. Ciężko jej było skończyć całowanie, ale w końcu przestała.

Wciąż dziko dysząc, zsunęła się z Harry'ego. _Och, byłam tak blisko. Jestem tak sfrustrowana, że mam ochotę kogoś uszkodzić._ Położyła się obok Harry'ego i spojrzała mu w oczy. Obserwował ją uważnie.

\- Jesteś w tym, aż za dobry, Harry. Nie mam pojęcia, co robisz, ale to naprawdę wspaniałe. Nie przerwałam, bo chciałam, uwierz mi, bardzo bym wolała kontynuować to aż do naturalnego końca, ale Zakon wysyłał mi wiadomości, co jest nieco denerwujące. Muszę na nie odpowiedzieć i szybko udać się na Grimmauld Place na spotkanie albo się tutaj pojawią i spowoduje różnego rodzaju problemy. Wrócę w nocy, po spotkaniu i powiem Ci wszystko, co mogę. Jeśli nie będę stanie czegoś powiedzieć, proszę, uwierz mi, będzie to znaczyło, że Albus użył Przysięgi Tajności, by mnie przed tym powstrzymać.

Tonks powoli zsunęła się z łóżka, poprawiła ubrania i zebrała szatę. Odpowiedziała Zakonowi. Obróciła się do szafy i spojrzała w lustro, by upewnić się, że nie wygląda, jakby robiła to, co przed chwilą robiła. Gdy wprowadziła poprawki, obróciła się, by zobaczyć, że Harry siedzi na łóżku, wyglądając na nieco skonfundowanego.

\- Co jest, Harry?

\- Co my robimy?

\- Robisz to, co każdy w Twoim wieku. Całujesz ładną dziewczynę, która Ci na to pozwala. Co w tym złego?

\- Jest wspaniale - odparł z krzywym uśmiechem - Znaczy się, naprawdę to lubię, ale co z Tobą? Co Ty robisz?

\- Ja?

Zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć, by brzmiało lepiej, niż mogliby opisać to inni.

\- Ja... Zawsze robiłam rzeczy, o których pozostali mówili, bym ich nie robiła. W pewnym sensie, jestem taka jak Ty, jakby się nad tym zastanowić. Ludzie zawsze postrzegali mnie w określony sposób, w minutę, po tym, jak ich poznałam. Ty nigdy tak nie zrobiłeś. To czyni Cię w moich oczach wyjątkowym, jeśli potrzebujesz dodatkowych powodów. Uwielbiam spędzać z Tobą czas i mam nadzieję, że z wzajemnością.

\- Ja również uwielbiam z Tobą przebywać. Jednak, co robimy?

\- Cieszymy się sobą nawzajem, mamy dobrą zabawę oraz ignorujemy to, co inni uważają, że powinniśmy albo nie powinniśmy robić. Jak to dla Ciebie brzmi?

\- Więc zamierzamy dalej robić tak samo? - zapytał z wyraźnym zmartwieniem przy każdym słowie.

\- Nie widzę powodów, by przestać. A Ty?

Szybko pokręcił głową.

\- No ja myślę, uczniu.

\- Jak dla mnie, brzmi całkiem dobrze, Nimfadoro.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy spojrzała na niego z góry, próbując wyglądać groźnie.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, by nie rzucić się na niego żartobliwie. Zamiast tego, podeszła i namiętnie go pocałowała, pokazując, że wcześniej mówiła poważnie, po czym odstąpiła i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

\- Nie jestem pewna, ile mi zejdzie, ale będę tak szybko, jak będę w stanie. Zjedz coś, korzystając z faktu, że Twoich krewnych nie ma w domu.

Harry skinął głową i deportowała się na Grimmauld Place.

Pojawiła się w niewielkim, zaśmieconym parku. Stuknęła różdżką w szatę, mówiąc „Kolor: Niebieski", po czym szybko podeszła do drzwi. _Chcę być_ _tam_ _jak najszybciej i wyrwać się z tego spotkania. Raz w życiu, mam lepsze miejsce do przebywania. Wciąż jestem sfrustrowana, że nie skończyliśmy._ Podeszła do trawnika otaczającego Numer Dwunasty i pomyślała o adresie. Obskurny dom pojawił się przed nią, szybko wspięła się po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie.

Zapukała, otworzyła jej Molly.

\- Przynajmniej pamiętałaś, by nie dzwonić, w przeciwieństwie do moich drogich synów, ot tam.

Wskazała palcem na siedzących w kącie Freda i George'a, irytujących Rona jakimiś małymi, kolorowymi przedmiotami.

\- Mieliśmy alarm, a teraz wszyscy oni szkodzą sobie nawzajem. Jeśli nie widziałabym ich narodzin na własne oczy, przysięgłabym, że w Świętym Mungu popełniono błąd.

\- Och, kochasz swoje dzieci bardziej, niż możesz opisać, Molly. A tych dwóch bardziej nawet, niż resztę. Słyszałam historie, jaka byłaś w szkole. Wiem, że w ich przypadku, jabłko wcale nie upadło daleko od jabłoni. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

\- Tonks, cicho, ostatniej rzeczy, jakiej ci dwaj potrzebują to większe usprawiedliwienie dla ich psot. Jeśli by wiedzieli, nic by ich nie powstrzymało, przed wypowiedzeniem wojny na żarty, każdemu, kto byłby na tyle głupi, by znajdować się w promieniu dwudziestu stóp od nich. Więc, trzymaj język za wodzy, zanim Cię usłyszą.

\- Byłam w środku tego, zanim mnie wezwano. Dziękuję bardzo, Molly - mruknęła.

\- Co to było moja droga? Wydajesz się dzisiaj nieco podekscytowana. Wszystko w porządku? Kłopoty z mężczyzną?

\- Wszystko szło dobrze, zanim nie zostałam wezwana, Molly. Chciałabym się wyrwać i wrócić do tego, co robiłam.

\- Obserwowałaś Harry'ego, prawda? Nie byłaś gdzieś indziej, biorąc przykład z Mundungusa i zostawiając Harry'ego niepilnowanego?

\- Molly, spokojnie. Nie jestem jak ten pijak. Obserwowałam Harry'ego, jak było zamierzone. Jednak, stanie na straży, nie musi oznaczać, że nie można miło spędzić tego czasu.

\- Nie przyprowadzasz mężczyzn do Dursleyów, by mieć towarzystwo, gdy pilnujesz Harry'ego, prawda?

Molly zaczynała być nieco nadopiekuńcza i Tonks musiała ją powstrzymać, zanim za bardzo zwróci na nią uwagę.

\- Molly, wykonuję swoje zadanie, najlepiej jak potrafię. Nie martw się o stan Harry'ego, chociaż teraz jest sam, skoro wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj, ale umie o siebie zadbać.

\- Och, tak, jest sam. Powinniśmy to skończyć, byś mogła tam wrócić. Wciąż masz godzinę, zanim Mundungus będzie miał Cię zmienić.

Pospieszyła w stronę kuchnię, gdzie pewnie byli już wszyscy, którzy powinni. Ron i Ginny nie uczestniczyli w spotkaniach Zakonu. Jednak, Fred i George, minęli matkę, ignorując jej jednocześnie zawiedzione, wściekłe i przestraszone spojrzenie.

Tonks pomachała młodszym Wesleyom, schodząc na dół. Pomieszczenie było pełne członków Zakonu. Ludzie stłoczyli się, robiąc jej przejście. Oparła się o szafkę, tak wygodnie, jak mogła stojąc.

\- Dziewczynka przybyła oczywiście na czas - doszedł ją jadowity komentarz, od jedynej osoby, która mogła zadać sobie trud, by obrażać ją z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Snape, nigdy nie wiedziałam, że się mną przejmujesz? - odparła, pozwalając złości na ujawnienie.

\- Nie mogłaś zadać sobie trudu, by przybyć nieco wcześniej? Zbyt zajęta oglądaniem jak Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zagłębia się w żałości? - zakpił Snape.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony, dupku. Kiedy zaczynamy tę imprezę?

\- Teraz, Nimfadoro - odparł znienacka Albus.

Tonks powstrzymała się od złości, jaką wywołało użycie jej imienia, nie chcąc przedłużać spotkania jeszcze bardziej. Słuchała, jak Molly opowiada o naruszeniu osłon i jak dzieciaki schowały się do środka. Słuchała Moody'ego i Lupina, którzy byli w Norze jako pierwsi, po tym, gdy pokonano bariery. Zaraportowali o zauważeniu dwojga zakapturzonych ludzi w szarych szatach, którzy znikli, gdy tylko się pojawili. Następnie przeczesali okolicę, ale wszystko było w porządku, a osłony nienaruszone. Snape obwinił Tonks za „oczywistą" dziurę w barierach, które przecież pomagała postawić.

Tonks podziękowała mu za wyrażenie opinii ostentacyjnie lekceważąc i sprawiając wrażenie znudzonej. Chciała stąd iść, nie powiedziano nawet niczego, czego by już nie wiedziała. Jej rozmyślania przerwał Albus, zadając pytanie:

\- Nimfadoro, a jak sobie radzi Harry?

\- Inaczej, niż wspominałam poprzednio, jest w porządku. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, radzi sobie całkiem dobrze.

Nie rozwodziła się, gdy zaczęto ją pytać, co ma na myśli. Albus robił, co mógł, by powstrzymać pytania, ale było oczywiste, że po spotkaniu Molly zaciągnie Dyrektora do kąta, by dokładnie go wypytać. Gapiła się w podłogę, czekając, aż spotkanie się skończy, co wreszcie nastąpiło po jakiś trzydziestu minutach. Od razu wyszła z kuchni i pospieszyła do drzwi.

 _W końcu mogę wyjść._ Szła w dół korytarza, z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do drzwi.

\- Tonks, jak sobie radzi Harry? - zapytała Ginny z boku holu.

Ron stał obok siostry i wyglądał na równie chciwego informacji, co Ginny.

\- Całkiem dobrze. Miewa kiepskie momenty, ale z większością daje radę. A jak u was?

Spojrzała na każde z nich.

\- Mieliśmy dzisiaj dziwne wydarzenie, ale wszystko raczej w porządku. Przynajmniej wyleczyliśmy się po naszej przygodzie. Mama oszczędzała nas przez pierwsze parę dni. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień, kiedy nas wypuściła na zewnątrz i od razu coś się stało.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i wykrzywił się, naśladując troskę matki.

\- Nie przejmuj się dzisiejszym dniem - pocieszyła go Tonks - Nic się nie stało i nikt nie wie, kto to był. Osłony działały jak powinny. Dobra, naprawdę muszę już wracać, więc powinnam iść. Oboje wiecie, że Harry nie może zostać zostawiony samemu sobie na dłużej, niż pół godziny, bez znalezienia czegoś, w co mógłby się wpakować. W tym sensie jest jak dwuletnie dziecko. Do zobaczenia.

Tonks podeszła do drzwi i opuściła nieprzyjemny dom. Deportowała się ze schodów prosto do sypialni Harry'ego. Na biurku odkryła talerz zasłany okruszkami, a Harry'ego z rozłożonego na łóżku w pozycji orła. Jego okulary były na biurku, a ubrania odwiesił. Był przykryty kołdrą, jednak można było zobaczyć, że nie ma koszulki. Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni fiolkę brązowego eliksiru i szybko wypiła. _Mam już obiad, pozostaje zażyć nieco snu._ Zdjęła szatę i powiesiła na rozklekotanym krześle. Rozpięła spodnie i również tam odłożyła, razem z koszulą. Ściągnęła stanik i odrzuciła na rosnącą stertę ubrań. Sięgnęła pod łóżko, do swojej torby i wyciągnęła t-shirt do ubrania. Włożyła go przez głowę, ale nie skończyła nakładać.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego, a potem w lustro. Zamknęła oczy i zmieniła się w swoją normalną postać. Otworzyła oczy, znajdując swoje większe piersi, tam gdzie być powinny i westchnęła. Patrzyła na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym włożyła ręce w rękawy, kończąc nakładać koszulkę. Skierowała różdżkę do ust i wyczyściła zęby.

Odsunęła kołdrę i wślizgnęła się do łóżka, starając się nie przeszkadzać Harry'emu. Przykryła się i powoli przysunęła do Harry'ego. Rozluźniła się, gdy obrócił się i otoczył ją ramionami. _Och, uwielbiam to._ Czuła jak ciepło jego ciała otacza ją, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa powróciło równie silne, jak zawsze. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o ich wcześniejszych pieszczotach. Wspominała je, chwila po chwili, dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że ponownie ciężko oddycha.

Przesunęła rękę niżej, odkrywszy, że definitywnie, do pewnego stopnia „ożywiła" tamto doświadczenie. _Nie mam z nim szans. Jeśli wspominanie może mnie doprowadzić do takiego stanu, nie mam żadnej nadziei na powstrzymanie się, gdy między nami robi się gorąco. Może powinnam się do niego zdystansować... Nie ma_ _takiej opcji_ _, jeśli mam cokolwiek do powiedzenia na ten temat. Na szczęście, mam._

Tonks zasnęła w ramionach Harry'ego i spała bardzo dobrze. Dung był w ogrodzie, planując kolejną „transakcję biznesową" pod peleryną-niewidką. Postać pod własną peleryną stała po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, patrząc przez lunetę. Mężczyzna obserwował dom przez parę minut , po czym westchnął. Odłożył lunetę do ukrytej kieszeni w szacie, pokręcił głową i chwycił świstoklik, znikając z bardzo mugolskiej ulicy. Kilka sekund później, Marcus pojawił się we własnym domu, pogrążony w głębokim namyśle, nad tym, co powinien uczynić.

 **Notka od tłumacza:**

 _Dzięki za wszystkie wyrazy uznania :). Padło pytanie, jak często będą się pojawiały następne rozdziały. Odpowiadam tutaj, na wypadek, gdyby kogoś jeszcze to ciekawiło._

 _Będę się starał zamieszczać je w miarę systematycznie, co jakieś parę dni, z najwyżej tygodniową przerwą. Niestety, nieraz ciężko ocenić, jak szybko pójdzie z danym rozdziałem. Możliwe, że będę musiał pod koniec sierpnia wyjechać na miesiąc, w tym czasie raczej niczego nie można się spodziewać, ale poza tym, będzie jak mówiłem. Miłego czytania, mam nadzieję_


	5. Zakupy

_**Od tłumacza** : Cóż, trochę się naczekaliście, za co bardzo przepraszam. No niestety, życie, musiałem wyjechać najpierw, a potem jakoś nigdy nie dałem rady tego dokończyć. Ale też, ten rozdział był wyjątkowo oporny, sam nie wiem do końca dlaczego. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko jakoś poszło i jak ktoś to czytał, to będzie zadowolony. Następny już idzie znacznie lepiej. Do końca miesiąca powinienem wrzucić. A następne? Zobaczymy, ale życie mi się teraz ułożyło nieco lepiej, więc pewnie będzie większa regularność. Najczęściej pewnie, co dwa tygodnie, może miesiąc. Tak, czy inaczej, dokończę, nie lubię zostawiać rozgrzebanych spraw. Jeszcze raz przepraszam każdego, komu się to tłumaczenie podobało i oby było lepiej._

 _Aha, i trochę autoreklama. W czasie grzebania na dysku, odkryłem własne ff, które kiedyś napisałem. Zdecydowałem, że wrzucę, więc jakby ktoś był ciekaw, to zapraszam. Dużo z tego jest napisane, ale wymaga sporo edytorskiej roboty, więc będę wrzucał jakoś podobnie, jak odcinki tego tłumaczenia. Może nieco częściej, bo mimo wszystko nieco mniej z tym pracy. A jak nie to, nie, bo tamto opowiadanie jednak jest odmienne od tego. Przecież nie zmuszam ;)._

 _Dobra, koniec przynudzania, zapraszam do lektury_

5\. Zakupy

Dom był zupełnie cichy, gdy Harry obudził się z powodu skurczu w prawym ramieniu. Ból był irytujący i nie dawał mu zasnąć ponownie. Na wpół obudzony, próbował się obrócić, by skurcz przeszedł, wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na plecach, a Tonks na nim. Zdołał kilka razy poruszyć ramieniem, bez przeszkadzania jej. Ból minął i Harry spojrzał na nią, przykrywającą go lepiej, niż kołdra.

Strumienie jej włosów pokrywały jego klatkę piersiową, falując z każdym oddechem. Zza kurtyny włosów wystawał jej nos. Głowę wygodnie położyła na jego lewym ramieniu, nieco wymuszając na jego lewej ręce, by trzymała ją w miejscu. Lewą rękę położyła na jego prawym boku, powstrzymując go od odsunięcia się, czy zbytniego wiercenia. Uśmiechnął się, w końcu czując jakby miał miejsce, do którego przynależy. _Jak bardzo to lubię. Dobrze się tu czuję. Jakbym miał być właśnie tutaj. Czy tak właśnie wszyscy czują_ _się_ _przez większość czasu?_

Dalej orientował się w swojej pozycji. Lewa noga Tonks była na jego prawej. Przyciskała się do niego na całej długości ciała, tak mocno, jak go przykrywała. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem jej ciała. Ciepło i miękkość były czymś, z czym nigdy nie miał do czynienia, poza tym latem. Teraz kiedy już je poznał, łaknął tych uczuć. Czuł się wygodnie i miał wrażenie bycia kimś szczególnym, więc chciał ich doświadczać tak, często, jak tylko byłoby to możliwe.

Głęboki oddech Tonks, spowodował, że na powrót otworzył oczy. Widział jak Tonks poprawia swoją głowę, wciskając ją w jego ramię i klatkę piersiową. Poczuł jak jej piersi ocierają się o jego bok i walczył z napędzanymi hormonami myślami. _Zachowuj się. Tonks jest tylko przyjaciółką...Z którą się obściskujesz każdej nocy, od kiedy tutaj jesteś. Zwyczajnie się bawi, dla niej to nic nie znaczy. Jej oczy mówią coś innego._ Obserwował jak Tonks przemieszcza się w śnie, a jego ciało szybko na to odpowiedziało. _Cholera, będzie żenująco, gdy się obudzi._

Wierciła się parę minut, po czym się uspokoiła. Nie widział jej oczu, ale czuł bicie jej serca, spokojne i mocne. Czuł jak jego „reakcja" przyciska się do jej nogi i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie się śmiać, gdy już się obudzi.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry - powiedziała znienacka, miękko i bardzo kobieco. Harry zareagował jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej.

\- „Wyczuwam", że już wstałeś, gotowy na nowy dzień.

 _Do diabła, nie przestaje._ Spojrzał w dół, gdy Tonks odsunęła z twarzy włosy. Zobaczył, że spogląda na niego ciepło i z jakimś głodem. Zawahał się, ale powiedział:

\- Em, przepraszam Tonks, ja tylko...

Uciszyła go, chwytając za tył głowy i ciągnąc ku sobie. Ich wargi spotkały jego i szybko wmieszały się również języki. Całowała go, jakby jej życie było zagrożone, przyciskając swoje usta do jego w głodnej desperacji. Jej język penetrował jego usta w niekończącym się wyścigu. Jej oddech przyspieszył i przesunęła się wyżej, by ułatwić sobie pocałunki.

Przyciskając się do niego, jakby znaczył dla niej wszystko, Tonks przesunęła się, by być jeszcze bardziej na nim, niż poprzednio. Położyła lewą nogę na prawej stronie jego ciała, powstrzymując go od przemieszczania się, stopę wplotła pod jego prawe kolano, łącząc ich ze sobą jeszcze ściślej. Jej klatka piersiowa spoczywała na jego i Harry mógł poczuć jak jej sutki gładzą jego skórę, poprzez cienką tkaninę koszulki.

Dalej go całowała, ale gorączkowe tempo zwolniło, na rzecz spokojniejszego i namiętnego. Pocałunki były głębsze i trwały dłużej. Harry dał Tonks pełną kontrolę nad tempem i czymkolwiek, co jeszcze by zechciała. _Zna się na tym lepiej, niż ja. Tutaj ja jestem nastolatkiem._ Jej prawa noga przylgnęła do lewej dając jej pełną kontrolę nad porannymi aktywnościami.

Harry odzyskiwał panowanie nad własnym ciałem, szczególnie jedną, bardzo podekscytowaną częścią, kiedy poczuł jak jej biodra naciskają na niego. Zamarł, gdy jej płaski brzuch sunął po jego podbrzuszu. Poruszała się powoli, ale to nie miało znaczenia dla podekscytowanego piętnastolatka. Odpowiedział wysuwając własne biodra wyżej i ocierając się o nią. Tonks nie przepuściła i powtórzyła jego ruch, otrzymując taką samą odpowiedź. Po pewnej ilości takiej powtórzeń, zmieniła kąt.

Położyła się na nim bardziej płasko. Ocierała się o Harry'ego z góry na dół, powoli przemieszczając swoją miednicę w okolice jego krocza. Harry czuł jej ciepło i kochał z tego każdą minutę. Wyczuwał jakiś zapach, którego pochodzenia nie mógł umiejscowić, ale i tak mu się podobał. W miarę jak Tonks się poruszała, ciepło wzrastało i zaczął się martwić czy pewne sprawy nie mogą pójść za daleko. Odsunął się od jej chciwych ust, chcąc zadać pytanie, dopóki jeszcze był w stanie.

Tonks otworzyła oczy, wystarczająco, by zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy i ucięła wszelkie pytania pocałunkiem, jednocześnie przesuwając dłoń z klatki piersiowej na krocze. Poruszyła nią powoli dookoła, przekazując mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. Przyspieszyła tempo i Harry poczuł, jak ciśnienie w dolnej części jego ciała wzrasta. Chciał, by poczuła to samo, więc przerwał pocałunek i spoglądał na nią, dopóki nie otworzyła oczu.

Ponownie znalazł się w jej umyśle, jak poprzednio, nie stawiała żadnego oporu. Uczucie ciepła, przenikające jego ciało było współdzielone przez umysł. Ujrzał wirujące, ciepłe kolory i czuł powiew ciepłego powietrza przechodzącego przez jego głowę. W dolnych częściach ciała czuł żar, którego wcześniej tam nie było. Usłyszał jak usta Tonks opuszcza cichy jęk przyjemności, zanim zamknął je swoimi.

Tonks poruszała biodrami szybciej i z większą determinacją, niż wcześniej. Ocierała się i poruszała na nim szybciej i szybciej. Jej oddechy stały się urywane i szybkie. Ręce Harry'ego przesunęły się z jej boków na plecy i jeszcze niżej, w miarę jak poruszała się w tył. Jej jędrny tyłeczek przemieścił się nieco wyżej z ostatnim ruchem i Harry mocno trzymał go w dłoniach. Jego zgięte palce ściskały mięśnie i skórę i usłyszał, jak ponowny jęk opuszcza jej gardło.

Harry lekko popchnął jej tył i odpowiedziała poruszeniem w tę samą stronę. Poruszała się na nim z mocą, wywołując jego jęk. Poruszyli się w ten sposób kilka razy, zanim ciepło pod przykryciem stało się zbyt przytłaczające. Jednym płynnym ruchem, Tonks odrzuciła koc i usiadła na Harry'm, układając swoje biodra bezpośrednio na nim.

Położyła mu dłonie na piersi i mocno pchnęła. Szybko poruszała biodrami i Harry poczuł, jak ponownie rośnie mu ciśnienie. Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć jak Tonks nad nim porusza się do przodu i do tyłu. Jej włosy powiewały i nie wydawała się zwalniać. Harry przemieścił dłonie na jej biodra i nieco ją pohamował. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto w niego.

Zobaczył, że głód został zastąpiony czystym, wszechogarniającym pożądaniem. Dostał się do jej umysłu, ponownie czując, jak jego własne pragnienia wzrastają. Tonks poruszyła się na nim mocno, ocierając się o jego krocze. Wciąż miała otwarte oczy i patrzyła mu w twarz, gdy przyspieszała swoje ruchy. Harry widział, jak jej oczy lśnią pasją, gdy wiła się na nim. Wiedział, że przekroczył już punkt, zza którego nie ma powrotu, ale nie przejmował się tym. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy będzie miał bałagan do posprzątania.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który Harry mógł opisać tylko jako lubieżny. Znalazła swoje tempo i utrzymywała je, aż zaczęła cicho pojękiwać, wtórując jękom Harry'ego. Patrzyli się na siebie, będąc w idealnej harmonii. Tonks oddychała teraz stabilnie i powoli, ale Harry dziko i szybko. Tonks zmniejszyła szybkość pchnięć, ale zwiększyła siłę. Z każdym z nich, Harry myślał, że już odpadnie, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, zdołał wytrzymać.

Oddech Tonks ponownie się zmienił, wzdychała ciężko przy każdym poruszeniu. Jej oczy patrzyły nieprzytomnie, a palce mocno zacisnęła na ramionach Harry'ego. Jej jęki przybrały na sile i zmieszały się z odgłosami wydawanymi przez Harry'ego. Poruszali się razem i Harry miał wrażenie, że płonie. Popchnął jeden raz i poczuł jak całe gorąco uwalnia się z niego. Tonks krzyknęła głośniej, niż za każdym poprzednim razem i padła na jego klatkę piersiową.

Jej ciało drżało od ciężkich oddechów i okazjonalnych dreszczy. Harry nieco się uspokoił, zanim objął jej drobne ciało. Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć albo czego nie mówić, Harry zapytał o najbezpieczniejszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy:

\- Zimno Ci, Tonks?

 _Może i jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale do diabła, nie mam pojęcia, co się tu dzieje._

\- Ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, co się właśnie stało? - zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy - Taki młody i niewinny.

\- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, więc wydaje mi się, że mam prawo nie mieć pojęcia, Nimfadoro.

Tonks zawahała się, po czym łagodnie uśmiechnęła.

\- Tak, masz prawo, Harry.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała:

\- Nie jestem pewna, jak to się stało, ale najpierw chciałam Cię tylko pocałować. Pocałunków było coraz więcej, potem doszło do ocierania się i wreszcie do seksu na sucho... Nie masz powodu, by martwić się o zadowolenie kobiety w przyszłości. Może i nie wiesz, co robisz, ale improwizujesz lepiej, niż ktokolwiek kogo znam.

\- Dzięki, jak myślę.

\- To był komplement, Harry. Dziękuję Ci bardzo.

\- Za co dokładnie?

\- Za usatysfakcjonowanie mnie i poczucie, że jestem chciana. Poza tym, za to co zrobiłeś z tą formą legilimencji. Wow!

\- Przecież nie uprawiałem legilimencji, prawda?

\- Tak, Harry, uprawiałeś. To najbardziej przyjemne zastosowanie tej umiejętności, jakiego doświadczyłam, ale dyscyplina wciąż ta sama. Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry i mam nadzieję, że będziesz ją ćwiczył ze mną.

Tonks spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy, wyglądając przy tym jak pełna nadziei i zaspokojona kobieta.

\- Jeśli coś takiego będzie się działo za każdym razem, sądzę, że mogę złożyć taką obietnicę - odparł Harry, próbując ukryć rumieniec, gdy w pełni uzmysłowił sobie, co właśnie zrobił z Tonks.

Tonks przymknęła oczy i mruknęła:

\- Dzięki za to Merlinowi.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wtuliła w jego szyję, wciąż na nim leżąc.

\- Chcesz mnie pocałować, Harry?

\- A chcesz, bym to zrobił?

\- Po orgazmie takim jak ten, możesz zrobić ze mną w zasadzie wszystko. - odparła cicho i uśmiechnęła się. Powoli otworzyła szeroko oczy, a usta ułożyły jej się w kształt litery „O".

\- Ups, nie powinnam tego mówić - Widząc kompletnie zdezorientowane spojrzenie Harry'ego, wyjaśniła - Jesteś młody, Harry. Wiem o tym i nie powinnam robić z Tobą tego, co przed chwilą.

\- Tonks, ja też to z Tobą robiłem. Poza tym, sama mówiłaś, że zachowuje się bardziej dojrzale, niż jestem.

\- Prawda, Harry, robiłeś. Jednak, dotychczas było to jedynie drażnienie się i całowanie. Tym razem posunęłam się znacznie dalej.

\- Rozumiem - odparł Harry, zasmucony - Jeśli chcesz, możemy zapomnieć, że to się w ogóle wydarzyło.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała szybko - Chcę...Potrzebuję... Jestem zagubiona, Harry. Wiem, czego chcę i wydaje mi się, że wiem, czego potrzebuję, ale wszystko jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowane dla mnie, niż dla Ciebie.

\- Co i dlaczego?

\- Harry, po pierwsze, jesteś facetem i dzięki za to Merlinowi. Jeśli chodzi o związki, zasady są inne dla mężczyzn, a inne dla kobiet. Po drugie, jestem dorosła i ludzie oczekują ode mnie, że będę się kontrolować. Nie musisz mi mówić, że kompletnie tracę panowanie nad sobą, gdy dotyczy to Ciebie. Kiedy Cię całuje, na powrót staję się młodą uczennicą. Nie jestem pewna dlaczego, ale całkowicie się nie kontroluje. Nawet jeśli chciałabym się opanować, nie jestem w stanie. Po trzecie, jesteś, kim jesteś. Jestem nikim, a Ty Harry'm Potterem. To nie będzie dobrze przyjęte przez innych. Powinieneś związać się z jakąś czystokrwistą księżniczką, czy kimś tego rodzaju, nie półkrwi niezdarą.

\- Tonks, nie przejmuje się tym, co inni pomyślą, czy powiedzą. Teraz, ja decyduje jakie ma być moje życie. Nie będę żył podług czyichś życzeń, chęci, czy oczekiwań. Przejmuje kontrolę nad swoim życiem i Ty również powinnaś. Dałaś mi sposobność, by to było możliwe i jeśli tylko będę mógł, dam Ci taką samą.

\- Harry, to nie to samo. Ja... Lubisz mnie?

Harry zamilkł i zastanowił się nad pytaniem.

\- Tak, lubię Cię, Tonks. Dlaczego potrzebowałaś zadać takie pytanie?

\- Jak mnie lubisz? Jak przyjaciółkę, dziewczynę do łóżka, chwilową miłostkę? Jaka jest Twoja motywacja?

\- Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Kimś więcej, niż mogę powiedzieć, również. Wszystko jest dla mnie nowe.

Harry nie był pewien, co się dzieje, ale to wydawało się być ważne dla Tonks.

\- Wczoraj Marcus rozmawiał o nas ze mną.

Harry spojrzał na nią, skonsternowany.

\- Jest bardzo dobry w odczytywaniu ludzkich intencji, Harry. Jesteś piętnastoletnim mężczyzną, więc bardzo łatwo Cię rozgryźć. Wiedział też, że jestem Tobą zainteresowana, stąd jak o Tobie mówiłam. Zdał sobie sprawę, że kwestią czasu pozostaje, aż moja flirciarska natura doprowadzi do czegoś takiego, jak przed chwilą i powiedział mi, bym trzymała Cię bardziej na dystans.

\- Jaki on ma interes, by wiedzieć, co robimy? - zapytał Harry, czując, jak jego złość wzrasta.

\- To jego sprawa, jeśli coś takiego rozwaliłoby drużyny. Tak się działo wcześniej i są podejrzliwi względem dobierania się w pary wewnątrz zespołów.

Harry słyszał, co mówi, nie mogąc przejść obojętnie obok słowa „para".

\- Więc jesteśmy parą?

\- Nie wiem - przyznała Tonks - Byłoby miło mieć kogoś, ale wątpię, byś chciał być ze mną. Jestem od Ciebie starsza. Nie wyglądam za dobrze, w porównaniu z tymi, które mógłbyś mieć. Przez większość czasu jestem niezdarą, chyba, że naprawdę się skupię.

\- Wspaniale, ja jestem towarzyskim nieudacznikiem, dzięki moim krewnym. Jestem suchoklatesem, a na czole mam paskudnie wyglądającą bliznę. Moje szczęście prawdopodobnie mnie opuści, a przyciągam uwagę psychopatów. Powiedziałbym, że jestem gorszy.

\- Nie jesteś żadnym z tych przypadków, Harry. Dla wielu jesteś bohaterem. Jesteś uroczy i seksowny i rumienisz się na wspaniały, czerwony kolor. Taki, jak ten. - zauważyła, wskazując na czerwoną plamę, formującą się na jednym z jego policzków.

Harry zmusił rumieniec do ustąpienia, myśląc, co powinien odpowiedzieć.

\- Jesteś wspaniałą osobą, Tonks. Również uroczą i seksowną. Dobrze się z Tobą bawię.

Pomyślał o czymś poważniejszym i zdecydował się to zwerbalizować.

\- Pomagasz mi pozostać przy życiu. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Wszyscy inni zamknęliby mnie, dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Ty pozwoliłaś mi podążać przez to wszystko własną drogą. Być sobą. Nie zawiodę się na Tobie, mam rację?

Tonks czuła pasję w głosie Harry'ego, był też bardzo poważny, gdy mówił.

\- Naprawdę, aż tak mi ufasz? - odparła.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie tylko wierzysz we mnie, ale chcesz mi pomagać. Lubię Cię ze wspomnianych powodów i wielu innych. Pomogłaś mi uporać się ze sprawą Syriusza. Jeszcze nie całkiem, ale jestem na tym etapie, dzięki Tobie. Dziękuję Ci.

\- Nie ma za co, wróćmy do nas. Cieszę się, będąc z Tobą, Harry. Uszczęśliwiasz mnie, na więcej sposobów, niż jeden.

Uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko i zachichotała.

\- Nie zamierzam tak łatwo dać Ci odejść. Pamiętaj, robię wiele rzeczy, o których Ci nie mówię.

Czując się weselszy i bardziej pewny siebie od lat, Harry zdobył się na komentarz:

\- Nie powinnaś ponownie mnie całować. To bardzo niegrzecznie, Nimfadoro.

Harry widział, jak Tonks uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i nachyla się, by go pocałować. Ich wargi spotkały się, a obrazy wcześniejszych gorących chwil przypomniały się mu szczególnie wyraźnie. Zmusił się, by skupić się na teraźniejszości i przypomnieć sobie resztę, gdy będzie miał czas.

Całowali się przez kilka minut i Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało reaguje ponownie. Tonks przesunęła się, by zapewnić mu nieco przestrzeni i nie przerywała pocałunków. Zmniejszyła nieco ich intensywność, aż stały się bardzo delikatne. Odsunęła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Jeśli chcesz i jesteśmy sami, możesz nazywać mnie Nimfadorą. W Twoich ustach brzmi to miło. Mam wystarczająco imion do zapamiętania, nawet bez Ciebie, wymyślającego jakieś kolejne.

\- Dziękuję, Nimfadoro. Twoja pomoc i przyjaźń wiele dla mnie znaczą - czując, jak jego żartobliwy nastrój powraca, dodał - Jak również trochę obściskiwanie się z Tobą.

Harry obrócił się, zrzucając ją z siebie i wydostał się z łóżka. Cofnął się do drzwi i czekał na atak. Nigdy nie nadszedł, ale ze sterty koców rozległ się chichot.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - zapytał.

\- Spójrz na siebie - odparła, wyglądając spod koców. Spojrzał w dół, od razu dostrzegając, co ją tak rozśmieszyło. Rumieniec powrócił w pełnej okazałości i odwrócił się, by zakryć front swoich bokserek.

\- Kiedy skończysz się śmiać, możesz podać mi różdżkę?

\- Raz Cię zrzuciłam i zapomniałeś, że możesz sam ją przyzwać. Którą część potrzebujemy poćwiczyć?

Harry zwiesił głowę w zażenowaniu. Niezwłocznie przywołał różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na ubranie. Westchnął i obrócił się, by zmierzyć się ze wciąż śmiejącą się kobietą w swoim łóżku. Gdy przestała chichotać, zaczęła się odwijać z koców. W końcu odrzuciła je zupełnie, by zobaczyć jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się, podobnie jak niektóre inne części ciała.

\- Podoba Ci się ten widok? - zapytała uwodzicielsko, wyciągając ramię nad głowę i nieco rozsuwając nogi.

Harry kontrolował się, ale w końcu zaczął się śmiać. Tonks przestała się seksownie uśmiechać, wyraźnie skonsternowana.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - zapytała.

Harry zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Zmusił się, by podejść do biurka i usiąść.

Tonks była naprawdę zaniepokojona. Zerknęła na swoje piersi, by odkryć, że były zakryte, jak powinny. Usiadła wygodniej, by spojrzeć na bieliznę. Zielone, koronkowe majtki były tam gdzie być powinny, ale na ich przodzie znajdowała się biała plamka, dowodząca, jak bardzo Tonks była podniecona podczas ich niedawnej aktywności. Pomyślała o byciu zażenowaną, ale stwierdziła, że jeszcze bardziej przesunie granice intymności z Harry'm.

\- To jedynie dowód, że potrafisz zadowolić kobietę, Harry. Chcesz spróbować ponownie? Może tym razem, spróbujemy obudzić Twoich krewnych. Myślę, że mamy dość czasu na ponowne figle.

Widziała, jak cały humor opuszcza jego twarz. Pożądanie i chęć zastąpiły uśmiech na kilka sekund, zanim spoważniał.

\- Harry, żartowałam z tym seksem. Przyzwyczaj się do tego. No dobra, w zasadzie mówiłam poważnie, ale niedługo powinnyśmy być gotowi do wyjścia. W piątki pracujemy krócej. Z reguły, zostajemy do lunchu, przez resztę dnia zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Jestem pewna, że Horacy chce skończyć tę lekcję teleportacji z wczoraj. Powinieneś skończyć już tymi świstoklikami i przejść do teleportacji. Pomyśl, ile będziesz miał z niej zabawy.

Tonks powoli ześliznęła się z łóżka, pozwalając Harry'emu uważnie obserwować każdy moment. Pomajtała trochę nogami, zanim ostatecznie powstała. Popatrzyła mu w oczy, dopóki nie napotkał jej spojrzenia.

\- Skupiaj się na zadaniu, gdy pracujesz, Harry. Zawsze będę tutaj na koniec dnia, byś mógł się pobawić, kiedy skończysz.

\- Tonks, nie jesteś zabawką, tylko przyjaciółką. Nie postrzegam Cię w ten sposób.

\- Lepiej postrzegaj mnie jak kogoś, z kim możesz się czasem zabawić, bo inaczej porozmawiamy - Tonks uśmiechnęła się szeroko - I kiedy jesteśmy sami, Nimfadora.

\- Tak, Nimfadoro, zapamiętam.

Obróciła się, by wydobyć parę rzeczy ze swojej torby. Słyszała jak Harry sapie, gdy się wygięła. _Uwielbiam mu to robić. Przynajmniej, nie jestem sfrustrowana, jak poprzedniej_

 _nocy. Z pewnością ma zdolności, ale praktyka czyni mistrza._

Wydobyła swoje ubranie i narzuciła na siebie szatę, by nie powtórzyć porannego spotkania z Petunią. _Raz był więcej, niż wystarczający i tym razem mogłaby zobaczyć, że coś się wydarzyło._ _I zdarzać się będzie, mała._

Harry obserwował ją, jak opuszcza pokój i znika mu z pola widzenia. Padł na łóżko i zamknął oczy. W co ja się wpakowałem? Co się tu dzieje? Cholera... Jest gorąca. Do licha, nie potrafię nawet przestać o niej myśleć, gdy nie ma jej w pokoju. Czy to dobre? Nie wiem, ale zamierzam się tym cieszyć, póki trwa.

Powstał, decydując się posprzątać, póki ma czas. Zlokalizował brudne ubrania i zrzucił je na stertę w kącie. Poprawił książki i uporządkował pióra. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, by odkryć że Hedwiga siedzi w klatce i dziwnie na niego patrzy.

\- Co zrobiłem, Hedwigo? - zapytał - Dobra, o czym zapomniałem?

Hedwiga wstrząsnęła piórami, ale nic więcej.

\- Przepraszam, ale naprawdę byłem zajęty ostatnimi czasy. Wybacz proszę i powiedz, czego Ci trzeba.

Sowa poruszyła głową w kierunku naczyń z wodą i jedzeniem.

\- O kurwa. Ile to już trwa, dziewczynko?

Otworzył kufer i znalazł torebkę sowich przysmaków i innego jedzenia. Dał Hedwidze dwa, ignorując ból, gdy „przypadkowo" go dziobnęła w palec. Chwycił poidło i udał się na poszukiwanie wody. Tonks zajmowała łazienkę, więc zszedł na dół i napełnił je wodą z kranu. Wrócił do pokoju i umieścił je w klatce.

Sowa spojrzała na niego, następnie na dno klatki. Pojmując wskazówkę, za pomocą różdżki pozbył się śmieci. Pierwszy raz tego dnia, Hedwiga odprężyła się i napiła wody.

\- Przepraszam, dziewczynko. Jak sądzę, byłem ostatnio nieco zbyt zajęty.

\- Ja również słyszałem każdy dźwięk tego, Potter - rozległ się głos.

Obrócił się, mierząc różdżką w grubasa, stojącego w drzwiach.

\- Odwal się, Dudziaczku - warknął Harry - Nie mam teraz dla Ciebie czasu.

Dudley miał na sobie koszulkę, którą ledwo mógł na siebie wciągnąć i spodnie dresowe, które z trudem mieściły jego zadek.

\- Dlaczego? By obłapiać się ze swoją dziewczyną gdzie indziej? Słyszałem was przez ścianę, no przynajmniej ją. Pomyślałem, że to chyba nie Ty się z nią obściskujesz.

\- Wiesz, że myślenie nie należy do Twoich najlepszych stron? Może, zostaw to innym. Bądź jednym wielkim mięśniem i wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Daj mi jeden powód, bym nie mówił mamie.

\- Gdzieś mam, czy jej powiesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie pomyśli albo czego oczekuje. Moje życie, jest moim życiem i nic jej do tego.

\- Mogę powiedzieć tacie. Będzie zabawnie patrzeć, jak ponownie Cię upokarza.

\- A ja go powalę jak worek gówna, którym zresztą jest. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz widzieć, jak Twojemu ojcu dzieje się krzywda, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, śmiało, powiedz mu. Skończyłem z tym, że inni sterują moim życiem. Stań mi na drodze, Dudley, a Cię zniszczę. Nie wystawiaj mnie na próbę. Jeszcze jedno, rób jakieś przykrości Tonks, a złamię każdą kość w Twoim ciele. To już obietnica.

Harry opuścił różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na swoje brudne ubrania. Zaczął je porządkować i składać, by być gotowym do wyjścia.

Dudley nadal stał w drzwiach i patrzył jak Harry, pewny siebie, chodzi po pokoju. Świńskimi oczkami śledził każdy jego ruch i zachowanie. Coś się w nim zmieniło i nie był pewny, w czym rzecz.

\- Jak bardzo się zmieniłeś? Coś jest nie tak i nie wiem, co dokładnie.

Harry przerwał sprzątanie i zwrócił się ku masywnemu kuzynowi.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, myślenie, nie należy do Twoich mocnych stron. Jestem taki, jaki byłem zawsze. Może bardziej taki, jaki jestem w szkole, niż zazwyczaj, gdy tu przebywam. Przyzwyczaj się do tej zmiany, bo nie zamierzam wracać do tego, co było. Jestem, kim jestem, Dud.

Dudley chciał skomentować, ale ostre dźgnięcie różdżką w plecy, uciszyło go.

\- Przesuń się, grubasie.

Tonks szybko wślizgnęła się do pokoju, ignorując zszokowaną minę Dudleya.

\- Harry, posprzątałeś pokój. Jak miło. Jak skończymy pracę, zabiorę Cię do mnie, byś i tam mógł posprzątać. Wiesz, nie jestem zbyt porządnicka, jeśli Ci jeszcze nie mówiłam.

\- W żadnym stopniu, Nimfadoro.

Pochylił się, gdy rzuciła w niego swoje zużyte ubrania.

\- Za bezczelność, Harry. Teraz, bądź dobrym chłopcem i je też wyczyść. Kończą mi się ubrania i wątpię, byś chciał abym jutro chodziła po pokoju nago.

Zerknęła znad swojej prawie pustej torby i zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

\- A tak, pewnie chciałbyś, bym chodziła nago. Usłyszałam chyba tak, jak sądzę.

\- Jak długo zamierzasz tu stać, Dud? - zapytał, ukazując swoje niezadowolenie z obecności Dudleya - Jest kilka spraw, którymi muszę się zająć i byłoby dobrze, gdyby wtedy Cię tutaj nie było.

Obserwował, jak Dudley wychodzi i idzie w dół korytarza. Zamknął za nim drzwi i odetchnął.

\- Nimfadoro, słyszał nas.

\- Co dokładnie słyszał, Harry?

Tonks uśmiechnęła się szeroko i czekała na odpowiedź.

\- Uwielbiasz to, prawda?

\- Co? - zapytała niewinnie - Czynić Cię zażenowanym? Pewnie. Drażnić się z Tobą? Tak, również. Przypominać Ci o tym poranku? Za każdym razem, kiedy będę mogła sobie na to bezpiecznie pozwolić.

Zobaczyła, że Harry nie do końca podziela z nią rozbawienie.

\- Och, Harry. Nie przejmuj się tym bezwartościowym gnojkiem. Jest idiotą i wątpię by powiedział cokolwiek komukolwiek. Weź prysznic, byśmy mogli stąd wyjść i nie zapomnij wziąć klucza do skrytki, na wypadek, jakbyśmy poszli na zakupy.

Harry opuścił pokój i wrócił po jakiś dziesięciu minutach. Tonks siedziała na łóżku i nuciła.

\- Zajęta?

Powstała i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Im więcej mówisz, tym bardziej lubię Cię słuchać. Tak, byłam zajęta sobą. Dobra, zrób świstoklika, byśmy mogli opuścić to jakże miłe miejsce.

Harry uniósł z biurka jedno ze zużytych piór i stuknął w nie różdżką. Przez sekundę rozświetliło się na niebiesko, gdy przestało, wyciągnął je ku Tonks. Chwyciła je prawą dłonią i nałożyła kaptur. Harry zrobił tak samo i czekał, aż odliczony czas minie. Szarpnięcie zasygnalizowało początek podróży i Harry przygotował się na kolejny dzień dręczenia i złości. Wylądował w holu Ministerstwa, by ujrzeć grupę ludzi, szykującą się do przejścia przez punkt kontrolny.

Tonks nie wahała się ani przez sekundę, mijając kolejkę. Harry westchnął i podążył za nią na sam początek. Kilku ludzi coś wymamrotało, ale nikt nie powiedział niczego głośniej. Strażnik był wyraźnie wkurzony ilością ludzi do obsłużenia, a obecność dwojga Niewymownych nie ułatwiała mu życia. Harry i Tonks podeszli do wind i nacisnęli przycisk. Gdy winda przybyła, weszli i udali się na poziom dziewiąty.

\- Wiesz o tym, że mogłeś nas przerzucić prosto na nasze piętro, prawda? -zapytała.

\- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia - odparł.

\- Zrobiłeś tak wczoraj, świstoklik zabrał Cię prosto do sali treningowej. Dlaczego dzisiaj miałoby być inaczej?

\- Ja... Nie wiem. Chyba o tym nie pomyślałem.

\- Wszystkie świstokliki przerzucają przez bariery, które jednak zatrzymają tych, którzy nie mają autoryzacji. Ty ją masz, więc dlaczego z tego nie korzystać? Pamiętaj, jesteś Niewymownym. Bycie jednym z nas, daje dostęp różnego rodzaju przywilejów i wolności. Używaj ich, kiedy potrzebujesz, bo do tego są.

\- Spróbuję zapamiętać, Chamel. Wciąż muszę się przyzwyczajać do nowego siebie, więc prowadź mnie.

\- Nie ma problemu. Nawiasem mówiąc, lubię nowego Ciebie. Jest taki uroczy i seksowny.

Tonks była tak wesoła, że nie miał wyjścia, musiał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Wątpię, by Horacego obchodził ten aspekt mojej osoby.

Winda przybyła i wkroczyli do korytarza. Tonks otworzyła drzwi i Harry poszedł za nią do sali treningowej. To co tam ujrzał, nieco go zaskoczyło.

Dzisiaj było tam wielu ludzi. Zobaczył grupkę, która wyglądała jak trójka z dnia poprzedniego. Na odległym końcu pomieszczenia, zobaczył jeszcze dwie grupki, również złożone z trzech osób. Nie był pewien, ale na „strzelnicy" było co najmniej pięciu ludzi. Głośny głos, powstrzymał go przed dalszym liczeniem.

\- Chamel, Rekrucie, do mnie.

Horacy był w „klasowej" części pomieszczenia i wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego. Harry podążył za Tonks i usiadł w ławce. Wyciągnął swój dziennik, szykując się do robienia notatek.

\- Chamel, jak działają jego świstokliki?

\- Jak powinny, Horacy. Miałeś jakieś wątpliwości?

\- Oczywiście. Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie wątpił, że rekruci potrafią sami się najeść, bez odpowiedniego szkolenia. Dobra, dzisiaj chciałbym, abyś opanował teleportację. Masz za sobą całą tę kwestię z koordynatami, więc nie powinno Ci sprawić zbyt wielkich trudności. Jest parę rodzajów teleportacji: własna, wymuszona i łączna. Nazwa pierwszej mówi sama za siebie. Druga, polega na tym, że gdy się deportujesz, bierzesz ze sobą niechętną temu lub nieprzytomną osobę. Niechętna może walczyć, więc jest to w dużej mierze walka na siłę woli. Musisz dominować nad drugą stroną, by teleportacja doszła do skutku. Jeśli druga osoba jest nieprzytomna, to prawie tak samo, jak teleportacja łączna, tylko trochę trudniej. Łączna, jest tym, co robią na przykład rodzice ze swoimi dziećmi, jeśli mogą. Podróżujący chce się z Tobą udać i nie zwalcza wysiłku, który wkładasz w teleportację.

\- Musisz użyć swojej woli, by przemieścić się gdzieś. Prawie jak w zaklęciu Portus, ale przedmiotem, jaki musisz przemieścić, jesteś Ty. Nie ma żadnej inkantacji i musisz się skoncentrować na celu. W pełni. W przeciwnym wypadku, pozostawisz za sobą kawałek swojej osoby. Dla Ciebie to będzie bolesne, dla mnie zabawne. Klucz do wykonania tego ćwiczenia, jest zanudzenie mnie na śmierć. Żadnych rozszczepień albo zmarnuje czas, naprawiając Cię. Poczujesz się jakbyś był przepychany przez gumową rurę, czy inną bardzo ciasną przestrzeń. Im lepiej będzie Ci to szło, tym mniej hałasu będziesz robić, pojawiając się u celu. Prawie cicha aportacja, zapewni Ci jedną belkę więcej z ukrywania się. Uznaj tę umiejętność za priorytet w udoskonalaniu. Zasięg zależy od Twojej siły i umiejętności. Teraz, skup się na swoim celu i włóż wolę w to, by się tam pojawić.

Horacy wyszedł z części „klasowej" i zatrzymał się dopiero pod drzwiami, gdzie narysował X na podłodze. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i kiwnął głową, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Obrócił się i podszedł do „strzelnic", by zacząć wyrzucać z siebie rozkazy i słowa krytyki. Harry spojrzał na Tonks, uśmiechała się do niego.

\- Naprzód, próbuj. Ja pójdę na „strzelnicę", poćwiczyć moją celność. Powinnam być w tym dobra, prawda? Trochę zajmuje przemieszczenie się gdzieś, więc nie zrażaj się, jeśli po jakiejś godzinie będziesz w tym samym miejscu.

Z tymi słowami, obróciła się podeszła do reszty.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na odległe X. Przebiegł w myślach otrzymane instrukcje i starał się zastosować tę samą technikę, jak w wypadku świstoklików. Po pół godzinie skupiania się, wizualizacji, przysięgania i warczenia, nie poruszył się nawet o cal. _Cholera_ _._

Tonks rzucała zaklęcie za zaklęciem, ale nie osiągnęła więcej, niż 84 z celności. _Jak on stale może mieć 80tki i 90tki? Mogłabym tu spędzać całe dnie i nigdy nie osiągnąć takiej punktacji, nie wspominając o tym, że jestem beznadziejnie do tyłu, jeśli chodzi o moc. Środkowe 70tki wydają się moim najlepszym wynikiem, z okazjonalnymi 80tkami. Mogłabym rozwalić drzwi, ale on mógłby cały dom. Zastanawiam się, czy poradziłby sobie ze smokiem._ Kontynuowała rzucanie zaklęć, przez czas, który mógłby być wiecznością, póki nie poczuła czyjegoś dotyku na ramieniu. Zobaczyła, że obok stoi Marcus i wskazuje na nieużywany kąt sali.

Kiedy już tam dotarli, mężczyzna nałożył na nich Czar Prywatności i przeszedł do rzeczy:

\- Wczoraj pytałem, co jest między Tobą, a Harry'm, by później zobaczyć, jak śpisz u niego w łóżku. Co się dzieje i czy powinienem być zmartwiony jeszcze bardziej, niż już jestem?

\- Co takiego? Co robiłeś zeszłej nocy w domu Harry'ego?

\- Wykonywałem moje zadanie, Chamel. W moim interesie, leży upewnienie się, że drużyny będą działać i nie będzie żadnych problemów wewnętrznych. Wiesz jakie były rezultaty poprzednich relacji wewnątrz drużyn. One nie działają. Ludzie przez nie ginęli. Kogo tym razem będę musiał pochować? Ciebie, Cala, Harry'ego? Kogo?

\- Nikogo z nas, Marcusie. Źle, że nas szpiegowałeś, no, przynajmniej Harry'ego, mamy się dobrze. Zobaczymy, dokąd nas to zaprowadzi i tyle. Jestem szczęśliwa i powinieneś cieszyć się wraz ze mną.

Tonks usiłowała kontrolować złość, ale zaczynała przegrywać, jak zawsze, gdy dochodziło do czegoś związanego z Harry'm. Czynił ją zadowoloną z siebie, w sposób, jaki nikt inny nie potrafił. Jej ból uwidocznił się na twarzy.

Ciche pyknięcie rozległo się za plecami Marcusa, mężczyzna obrócił się, wyciągając różdżkę. Harry wyciągnął swoją lewą ręką i wymierzył w gardło Marcusa.

\- Co tu się dzieje, Chamel?

Marcus z pierwszej ręki doświadczył tego, co opisywał mu Horacy. Widział oczy Harry'ego i lśniącą w nich determinację. Jak również, czuł emanującą od niego surową siłę. Poczekał, aż Tonks mu odpowie i spokojnie oddał Harry'emu różdżkę.

\- Pytał o Ciebie, Harry. Ma problem z naszym zaangażowaniem, jak Ci już mówiłam. Powiedziałam mu, że wszystko gra i nie będzie nigdy problemów.

\- Marcusie, czy to dla Ciebie w porządku? - zapytał Harry. Wciąż miał ostre spojrzenie i był gotów do walki.

\- Rezerwuje sobie prawo, by przywołać tę kwestię później, ale na tę chwilę, nie mam problemu z waszą relacją, Praeceps.

\- Praeceps? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, Praeceps, oto Twoje imię. W skrócie Ceps. Po łacinie „niebezpieczny" i gdy teraz trzymasz różdżkę w gotowości, by mnie zaatakować, myślę, że pasuje całkiem dobrze. Wątpię, by Horacy wymyślił lepsze miano. Jeśli się nie mylę, przed chwilą Cię tu nie było, a teraz jesteś. Czy to oznacza, że nauczyłeś się teleportować?

\- Tak sądzę - odparł niepewnie, decydując się opisać, co czuł - Czułem jakbym nie mógł oddychać i był przeciskany przez bardzo ciasną przestrzeń, jeśli to w czymś pomoże.

\- Dobrze się aportowałeś, Ceps - powiedział Marcus z radością, na ile oczywiście mógł z różdżką na cal od grdyki. - Byłeś także prawie całkiem cichy. Myślę, że Horacy będzie nalegał, byś opanował tę umiejętność do perfekcji. A teraz, jeśli można, chętnie powróciłbym do mniej męczącej pracy.

Marcus cofnął się i odebrał swoją różdżkę. Skinął Harry'emu i Tonks i opuścił salę.

Horacy obserwował całe zajście ze stanowisk strzelniczych i zastanawiał się, co się stało. Wiedział, że Harry się deportował, osłony pokoju dały mu znać. Gdy zmierzał ku niemu, wiadomość od Marcusa, uzupełniła wszelkie luki.

\- Jak widzę, nauczyłeś się teleportować, po jakiejś godzinie. - powiedział, sprawdzając zegarek - Gratulacje i tak dalej. Teraz, zrób to samo, szybciej i ciszej. Jazda!

Odszedł i zostawił Harry'ego, by wymyślił, jak osiągnąć postawiony cel.

Większość poranka minęła i Harry ledwo złapał o co chodzi z tą teleportacją. Odkrył, że jest to tak podobne do tworzenia świstoklika, jak miało być, a zarazem inne. Próbował wielu sposobów, ale żaden nie zdawał się działać całkiem dobrze.

\- Rozgryziesz to, Ceps - powiedziała cicho Tonks - Już Ci mówiłam, ludzie są różni i zazwyczaj potrzeba nieco czasu, by w pełni coś opanować. Przynajmniej Twoje świstokliki lądują, gdzie należy, gdybyś potrzebował się gdzieś udać.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział, sfrustrowany - Robiłem to już wcześniej, dlaczego teraz nie działa?

\- Spokojnie - odparła Tonks, jakby to była najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie - Nie ma żadnej damy w opałach, więc zbyt ciężko Ci się myśli. Niech się po prostu stanie, zażycz sobie, włóż swoją wolę w miejsce, gdzie chciałbyś się znaleźć.

\- Ceps - nagle zawołał Horacy, pojawiając się obok - Poniosłeś żałosną porażkę z teleportacją, więc spróbujmy czegoś innego. Powiedziałeś mi, że byłeś pod klątwą Imperius, chciałbym to zobaczyć. Uważaj!

Horacy wyciągnął różdżkę i natychmiast rzucił czar.

Harry nie miał czasu, by wyciągnąć różdżkę, więc postawił tarczę Absolvo i przetoczył się w tył, byle dalej od Horacego. Klątwa została osłabiona przez tarczę, ale i tak ją spenetrowała, prawie trafiając Harry'ego. Ledwie Harry powstał, wycelował różdżkę w Horacego, ale mężczyzny już nie było. Szybko rozejrzał się, orientując się, że pokoju już nie ma, a on stoi na wielkiej łące. _Niech to szlag! Czy on kiedykolwiek ma do_ _ś_ _ć walki?_

Przemieścił się ze swojej pozycji, nieustannie rozglądając się dookoła. Cholera, dlaczego zawsze zapominam użyć tego, co mam? Stuknął w swoją szatę, czyniąc ją niewidzialną i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na swoje stopy. Spojrzał na dół, szukając wolnego miejsca, szybko jednak upewnił się, że nie czyni widocznej pustki w morzu traw. Nie było żadnych drzew, ale pole wypiętrzało się w parę wzgórz, których można było użyć jako osłony. Podążył ku nim, stale wyglądając zagrożenia.

Dobre trzydzieści jardów od wzniesień, Harry poczuł, że atak nadciąga. Zanurkował w bok i rzucił tarczę Absolvo, gdy tylko zaklęcie przeszło obok. Zaczął rzucać Reducto i zaklęcia tnące w stronę napastników. Wnioskując po liczbie lecących w niego uroków, zorientował się, że jest ich więcej, niż jeden, ale mniej niż czterech. Większość z nich, była klątwą Imperius, ale zdarzyło się także kilka ciemnoczerwonych, w miarę jak walka była kontynuowana.

Harry odpowiedział ogniem, przechodząc na zaklęcia łamiące kości. Usłyszał jak jeden z przeciwników pada z wrzaskiem. Zaczął się obawiać o swoje zdrowie psychiczne, gdy ucieszył się słysząc ten krzyk. _Nie jestem taki jak on. Nie cieszy mnie ból innych. Jestem jedynie zadowolony, bo o jednego wroga mniej. To wszystko._

Szybko przemieścił się ku wzgórzom i znalazł miejsce z dobrym widokiem na równinę. Wzmocnił swoje zaklęcie wyciszające i obserwował trawy, czekając na najmniejszy ruch. Nic się nie działo przez dobrych parę minut i zaczął się martwić. _Mam nadzieję, że nie poraniłem za bardzo tego gościa. Wiem, że to tylko test, ale nie chcę ranić ludzi, z którymi pracuje... Zaatakował mnie Cruciatusem, więc odpowiedziałem ogniem. Nie czuję się z tym źle. Voldemort nie ma żadnej sympatii dla nikogo i nie pokonam go, marnując życie, czując się przykro, z powodu kogoś, kto chciał mnie uszkodzić. To może i trening, ale na tyle realistyczny i tak powinien być traktowany. Gdzie oni są?_

Przyszedł mu do głowy pewien plan i niezwłocznie wprowadził go w życie

\- _Accio Niewymowny_! - rzucił, zwracając się w prawo.

Nieforemny kształt poderwał się z trawy pięćdziesiąt stóp od niego. Oszołomił mężczyznę i dał mu opaść na ziemię. Zaklęcia, które uderzyły w niego z lewa i tyłu, zmusiły go do zanurkowania. Trzeci czar, prosto ze szczytu wzgórza, uderzył go w plecy, gdy leżał na ziemi.

Natychmiast poczuł, jak spływa na niego nienaturalny spokój, a głos nakazał mu, by rzucił różdżkę i się poddał. Powstał, gotów na spotkanie z przeciwnikiem. Drugi z mężczyzn usunął czar niewidzialności z jego szaty i trzeci dołączył do ofensywy.

Drugi z mężczyzn usunął czar niewidzialności z jego szaty i trzeci dołączył do ofensywy.

\- Rzuć różdżkę, Ceps - zakomenderował pierwszy.

\- Nie! - odparł, nie godząc się poddać zaklęciu i rozkazowi. Umysł walczył z efektami czaru. Prawie całkiem wygrał, gdy drugi z napastników, rzucił na niego swoje. Teraz dwoje ludzi mówiło mu, by rzucił różdżkę i walczył z nimi, tak ciężko jak mógł.

\- Nie oddam różdżki - wykrztusił. Wciąż się opierał, zyskując pewną przewagę. Trzeci napastnik rzucił zaklęcie, dodając jeszcze więcej mocy, do tej, która już atakowała umysł Harry'ego. Jego kolana zadrżały, pod presją trzech osób, każących mu zrobić to samo.

Walka w umyśle zdawała się trwać wieczność. Harry zwalczył poczucie spokoju i starał się pozostać świadomy rzeczywistości. _Jeśli Voldemort nie był w stanie Cię pokonać, ta trójka również_. Jeden z głosów wybijał się w głowie Harry'ego nad pozostałe, trzymając go pod kontrolą. Ostatecznie, Harry powstał i wymierzył różdżkę w trzeciego przeciwnika.

\- _Ossis Fragmen_ \- wyszeptał. Mężczyzna padł od paskudnego zaklęcia i jego czar został przerwany. Pozbywszy się tego ciężaru, Harry zwrócił się ku pozostałym i zwalczył również ich zaklęcia. Nikt nie został trafiony atakami Harry'ego, bo byli wystarczająco daleko, by ich uniknąć. Harry skupił się na przemieszczeniu z tego miejsca, tak szybko i cicho jak można. Poczuł znajome wrażenie przepychania przez ciasną rurę i pojawił się za pierwszym napastnikiem bez żadnego dźwięku.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i potraktował Drętwotą, trafiając prosto w głowę. Dwóch pozostałych usłyszało, jak pada i gwałtownie się obrócili. Dwa szybkie oszałamiacze później i Harry stał pośrodku łąki sam, nad trzema powalonymi przeciwnikami. Spojrzał na swoich „wrogów" i zaczerpnął bardzo mu potrzebny haust tlenu.

Poczucie nadciągającego zagrożenia, kazało mu się obrócić. Akurat w chwili, kiedy przemknął nad nim lśniący promień czerwonego światła. Harry powstał na nogi i zobaczył zakapturzoną postać w czerni, jakieś dwadzieścia stóp od niego. Biała jak czaszka maska powiedziała mu, że mierzy się ze śmierciożercą i wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Wszystkie myśli o treningu umknęły, gdy tylko wszedł w swój „tryb przetrwania", jak wiele razy wcześniej.

Śmierciożerca cisnął w niego Avadą, Harry musiał dać nura, by jej uniknąć. Ze swego miejsca na ziemi, Harry zaatakował go Cruciatusem, ale chybił o cale. Kolejna Zabójcza Klątwa zmusiła go odwrotu i zmiany miejsca. Z zaledwie paroma pomysłami, zdecydował się zaatakować za pomocą tego, co tylko ma do dyspozycji.

Uwolnił wszystkie ofensywne zaklęcia, jakie tylko przyszły mu do głowy. Śmierciożerca robił uniki albo stawiał tarcze, tak często nadciągały. Parę Cruciatusów i jedną Avadę później, Harry został musiał postawić ogień przeciwko ogniowi. Ograniczył się do Cruciatusa i kontynuował walkę o życie. Minuty mijały, a śmierciożerca wciąż walczył.

\- Będzie następna, chłopcze. Zabiję ją, gdy już skończę się z nią bawić - odezwała się zakapturzona postać. Głos przypominał mu Lucjusza Malfoya, ale nie był pewien.

\- Wyrwę jej serce i dam na to patrzeć, aż padnie.

W swoim umyśle, Harry ujrzał, jak Tonks umiera w opisany sposób. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale widział, słyszał i czuł Tonks umierającą przy nim. Przerażony, skonfundowany i przytłoczony, wymierzył różdżkę w cel i uwolnił zaklęcie. Chciał zatrzymać śmierciożercę dla dobra i nie pozwolić, by kiedykolwiek zagroził życiu Tonks. Wypowiedział słowa i patrzył jak paskudny, skręcony, jadowicie zielony promień światła wypryskuje z końca jego różdżki i uderza śmierciożercę w klatkę piersiową.

Postać padła na ziemię i nie ruszała się. Harry spoglądał na mężczyznę przez sekundę, po czym rozejrzał się po polu, w poszukiwaniu innych napastników. Próbował przywołać kogokolwiek, kto mógłby tam być, ale nikt się nie pojawił. Wtem, cała sceneria znikła i ponownie pojawiła się przed nim sala treningowa.

W niewielkiej grupce, siedzieli Niewymowni, nieco oszołomieni, sądząc po tym, jak sie poruszali na swoich miejscach. Kilku się nie ruszało, przy nich stał Horacy.

\- Ostatecznie opanowałeś teleportację, jak również nauczyłeś się jak rzucać Zabójczą Klątwę. Może wcale nie jesteś całkiem bez wartości.

Po tych słowach, Harry poczuł jak robi mu się czerwono przed oczami. Chciał zranić Horacego jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Właśnie rzucił na kogoś Avadę, a ten człowiek zachowywał się, jakby to był normalny dzień. Czuł jego magia wiruje w nim i był gotów ją wyzwolić. Postąpił parę kroków ku Horacemu, unosząc różdżkę.

\- Ceps - Jakaś postać pojawiła się naprzeciwko, brzmiała jak Tonks - To był jedynie test i dobrze sobie poradziłeś. Nic nie było prawdziwe, nic tak naprawdę się nie stało, poza tymi trzema oszołomionymi i biednym Michaelem, który ma złamane ramię. Uspokój się. Nic mi nie jest. Tobie również.

\- Pierwszy raz rzuciłem Zabójczą Klątwę - wycedził Harry - Jak mam się czuć? Chciałem zabić śmierciożercę i o ile się orientuje, zrobiłem tak. Teraz, nie jestem lepszy, niż on. Jestem prawie jak on. Powiedział mi, że jestem prawie jak on i właśnie dowiodłem, że miał rację. Jestem tak zły jak on.

Tonks była zszokowana, tym co powiedział. Chwyciła opierającego się nastolatka za rękę i odciągnęła na bok. Rzuciła Czar Prywatności i przystąpiła do przesłuchania.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że jesteś jak on? Przecież nie jesteś.

\- Chciałem zabić i bym to zrobił. Byłem szczęśliwy, słysząc jak ten człowiek krzyczy po moim zaklęciu.

\- Michael opuścił swoją osłonę, ponieważ jesteś nowy i dał się zranić. Chcieli Cię przekląć i pokonać. Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś, by przetrwać. Użyłeś Avady, jedynie, gdy Horacy pokierował pokój tak, by zagroził mojemu życiu. Widziałam już wcześniej, jak ludzie zabijają w bitwie. Ci, którzy się tym cieszą, mają na twarzy uśmiech. Ty wcale się nie uśmiechałeś. Twoja twarz była bez wyrazu, ale wiem, że nie myślałeś. Zareagowałeś i tym mogłeś ocalić życie.

\- Nieważne, co się dzieje, walczysz, by pozostać przy życiu. Jesteśmy na wojnie. Wiesz o tym lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny i musisz pozostać żywym. Jeśli do tego będziesz musiał zabić paru śmierciożerców, nie będzie w tym nic złego. Musisz zrobić wszystko, co tylko można, gdy Twoje życie jest zagrożone. Jestem z Ciebie dumna, bo przeżyłeś, kiedy inni chcieli widzieć Cię martwym, a nie dlatego, że kogoś zabiłeś. A teraz, uspokój się i wracajmy do grupy.

Tonks opuściła osłonę i przyciągnęła Harry'ego do innych. Rozmawiali między sobą, dopóki Harry i Tonks nie dołączyli. Marcus był w tylnym rzędzie i skinął głową Horacemu. Horacy odpowiedział tym samym gestem i podszedł do nich.

\- Ceps, oto zasady umowy z nami, pracy Niewymownych. Zasada numer jeden: na koniec dnia idziesz do domu. Cokolwiek musisz zrobić, by to było możliwe, robisz to. Zasada numer dwa: Twoja drużyna idzie do domu pod koniec dnia. Są zaraz po Tobie. Misja jest trzecia w hierarchii ważności. Zasada numer trzy: jeśli oni używają Zabójczej Klątwy, również używasz Zabójczej klątwy. Nie ma wahania. Spraw, by dranie umarły z własnego powodu, a Ty masz żyć. Zasada numer cztery: zawsze wygrywasz. Cokolwiek musisz zrobić, by to osiągnąć, znajdź sposób. Jako dowódca drużyny, musisz zorientować się, jaką metodą zwyciężycie. Czasami, wygraną jest odwrót. Po pierwsze, pozostajecie przy życiu. Będąc żywym, wciąż jesteś po zwycięskiej stronie. Śmierć oznacza przegraną. My nie przegrywamy.

Horacy wyciągnął różdżkę i zobaczył, jak Harry od razu mierzy w niego swoją.

\- Spokojnie, Ceps. Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, nawet jeśli tak się nie zachowuje. Chcę jedynie poprawić Ci odznakę.

Harry opuścił różdżkę, ale wciąż jej końcem mierzył w Horacego. Horacy stuknął w jego tarczę i wymamrotał parę słów, pozwalając jej się zmienić. Popracował chwilę nad nią i cofnął się.

\- Drużyna Trzy pozostaje poza zwyczajową rotacją, do czasu, aż uznamy inaczej. Zaczynamy pracę w przyszłym tygodniu, chcę byście byli gotowi do wyjścia w teren za dwa miesiące. - podsumował Horacy. Skinął głową Harry'emu, Tonks i Calowi i pomaszerował do drzwi.

Harry spojrzał na dół, na zmiany w swojej tarczy. Na górze wciąż był jeden węzeł, ale pojawiły się dwa dodatkowe, chociaż w formie jakby cieni. Miał rzymską trójkę w czarnym kwadracie, co czyniło go członkiem drużyny Tonks. Jego belki również się zmieniły. Zamiast pięciu czerwonych, miał sześć. Zyskał jedną niebieską, osiągając piątkę. Jego zielone i żółte pozostały kolejno przy sześciu i zerze, ale fioletowe powiększyły się o jedną, osiągając trójkę. Największy wzrost nastąpił wśród czarnych. Miał sześć tam, gdzie poprzednio były cztery.

Harry spojrzał Tonks w twarz i wzruszył ramionami. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i zaprowadziła do pokoju ich drużyny, oznakowanego numerem dwunastym. Gdy tylko Cal wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi, Tonks ściągnęła kaptur.

\- Ceps, Cal wie kim naprawdę jestem. Ufam mu, powierzam własne życie od dwóch lat. Możesz sam wybrać, czy chcesz mu mówić, kim jesteś naprawdę. A teraz, masz jakieś pytania?

\- Tonks, co się tam stało?

\- Właśnie pokazałeś Horacemu, że zrobisz, to co zrobione być musi i nie zamierzasz łamać zasad. Wiedziałam, że tak się stanie, prędzej, czy później, ale właśnie dowiodłeś mu, że możesz już teraz. Zwalczyłeś nie tylko zaklęcie Imperius, ale trzy z nich, rzucone przez trzech najlepszych Operacyjnych. Już coś takiego zapewniło Ci jedną belkę. Jeśli będziesz w stanie sam je rzucić, jestem pewna, że otrzymasz ostatnią.

\- Musisz także popracować nad szybkością swojej Avady. Za długo zajmuje Ci osiągnięcie punktu, gdy możesz ją rzucić. W naszej pracy, jeśli ktoś próbuje Cię zabić, nie wahasz się i również go uśmiercasz. Walczymy dla celu i nasze życia są najważniejszą nagrodą. Osiągniesz mistrzostwo w tych dwóch zaklęciach i będziesz miał siedem belek. Wiesz, na prawdziwej misji, nikt nie zadziera z Operacyjnym z siedmioma czarnymi.

\- Używasz też znacznie bardziej różnorodnych zaklęć defensywnych i ofensywnych. Wątpię też, byś zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiele z nich bez użycia różdżki. - pokręcił głową - Ja zdałam sobie sprawę, jak wielu. Wszystkie Twoje tarcze były bezróżdżkowe, a w tym samym czasie rzucałeś zaklęcia. Oto przyczyna, dla której otrzymałeś kolejną czerwoną i niebieską belkę. Jesteś blisko osiągnięcia trzech siódemek i to w czasie swojego trzeciego dnia. Wiem, że możesz je dostać, ale potrzebujesz odpowiedniej motywacji.

\- Motywacji?

\- Jeśli by Cię nie zaatakowali, byłbyś w stanie tak walczyć? Trenujesz w porządku, ale osiągasz swoje szczyty, gdy walczysz na serio albo jesteś przekonany, że walczysz na serio. Jak powiedziałam wcześniej, nie myślisz, tylko robisz. Będziesz naszym dowódcą, jak tylko zorientujemy się jak pracować razem.

\- Co? Jestem tutaj nowy. Jedno z was powinno dowodzić.

\- Nie - Cal uznał, że należy się wtrącić - Jestem wspierającym, zwyczajnie i po prostu. Nie mogę przewodzić drużynie. Chamel również nie jest typem lidera. Działa lepiej z flanek. Ty, chłopcze, jesteś prawdziwym skarbem. Wyrywasz do przodu i szarżujesz na wroga. Kiedy będziemy tego potrzebowali, przytrzymamy Cię na tyłach, ale nie będziemy musieli wypychać Cię na front. Masz zdolności i siłę by dowodzić. Dlatego właśnie niedługo otrzymasz trzy węzły.

\- Ale ja nic nie wiem.

\- Może i nie - odparł wesoło Cal - Jednak udajesz całkiem dobrze. Na tyle, że pójdę za Tobą. Teraz jednak, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, oczekuję już reszty mojego wolnego piątku. Cześć, kamraci.

Cal obrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Jest idiotą, podążając za mną gdziekolwiek - wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

\- Zatem ja również jestem idiotką - oznajmiła żartobliwie Tonks - Pójdę za Tobą, Harry, bo tak właśnie działasz na ludzi. Jesteś urodzonym dowódcą. Ludzie Cię słuchają.

\- Nikt mnie nigdy nie słuchał. Dursleyowie, Dumbledore, do diabła, większość szkoły mi nie wierzyło. Jedynie Hermiona uwierzyła, że nie wprowadziłem się do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, tak, by wymienić jeden raz, kiedy ktoś mnie posłuchał.

\- Wówczas Cię nie znałam, ale bym uwierzyła.

Tonks podeszła do niego i mocno pocałowała w usta. Pozwoliła, by pocałunek pogłębiał się, dopóki nie zrobiło się nieco zbyt gorąco.

\- Teraz, myślę, że powinnyśmy cieszyć się naszym wolnym dniem i sprawić Ci trochę ubrań. Nie zamierzam w czasie weekendów, trzymać Cię pod kluczem u Dursleyów. Będziemy mieli zabawę, jak powinni mieć nastolatkowie.

\- Nimfadoro, nie jesteś nastolatką.

\- Racja, ale zachowuje się jedna z nich na tyle często, że wciąż się liczy.

Pokazała mu język i odsunęła się. Spojrzała na niego i ściągnęła szatę. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył, że ma na sobie cienki, różowy bezrękawnik i dobrze dopasowane mugolskie spodnie.

\- Deportujemy się stąd do punktu aportacyjnego na Pokątnej. Wiesz, gdzie on jest?

Harry zmusił się, by skupić się na pytaniu, nie na samej Tonks.

\- Wiem, gdzie jest tamto miejsce, ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie się tam aportować.

\- Oczywiście, że będziesz, Harry. Po prostu zrób to i dołącz do mnie. - widziała na jego twarzy zwątpienie - Jeśli dostaniesz się tam w jednym kawałku, później obiecuje Ci długi pocałunek.

Harry odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim mózgiem.

\- Tylko jeden pocałunek?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak każdy poprzedni z naszych pocałunków, przechodził w soft-core porno, jestem pewna, że będzie więcej, niż jeden pocałunek poza umową. Dobra, pozbądź się szaty i chodźmy.

Posłuchał Tonks, umieścił swoją szatę Niewymownego w kuferku, zmniejszył go i umieścił w kieszeni. Tonks obrzuciła go oceniającym spojrzeniem z góry na dół.

\- Rozpaczliwie potrzebujesz ubrań. Nadszedł czas, byś pozostawił za sobą resztę z dursleyowej ery.

\- Cokolwiek... Nie mam pojęcia o ubraniach. Po prostu podążę za Twoją radą, ale zanim zaczniesz szaleć, zastrzegam, że nie chcę iść w jakieś dzikie kolory. U Ciebie one działają, ale ja wyróżniam się wystarczająco nawet bez nich.

\- Psujesz zabawę.

Skrzywiła się i pokazała mu język.

\- Na Pokątną, po pieniądze, ubrania i odrobinę kłopotów, jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście.

Znikła z cichym trzaskiem.

Tutaj zmierzam, pomyślał Harry, skupiając się na punkcie aportacyjnym. Po kilku sekundach prób, poczuł wrażenie przeciskania się i zobaczył, że istotnie pojawił się w na Pokątnej. Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się po jego szyi i zobaczył, że Tonks stoi za nim.

\- Dobra robota, ciche pojawienie się, tyłem do ulicy. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek dostrzegł Twoje przybycie. Powinniśmy iść do Gringotta, bym mogła podjąć trochę pieniędzy i zapłacić za Twoje ubrania.

\- Nimfadoro, mam pieniądze. Nie musisz za mnie płacić.

\- Dobrze, nie wiem jednak, jak wiele ich masz, więc pójdziemy do Twojej skrytki i wówczas zorientuje się, o ile więcej będziesz potrzebował. Takie są moje warunki, nie zrujnuj ich, młody człowieku - próbowała być poważna, ale zdradził ją uśmiech - Jestem w nastroju do zabawy, więc możesz założyć, że będę próbowała być z Tobą surowa.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, Nimfadoro - odparł Harry. Tonks uśmiechnęła się i wydęła wargi.

\- Dotrzymam obietnicy, ale nie tutaj. Jesteśmy nieco zbyt na widoku, nawet jak na mój gust. A teraz, chodźmy, zanim nam sklepy zamkną.

\- Ach, ale czy sklepy nie są czynne przypadkiem co najmniej do piątej? - zapytał Harry.

\- Prawda - odparła, ciągnąc go w dół prawie pustej ulicy.

\- A jest jakoś koło południa, prawda?

\- Ponownie masz rację, Harry. Potrzebujesz też zegarka?

\- W zasadzie tak, ale dlaczego mamy martwić się o sklepy, skoro mamy co najmniej pięć godzin, nim będziemy musieli się tym przejmować?

\- Och, przynajmniej tyle czasu zajmą nam zakupy. Potrzebujesz pełnej garderoby.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Te wysiłki przyciągnęły uwagę Tonks.

\- O, nie zrobisz tego. Żadnego uciekania ode mnie. Jesteś w tym do samego końca. To tylko zakupy. Lubisz zakupy.

\- Nimfadoro, chyba mylisz mnie z dziewczyną - odparł Harry grobowym tonem - Wezmę co potrzebuje i wyjdę. Nigdy nie wychodziłem na zakupy dla siebie, od kiedy poszedłem z Hagridem na moim pierwszym roku, a z Molly na drugim.

\- Dobra, w takim razie chyba nadeszła pora, by kupić sobie coś miłego, czyż nie? - odparła niezmieszana. Harry wciąż skupiał na niej swój umysł, gdy prowadziła go w stronę banku. Dopiero, gdy zaczęli wchodzić po schodach, zdał sobie sprawę, że już dotarli do celu. Szybkie spojrzenie na ulicę powiedziało mu, że przeważająco pusta aleja, przegapiła fakt, że Harry Potter wybrał się tutaj z wizytą.

Drzwi otworzyły się i weszli do obszernego lobby. Więcej ludzi było w banku, niż chodziło po ulicy. Uformowało się kilka kolejek i Tonks stanęła w najkrótszej. Harry poszedł za nią i stojąc obok, starał się być na tyle niewidoczny, na ile to było możliwe obok osoby jasnoróżowej koszulce.

Z tyłu rozległ się odgłos kroków, więc obrócił się. Zobaczył znajomego goblina, Gryfka, trzymającego w swoich długich palcach oficjalnie wyglądający list. Orientując się, że goblin idzie do nich, Harry szturchnął Tonks w bok.

\- Cześć, Gryfku - odezwał się do zszokowanego goblina.

\- Pamięta mnie Pan, panie Potter?

\- Tak, byłeś naprawdę pierwszym goblinem, którego napotkałem. Czemu miałbym nie pamiętać?

\- Panie Potter, jest Pan człowiekiem - odparł Gryfek, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko - Czy to nie odpowiada na pańskie pytanie?

\- W zasadzie nie, ale zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić - odparł, starając się nie okazać zdenerwowania.

\- Panie Potter, mam dla Pana list, od Dyrektora Ragnoka. Jeśli ma Pan u nas jakiś interes do załatwienia, proszę do głównej kasy, obsłużymy Pana.

Harry rzucił okiem na kopertę, zanim złamał pieczęć i otworzył ją. Wyciągnął list i przeczytał formalnie i ładnie brzmiący dokument. Natychmiast pogorszył mu się humor, co Tonks od razu zauważyła. Zerknęła nad jego ramieniem i dostrzegła dość, by domyślić się, o czym mówi list.

Harry skończył czytać, złożył pismo i na powrót schował je do koperty. Westchnął.

\- Niczego z tego nie chcę. Po prostu chce go z powrotem.

\- Wiem, Harry, ale oboje wiemy też, że tak się nie stanie. Weź, cokolwiek chciał Ci dać i ciesz się tym. Wydaj pieniądze na głupoty i siej zniszczenie za pomocą innych rzeczy. Tego właśnie chciałby Syriusz. A teraz, kontynuujmy nasz dzień. Możemy mieć przewagę, wynikającą z tego, że jesteś kim jesteś i sobie pomóc.

Tonks skierowała Harry'ego do głównego stanowiska, przyciągając uwagę kilku ludzi z innych kolejek. Harry schował list i spojrzał na przyglądającego mu się z góry goblina. Ten goblin miał długie, białe włosy sterczące z uszu i wyglądał na starszego od Gryfka. Nie zmieniał wyrazu twarzy patrząc na Harry'ego, wyłącznie na niego.

\- Chciałbym udać się do mojej skrytki, Sir - powiedział Harry, podając mu klucz.

Goblin obrzucił klucz oceniającym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, panie Potter. Czy Pana dama również ma do nas jakiś interes?

\- Możliwe, ale to zależy, jak wiele Harry ma w swojej skrytce. Dzisiaj wybiera się na zakupy. - odparła Tonks. Utrzymywała uśmiech na twarzy, gdy goblin sprawdzał rejestry.

\- Jeśli pan Potter nie zamierza kupić średniej wielkości posiadłości, jestem pewien, że nie będzie potrzebował pani pieniędzy.

Goblin nacisnął jakiś przycisk, tylne drzwi otworzyły się i do lobby powrócił Gryfek.

\- Gryfek Pana obsłuży, Panie Potter. Życzę miłego dnia.

Harry poszedł za Gryfkiem na tyły, do już oczekującego wózka. Tonks dołączyła do niego w tej karkołomnej jeździe wgłąb bankowych lochów. Harry siedział cicho, gdy Tonks krzyczała z radości. Na jednym ostrym zakręcie, pochyliła się i pocałowała go, z użyciem języka, próbując przełamać ponury nastrój. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy otrzymał list, Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Ten się nie liczył, prawda? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie, ten był gratis.

Przybyli do skrytki 687. Harry podał Gryfkowi swój klucz i goblin otworzył skrytkę. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Harry wszedł i zaczął wrzucać galeony do sakiewki. Tonks pozostała na zewnątrz, ale zajrzała do środka.

\- No shit... Nie potrzebujesz moich pieniędzy. Jesteś obładowany, Harry. Nie skończyłeś szkoły, a już masz więcej pieniędzy, niż większość świata czarodziejów. Wystarczy, jeśli chcesz mi kupić prezent na święta, jak Niezapomniane Ubrania Wiedźmy. Karta prezentowa również jest bardziej niż satysfakcjonująca dla mnie.

\- Zapamiętam, Nimfadoro.

Gdy tylko Harry napełnił torbę pieniędzmi, powrócił do wózka. Zamknąwszy i zabezpieczywszy skrytkę, goblin skierował wózek ku powierzchni. Harry dołączył do Tonks w wyrażaniu radości podczas powrotnej podróży.

Gdy tylko wózek zatrzymał się w początkowym punkcie, Harry ofiarował Tonks rękę, pomagając wysiąść. Kiedy byli niedaleko drzwi, odliczył dziesięć galeonów i podał je Gryfkowi.

\- Dziękuję Ci, Gryfku i cokolwiek się tam na dole wydarzyło, tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło. Dobrze?

\- Panie Potter - odparł Gryfek, zwracając pieniądze - Wszystkie interesy w murach Gringotta są trzymane w najwyższej tajemnicy. Wszystko co działo się podczas również jej podlega.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Wobec tego, dziękuję Ci osobiście.

Obrócił się i wyszedł, z towarzyszącą mu, skonfundowaną Tonks.

\- Harry, dlaczego dałeś mu te pieniądze?

\- Jeśli mam ich tyle, planuje zachowywać moje transakcje w tak wielkim sekrecie, jak tylko możliwe. To jedynie dziesięć galeonów, a powstrzymanie pewnych ludzi od dowiedzenia się, że byliśmy tu razem, jest warte o wiele więcej.

\- Nie kryliśmy się specjalnie, chodząc po Pokątnej. Pewni ludzie zwiążą koniec z końcem, prędzej, czy później.

Zeszli po schodach i Tonks poprowadziła go do Madame Malkin.

\- Prawda, ale pewne jest, że Dumbledore ma jakiś układ z goblinami. W ten sposób, przynajmniej pewne wrażliwe punkty zostaną przed nim ukryte.

\- Spójrz na siebie - powiedziała, udając, że spogląda na niego z podziwem - Zasmakowałeś płaszcza i sztyletu, dosłownie i robisz na mnie wrażenie, niczym cały Slytherin. Mój mały chłopiec tak szybko dorasta.

Wytarła urojoną łzę z kącika oka. Harry skrzywił się w odpowiedzi i to był też jego wyraz twarzy przez następne cztery godziny.

Godziny mijały dla Harry'ego bardzo wolno. Gdy tylko Tonks dorwała samą Madame Malkin, ta zaprowadziła ich do bocznego pokoju. Tonks naręczami przynosiła mu ubrania do przymiarki. Przez jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut, zachowywał humor, później zaczął go ogarniać niepokój. Tonks w swoich wysiłkach, by go ubrać była niezmordowana. Po półtorej godzinie, jego niepokój przemienił się w apatię. Przez resztę czasu, ubierał, to co mówiono, że ma włożyć i nic nie mówił.

Obracał się, gdy go proszono, rozciągał, gdy rozkazano, nawet nakładał te same rzeczy po kilka razy, kiedy prosiła go o to bardzo prosząco wyglądająca metamorfomag. Po ponad setce jego westchnięć, Tonks w końcu skapitulowała.

\- Dobrze, Harry, koniec. Zupełnie odpłynąłeś, gdy Cię ubierałam. Jakbyś jeszcze mógł ubrać jedno z nowych ubrań na resztę dnia, byśmy mogli spalić te łachmany w których chodziłeś...

Harry złapał nowe jeansy i białą koszulkę i poszedł do przebieralni, która była jego domem przez poprzednie godziny.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz włożyć nowych spodni i eleganckiej koszuli? - zapytała Tonks, otrzymując chrząknięcie w odpowiedzi.

\- Hej, wyglądasz w nich seksownie!

Z kabiny dobiegło kolejne chrząknięcie.

\- Okej, w takim razie jak normalny nastolatek. Zobaczymy, czy się przejmę.

Harry przebrał się i usiadł, by włożyć nowe adidasy. Bardziej eleganckie buty, wylądowały w jego kufrze, razem z resztą ubrań, które zakupił. Metki zostały usunięte przez Madame Malkin, ledwie zadecydował (a w zasadzie Tonks), że dana rzecz jest okej. Zawiązawszy sznurowadła, Harry na sekundę odprężył się i podsumował dzień.

 _Nauczyłem się teleportować, próbowałem kogoś zabić, wdałem się w walkę, która okazała się być kolejnym sprawdzianem, jestem nowym dowódcą drużyny Trzy, mam nowe ubrania i muszę by_ _ć_ _jutro u Gringotta na odczytaniu testamentu Syriusza, nie najgorzej, ale też nie najlepszy dzień jaki kiedykolwiek miałem._ Opuścił swoją świątynię i wkroczył w szaleństwo bocznego pokoju.

Tonks tu nie było. Madame Malkin również. Drzwi do niewielkiego pomieszczenia były zamknięte i był sam. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie w porządku. Z ukrytej kieszeni w jeansach, dodanej przez Madame Malkin za darmo, jako dodatek do wielkiego zamówienia, wyciągnął różdżkę. Ustawił się w pozycji obronnej i lustrował pokój, gdzie znajdowało się kilka rzędów niezłożonych i niewykończonych ubrań.

Czekał, aż coś się stanie. Usłyszał cichy dźwięk z przebieralni obok tej, którą właśnie opuścił. Przypadł do ściany obok drzwi do tamtego miejsca i wziął głęboki wdech. Był gotów, by wpaść do środka i oszołomić tego, kogo tam zastanie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jednym płynnym ruchem, otworzył drzwi, przykucnął i ustawił się w dobrej pozycji do ataku. To, co ujrzał, zatrzymało go równie skutecznie co Zabójcza Klątwa.

Tonks odwróciła się od lustra, w którym się przeglądała i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy.

\- Coś straciłam? Wdałeś się w kolejną walkę i tego nie zauważyłam?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc jego reakcję na to, co widział. Widziała, jak pokrywa się czerwienią, od szyi po policzki. Gdy uszy również mu się zaczerwieniły, przerwała milczenie.

\- Podoba Ci się? Myślałam o włożeniu tego na jakąś specjalną okazję.

Harry mógł się jedynie gapić na kobietę przed nim. Tonks była w swojej naturalnej postaci: brązowe włosy, zgrabne nogi i duże piersi. Jednak, jej ubiorem nie były seksowny, różowy bezrękawnik i spodnie, które nosiła na ulicy, ale krótka, zwiewna, jasnoniebieska koszula nocna, ściśle przylegająca we właściwych miejscach. Harry był w stanie utrzymać swoją różdżkę, ale nie dał radę kontrolować reszty ciała.

Wesoły uśmiech Tonks zmienił się w ponętny uśmieszek, wyciągnęła dłoń by delikatnie dotknąć klatki piersiowej Harry'ego.

\- Podoba Ci się, Harry? - zapytała niskim, uwodzicielskim głosem.

Patrzyła jak Harry walczy, próbując coś powiedzieć. Po kilku chwilach, powiedział powoli:

\- Jest w porządku, Nimfadoro. Jaką specjalną okazję masz na myśli?

Przełknął ślinę, starając się patrzeć jej w twarz.

\- Wiesz, po prostu na szczególną okazję. Zdarzają się cały czas.

Czekała, czy Harry zrobi coś jeszcze. Zaskoczona tą powściągliwością, nie przestała się drażnić.

\- Więc, tylko w porządku? Cholera, miałam nadzieję na „bardzo piękna" lub „seksowna" albo nawet „cholernie gorąca".

\- Myślę, że można bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że zasłużyłaś na te wszystkie określenia i jeszcze więcej, Nimfadoro - odparł.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zmusił swój mózg do ponownej pracy. Zdał sobie sprawę z jej sztuczki.

\- Drażnisz się ze mną, prawda?

\- Jak już widziałeś, Harry, drażniłam się na początku, ale później poległam. Normalnie, to byłby jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy pozwoliłabym facetowi zobaczyć się w tym stanie, ale mam przeczucie, że zobaczysz mnie tak ponownie, a prawdopodobnie nawet więcej. Wciąż jestem Ci winna całusa, a myślę, że dam Ci kolejnego, za to, jak ładnie dałeś mi wybierać ubrania dla siebie. A teraz, jeśli dasz mi się przebrać, zagospodaruje parę minut by doprowadzić się do porządku.

Harry powoli skinął głową, zamykając drzwi do przebieralni. Usiadł na krześle i chwycił się za głowę. Użył trochę oklumencji, by odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i umysłem.

Obróciwszy się do tyłu, zawołał:

\- Nimfadoro, przepraszam za tamto. Po prostu wyszedłem z przebieralni i nikogo tutaj nie było, więc przesadziłem z reakcją. Myślałem, że coś się stało Tobie i Madame Malkin.

\- Nie martw się, Harry - odkrzyknęła Tonks - Było zabawnie, jak zawsze. Widziałeś mnie w bieliźnie i koszulce, więc nie było wielkiej różnicy. Nawiasem mówiąc, rada jestem, że akceptujesz to w takim stopniu.

Zachichotała, gdy usłyszała, jak Harry jęknął z zażenowania.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i pojawiła się w pełni ubrana Tonks. W jednej ręce trzymała koszulę nocną, w drugiej metkę. Podeszła do Harry'ego i po kilku skinieniach głowy, umieściła ją razem z resztą jego ubrań.

Gdy tylko opuścili boczne pomieszczenie, podeszli do lady, gdzie spoczywała sterta metek Harry'ego. Harry zabrał jej metkę i dorzucił do reszty. Tonks próbowała protestować, ale Harry uniósł dłoń, ucinając protesty.

\- To prezent na Gwiazdkę.

\- Ale do Świąt mamy całe miesiące.

\- W takim razie, prezent urodzinowy.

Harry nie wiedział, czemu ona ma z tym taki problem. Co znaczyło nieco dodatkowych galeonów, skoro właśnie kupował całą garderobę.

\- Moje urodziny były kilka miesięcy temu. Mogę sama zapłacić.

\- W takim razie, opóźniony prezent urodzinowy. Merlinie, nie możesz zwyczajnie się uśmiechnąć i go przyjąć?

\- Dobrze, Harry, zaakceptuję prezent od Ciebie, pod jednym warunkiem. Dasz mi zapłacić za obiad.

Harry stwierdził, że to koniec i tak, czy inaczej, wygrał.

\- Przyjmuję ten warunek. Dokąd pójdziemy?

\- Co powiesz na restaurację w pobliżu? Byłeś kiedykolwiek w jakiejś?

\- Jeśli nie liczyć Floriana, nie.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się i wymieniła miejsce, o którym nigdy nie słyszał. Wzruszył ramionami, zgadzając się na co chciała. W tym czasie, Madame Malkin podliczyła wszystko i czekała, aż Harry zapłacił. Po szybkim rzucie oka na sumę, Harry otworzył sakiewkę. Nabrał garść monet, odliczył całość i dorzucił jeszcze kilka. Poparł ten uczynek komentarzem, że nigdy go tutaj nie było i opuścił sklep, z podążającą za nim Tonks.

Gdy ponownie pojawili się na ulicy, odkryli, że przechodniów jest więcej, ale większość trzymała głowy w dół i przyspieszała kroku. Harry pozwolił Tonks prowadzić i powiodła ich z powrotem ku bankowi. Kiedy mijali Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, Fred właśnie wieszał wielokolorową reklamę ich nowego produktu. Harry pomyślał o ukryciu się, ale spojrzawszy na Tonks, pojął, że to niemożliwe. Jej różowa koszulka uniemożliwiała jej schowanie się gdziekolwiek poza Hogsmeade podczas Walentynek.

Harry odliczał sekundy, do czasu, aż Fred obróci się i ich zauważy. Dotarł do sześciu, zanim tak się stało. Weasley powstrzymał się od okrzyku, dopiero gdy Harry podszedł i go uciszył.

\- Harry, Tonks, co wy tutaj robicie? Mama by oszalała, gdyby się dowiedziała, że nie jesteś uwięziony, emm, chroniony w więzieniu, em, domu Twoich krewnych.

\- Cieszymy się dniem na zakupach, bliźniaku numer jeden - odparła Tonks - Jestem strażniczką Harry'ego i pilnuje go tam, gdzie akurat się znajduje. Tym razem jest tutaj, więc daj spokój.

\- Bliźniak numer jeden, hę? - zapytał Fred.

\- Cóż, jesteś tu tylko jeden z waszej dwójki, więc „numer jeden" pasuje nieźle.

\- Fred, proszę, nie mów nikomu, że tutaj byliśmy. Nie chcę kłopotów, sam rozumiesz - poprosił Harry.

\- Nie ma strachu, stary - Fred rozwiał jego lęki - Całkowicie Cię rozumiem. Nawiasem mówiąc, czy jestem typem, który wydziera się na kogoś z powodu robienia czegoś, czego nie powinien? Szczerze, myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej.

Fred zwiesił głowę ze wstydu.

\- Spędziłem pięć lat, ucząc tą młodzież, że dobrze jest robić źle i co dostałem? Jestem rozczarowany, Harry. Mógłbym zrozumieć, że Ron czegoś nie złapał, ale Ty zawsze byłeś tym bystrym. Sądzę, że Ginny jest ostatnią nadzieją rodu Weasleyów.

\- Hermiona jest tą bystrą, ja miałem szczęście - odciął się Harry.

\- Książki bystrym nie czynią, Harry. Hermiona tak bardzo przestrzega zasad, że przysięgam Ci, już ma układ z Ministerstwem, polegający na uciskaniu wszystkich regułami. Tonks, proszę, ocal tę zagubioną duszę od prostej i wąskiej drogi.

Fred podkreślił swe słowa, składając ręce i klękając przed Tonks.

\- Durniu, robisz sceny - przerwał mu Harry, lustrując ulicę - Nie chcę być widziany, a Ty wyciągasz to na środek Pokątnej.

Fred poderwał się z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie martw się, stary. Po pierwszych kilku dniach, cała ulica zaczęła ignorować większość tego, co się dzieje obok nas. Tak, czy inaczej, mam dla Ciebie coś, co chcieliśmy Ci wysłać.

Fred pogrzebał w kieszeni kamizelki i wyciągnął klucz do skrytki u Gringotta.

\- Numer 1969 i tak, prosiliśmy właśnie o ten. Tam został złożony Twój udział.

\- Udział? Jaki udział? - zawołała Tonks, w obliczu poznania tej tajemnicy ponownie zachowująca się jak trzpiotka.

\- Udział Harry'ego w zyskach, rzecz jasna - bez wahania odparł Fred.

\- Nie chciałem żadnego udziału, te pieniądze były prezentem. Jeśli chcecie je wydać, dajcie je waszej rodzinie. Ja ich nie chcę.

\- Widzisz, Harry - zaczął wyjaśniać Fred - Już wspomagamy naszą rodzinę, ale Twoja połowa nadal jest Twoją połową.

\- Połowa! - wrzasnął Harry.

\- I kto teraz robi sceny? - wytknął mu Fred i położył dłoń na ramieniu - Głosowaliśmy nad tym i przypadła Ci połowa.

\- Ja nigdy nie głosowałem - odparł Harry, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Ależ owszem, nie było Cię na spotkaniu założycieli tego dnia, więc automatycznie zagłosowałeś na „tak". Tak, to był nieanonimowy głos, gwarantujący Ci pół.

\- Cholerni Weasleye* - mruknął Harry.

\- Nie dzisiaj, ale wczoraj i owszem - skontrował Fred - W końcu doszliśmy, co jest nie tak z tym cukierkiem. Prawie straciliśmy Lee w fazie testów. W każdym razie, powinieneś wpaść, gdy będziesz miał czas i będziesz mógł być widziany. Bawcie się dobrze, dzieci - Fred uniósł znacząco brwi i pożegnał się.

\- Fred będzie trzymał buzię na kłódkę i nikomu nie powie - powtarzał sobie Harry raz za razem.

\- O co tyle hałasu, Harry? - zapytała niewinnie Tonks - Nie chcesz się ze mną pokazywać?

\- Nie. Chodzi o to, że jeśli Dumbledore, czy nawet Molly się dowie, zamkną mnie „dla mojego dobra".

\- Nie myśl o tym, Harry. Na mnie nakrzyczą w pierwszej kolejności, za wypuszczenie Cię. W końcu, jestem strażniczką. Nawiasem mówiąc - powiedziała, chichocząc - Zmiana Dunga zaczęła się dwadzieścia minut temu.

Otwarcie roześmiała się z całej sytuacji.

Harry starał się pozostać poważnym, ale z tak śmiejącą się Tonks, nie mógł. W końcu na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i nie dał rady powstrzymać śmiechu. Szli w dół ulicy i skręcili za róg, który wskazała Tonks. Kontynuowali marsz wzdłuż rzędu klubów i innych miejsc nocnej aktywności, które dla Harry'ego wyglądały całkiem intrygująco.

Tonks wskazała na nieco gorzej oświetlony budynek, pokryty leciwie wyglądającym drewnem. Na szyldzie przy drzwiach była nazwa, ale dało się ją odczytać tylko pod odpowiednim kątem i Harry zdołał dostrzec jedynie elegancko wygięte litery, zanim został zaciągnięty do środka. Sala wejściowa była wyłożona tym samym drewnem, co na zewnątrz, a podłoga była z marmuru. Harry pomyślał jedynie, że to miejsce wygląda na drogie.

Dokładnie w drzwiach powitał ich jakiś mężczyzna, spoglądał na nich znad czubka nosa.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Harry, wnioskując po jego reakcji, wiedział, że nie są tu mile widziani. Harry spojrzał na swój strój i wiedział, że powodem niewątpliwie jest T-shirt. Widział też, jakim spojrzeniem mężczyzna obrzuca różową bluzkę na ramiączkach Tonks, zdecydowanie nie było miłe.

\- Tak, może Pan nam pomóc - powiedział Harry, zwracając się bezpośrednio do niego - Chcielibyśmy stolik, z dala od tłumu.

Człowiek przeniósł swoje nieaprobujące spojrzenie z Tonks, która rozglądała się, nie zwracając na nie uwagi.

Wyglądał na gotowego do rzucenia jakiegoś komentarza, ale przyciemnione światło ujawniło bliznę na czole Harry'ego. Postąpił o krok do tyłu i natychmiast zmienił nastrój.

\- Tędy proszę, sir.

\- Ja myślę - odparł Harry, ujawniając swoją niechęć do mężczyzny. _Jeśli Tonks chce tu zjeść, tak zrobimy i ten gość tego nie zepsuje._

Szli wgłąb restauracji i skręcili za róg, do drzwi oznaczonych napisem „VIP". Harry odnotował spojrzenia jakie przyciągali, mijając zajęte stoliki. Skupił się na Tonks, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy, jak niepożądani się tu wydają. Przewodnik otworzył drzwi i poprowadził ich wgłąb jeszcze lepiej urządzonego pomieszczenia.

Harry poszedł za nim do wnęki, którą sobie upatrzył i dał Tonks usiąść pierwszej. Sam usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stolika i czekał, co dalej. Mężczyzna przyniósł oprawione w skórę menu i listę win, po czym ukłonił się i opuścił salę. Harry otworzył menu i zaczął przeglądać listę. Jedną rzecz dostrzegł od razu, brak cen przy daniach. Mieszkając u Dursleyów, dowiedział się, że coś takiego znaczy, że jest bardzo drogo.

Harry podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Tonks patrzy na niego z podekscytowaniem.

\- Dziękuję, że zająłeś się tym idiotą, Harry. Wiedziałam, że chce nas wywalić, ale poradziłeś sobie, wiedziałam, że tak będzie.

\- Co?

\- Harry, spójrz na to miejsce. Wpuścili mnie, mającą na sobie taki strój i to ni mniej, ni więcej tylko do loży dla VIP-ów. To dla Ciebie, kochanie.

\- Nimfadoro, nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Byłeś tutaj i wiedziałeś, że mamy zostać wyrzuceni. Rozświetliłeś swoją bliznę i jesteśmy. Wiem, że nienawidzisz tego używać, ale masz ją, więc...

\- Więc mogę, tak długo, jak uczyni Cię to szczęśliwą.

\- Dokładnie, Harry. Kto Ci powiedział, że nie wiesz jak obchodzić się z kobietą?

\- Hermiona, na czwartym roku. Parvati, również na czwartym. Sądzę, że Cho na ostatnim roku również o tym pomyślała.

\- Dobrze, szybko się uczysz. Dziękuję Ci. Zawsze chciałam tu zjeść i Ty pozwoliłeś, by było to możliwe.

\- To drogi lokal, prawda? - zapytał, już znając odpowiedź.

\- Tak, ale wart tego. To moja część umowy, więc tak, czy inaczej, nie martw się.

\- Mogę pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Wciąż zostały my pieniądze po zakupach u Madame Malkin.

\- Harry, mam pieniądze. Wiesz, jestem aurorem.

Mrugnęła do niego i wzięła menu.

Harry spojrzał na swoje i zdecydował, że ma ochotę na stek. Bez podanych cen, nie wiedział, co jest najtańsze. Wiele z dań miało cudzoziemskie nazwy, więc nawet nie miał pojęcia, czym były. Zamknął menu i patrzył, jak Tonks przygryza koniuszek języka, myśląc, co zamówić. Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy zaczęły nachodzić go różne myśli.

\- Wiesz już, czego chcesz? - zapytała, ponownie przyciągając jego uwagę.

Harry uspokoił tłoczące mu się w głowie, brudne myśli.

\- Pomyślałem o steku, od kiedy zrozumiałem, czym jest. Jak z Tobą?

\- Tak samo. Chcesz jakieś wino do naszego posiłku?

Tonks nie czekała na odpowiedź, chwyciła listę win i zaczęła przeglądać czerwone. Harry obserwował tę scenę z uśmiechem. Zawsze była gotowa skoczyć na główkę i cieszyć się życiem. Po kilku minutach czekania, Harry zobaczył podchodzącą do nich kelnerkę. Każdy jej krok był pełen gracji i wypracowany do perfekcji. Zatrzymała się przy nich i patrzyła jak Tonks ogląda wina.

\- Życzy Pan sobie wina z naszej oferty, czy z Pana prywatnej kolekcji, Panie Potter? -zapytała.

\- Proszę? - odparł nieprzytomnie Harry.

\- Pana rodzina, jak sądzę, konkretnie Pana dziadek, był u nas częstym gościem i trzymał w naszych piwnicach cały asortyment preferowanych win, o ile pamiętam. Mogę sprawdzić u naszego skrzata, jeśli chciałby Pan sprawdzić, czy nadal mamy je na stanie.

\- Pewnie, brzmi świetnie - odpowiedział skołowany Harry.

Kelnerka znikła w tylnych drzwiach. Tonks spojrzała na Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się, rozradowana.

\- Masz tutaj własne wina? Jak fajnie. Zastanawiam się, z czego będziesz mógł wybierać.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że mój dziadek nie żyje od przynajmniej sześćdziesięciu lat, sądzę, że są dość wiekowe.

Przekomarzali się, aż do powrotu kelnerki. W rękach miała plik kartek i zapytała o zamówienia. Harry poprosił o średni stek, Tonks również.

\- Doskonale, w takim razie chcecie również czerwone wina. Mamy tutaj szeroki wybór, więc jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, Mouton Rothschild, rocznik 1956 będzie całkiem dobry. Czy to zaspokaja Państwa oczekiwania?

Harry zawahał się, zanim potwierdził. Kelnerka cicho opuściła pomieszczenie. Tonks spoglądała na niego z uwagą.

\- Zamówiłeś nam do obiadu butelkę wina z tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego szóstego roku. Harry, to będzie niesamowity obiad. Dziękuję Ci.

\- Tak wiele nie wiem o mojej rodzinie. Kiedy będę miał czas, chciałbym poczytać te dokumenty o nich. Nikt wcześniej nawet nie wspominał o moich dziadkach.

Rozmawiali o rodzinie Tonks i co robiła, będąc dzieckiem. Harry dowiedział się, że zawsze się wyróżniała, dorastając. Dowiedziała się o swoich zdolnościach, gdy miała sześć lat i od tego czasu uczyła się jak je opanować i kontrolować. Harry z miejsca poczuł do niej sympatię, gdy usłyszał jak inne dzieci traktowały ją podczas trzech pierwszych lat szkoły.

Zawsze pytali ją, czy nie może zmienić wyglądu lub przemienić się w kogoś dla żartu. Mogła wymienić zaledwie dwoje ludzi, którzy chcieli poznać prawdziwą Nimfadorę Tonks. Harry nie mógł nie podzielać jej niechęci do pozostałych. Wino i stek przybyły i po półtorej kieliszka bardzo starego wina, Harry dostał lekkich zawrotów głowy. Tonks zabawiała go, co minutę zmieniając wygląd. Gdy przyniesiono rachunek, Harry usiłował zapłacić, podczas gdy ona naprawiała swoje spiczasto zakończone uszy.

\- Harry, powiedziałam, że zapłacę. Odłóż pieniądze i to już.

Złapała kwit i napisała tam swoje imię i numer skrytki.

\- Skoro dostarczałeś wino, rachunek nie był aż tak wysoki. Dziękuję.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia o winie. Co zrobimy z jego resztą?

\- Weźmiemy ze sobą. Nie można pozwolić, by się zmarnowało. Może Dursleyowie będą zazdrośni, kiedy je zobaczą. Biorąc pod uwagę, jacy są, jestem pewna, że nie będą wiedzieli, co robić, kiedy zobaczą butelkę. Prawdopodobnie kosztuje tyle, ile ten wielki dupek zarabia w tydzień. No dobra, być może prawie tyle. Chodźmy.

Powstali, by wyjść, gdy Harry umieścił wino w swoim kuferku. Tonks szła bardzo blisko, gdy zmierzali do wyjścia. Mężczyzna przy nim, ukłonił się nisko, gdy Harry znalazł się obok. Tonks parsknęła śmiechem, ale Harry zatrzymał się.

\- Proponuje, byś traktował ludzi, szczególnie moich przyjaciół, lepiej, niż dzisiaj.

Harry patrzył mu w oczy przez kilka sekund, zanim obrócił się, by wyjść. Objął Tonks w pasie, popychając ją na zewnątrz. Poddała się jego dotykowi i opuścili lokal.

\- Harry, nie musiałeś tego robić - powiedziała, bardziej, niż tylko przyjaźnie - Zawsze musisz być bohaterem, prawda?

\- Nimfadoro, ocenił Cię na podstawie tego, jak byłaś ubrana. To nie w porządku, wiem o tym, biorąc pod uwagę, co nosiłem, zanim nakłoniłaś mi, bym kupił sobie parę rzeczy. Nie jestem zainteresowany miejscami, gdzie w ten sposób traktuje się ludzi. To jest takie samo uprzedzenie, jakie żywi Voldemort. Czystokwiści, czy Ty, bez znaczenia. To, że ten facet nie morduje ludzi, jeszcze nie usprawiedliwia jego działań. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i zrobię, co mogę byś była szczęśliwa.

Tonks pociągnęła Harry'ego na koniec alejki, miedzy cienie i przysunęła się bliżej. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go mocno. Harry poddał się jej bez walki. W głowie wciąż mu szumiało od wina, jego umysł był pusty, liczyła się jedynie stojąca przed nim kobieta. Przytulali się przez dobrych kilka minut, zanim Tonks odsunęła się, oddychając ciężko.

\- Zrób świstoklik do swojego pokoju. Teleportacja po piciu, nie jest wskazana dla nowicjuszy.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i metalowy pierścień, który używał do ćwiczeń. Skupił się na wyraz mocno i stuknął weń różdżką. Zareagował prawidłowo, więc wyciągnął go ku Tonks. Chwyciła pierścień i ponownie mocno pocałowała Harry'ego. Harry poczuł szarpnięcie i gdy tylko odsunął się, by zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza, już stali w jego pokoju.

Tonks otworzyła oczy, z brzękiem rzuciła pierścień na podłogę i popchnęła Harry'ego na łóżko. Padła na niego, wyciągając się wzdłuż jego ciała, tak, by dosięgnąć ust. Całując go, jednocześnie podciągała mu koszulkę, odsłaniając klatkę piersiową. Zaczęła pokrywać pocałunkami nowo odsłoniętą skórę, wywołując charakterystyczne odgłosy z jego gardła. Myślała, że się kontroluje, do czasu gdy ręce Harry'ego trafiły na jej biodra i ściągnęły jej koszulkę przez głowę. Leżała na nim, ubrana tylko w spodnie i stanik, podczas gdy jego dłonie błądziły po jej miękkiej skórze.

Sama wydała z siebie kilka odgłosów, gdy przesunął jej usta z powrotem do swoich. Przez kilka minut, przyciskali się do siebie mocno, ale mimo tych okoliczności, Tonks zdołała kompletnie pozbawić Harry'ego koszulki i rozpiąć mu spodnie, zanim usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Harry warknął, gdy Tonks zsunęła się z niego i łóżka. Szybko poprawiła ubranie i włożyła koszulkę, W tym czasie, Harry zrobił tak samo.

Harry sprawdził pokój, zanim otworzył drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stał Dudley, gapiąc się na niego.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał, robiąc, co tylko mógł, by zachęcić go do odejścia.

\- Ponownie was słyszałem - odparł Dudley, próbując ukradkiem zajrzeć do pokoju.

\- Nie chciałbyś, by usłyszeli, jak obściskujesz się ze swoją dziewczyną, czyż nie?

\- Jeżeli przez sekundę zatrzymasz swoje wścibskie oczy, powiem Ci, że nie przejmuje się, czy nas usłyszą, czy nie. Jak wspominałem wcześniej, tak też powiem teraz: nie mają nic do powiedzenia na temat tego, co robię. Nigdy nie mieli, ale teraz wziąłem odpowiedzialność za swoje życie. Wścieknę się, jeśli Vernon tu wpadnie i będzie czegoś próbował. Wiesz, może się uszkodzić. Straszny wstyd, prawda?

Tonks wybrała sobie ten moment, by prześlizgnąć się obok drzwi i pojawić się w polu widzenia Dudleya. Włosy miała w nieładzie, a koszulkę pogniecioną. Lewą rękę położyła na ramieniu Harry'ego, drugą na jego brzuchu, delikatnie go gładząc. Uśmiechnęła się jednym ze swoich najbardziej seksownych uśmiechów i powiedziała kusząco:

\- Harry, dlaczego nie zamkniesz drzwi, byśmy mogli wrócić do tego, co robiliśmy. Jest mi trochę zimno, a myślę, że powinieneś mi pomóc się ogrzać. Dobry w tym jesteś, pamiętasz?

Przeniosła wzrok z Harry'ego, spoglądając dalej i znacząco uniosła brwi w stronę Dudleya, na jakąś sekundę, zanim ponownie spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Dudley stał ogłupiały, podczas gdy ręce Tonks sunęły po ciele Harry'ego. Harry zaczął odpowiadać na jej dotyk i coraz trudniej było mu skupić się na Dudleyu.

\- Dud, dlaczego nie pójdziesz gdzie indziej? Gdziekolwiek indziej, niż przed moje drzwi. Jestem teraz nieco zajęty. - Harry miał trudności w formułowaniu zdań, ale starał się jak mógł.

Dudley nic nie powiedział, więc Harry, nic nie myśląc, zatrzasnął drzwi. Gdy tylko kliknął zamek, Tonks rzuciła na nie zaklęcie wyciszające i wybuchła śmiechem.

Harry'emu chwilę zajęło ogarnięcie, co się właściwie stało i wówczas też zaczął się śmiać.

\- Może i było zabawnie go tak potraktować, ale czuję, że cena jednak była dla mnie za wysoka.

Harry wyglądał jak skrzywdzony szczeniaczek i Tonks z miejsca przestała się śmiać.

Wpatrywała się w niego przez sekundę, po czym objęła i ponownie mocno pocałowała w usta. Jej palce przeczesywały mu włosy, pogrążając je w większym nawet nieładzie, niż zazwyczaj. Ponownie zepchnęła go na łóżko i położyła na nim. Zaczęła sunąć swym torsem po jego, otrzymując reakcję, jakiej oczekiwała.

\- Chociaż raz wiem, co robię - rzuciła między pocałunkami.

\- Ja wciąż nie, ale co zamierzasz? - zapytał.

\- Zabawić się z Tobą trochę, a potem przestać, doprowadzając Cię do absolutnego szaleństwa - odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko i kontynuując swoje wysiłki.

Harry pozwalał jej na to przez kilka minut, zanim spojrzał w jej ciemne oczy.

\- Nimfadoro, nie chcę oszaleć.

Poczekał, aż na niego spojrzy, zanim wniknął swym umysłem w jej. Zareagowała jękiem i przymknęła oczy.

\- Niech Cię cholera, Harry - szepnęła tak cicho, że musiał się wysilić by usłyszeć.

\- Może, Nimfo, może.

Przyciągnął jej usta ku sobie i całował, dopóki nie zabrakło tchu. Dyszała razem z nim i lekko zadrżała. Otworzyła oczy i Harry ujrzał w nich głód i pożądanie. Ponownie zaczął podwijać jej koszulkę, ale zerwała ją przez głowę i cisnęła nad ramieniem. Nieco gwałtownie próbowała mu zerwać T-shirt, więc musiał jej pomóc.

Harry ponownie nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy i skupił się, by nawiązać połączenie. Patrzył z niecierpliwością, jak Tonks próbuje oddychać przez jego usta. Całowała go i penetrowała językiem wnętrze ust. Wciąż ocierała się o jego ciało, pobudzając go każdym ruchem. Gdy kontynuowali, poczuł, jak przez jej ciało przebiega dreszcz, więc otworzył oczy, by odkryć, że siedzi na nim swojej prawdziwej postaci. Bez żadnej zmiany, jej ręce błądziły po jego włosach i ciele.

Z jękiem, położyła się obok Harry'ego. Miała zamknięte oczy i ciężko oddychała.

\- Harry, musiałam przerwać, zanim posunęłam się za daleko. Nie masz pojęcia, jak blisko byłam, by pozbycia się naszych ubrań i całkowitego wyłączenia myślenia. Nie mogę otworzyć oczu albo zwyczajnie tak zrobię. Przepraszam, ale doprowadziłeś mnie zbyt daleko i zbyt szybko. Och, co za talent.

\- Więc, em, co teraz?

\- Harry, powinnam Cię pilnować. Czuję, jakbym łamała jakąś przysięgę, czy coś w tym guście. Wiem, czego się ode mnie oczekuje, ale wiem też, czego pragnę. Obie rzeczy są sprzeczne. Nie mogę mieć obu na raz.

\- Wszyscy czegoś ode mnie oczekują. Większość, że widzi mnie jako tego, który ratuje ich od Voldemorta. Pierwszy raz w życiu, robię, co chce. Podejmuje decyzje i mierzę się z konsekwencjami. Na tę chwilę, chyba nie mógłbym się mniej przejmować tym, co inni ode mnie chcą.

Harry ujął podbródek Tonks i uniósł, by ją pocałować. Nie opierała się i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Całowali się w tempie Harry'ego, zanim huknięcie Hedwigi nie zrujnowało chwili. Harry zerknął na sowę i dostrzegł, że ma dla niego list. Westchnął i odsunął się nieco od ciepłej, częściowo odzianej Tonks, by go odebrać.

List był od Remusa i Harry usiadł na łóżku. Powoli go otworzył i przeczytał. Nie odwracając się, odezwał się do Tonks, poruszającej się za nim.

\- Remus zastanawia się, czy ma mnie jutro zabrać, byśmy mogli pójść na czytanie. Czy powinienem przyjąć jego ofertę? Muszę jedynie odpisać mu na tak.

\- Niee, mogę Cię tam zabrać, Harry. Na którą to jest?

\- Odczytanie testamentu jest o dziesiątej. Więc, powinniśmy być nieco wcześniej. Remus pisze, że Dumbledore również tam będzie, ponieważ również otrzymał list z Gringotta. Nie tego teraz chcę. Nie pracowałem za bardzo nad moją oklumencją. Więc kiedy przyjdzie do czegoś...

\- Tak, Harry? Przerwałeś. Kiedy przyjdzie do czego?

Harry obrócił się, by zobaczyć, że Tonks stoi po drugiej stronie łóżka, mając na sobie tylko stanik i majtki. Posłała mu psotny uśmiech i kilka razy pobalansowała na stopach. Harry przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział Harry, niezdolny, by oderwać wzrok od jej w dużej mierze nagiego ciała, skąpanego w świetle księżyca. Dał radę nawiązać z nią kontakt wzrokowy i czekał, aż coś odpowie. Nie przestała się uśmiechać i ponownie ubrała swoją różową bluzkę. Harry patrzył, jak wkłada ręce do środka i coś tam robi.

Kiedy ręce ponownie się pojawiły, w jednej trzymała stanik, którym cisnęła w Harry'ego, trafiając go w pierś. Harry widział, jak jej sutki przebijają przez cienką tkaninę, kobieta uśmiechnęła się nawet jeszcze szerzej.

\- Wiesz, tak się zawsze dzieje, gdy ściągam stanik.

\- Zamierzasz przetestować moje umiejętności w oklumencji, czy tylko się drażnić?

\- A co wolisz?

\- Nimfadoro, nie zamierzam Ci mówić, co wolę. Robiąc to, wpędzę się w kłopoty.

\- Wątpię, byś wpędził się w kłopoty. Możesz dostać, co chcesz, a nawet więcej.

Harry skupił się na jej twarzy i ujrzał tam rozbawienie, żądzę i chęć.

\- Obietnice, obietnice - odparł miękko.

Tonks uniosła kołdrę i wsunęła się pod nią, wystawiając jedną nogę.

\- Zamierzasz do mnie dołączyć, Harry?

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry zdjął spodnie i dołączył do niej pod przykryciem. Przemieścił się bliżej i ułożył się. Tonks przysunęła się bliżej, uśmiechając się.

\- Możemy popracować nad Twoją oklumencją jutro, zanim wyjdziemy. Teraz, powinniśmy nieco odpocząć.

Szybko pocałowała go w nos i obróciła się.

Harry nie zastanawiał się nawet przez sekundę, chwytając ją za boki i zaczynając łaskotać.

\- Nimfo, jesteś najgorszą flirciarą i kokietką, jaką znam. Zamierzam Cię łaskotać, dopóki nie przeprosisz.

Tonks śmiała się i rzucała gwałtownie po łóżku. Próbowała odsunąć jego ręce, ale nie wkładała w to zbyt wiele wysiłku. Harry kontynuował, póki zobaczył, że Tonks walczy o oddech. Gdy przestał, zaczęła ciężko oddychać, w przerwach między atakami chichotu.

Kiedy trochę się uspokoiła, obróciła się, wzięła Harry'ego w objęcia i mocno pocałowała.

\- Taką figlarność chcę u Ciebie widzieć częściej. Jak wiesz, zawsze jestem w nastroju do zapasów i zabaw dotykiem. - spoważniała i przyciszyła głos - Świetnie się bawię, będąc z Tobą, zdajesz się zawsze wiedzieć co zrobić w odpowiedniej chwili. Rób tak dalej i nigdy nie będziesz wiedzieć, co otrzymasz. Och, i przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie.

\- Nie martw się o to, Nimfadoro.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją, jak tylko potrafił. Nie przestawali, dopóki nie ogarnął ich sen.

* * *

*W oryginale „Bloody Weasleys", czyli dosłownie „Krwawi Weasleye". Jednak, w tym kontekście właśnie „cholerni". Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów, bo następnie Fred mówi o produkcie bliźniaków, zapewne Krwotoczce Truskawkowej.


End file.
